En la Mente de lo Oscuro
by Blue Otome
Summary: Cuando Hinata es humillada sexualmente una noche de discoteca por Gaara, cuya sensualidad radica en un lado muy oscuro, su vida cambiará radicalmente al buscar venganza, entrando en un juego peligroso y ardiente del cual le será imposible salir. ¿Encontrará la luz nuevamente en Sasuke Uchiha, el único capaz de entender su nueva oscuridad? /Mayores de 18 años/Violencia/Sexualidad
1. Si tuviera

"Si tuviera el valor suficiente, hace muchos años que yo estaría muerta.

Años en los cuales siempre ha habido una esperanza de esperar un algo bueno, el algo mejor que se ansía cuando tocas el final del pozo, pero que nunca llega. Ese algo que está por venir, no es sino más sufrimiento, más crudo y espinoso aún que los anteriores.

La vida no es justa, es hablando mal una puta mierda, no tiene ningún sentido vivir para seguir el mismo camino de borregos para acabar igual: odiando a la familia, sufriendo puñaladas de cada "amigo", siendo sustituido cada breve lapso de tiempo por otra persona, no tener familia porque los padres divorciados dejan de ser padres, o ni siquiera nunca lo fueron, odiando cada cosa que nos rodea porque es insoportable.

Injusticias, trampas, odio, miseria, odio, odio, odio...

La gente se escandaliza cuando alguien dice que quiere morir, lo acusan de querer llamar la atención, en mi opinión, tener el valor suficiente de gritar a pleno pulmón que uno quiere morir, debería ser suficiente para plantearse qué funciona mal. Pero no, se le devalora, como todo esta vida que no tiene ningún mínimo de atención a menos que se encuentre tras una pantalla luminosa con teclas.

Demasiada maldad en el mundo como para abrir los ojos ante ella, es mejor contagiarse y tratar a los demás como una mierda, vanagloriándonos de ser superiores. La vida da asco, ser bueno no funciona, ser malo tampoco, nada funciona. Sólo funciona morir.

La muerte es hermosa si se piensa desde un punto de vista objetivo: se acabó el sufrir, se acabó el dolor, se acabaron las traiciones, el sentirse abandonado por una familia de mierda que nunca ha sabido quererte como es debido, se acabo todo eso.

En un alarde de optimismo, muchos dirán "pero también se acaban las cosas buenas". ¿De verdad compensa en la vida un leve momento alegre comparado con mil de lágrimas? ¿En serio compensa vivir amistades que van a joderse por cualquier cosa, sufrir desprecios de tus seres más queridos?

No merece la pena, si la mereciera, el mal y el bien estarían equilibrados y no tendríamos que hacer uso de la patética excusa de "todo depende del punto de perspectiva", frase hecha más que nada para engañarnos, o "lo mejor está por llegar" cuando no hay nada mejor esperando, nos atiborramos de sucedáneos sólo para auto convencernos de que debemos esperar, esperar aún más inútilmente para "ver" si un algo maravilloso llega.

Y luego, el enfado, parece que eres un criminal por querer bajarte del tren.

La gente de cada círculo sólo te atiende si sueltas algo tremendista que choque demasiado como para que posen sus ojos en ti "¿morir? Pero ¿qué dices?" y hay que agachar la cabeza porque nadie nos da el voto de credibilidad. Nadie cree que hay personas que desean la muerte y no precisamente a la ligera. Pero la cobardía humana nos evita querer dar el salto y acabar con todo, el miedo al dolor también contribuye, no es fácil tirarse por una ventana, saltar a las vías de un tren, o ingerir una a una pastillas que a saber cuántas son necesarias para el fin. Esa cobardía y el mecanismo de preservar la vida innato en el ser humano, son dos flotadores salvavidas que nos sostienen aún en el juego.

Vivimos por vivir, más que por querer vivir, ya que no tenemos otra opción.

Nos tienen clavados por la espalda en este punto y quitar la chincheta es muy complicado. Lo más gracioso de todo es que la gente justifica sus malas acciones culpando al otro, si alguien quiere morir el entorno procura pisarlo aún más en lugar de indagar sobre el problema. Porque así es este mundo, tremendamente hipócrita y egocéntrico, sólo entonces cuando aparece un cadáver la muerte cobra sentido y la vida se vuelve más triste. Podrían haber actuado para ayudar pero no quisieron, y luego vienen las lamentaciones. Pero lamentarse tarde no sirve de nada.

Por lo que a mí respecta, pienso en morir casi a diario, muchas veces al día, pienso en cómo debe ser esa genial sensación de libertad, de paz eterna, de descanso sin dolor a continuar andando por un camino de espinas. Y para variar, otra noche de insomnio pensando en que ojalá tuviese la suerte de morirme espontáneamente, quizás así me llorarían una media hora y a otra cosa, porque los vivos lo hacen.

Pero no será así, ni tendré esa suerte.

Si tuviera valor, podría dar un paso hacia el descanso eterno, pero por lo pronto estoy clavada aquí.

Y no sé cómo salir."

Hinata suspiró frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, había tenido un día más en el que la idea de la muerte se acomodó en su cabeza, sacudiéndola hasta el punto de querer explotar. Siempre había tenido un carácter tímido, siempre procuraba ser buena persona, buena amiga, buena hija...cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerse bien. Y de pronto, su vida había dado un gran giro inesperado: con su padre todo era un rechazo constante, la novia de su padre nunca solía tratarla como era debido (delante de su progenitor obviamente disimulaba), fueron muchas las veces que Hinata trató de pedir ayuda a su padre, pero éste hizo oídos sordos a la realidad recriminando su actitud. Con su querido primo Neji había tenido malas palabras numerosas veces por temas familiares, lo cual terminó en una gran discusión donde se dijeron palabras demasiado feas como para mantener esa especial relación que tenían en un principio.

Ese suceso fue uno de los más dolorosos y había llorado mucho por ello.

Respecto a sus amigas, nunca le tomaban en serio, siempre se burlaban de ella por su actitud tímida y prudente, nunca solía ser escuchada, simplemente era utilizada como diario andante de Ino y Sakura, que fluían en un "yo, yo misma y mi circunstancia" permanente.

La frustración aumentaba, era evidente, y para colmo, la única persona que había amado con locura: Naruto, nunca había sido capaz de corresponderla.  
A sus veintidós años, Hinata se sentía perdida en un sinsentido, no lograba encontrar una razón buena, de peso, para vivir. Parecen temas muy sencillos, pero cuando una persona no encaja en ningún colectivo social, no es escuchada, es sometida a numerosos desprecios y no consigue un punto firme de apoyo, todo a su alrededor se desmorona sin remedio.  
Tan cansada estaba de ser ignorada, que decidió mostrar su verdadero yo de forma anónima en Internet, dando creación así a un blog que comenzaba a ser bastante frecuentado: "En la Mente de lo Oscuro".

En él escribía cada oscuro pensamiento, cada reflexión sobre los demás, absolutamente todo. Su contador de visitas aumentaba últimamente a mayor velocidad, muchas personas dejaban comentarios aludiendo sentir lo mismo que ella.

Hinata pensaba que era irónico que en un mundo tan grande, tan poblado, muchos se sintieran solos, vivieran experiencias similares y que por añadido, también quisieran suicidarse.

Esa idea le daba lugar a dos conclusiones: que el mundo estaba destinado a ser así, y las mismas situaciones se repetirían constantemente, o que el ser humano estaba programado para hacer daño.

Fuera de este espacio virtual en el que se sentía libre, Hinata retomaba su carácter tranquilo y sosegado, ese blog constituía una descarga de frustración, y sólo cuando escribía en él sobre la muerte paradójicamente se sentía viva.

¿Cómo era posible sentirse vivo hablando sobre la muerte? Tantas contradicciones resultaban casi divertidas. Publicó su último escrito y no tardó en recibir comentarios sobre ello.

Sonrió para sí, al menos en ese espacio sí que era valorada, que ya era algo. Se levantó y se preparó para salir, su padre estaba a punto de volver con su odiosa novia y no quería verlos allí salvo el tiempo estrictamente necesario.

Cepilló su hermoso pelo azulado varias veces y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. No tenía un plan definido por lo que optó por buscar a sus dos "amigas".

Al salir a la calle se relajaba paseando, andando tranquilamente y disfrutando de la pureza del aire. Observaba cualquier cosa que veía en el camino y sonreía para sus adentros pensando en cómo sería la vida de esos completos desconocidos. Se imaginaba historias agradables y divertidas.

Unas voces interrumpieron su paseo.  
-¡Eh, fantasma! -gritaba la voz aguda que ya sabía de sobra quien era.

-Te estábamos buscando -saludó la otra voz.

Al girarse se encontró a Sakura e Ino corriendo hacia ella, odiaba ese horrible mote que le habían puesto cruelmente entre las dos. Le solían llamar fantasma porque decían que su presencia era imperceptible, además su blanca piel no ayudaba en absoluto. Puso los ojos en blanco y respiró con paciencia, era posible que no lo dijesen con maldad pero para ella era una lacra que llevaba encima a pesar de decir siempre que lo odiaba.

-Justo ahora iba a ir a buscaros… -musitó en voz baja.

-¡Tenemos plan para esta noche y no puedes decirnos que no! -chillaba Sakura colocando su cabello rosado-. Iremos a un local nuevo esta noche.

-Nos han invitado unos amigos y no puedes negarte, pocas veces entrarás ahí -aseguró Ino-. Eso sí, vendrás a mi casa para que te vistamos, no se te ocurra venir con esa ropa aburrida de siempre.  
La joven agachó su cabeza algo triste ¿qué tenía de malo su ropa?. A ella le gustaba...

-C-claro, iré sin falta...

-Estupendo, a las diez ven a mi casa, y ahora vamos a comer, que Sakura tiene que contarnos sus novedades.

Caminaban hacia una cafetería cualquiera con paso tranquilo, pero el interior de Hinata hervía en incomodidad...nunca le preguntarían qué tal estaba, nunca advertirían ese tono triste en sus ojos, ni esas ojeras de no dormir muchas noches deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

Sólo podía cargar su inadaptación al mundo en la espalda. Con pesar pero obligada.

Suspiró y siguió hacia delante, al fin y al cabo, la vida es siempre continuar.


	2. Lo desconocido

Escuchar hablar a Sakura del mismo tema de siempre se hacía agotador, se podía anticipar cada una de sus frases continuamente, siempre soltaba su retahíla acerca del mismo chico, Sasuke Uchiha, su fama era sonada allí donde se preguntara por él: el chico más guapo del mundo, un morenazo de los que quitan la respiración, una persona fría y tajante cuya presencia imponía demasiado. Un chico de rango inalcanzable, para qué mentir. Tan inalcanzable que Hinata jamás se había permitido observarlo demasiado, para ella ese chico era todo un misterio, si que era cierto que sentía curiosidad, ya que en su opinión las personas tan cerradas por fuera tenían mucho mundo dentro, una gran sensibilidad que protegían con esa barrera de hostilidad hacia los demás. Movía la cuchara de su batido de chocolate con nata sin parar, apoyada en su brazo derecho, fingiendo que escuchaba. Se preguntaba interiormente porqué aguantaba esas tardes aburridas, porqué no decía a Sakura su auténtica opinión, decirle algo como "eres una egocéntrica de cuidado que jamás va a gustar a nadie porque estás demasiado ocupada mirando tu propio ombligo como para reparar en las necesidades de alguien más".  
Pero esas palabras morían en su mente, tampoco quería hacer daño a nadie, por mucho que odiara ciertas cosas no quería ser una desalmada.  
-¿Tú crees que estará esta noche allí?  
-¡Seguro que sí! Llevaré un vestido especial para la ocasión, no pienso permitir que esta noche pase sin fijarse en mí -Sakura fantaseaba con ser el foco de atención de Sasuke, costara lo que costara.  
-¿Tú qué opinas, fantasma? ¿Crees que la frentona ligará con Sasuke? -Hinata alzó la vista y decidió ser sincera, aunque modulando la fuerza de su opinión.  
-Verás Sakura-chan... ¿No crees que deberías empezar a fijarte en otras personas? Ambas chicas la observaban como si acabase de decir una barbaridad.  
-¿Qué estás insinuando? -inquirió la pelirrosa arqueando una ceja, bastante molesta.  
-Llevas tras él más de cinco años... si no ha surgido nada ya… -su voz iba disminuyendo a medida que avanzaba la frase, no se sentía capaz de terminar diciendo "no va a fijarse nunca". -¿Y tú que sabes, fantasma? Que Naruto no quisiera nada contigo a las demás no nos impide conseguir a quien nos gusta -repuso de forma cruel- además, tú poco tienes que decir, siendo virgen.

La joven se mordió el labio frustrada por el ataque, sería muy fácil entrar a su juego infantil, las respuestas de Hinata siempre revoloteaban en su mente pero nunca se decidía a sacarlas, solía imaginarse escenas donde las lanzaba como puñales hacia cada persona, pero luego en las numerosas opciones que podían ocurrir, al escenificar las malas se acobardaba. No quería problemas, simplemente quería amabilidad.  
-Tampoco hay que pasarse, Sakura, simplemente te ha dicho que podrías valorar otras opciones… esta noche sin duda es un momento estupendo –Ino relajaba tensiones, Hinata a pesar de ser "tan parada", como ella pensaba, le caía muy bien y quería que la amistad perdurase.  
-Está bien... ¿Y si pagamos esto y nos vamos de compras?

A cada suceso que ocurría, Hinata redactaba en su mente las siguientes palabras que escribiría en su blog, siempre reflexionada sobre lo más común y mundano, sacando auténticas reflexiones que podrían hacer recapacitar a cualquiera.

Ella no era como los demás y eso siempre le había supuesto un problema, no se divertía como la mayoría de la gente: el salir de fiesta, beber hasta la inconsciencia, fumar, intercambiar saliva con desconocidos de una noche... no es que ella catalogara esas acciones de malas (simplemente, cada uno es libre de elegir lo que quiere), pero que por rechazar ese tipo de elecciones ella fuera tachada de bicho raro, aburrida, mojigata...le hartaba.  
Precisamente, sólo quería encontrar gente que pensara que salir con amigos al cine y después a cenar no era un mal plan. Que esperar a conocer a alguien especial para mantener relaciones no era de ser una monja.

Respeto, era todo lo que necesitaba y que por desgracia abundaba más bien poco, las opiniones eran como una capa de aceite que siempre buscaba permanecer encima. Por ser ridiculizada varias veces, había descartado expresar su opinión en público y simplemente dejarse llevar aunque luego en sitios clave no disfrutara.

Aunque no lo pasara bien, no se negaba a salir, siempre encontraba inspiración en cada rincón. Seguía a las dos chicas en silencio, navegando en los mundos de su mente cómodamente, cada vez que Sakura o Ino sacaban el tema de las madres, ella no podía evitar sentir un halo de tristeza...desde que sus padres se divorciaron nunca más había vuelto a saber de su madre, y su padre parecía haberla traspasado a un plano invisible.

Sentirse solo es un sentimiento difícil de cargar, pero no tenía más remedio. Recordó entonces a su hermana pequeña Hanabi, se encontraba estudiando por una beca estupenda en otro país, ajena a todo lo que sucedía en casa. Cuando volviera, Hinata al menos podría tener un apoyo de fuerza mayor en su corazón.  
Llegaron a un centro comercial repleto de tiendas de todo tipo, Sakura e Ino de forma muy predecible se introdujeron en una tienda de lencería femenina. Había prendas de toda clase, desde las más recatadas hasta las que podrían servir para fines muy calenturientos.

Sakura se lanzó rápidamente a por unas medias hasta el muslo con una tira de encaje negro, acompañadas de un conjunto del mismo material y color un tanto transparente. Ino por su parte, escogía un conjunto ligeramente más discreto también de color negro, con la parte superior totalmente transparente.

Mientras ellas reían y reían Hinata admiraba los conjuntos expuestos, pensaba que ella se vería rarísima llevando uno, probablemente podría incluso no sentarle bien. La mano de la pelirrosa se posó en su hombro, al girarse, abrió los ojos como platos comprobando que sus amigas pretendían meterla en uno de esos conjuntos.

-Este te sentará genial, ya lo verás... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu talla de pecho -le mostró un conjunto de color morado bastante bonito, aunque demasiado atrevido para lo que solía llevar.

-Sakura-chan yo lo agradezco pero...

-Pero nada -cortó Ino- te avisamos antes que ibas a ir vestida espectacular, la lencería es un aspecto a tener en cuenta.  
-¿P-pero para qué?  
-¿Para qué? ¿En serio lo preguntas? Esta noche procuraremos que tengas un buen chico con quien divertirte –aseguró Ino.

Sin dejarle mediar más palabras, Ino empujó suavemente a la joven peliazul hasta el probador, dispuesta a no dejarle salir hasta probarse el conjunto.

Hinata se miraba ante el espejo un tanto molesta, ¿para qué quería ella un conjunto así? Tampoco iba a tolerar a nadie ver nada hasta estar completamente segura.  
Comenzó a desvestirse para ponérselo, realmente el color morado hacía un hermoso contraste con la blancura natural de su piel, se sonrojó ligeramente cuando comprobó que su busto se veía entre bonito y atrevido con aquellas prendas. La parte inferior se ajustaba bien, pero no apretaba terriblemente, le convencía sí, pero no era su estilo predilecto.

Muchas personas se preguntaban acerca de su "terror" referente al sexo, el problema radicaba en parte en su educación, su padre nunca había sido permisivo frente a ese tema, tratándolo de extraño, peligroso e inapropiado. No era tonta, sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, pero estaba marcada por un poderoso "no" del pasado que se mezclaba con su miedo actual. Sabía que era una persona vulnerable, sabía que no disponía de fortaleza suficiente como para soportar cargar con un corazón roto, pero también ansiaba experimentar.

Experimentar el placer de otras manos que no fueran las suyas, que otra persona supiera guiarla por caminos placenteros que desconocía, se moría de ganas de saberlo todo.

Pero... ¿Con quién podría hacerlo de forma segura? ¿Y cuándo?

-¿Vas a salir de una vez o tengo que entrar a buscarte?  
-Ya voy Ino-chan... siento haberte hecho esperar -abrió ligeramente la cortina del probador, la expresión de sus amigas era una mezcla de asombro y envidia.

-¡Estás perfecta! Nos lo llevamos sin dudar -aseguró Sakura.

-Quien lo diría, frentona, tienes buen gusto para la ropa interior... –dijo a sabiendas de provocar un pequeño enfrentamiento con su amiga.

A la par que discutían Hinata se dirigía a pagar... el amor-odio de esa relación era a veces agotador.

El día pasó bastante rápido tras compras varias, el rato que le restaba para irse a casa de Ino, la joven de ojos perla retomó la escritura observando varios comentarios exitosos de la entrada anterior:

"Me ha parecido increíble... En serio... ¡Qué manera de escribir! Tienes mucha razón en todo lo que has dicho"

"El ser humano es así, somos egoístas y traicioneros, encontrar gente que valga la pena es un verdadero reto... Espero leer cosas tuyas pronto"

"Podría decir tras leerte que debes ser la persona más interesante que podría conocer en toda mi vida..."

-Interesante ¿yo? -sonreía mientras revisaba cada comentario, redactando una respuesta lo que me dicen a diario cualquiera lo diría...

Esos pequeños desconocidos formaban un pequeño vicio para ella, era muy relajante escribir, leer, responder... interaccionar con otros es lo que realmente avivaba la chispa de su ser. Poder decir lo que quisiera y encima leer ciertas felicitaciones... toda una delicia.

Estiró su espalda escuchando el ligero crujir de su columna y procedió a retomar su escritura de nuevo:

"Las mismas palabras de siempre, las mismas situaciones de siempre... a veces pienso que si preguntase seriamente a mis conocidos el orden de sus prioridades me escandalizaría: ¿tan importante es vestir de forma provocativa? ¿Es necesario acaso aparentar tener picardía y voracidad? ¿Sirve de algo acosar a una persona que nos ha dejado claro que no le interesamos para nada?

Me parece absurda la mentalidad de mis amigas, si es que debiera llamarlas así, para mí ahora mismo son gente de paso, personas que están pero que sé de sobra que no permanecerán en mi vida para siempre, personas con las que estoy actuando para no dejar a flote mi verdadero yo. Esta noche me sumergiré en esos mundos que tanto odio que considero absurdos, personas bebiendo, gritando obscenidades, personas que sólo salen de manera inofensiva a divertirse (este es mi colectivo preferente), y personas que salen a cazar historias de una sola noche, a estas últimas las entiendo menos.  
El mundo de la noche es extraño y para mí resulta violento... ¿Qué gracia tiene dejarse manosear por un desconocido?

Ojalá encuentre entre todo ese alboroto alguien que me aporte conversación interesante, un poco tonto desear eso, lo sé, pero nunca se sabe qué personas se pueden encontrar.

Por lo pronto me tocará interpretar un buen papel, a veces es preferible dejarse llevar un poco a luchar contra la corriente. Posiblemente esta noche traeré palabras amargas, decepciones acumuladas y una impotencia mayor de experimentar sensaciones desagradables en un mundo tan... incomprensible".

Publicó su siguiente pensamiento reflexionando sobre lo que ocurriría, seguramente acabaría sola, sentada en una butaca con su bebida, observando cómo cada persona se divertía y ella se encontraba en una dimensión aparte ligeramente vacía, carente de sentido, de color o de sabor.

Corrió hacia casa de Ino sin ser siquiera observada por su padre, que veía la televisión con su pareja. Cerró la puerta con fastidio para que por lo menos su padre se tuviera que quejar del portazo y sólo entonces percatarse de que su hija se acababa de marchar.

Se encontró a Sakura por el camino, llevaba dos bolsas bastante cargadas.

-Traigo zapatos y vestidos para parar un tren –sonreía- vamos a triunfar hoy, sin duda.

-Claro... no esperaba otra cosa -repuso siguiéndole la corriente.

En casa de la rubia la euforia iba en aumento, Ino estaba dispuesta a conquistar a Sai de una vez por todas, Sakura pensaba abalanzarse sobre Sasuke sin control, y Hinata terminaría seguramente acompañándolas a casa aguantando lloros.  
La vestimenta de Ino dejaba poco a la imaginación: un vestido negro muy ceñido cuyos tirantes descansaban sobre sus hombros, con un potente escote que sería diana de varias miradas. Tras cambiarse cuatro veces y decidirse al fin, Sakura se decantó por un vestido granate con una apertura hasta el muslo muy sugerente.

Las dos parecían pedir guerra a gritos. Hinata optó por el vestido más discreto para su gusto de una tonalidad morada similar a la de su lencería, los tirantes eran anchos y el escote bastante discreto, aunque por mucho que quisiera disimularlo su pecho no pasaba para nada desapercibido.  
Sakura le ayudó recogió de forma bonita su larga melena azul y tras una sesión de maquillaje decidieron que ya estaban listas para salir.

Tras una caminata de quince minutos, se reunieron con Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru, los tres observaron de forma escéptica la vestimenta de su amiga… ¿Hinata vistiendo así?  
-¡Buenas noches a todos! Ya estamos listas para ir al local –saludó Ino guiñando el ojo a Sai, que sonreía de un modo bastante sugerente.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke, Naruto? -inquirió la pelirrosa preocupada.

-Ha dicho que nos esperaba allí, su hermano le consiguió una invitación –sonreí Hinata, estás muy guapa, te sienta muy bien esa ropa.

La joven procuró no mirar al rubio, tras su estrepitosa declaración no tenía muchas ganas de intercambiar palabras con él.

-Gracias... -dijo de forma seca.  
-Yo no sé si debería haber venido... tengo ganas de dormir –se quejaba Shikamaru caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Siempre igual... no tienes espíritu de vivir -reía Naruto.  
Shikamaru era probablemente la persona que más alegraba a Hinata en ese grupo, podría hablar con él cuando su tremenda pereza hiciese aparición y terminara sentado en algún lugar apartado bostezando sin parar.

El local al que iban aquella noche se encontraba tremendamente concurrido, un murmullo general se escuchaba por toda la calle.

-¿Dónde estará el teme? -Naruto se ponía de puntillas tratando de hallarlo en toda la multitud-. A ver si así aparece... ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos miraron a Naruto molestos, esa manía suya de gritar irritaba a cualquiera, aunque funcionó con buen resultado: el Uchiha se aproximó hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.  
-¿Se puede saber qué haces gritando, dobe? Con llamarme al móvil hubiera bastado.

-Pero has tardado menos en venir así -sonreía chinchando a su amigo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -saludó la pelirrosa corriendo hacia él-. No imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte.

-Sakura, haz el favor de no agobiarme, aún queda mucha noche...

Ese desplante no sorprendió a la joven, estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de recibimientos. Hinata respiró profundamente pensando en cómo podía Sakura quererse tan poco como para permitir esos rechazos de manera constante. Le agotaba incluso a ella.

Por lo que comentó Sai, su amigo Deidara que trabajaba como relaciones públicas allí, saldría en seguida a buscarlos para introducirlos en el local.

Dicho y hecho, no tardaron en introducirse sorprendidos del gran ambiente animoso que allí había.

Como a todos los recién llegados, numerosas miradas de los que ya se encontraban dentro se dirigían analizando cada componente de ese grupo.

-Si necesitas algo estaré fuera, divertíos y pide una ronda gratis de mi parte -gritaba Deidara a Sai por el enorme volumen de la música.

-¡Eso está hecho! -se despidió-. Bien chicos... ¿Qué os apetece?

Hinata observaba el terreno sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar, numerosas miradas se dirigían a ella y hacia sus formas físicas, aunque sus amigas no eran tampoco indiferentes. Se frustraba, parecía formar parte del género de un supermercado y que los hombres que allí había se trataban de consumidores que evaluaban las características del producto.

Poco podía hacer, estaba en una situación en la que no podía evitarlo.  
-¿Hinata? ¡Te estoy hablando!  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
-Digo que qué quieres para beber.  
-Un... un... refresco -indicó sintiendo arder las mejillas, era consciente de que sería la burla del grupo.

-¿En serio? Es gratis, puedes pedir lo que quieras, nos invita Deidara.

-En serio... no me gusta el alcohol -volvió a insistir.

-Está bien... en seguida volvemos con las bebidas.  
Ino iba detrás de Sai como la miel a las abejas, sus miradas se intensificaban a cada contacto visual, era evidente que aquella noche explotaría la pasión por cada poro de su piel. Naruto charlaba con Shikamaru un poco ajeno a todo, pero él siempre era así, un poco despistado y tremendamente adorable. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en otra cosa, Naruto era una persona muy fuera de su alcance y ya había sufrido bastante por él.

Se fijó entonces en Sasuke, que se hallaba serio de pie, esperando, sin hablar con nadie. Hinata siempre tenía ganas de hablar con él, de indagar un poco sobre su personalidad, sobre qué le llevaba a ser tan cerrado y misterioso. Los reflejos de la luz le daban un aspecto realmente atrayente, sin duda alguna Sasuke no podía ser más guapo.

Éste se percató de estar siendo observado, volvió la vista sobre Hinata que en seguida se sonrojó, él lejos de enfadarse lanzó una sensual sonrisa de lado que la joven no entendió muy bien.

Prefirió centrarse en otra cosa mientras sus amigos volvían. Sai, Ino y Sakura volvían cargados con varios vasos que repartieron entre todos.

-Toma fantasma, ten cuidado no se te vaya a subir pronto a la cabeza tu refresco -bromeaba poniendo muecas burlonas.

-Gracias...

Se abrieron paso como podían entre la multitud dispuestos a llegar a unas mesas cercanas a un sillón al fondo. Hinata iba en último lugar y en un momento dado, alguien la empujó bailando, lo que provocó que cayera lateralmente sobre el regazo de un desconocido vertiendo su bebida por todos lados.

El desconocido en cuestión se trataba de un muchacho pelirrojo con los ojos más verdes que ella hubiera visto nunca.

-Podrías haber esperado a que te invitara a cenar, por los menos -sonreía divertido ante el inesperado accidente.

-¡L-lo siento muchísimo! Alguien me ha empujado y... he perdido el control totalmente -se incorporó rápidamente con la cara ardiendo, la vergüenza se la estaba tragando súbitamente.

-No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente -él sonreía de manera totalmente amable tendiendo su mano-. Soy Gaara, un placer.

-H-Hinata… -la estrechó tímidamente pero con determinación.

-Vaya... veo que has perdido tu bebida, déjame invitarte a otra.

-¡No hace falta! Compraré otra yo misma y...

-Insisto -Gaara se levantó conduciendo a Hinata hacia la barra- tómalo como un regalo de presentación.

-Gracias por tu detalle...

Hinata no veía a nadie de su grupo, pensó con fastidio lo poco que parecía importar su presencia como para que nadie la estuviera buscando. Su corazón latía a un ritmo un tanto acelerado, le ponían nerviosa las situaciones de este tipo en las que tenía que lidiar con desconocidos ella sola, aparentemente el joven no parecía ser un mal tipo, pero nunca se sabe.

Gaara preguntó qué estaba bebiendo sin reírse ante la respuesta de Hinata, se giró hacia ella con un nuevo vaso y una enorme sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes, como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
-Siento mucho la molestia –se disculpó cogiendo el vaso.  
-¿Molestia? Al contrario, ha sido interesante la manera de conocernos –le guiñó el ojo como signo de complicidad- ¿Estás sola?  
-N-no... pero mi grupo... no tengo ni idea de donde está.

Volvieron al sitio donde se encontraba Gaara acompañado de dos amigos más, éstos se marcharon a bailar en cuanto vieron regresar al joven pelirrojo acompañado. Hinata se sentó con él con la esperanza de ser encontrada entre todo esa enorme cantidad de personas, Gaara se sentó bastante próximo a ella.

Desprendía un olor bastante agradable, sus ojos brillaban un tanto lujuriosos acompañados de una sonrisa seductora, la joven no sabía muy bien qué hacer, físicamente el chico le parecía atractivo pero no quería que ocurriera nada tampoco... ¿O sí? No atinaba a conseguir una respuesta clara entre tanto ruido y confusión, además por primera vez le interesaba a alguien.

-Pareces un ángel... no pegas mucho en un sitio como este... –Gaara ejercía un recorrido visual de arriba a abajo a la joven, que se tensó al sentirse tan expuesta.

-No, lo cierto es que no es mi lugar preferido.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Salir con mis amigos... aunque ahora no sepa dónde están –musitó volviendo a buscar por los alrededores.  
-Yo puedo hacerte compañía, de la manera que... prefieras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Gaara sonrió ante la inocencia de su recién conocida, parecía muy turbada de encontrarse en esa situación.

-Quiero decir... para empezar, que deberías relajarte un poco, sólo estamos hablando.

La joven sentía que el pelirrojo tenía toda la razón, hablar no implicaba nada malo. Cierta dualidad luchaba en su interior: por la mañana estaba pensando en la muerte, en querer morir por no soportar tanto dolor de continuo, ahora pensaba en lo nerviosa que estaba con ese recién conocido delante, pensaba en que físicamente le parecía atractivo, pensaba incluso en besarlo y experimentar de una vez por todas cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con su cuerpo. Dos ideas tan distintas en cuanto a peso, en cuanto a puntos de valorar la vida... en cuanto a todo.

En su blog eran ciertas las ganas que plasmaba de morir, pero esa parte que le obligaba a aferrarse la vida también quería experimentar: quería recorrer ciertos caminos que le hicieran sentir emociones fuertes, emociones que le recordasen que estaba viva.

Su mente daba vueltas en dichas ideas contradictorias, se mordió el labio indecisa, no sabía ni qué quería con certeza ni qué pensaba. Ante su largo silencio, Gaara la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que estás pensando demasiado, y sé el modo perfecto para que dejes la mente en blanco -habló sensualmente.

-Es posible que me venga bien, últimamente le doy vueltas a todo...

El joven súbitamente aunque con delicadeza, sujetó su mentón y selló la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

Un beso que repentinamente, le hizo olvidar dónde estaba o con quién había ido.

Y de pronto, sin pretenderlo, su mente desconectó automáticamente en la boca de aquel desconocido.


	3. Decepción

Su boca se movía con ansia sobre los labios de la joven, que notaba cómo su corazón podría salirse de su pecho debido a la fuerza con la que bombeaba sangre a todos lados. La música parecía no existir, la gente se había esfumado, sólo contaba en aquel momento ese beso que había caído del cielo.

Gaara se volvió aún más apasionado tratando de acariciar a la joven, recorría su cintura estrechándola aún más contra él, subiendo una mano hacia su pecho, con intención de seguir las caricias cada vez a más ritmo.

Hinata en aquel momento se percató de la rapidez repentina de todo y separó al joven de forma cortés, sin darle a entender molestia o desagrado. Él la miró un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No... sólo que esto es un poco... un poco precipitado -repuso ella colocándose el vestido.

Gaara echó un vistazo a su alrededor pensando en el origen del problema.

-Ya veo... ¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado? ¿Te incomoda la gente?

-Sería mejor más intimidad, sí... p-pero...

-No estés nerviosa, ven conmigo...

Se incorporó cogiéndole de la mano, caminaron entre la multitud que seguía ajena a todo aquello hasta una esquina apartada donde no podían ser muy vistos. Hinata no tenía ni idea de cómo explicarse, no le desagradaba el contacto con Gaara pero era todo demasiado rápido, demasiado precoz como para lanzarse al abismo sin saber qué iba a pasar.

Atractivo no le faltaba, y maneras de seducir tampoco, sólo necesitaba tiempo para conocerle mejor...

Una vez en la esquina, el joven retomó la tarea de los besos apasionados ésta vez pegando su cuerpo al de ella, presionando su espalda ligeramente sobre la pared, la besaba aún con más ansia si cabía, subiendo las manos por las diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Ella se dejaba llevar intentando relajar esa tensión nerviosa que cada fibra muscular sentía.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja del vestido con intención de colarla bajo la tela, ella se le sujetó dicha mano separándose súbitamente.

-Y-yo... yo... yo no... -balbuceaba en un intenso de explicarse. El joven arqueó una ceja, escéptico, parecía haberse dado cuenta de todo aquello.

-¿Eres virgen?

Hinata sentía como si mil alfileres se clavasen en su cabeza a la vez, picoteando su conciencia haciendo la vergüenza más pesada y bochornosa todavía. Se mordió el labio sonrojada, reteniendo las ganas de gritar de tanta presión y asintió levemente un par de veces.

Sorprendentemente a lo que había mostrado en un inicio, como si de una máscara se tratase, el pelirrojo no se reprimió en mostrar lo que pensaba sobre aquello riéndose cruel y sonoramente.

Se apartó de ella y se adecentó un poco.

-Virgen… ¿Eh? Vaya por Dios… menuda suerte… si no sabes follar en condiciones no hablemos siquiera de si sabes chuparla o no.  
Lo soltó con toda la crueldad del mundo, como si se tratara de un burdo juego y ella hubiera caído en un inicio como la mejor víctima. Buscaba en sus ojos una reacción lógica, humana... buscaba una mínima esperanza a aquella burla que fuera al menos prometedora.

-P-pero puedo hacerlo... yo tengo ganas de...

-¿Ganas? ¿De qué vas a tener tú ganas si tienes la misma pasión que una maceta? -respondió riéndose-. Quizás resultes más interesante unos meses después, cuando hayas aprendido a hacer algo, pero por ahora no mereces mucho de mi atención.

Se marchó de pronto entre la multitud, dejando a la pobre muchacha totalmente descompuesta en su sitio, no entendía para nada la violencia gratuita de la que había sido protagonista, no entendía por qué alguien que se mostró encantador en un inicio podía albergar tanta crueldad en su interior.

Sin reparar en nada ni en nadie, cogió sus cosas y comenzó a buscar la salida sintiendo la presión del familiar nudo del llanto en la garganta. No quería llorar delante de toda esa gente y darle a ese cretino pelirrojo el gusto de verla huir despavorida envuelta en lágrimas.

Alcanzó por fin la puerta empujando a todo el mundo sin importarle para nada las quejas que recibía, sólo quería llegar a casa, necesitaba escribir, desconectar, volar con las alas extendidas en su mundo propio. Corrió a toda prisa ignorando dónde estaban sus amigos, ahora le daba igual.

Mientras entraba por la puerta su vista se nubló por fin, miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos perla sin control, subió a darse una ducha caliente con la esperanza de que el jabón arrastrase con él la pena, el dolor y la humillación sufrida.

No entendía absolutamente nada, Gaara sólo quería un lío de una noche y ella se mostró accesible, de acuerdo, pero ¿era necesario humillarla así?

No sabía qué le dolía más exactamente, que la ilusión de interesar a un chico como él se hubiese hecho añicos de repente, que por ser virgen nadie le diera una oportunidad ni tiempo para dar ese gran paso adelante, haber sido utilizada y humillada de ese modo... no lo sabía.

Al finalizar su ducha se sentó delante del ordenador para escribir. Esa noche saldría otro de esos artículos viscerales en los que desnudaba al mundo, exponiendo su lado más negro sin ataduras.

No pensaba contenerse en odiarlo lo más mínimo.

"Esta noche caí en la seducción de uno de los demonios que pueblan la tierra y se hacen llamar personas... de esos que te hipnotizan mirándote a los ojos y después te tragan. El demonio me sedujo con palabras bonitas y yo, idiota de mí, caí de lleno en una trampa muy evidente. Todo se estropeó al darse cuenta de mis reticencias al contacto físico la primera noche...

Me ha dicho que soy incapaz de hacerlo, que me falta pasión, una persona que no me conoce de nada ya me ha etiquetado de mojigata sin merecerme una oportunidad. Lo peor de todo es que mi desaparición importó poco, como siempre, nadie se molestó en buscarme, nadie me llamó, nadie hizo nada por mí.

¿Es tan fácil ser así de insignificante? A mí no me lo resulta... es una losa pesada, estoy cansada de no ser visible para el mundo, de ser una mierda, de no ser nada, me han llenado la boca con veneno y me lo he tragado a conciencia además... casi estoy por creer que me merezco todo esto.

Lo de esta noche me ha dado una idea, me ha hecho pensar sobre el tema de atraer a las personas… ¿Sería posible que alguien se enamore de tu cuerpo a través de la sexualidad y después de no poder prescindir de ti, abrir tu alma para que también se enamore de ella?  
Se supone que debería ser al revés, pero claro, el mundo funciona por intereses y necesidades, la necesidad principal es el propio placer... pero usar así a las personas me parece casi sádico... animal por otro lado. No lo sé, en este tipo de sitios no se puede pensar en encontrar gente decente, gente con la que compartir al menos una amistad de cinco minutos...

Lo que he aprendido hoy es que si quieres garantizarte un poco de afecto (aunque sea momentáneo) debes tragar veneno ajeno y asimilarlo en tu organismo, procesarlo y asumir lo que hay en ese mismo momento.

Una pena que todo haya terminado tan vacío y estrepitoso, ese demonio

pelirrojo realmente me gustaba en un principio, pero ahora no siento nada salvo decepción ante la mierda de mundo cruel que tenemos.

Decepción y ganas de lavarme la boca con jabón una y otra vez con la esperanza de eliminar de mi ser un recuerdo amargo y la saliva de un desgraciado impresentable."

Su rabia era demasiada, su orgullo herido y machacado le molestaba, se sentía profundamente incómoda y rencorosa. No dejaba de pensar en cómo le había tratado un completo desconocido... y por su mente... pasó una idea un tanto arriesgada pero muy apetecible.

Releyó lo que había escrito... ¿Y si era ella la que dictaba las normas para otros? ¿Y si se convertía en ese tipo de persona que selecciona cruelmente a quién quiere usar y a quién no?

Al fin y al cabo, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en la sombra y en el lado malo, ya era hora de recibir un poco de consideración y cierto respeto por los demás.

Una sonrisa macabra de dibujó en su rostro, la idea pasó de ser un concepto etéreo para manifestarse en algo sólido y realizable, algo muy jugoso a su entendimiento. Hinata pretendía transformarse en hielo puro, dejar de ser la flor que todos arrancaban o pisoteaban. Ya estaba bien.

Contenta con su conclusión y satisfecha de su idea, se disponía a ir a dormir cuando su ordenador emitió un sonido que indicaba que acababa de recibir un correo en el email con el que gestionaba el blog.

"Llevo meses leyéndote, me causa un profundo dolor saber que guardas tanto pesar en tu interior y que nadie hace nada por aliviarlo... pero lo que has publicado ahora mismo me parece impactante.

No deberían tratar así a una mujer como tú, con tanta belleza y bondad en su corazón... no me cabe en la cabeza esa actitud repulsiva de ciertas personas.

Si quieres un consejo, no te dejes manipular por ese veneno que tú misma describes, no te contagies de la maldad de la gente, estás muy por encima, vales más que ellos.

Espero que no te moleste este mensaje, sólo quería desearte ánimo aunque no nos conozcamos, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, al otro lado de la pantalla concentrando mis fuerzas en ti.

Un abrazo."

Qué decir de aquel mensaje... era muy tierno y entrañable, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser. No estaba firmado y la dirección de correo no tenía algún identificativo que ayudase a saber su nombre o si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

Pero por desgracia llegaba tarde, ya se había envenenado con la maldad de los demás y su propia maldad procedente de su corazón lastimado.  
Quería sentir rechazar, deseaba experimentar la sensación de poder manipular a los demás. Por primera vez no pensó en el dolor que podía causar, sólo pensaba en su propio dolor.

Y ese dolor constituía una factura demasiado alta para demasiadas personas, y se cobraría cada cuenta pendiente uno por uno.

El mundo se arrepentiría de haberle hecho todo aquello.

En el local, el grupo de amigos se dedicaba a lo suyo sin reparar mucho en la pérdida de Hinata, Sai e Ino no se habían despegado en toda la noche, desde el primer momento en el que se besaron parecía que se morirían si paraban cinco minutos. Shikamaru se había quedado dormido desplomado en el sillón, era sorprendente que pudiera dormir con el enorme volumen de la música, Naruto llevaba dando vueltas un rato por los alrededores del local al darse cuenta que Hinata no volvía. Sasuke lo esperaba sentado ignorando a Sakura, que debido al alcohol y a las negativas del moreno había comenzado a llorar y a lamentar su suerte.

-Menuda escena... -se lamentó el rubio- teme, no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-¿Y yo qué quieres que haga, dobe? No soy adivino.

-Podrías ayudarme a buscar, por ejemplo -sugirió-. ¿O prefieres quedarte a aguantar los lloros de Sakura?

Había dado en el clavo, era la frase mágica que necesitaba para convencerlo. Volvieron a buscar por todo el local sin éxito, el rubio marcó el número de su amiga sin respuesta... no había ni rastro de ella.

-Diría que se ha ido a casa...

-Y bien ha hecho, para aguantar el cuadro que tenemos montado al fondo... lo cierto es que voy a seguir su ejemplo -dijo Sasuke de mal tono, aguantar a Sakura llorando con frecuencia ponía de mal humor a cualquiera.

Cuando iba a marcharse, escuchó el nombre de Hinata en boca de un pelirrojo que no conocía de nada, se aproximó seguido por Naruto dispuesto a preguntarle si conocía el paradero de la joven.

Al arrimarse a él le pudieron escuchar fanfarronear con sus amigos con el modo en el que había tratado a la pobre Hyuuga, se burlaba de ella y su timidez de un modo muy cruel e improcedente.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a saltar contra él para vengar el honor de su amiga, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No te das cuenta que le ha hecho algo malo?

-De nada sirve liarse a golpes aquí, habla mañana con Hinata en clase y averigua lo que pasó, y después si hace falta, vienes y le partes la cara a ese desgraciado -señaló- tiene pinta de frecuentar estos sitios...

-No estoy conforme... pero te daré la razón teme, al menos de momento. Vámonos a casa... esto está siendo muy aburrido.

Naruto podría haber rechazado a Hinata por tener algún sentimiento que otro por Sakura, pero eso no impedía que la quisiera como una muy buena amiga. Cierto era que había cierta distancia por parte de Hinata, pero sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar que la relación de amistad no trascendería a ninguna otra cosa.

Cargaron con Shikamaru hasta su casa, el cual se negaba a despertarse del todo. Ino y Sai se fueron a casa de la joven para pasar la noche juntos, por lo que al final Naruto y Sasuke debían acompañar a la pelirrosa a su casa.

-Sasuke-kun... yo te quiero... ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad? –lloriqueaba enganchada a su brazo, procurando andar en línea recta.  
-Sakura… ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces, por favor, déjalo estar –resopló molesto.  
-Eres tan... tan... tan... -su estado ebrio le impedía articular una frase completa en condiciones.

\- ...tan teme -completó Naruto riéndose de él de forma inocente.

-No te juegues la vida, y mucho menos ahora maldito dobe...

Consiguieron dejar a Sakura en su casa por fin, se separaron en este punto para volver cada uno a su hogar. Naruto se sentía francamente preocupado por su amiga... a saber qué barbaridades podría haber intentado ese chico con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, de camino a la universidad, Ino contaba a Sakura los detalles de su noche lujuriosa con Sai. La joven Haruno se frotaba la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, una enorme resaca sacudía todo su cuerpo. A duras penas escuchaba.

-Como te lo digo, frentona, toda la noche, no he dormido nada pero me da igual... la noche con Sai ha sido realmente mágica -se sonrojaba ligeramente al recordarlo.

-Al menos tú tuviste suerte... yo sólo me llevé insultos -repuso triste.  
-Deberías olvidarle Sakura, ya has visto que no hay nada que hacer.

-Ojalá pudiera arrancarme los sentimientos y enterrarlos en el jardín, pero no es tan fácil...

Los gritos de Naruto se aproximaron al ver a las chicas, Sakura por poco lo mata cuando les dio alcance con su acostumbrada euforia.

-¡Si vuelves a gritar te arrancaré la cabeza!

-Menudo humor Sakura-chan... demasiado alcohol ayer ¿eh? -le hacía muecas burlonas mientras se reía.

-Buf... no me lo recuerdes anda.

-A propósito, ¿habéis visto a Hinata? Tengo que hablar con ella.

-Desde que la perdimos ayer no... ni idea de dónde puede estar.

Como si la hubieran invocado por hablar de ella, la joven peliazul caminaba despacio unos metros por delante, chocaba como primera impresión una vestimenta mucho más provocativa que lo que ella acostumbraba a vestir: llevaba unos pantalones muy ceñidos, con una camisa de manga corta que remarcaba aún más sus figuras femeninas.

Naruto tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creérselo, pero no había lugar a dudas.

El trío corrió hacia ella poniéndose a su altura.

-¡Hinata! -llamó el rubio- Ayer te estuve buscando, tengo que hablar contigo y...

-¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué quieres hablar conmigo, Naruto?

Su tono de voz sonaba frío y cortante, no sonaba con la dulzura acostumbrada. Tampoco empleaba los sufijos de siempre para dirigirse a él. No le dio importancia y volvió a insistir.

-Verás, es un tema delicado así que tendrá que ser luego en la intimidad cuando tengas algún descanso de clase.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Los tres se sorprendieron de aquella respuesta, ¿ella era la misma Hinata de siempre, dónde estaba su amabilidad?

Naruto se quedó paralizado tras la contestación, no se lo esperaba en absoluto, Sakura e Ino salieron en su defensa.

-¿Qué bicho te ha picado, fantasma?

-Sí... ¿Se puede saber por qué le hablas así?

Hinata se giró hacia sus amigas frunciendo el ceño, furiosa, ya estaba cansada de aguantar tanta tontería.  
-¿Fantasma? Muy bien… Ya que me habéis colocado un mote horrible que sólo se dirige para insultarme, ¿qué os parece si os pongo yo un mote apropiado a vosotras? Así estaremos en igualdad de condiciones –enunció con seriedad-. La arrastrada y la ninfómana, ¿qué os parece?

Aquella frase sentó a ambas chicas como una jarra de agua fría en la espalda, no daban crédito a lo que oían.

-Escucha, Hinata, tú no tienes derecho a ...

-¿Que no tengo derecho, Ino? -cortó a la rubia-. Tengo todo el derecho del mundo a comportarme como me dé la gana con vosotras, que sólo os importa vuestra vida. Ya no quiero dedicarme a escuchar vuestras tonterías, ahora me voy a centrar en mí.

-P-pero... Hinata...

-Que paséis un buen día -respondió de forma sarcástica. Les dio la espalda y continuó caminando hacia la universidad.

Naruto la observaba con ojos tristes, era evidente que la noche anterior le había dejado una dolorosa marca y había decidido cambiar en consecuencia. Sakura e Ino no reaccionaban tras aquella escena tan surrealista.

\- Algo me dice... que hemos perdido a nuestra Hinata...

* * *

¡Bueno! El capítulo ha dado un giro inesperado ¿eh?xD seguro que pocos os imagináis a Hinata así de "salvaje" (salvo en la película de Road to Ninja, claro está).  
Me gusta ese contraste de que atraviese un cambio personar a raíz de sus vivencias, que le llevarán a un camino u otro.

Hinata ya no es el dulce angelito de siempre, ahora quiere vengarse de todo el mal que le han hecho ò.ó

¿Qué creéis que pasará con Gaara? ¿Naruto investigará más sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche? ¿Y Sakura e Ino? ¿Cómo reaccionarán a raíz de esto?

No olvidéis comentar y espero que disfrutéis la historia ^^ ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

PD: si os apetece podéis uniros a mi página en Facebook donde comentaré varias cosas sobre los distintos fics, admito sugerencias, votaciones… etc, (tenéis el link en mi perfil).


	4. Cambios

Durante las clases, cada uno pensaba en la curiosa escena sucedida con Hinata. Era chocante verla expresar el sentimiento del enfado, ya que ella rara vez se dejaba llevar así por la molestia.

Naruto seguía obcecado en su empeño de hablar con ella, aunque la peliazul tenía otros planes. Para empezar, estaba dispuesta a localizar a Gaara y darle una lección de humildad, demostrarle que ella era incluso demasiado para él, y cuando se cansara de utilizarlo y fuera él el que la buscase a ella, darle la patada sin la más mínima piedad.

Con Ino y Sakura no tenía pensado intercambiar más palabras, pero si tenía algo en mente muy perverso... ya que ellas solían reírse de ella alegando que era un fantasma que pasaba desapercibido, quería lograr como poco la atención de Sai y Sasuke. Sólo su interés, no pensaba ir más allá (ya que tampoco era tan mala persona).

Únicamente buscaba demostrar al mundo que cualquier persona si se lo propone puede ser realmente atrayente, eso como prioridad. En segundo lugar, quería dar una lección a los demás por menospreciarla de ese modo desde hacía tanto tiempo. En tercer, lugar quería la más absoluta venganza contra Gaara y con cualquiera que pretendiera hacerla daño, iba a ser tan hiriente que los demás desearían no haberle hecho daño jamás.  
Desde que había puesto en marcha este plan, interiormente se notaba mucho más relajada y animada, aún no tenía el aspecto que había ideado, pero aquellos cambios serían cuestión de los próximos días.

En el descanso de media mañana Hinata no se dirigió a comer con los demás, escogió una mesa más apartada para comer sola.

Naruto no le quitaba el ojo de encima, estaba muy extrañado.

-Todo esto es muy raro…  
-¿Qué te pasa dobe?  
-Es sólo que... Hinata nunca se ha comportado así, ha sido demasiado chocante, hablaba muy fría, muy desagradable... ¡Era como tu versión femenina teme!

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó en la cabeza de Naruto, Sasuke se había tomado su venganza por el comentario.

-A ver si así se te quitan las ganas de decir estupideces... –farfullaba molesto.

-Si no fuera porque sé que soy tu mejor amigo y me quieres… -ante la mirada severa del moreno Naruto detuvo la broma-. Ahora en serio, le pasa algo y pienso descubrir qué es.

Sakura e Ino se sentaron con ellos a comer, mirando del mismo modo extrañado a la peliazul.

-Tampoco se sienta con nosotros a comer, creo que es evidente que ahora mismo nos odia -dijo Ino mientras comía su almuerzo.

-No tiene motivos, lo del mote no es tan grave como para que actúe así -Sakura miró fugazmente a Sasuke para luego concentrarse en su amiga-. Hay que descubrir lo que le pasa.

-¿Y no creéis que atosigándola será peor? Si no quiere comer con nosotros es obvio que desea estar sola, no seáis tan pesados -aconsejó el moreno.  
-¡Pero tenemos que saber porqué nos trata de esa manera! -Ino estaba más preocupada que molesta-. Aunque nos hayamos burlado de ella nos importa...

-Bien... voy a zanjar el asunto cuanto antes.

El rubio se levantó rápidamente y se aproximó a la mesa de Hinata con paso ligero, nada más llegar la joven le cortó a la velocidad de la luz.

-Ni se te ocurra sentarte, estoy comiendo sola -enunció Hinata tajante.

-Eso me importa poco, tenemos que hablar -se sentó enfrente de ella con el ceño fruncido-. Quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

-¿Por qué parte quieres que empiece, en la que me dejasteis tirada, por ejemplo?

\- Pensábamos que nos estarías buscando... fue un despiste tonto -trató de excusarse de un modo convincente, pero no había manera.

-Pensábamos que, creíamos... eso no me sirve, no me buscasteis porque ni siquiera os disteis cuenta de que no estaba allí -Hinata no le miraba a los ojos, continuaba comiendo centrando la atención en su libro.

-Hinata, lo siento mucho -se disculpó el rubio de corazón- en cuanto me di cuenta comencé a buscarte, hasta me llevé al teme conmigo pero... cuando averiguamos dónde estabas ya te habías marchado.

La joven se tensó ligeramente recordando la macabra sonrisa del pelirrojo en la noche anterior, desvió la mirada ligeramente de su libro centrándose en su amargo recuerdo, este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el Uzumaki. Estaba más que convencido que su actitud tenía un culpable con nombre y apellido.

-Sí, me fui para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo -aseguró ella retomando el autocontrol- para aburrirme de esa manera mejor haberme quedado en casa.

El rubio se mordió el labio nervioso, quería preguntarle de un modo discreto sin despertar aún más su enfado, estuvo callado unos segundos barajando varias preguntas en su mente, pero no encontró ninguna que lo convenciera. Optó por ir tanteando el terreno.

-Se... se aprovechó de ti... ¿Verdad?

La joven Hyuga alzó los ojos por fin, encontrándose con los azules ojos de Naruto que tanto le habían gustado, que tanto le encantaba mirar y que ahora le causaban un enorme rechazo.  
No, no era posible que supiera lo de Gaara… nadie los había visto.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Un chico pelirrojo con los ojos verdes claros... sé que anoche estuviste con él.

Un vértigo sacudió su cuerpo bruscamente, no sabía si se trataba de vergüenza u otra cosa, apretó los puños arrugando ligeramente los pantalones bajo la mesa. No quería dar explicaciones a nadie sobre porqué Gaara le trató así.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, tampoco sé cómo te has enterado o de qué... -respondió seca mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-El teme y yo lo vimos reírse de ti mientras hablaba con dos amigos...

Aquello ya era el colmo, ese malnacido no había tenido suficiente con ridiculizarla, sino que tenía que hacer público como un gran logro cada una de las groserías que había profanado, pavoneándose con sus amigos.

Eso no iba a quedar así, Gaara no tenía ni idea del error tan grande que había cometido. La rabia hervía en su sangre, quemaba, Hinata notaba cómo fluía perfectamente, densa y caliente como el alquitrán. Su furia estalló internamente, iba a zanjar su primera venganza cuanto antes.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más con el rubio, recogió rápidamente sus cosas y se levantó con paso directo a la mesa de sus amigos, donde se encontraba Sai junto a Ino riendo plácidamente.

-¿Hinata? ¿Dónde vas? -el rubio se levantó tras ella.

Sin centrar la mirada en otra persona que no fuera Sai, la joven le habló directamente a él sin reparar en las expresiones de reproche de los ojos de los demás, a excepción claro está la del Uchiha.

-¿Podemos hablar, Sai? -inquirió seria.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-En privado, ahora.

\- ...Claro, vamos.

Ino no se sentía muy confiada de esa petición, lo más sorprendente de todo es que Hinata pedía hablar a solas a un chico sin tartamudear, sin sonrojarse... sin ningún problema. Los vieron alejarse al fondo del pasillo rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Tú eres muy amigo de ese chico que trabaja como relaciones públicas ¿no? Deidara, creo recordar.

-Sí.

-¿Podrías darme su número de teléfono? -pidió sin rodeos ante la sorpresa del moreno.  
-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-¡Te estoy preguntando si puedes dármelo o no! -alzó la voz seria, no iba a dar una sola explicación a nadie.

El moreno se sobresaltó de su reacción, sacó su teléfono móvil sin vacilar y seleccionando el número de su amigo se lo mostró a la Hyuga, la cual no tardó en anotarlo.

-Gracias -y sin más, se marchó recorriendo el largo pasillo.

Sai volvió junto a los demás, que no se demoraron en preguntarle.

-Quería el número de Deidara... pero ¿para qué?

Nadie dijo nada, no entendían absolutamente nada. Pero Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada en la que sobraban las palabras, una mirada imperceptible para los demás pero que para ellos tenían un significado mayor. Era obvio lo que Hinata pretendía.

El día se hizo eterno, Hinata impaciente deseaba llegar a casa, escribir, e iniciar la búsqueda del pelirrojo. Su propio plan le ponía un tanto nerviosa, tenía más que claro perder su virginidad con Gaara, iba a entregarse como nunca para sorprenderlo, quería engancharlo a ella de la forma más intensa posible, lo tendría bajo su control para luego después humillarlo como le tocó sufrir a ella la noche anterior.

Pero la primera vez le causaba una sola reticencia: y esa era el miedo al dolor.

Le dolería sí, pero era un dolor que a la par curaría su rabia interior, paradójico cuanto menos. Por fin, la hora de volver a casa llegó haciéndose de rogar, y al igual que en la mañana, salió corriendo sin esperar por nada ni nadie.

Afortunadamente en casa estaba sola, mejor así, podría pasar el tiempo a sus anchas sin ser molestada por nadie. Después de comer para matar al hambre, se tumbó en la cama respirando hondo, sin pensarlo mucho más marcó el número de Deidara deseando tener suerte.

-¿Si?

-Hola Deidara, no sé si me recuerdas de ayer, soy una de las amigas de Sai -se presentó brevemente-. Soy Hinata.

-Cielo, ayer vi a muchas amigas de mucha gente, no podría acordarme aunque quisiera -reía al otro lado del teléfono-. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

Se notaba que Deidara trabajaba captando público por la facilidad que tenía en ser zalamero con la gente.

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a contactar con cierto invitado de tu lista de ayer, se llama Gaara: es pelirrojo con los ojos verdes y...

-¿Gaara? -interrumpió risueño- claro que lo conozco... ¡Es muy amigo mío!

Con esas palabras la joven sonrió con malicia, parecía que el destino existía y que el karma le ayudaría a darle una lección.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Podrías darme su número de teléfono?

-Poder puedo, pero no te lo va a coger. Él es muy selectivo con las llamadas que recibe, prefiere hacerlas él cuando le apetezca.

No le sorprendía, Gaara desprendía prepotencia por cada poro de su piel, aun así no se desanimó.

-Pues... dile de mi parte que ayer se quedó un asunto muy íntimo sin resolver y que estoy impaciente por... ajustar cuentas -explicó con voz sensual-. ¿Me ayudarás?

-Suena tentador... -repuso él con voz seductora-. De acuerdo, se lo comentaré. Ya tendrás noticias suyas.

Y sin más, colgó el teléfono. No sabía a ciencia cierta si había sonado lo suficientemente convincente para recibir una llamada del pelirrojo, pero viendo el éxito que había tenido con Deidara, el rango de posibilidad era muy alto.

Se había sorprendido a sí misma con el tono de voz tan sensual que había logrado ejecutar, nunca había hablado de aquella manera. No sentía esa vergüenza clásica de todos los años anteriores, al contrario: una chispa de fuego ardía en ella deseosa de experimentar hasta dónde podía llegar, cuánto era capaz de hacer.

Escribió un par de horas en el ordenador reflexionando sobre la venganza, sobre el destino en general, sobre las vueltas de la vida y los cambios tan grandes de un día para otro.

Satisfecha por los resulta dos, publicó el artículo en su blog. Lo sorprendente es que no tardó mucho en recibir comentarios, entre ellos nuevamente un email procedente de la misma dirección que la vez anterior.

-¿Por qué no comentas en el tablón como todos? -hablaba en voz alta mientras abría el mensaje-. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te lean los demás?

"¿Venganza? No esperaba un tema tan interesante aunque oscuro como ese. No sé exactamente de qué quieres vengarte (supongo que del tipo de ayer), pero lo que sí debo decirte es que tengas cuidado, la venganza es un camino muy largo y tortuoso en el que se sabe cómo uno empieza, pero no cómo se termina. Es un camino que por desgracia debe ser estrictamente recto, no puedes desviarte del rumbo ni un milímetro, si tomas otros caminos olvidarás el motivo por el cual empezaste y con eso puedes hallar una peligrosa perdición de tu persona...

Ten cuidado por favor, no quisiera que te pasara nada malo.

Un abrazo."

Era un mensaje de índole muy personal, quizás ese fuera el motivo por el cual esa persona nunca comentaba las reflexiones de modo público como los demás.

Tenía razón de forma absoluta, la venganza era un camino peligroso y tortuoso, la senda equivocada podía llevar a Hinata directamente al precipicio, por ello se centraría mucho en ser metódica y precisa. Escribir le ayudaría a mantener la cordura y recordar el punto de partida de todo aquello. Se levantó y se posicionó frente al largo espejo de su habitación.

Analizando su aspecto se percató de que algo no funcionaba bien, algo en su imagen seguía aportándole un aspecto muy aniñado, poco serio, poco decidido.

Observó su larga melena azul que llegaba hasta su cintura, la cogió y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el espejo. Necesitaba un buen corte de pelo para "cortar" metafóricamente con su yo anterior. La nueva Hinata debía mostrarse en todo su esplendor ante todos.

Contenta con este último cambio se dirigió a la peluquería para acabar de raíz con su aspecto serio y volver de manera espectacular a la rutina.

La tarde transcurrió de manera tranquila, Hinata se dedicó a renovar tanto su imagen como su vestuario, cuando se dedicaba a mirar maquillaje en el centro comercial, una voz le sorprendió.

-Menudo cambio... como sigas así no habrá quien te reconozca.

Se giró para comprobar que el dueño de la voz se tratada de Sasuke.

-Ah, tú...

-Vaya saludo... ¿Qué ha sido de tu enorme cantidad de pelo?

-Si ves que no está, lógicamente lo he cortado - repuso mientras continuaba mirando productos.  
-Pues te sienta bien, tanto pelo en mi opinión es cargante.

-Y tú eras al que le gustaban las chicas con el pelo largo -resopló Hinata molesta por su presencia.

-Cambiar de idea no está mal tampoco, deja de estar tan a la defensiva –replicó el moreno a su vez, con las manos en los bolsillos. Quería intentar sonsacar a la muchacha información sobre Gaara.

-Eso mismo te puedo decir a ti respondiendo a mi corte de pelo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, hablar con ella resultaba un poco frustrante, pero le divertía comprobar cómo había endurecido su carácter ante los demás.

Le resultaba interesante.

-Si quieres mi opinión, has hecho muy bien poniéndote dura con los demás, muchas veces la gente necesita un escarmiento.

-Sasuke, si quisiera tu opinión la pediría, ¿me has oído preguntarte? No, ¿verdad?

El joven Uchiha comenzó a impacientarse ante tanto trato descortés, por otro lado pensaba que él muchas veces debía ser así con los demás sin darse cuenta.  
-Menudo carácter, así cualquiera te puede hablar…  
Hinata se percató que, sin darse apenas cuenta había atraído la atención de Sasuke, ese objetivo no estaba previsto en aquel momento, pero ya que había ido hacia ella voluntariamente no lo iba a desperdiciar.

-¿Y a qué viene ese repentino interés por hablarme? -inquirió centrando su atención en él. Aunque ella lo sabía de sobra: el Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a recibir miles de atenciones sin esforzarse, era evidente que estaba acostumbrado a tener las cosas fáciles. Con esa actitud, ella estaba demostrando una inaccesibilidad que atraía al moreno dado que era algo difícil de conseguir.

-Digamos que... tanto cambio me ha llamado la atención, eso es todo –mintió para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Si me disculpas, quiero estar sola -sonrió de un modo sarcástico y se dispuso a alejarse de él.

Sasuke admiraba la escena extrañado, la toma de contacto había sido breve pero curiosa y aquello despertó su atención. Probaría suerte otro día para hablar con la joven Hyuga, aunque desgraciadamente del suceso de la noche anterior había obtenido algo totalmente nulo.

Mientras caminaba, el móvil de Hinata sonaba con fuerza, respondió sin mirar la procedencia del número.

-¿Diga?

-No pensaba llamarte, pero he hecho caso a Deidara, visto el empeño que ponía debe tratarse de algo interesante... ¿Para qué me buscas?

¡Por fin! Ahí estaba la oportunidad tan ansiada para iniciar su primera venganza, dio gracias al cielo por ponerle todo en bandeja con tanta rapidez.

-Ayer no me trataste como yo esperaba, así que he decidido actuar yo en consecuencia y buscarte a ti –su voz adquirió nuevamente ese tono sensual que empleó con el rubio-. Me preguntaba si querías llegar a un trato conmigo.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –inquirió curioso.

-Quiero acostarme contigo, voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras sobre que no soy pasional. De hecho, serás tú quien luego suplique por acostarse conmigo.

La manera de plantearle las cosas no podía haber sido más acertada, ante el desafío y la osadía de tentar el ego de Gaara, el joven cayó de lleno en su oferta más que seguro de tener el control de la situación.

-Muy bien, si quieres que solucionemos este problema pronto... esta misma noche estoy disponible, ¿qué te parece?

-Esta noche es más que perfecto -aseguró la joven Hyuga-. Espero que no te eches para atrás.

-En absoluto, quiero que me demuestres cuánto me equivoco.

Hinata caminaba con un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, la emoción le estaba invadiendo poco a poco a medida que los acontecimientos avanzaban. Observó que al fondo del centro comercial Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a la par que se marchaba.

La joven se mordió el labio complacida, segura de sí misma y ante todo, ansiosa por poner todo en marcha.

-Créeme, no te vas a arrepentir -aseguró con malicia. 

* * *

¡Bueno! Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo ^^

Lo primero de todo, muchas gracias a las personas que estáis comentando, aunque sólo he podido responder a alguna review, os dejo la respuesta por aquí ò.ó

- **o angeel** : muchas gracias por estar ahí ayudándome siempre *-*

- **cherrymarce:** la pobre Hinata está muy cansada de que le anden ignorando constantemente, por eso decide romper con su yo anterior y empezar a experimentar otro tipo de malos caminos D: ya veremos hacia donde desemboca todo esto.

- **lizeth de uchiha:** muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia! El libro que me has dicho no lo conozco,pero ya sólo por el título me ha llamado la atención y pienso buscarlo para leerlo ^_^ Las personalidades de Gaara y Sasuke me encantan, porque son dos personajes con mucha vida interior y muy influyentes, así que en esta historia darán mucho juego, en cuanto a lo que has dicho de que Hinata ha escogido mal sus compañías creo que tienes razón, debería haberlo planteado previamente. Espero que sigas disfrutando los demás capítulos!

- **Hime-23:** muchas gracias por comentar! Esta historia comencé a publicarla hace un año en la página de fanfic, pero he decidido empezar a publicarla aquí también, ya que esta plataforma me gusta mucho :3. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia!

¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá con Gaara? ¿Creéis que la venganza de Hinata saldrá bien? Porque ya sabéis lo que dice el dicho popular "quien juega con fuego..."  
No olvidéis que podéis uniros a mi página de Facebook para que comentemos por ahí cualquier cosa (el link lo encontraréis en mi perfil).

¡Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo! 3 


	5. La primera vez

¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo donde tengo que advertir que hay lemon (lo digo para avisar por si acaso).  
Gracias a todos por los comentarios ^^ las reviews os las respondo al final del capítulo (para que busquéis vuestro nombre), un saludo a todos y que lo disfrutéis :3

* * *

"Esta noche..." pensaba Hinata un poco nerviosa. Esa noche sería el último gran paso hacia la nueva persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo.  
Trató de no pensarlo, actuaría de un modo normal, sin dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo. No quería complacer a Gaara con cualquier aspecto del que pudiera mofarse: nada de llantos, nada de gestos de dolor, absolutamente nada.

Llegó a casa y procedió a bañarse, su padre aún no había regresado y eso le facilitaba no tener que dar explicaciones si salía o entraba a altas horas de la noche.

Se tomó su tiempo para darse un buen baño relajante, todo implicaba un ritual que debía seguir hasta el final, sin importar lo que doliera. Si no había sentimientos de por medio no surgirían complicaciones y dado que hacia Gaara sólo albergaba el sentimiento del rencor, la cosa marcharía sin problemas.

Se admiró desnuda ante el espejo por primera vez, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito del que presumir, era imposible que Gaara no se quedase pasmado al descubrir su blanca piel, sus formas físicas... todo su organismo formaría una fiesta entre su cuerpo y el de ella. A pesar de todo sentía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad, ¿qué sentiría? ¿Cómo se encontraría después?

Hasta que no llegase el momento clave no podría saberlo, pero esperar las horas necesarias hasta la noche le molestaba.

Cepilló y arregló su recién cortada melena, la cual ahora sólo llegaba hasta la nuca formando una figura muy sensual en su espalda. El contraste del pelo azulado con su blanca piel era espectacular.

Para vestir escogió el nuevo conjunto de lencería que había comprado por la tarde, era de color negro con rebordes de encaje sin exagerar, era atrevido pero tampoco nada muy extravagante. Se ciñó un vestido negro también con tirantes altos sin escote, pero que acababa poco después de su muslo, formando la parte baja en diagonal hacia la otra pierna. Era cubierto por arriba sí, pero la parte baja lucía muy provocativa y sexy.

-Así estás estupenda -se dijo mirándose al espejo.

Maquilló sus ojos con lo justo y necesario para no sobrecargar su rostro, el toque fuerte lo aportarían los labios con un bonito labial de color cereza.

Pulverizó perfume en su cuello y dio por concluida la tarea de arreglarse.

Casi no se reconocía en comparación a cómo había vestido otras veces, el maquillaje le favorecía mucho y utilizar sus formas físicas para atraer miradas nunca le había parecido más fácil que aquella vez. Se preguntaba interiormente el porqué no lo había hecho antes, ahora se sentía imparable frente al mundo y era una sensación maravillosa.

Un par de horas después, el pelirrojo llamó a su móvil para asegurar su presencia.

-¿Voy a buscarte a casa?

-No, quedamos en un punto intermedio -no quería que ese asqueroso supiese dónde vivía- en media hora nos encontramos en el centro comercial de la plaza.

-De acuerdo, hasta ahora entonces -colgó.

Escribió una nota a su padre que probablemente no prestaría atención explicándole que iba a salir con Sakura e Ino aquella noche y que a lo mejor no volvía para dormir. Se calzó dos tacones vertiginosos y salió por la puerta con un halo de seguridad en sí misma arrollador.

Cuando caminaba por la calle numerosas miradas se dirigían hacia ella, rara vez le había pasado ya que siempre se mostraba tímida, procurando no llamar la atención. Ahora era diferente, le encantaba ser el foco de tantas miradas que abrían la boca a su paso.

Una vez en el centro comercial comprobó que era la primera en llegar, sólo deseaba que Gaara no le hubiera dejado plantada.

Por fortuna, unos cinco minutos después, el pelirrojo hacía aparición con una imagen realmente atractiva. Vestía unos vaqueros ceñidos de color azul muy oscuro, seguido de una camisa oscura de cuadros de colores parejos que combinaban a la perfección. Todo ello (cómo no) seguido de su habitual sonrisa prepotente y confiada. Su expresión tornó a la sorpresa al casi no reconocer a la joven Hyuga.

-¿E-en serio eres tú?

-Ya lo ves que sí -dijo seria- creí que no ibas a aparecer.

-Lo siento, me he entretenido preparando la casa para tu llegada –decía dándole un buen repaso visual de arriba a abajo-. Estás arrebatadora, en serio.

-Vaya, gracias. Espero que luego no te rías para deshacerte de mí de malas maneras.

El pelirrojo se rió de buena gana ante el comentario, pero era de pura satisfacción.

-¿Sabes? Me encantan las mujeres con un carácter fuerte, empiezo a pensar que no te di la oportunidad que te mereces.

-Espero que sepas compensarme con ello...

-Ya lo creo que sí... sin duda -tendió su brazo a la joven en señal de cortesía.

Hinata se enredó en su brazo cómodamente dejándose guiar por el pelirrojo a su casa. Se sentía totalmente pletórica por dentro, iba a utilizarlo de mala manera aunque él pensase que todo era decisión suya.

Se notaba que su cambio de aspecto le había gustado, no paraba de lanzarle miradas significativas y poco discretas a la par que caminaban.

Aceleraba el paso un poco impaciente por descubrir el cuerpo de su acompañante... no podía haber salido todo mejor.

-¿No estás nerviosa?

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu primera vez, se supone que las chicas estáis nerviosas las primeras veces.

-Ah... eso... me da igual, sólo quiero disfrutar y darte una lección –confesó con sinceridad.

-No te garantizo que te gusten las dos o tres primeras veces, las de después sí, hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbra -hablaba con voz ronca, ligeramente excitado-. Pero reconozco que he cometido un error contigo...

Hinata sonreía contenta, ya había conseguido enganchar su atención y sólo había que mantenerla hasta que ésta aumentara. Doblaron la esquina hacia la calle del pelirrojo pero la joven no fue consciente de que alguien los había visto, y ese alguien no se mostraba contento de ver esa escena...

El apartamento de Gaara era bastante bonito, vivía sólo ya que sus padres tenían una buena posición económica y sus buenas notas le permitían becas de bastante cuantía económica. La decoración era sencilla pero agradable, no era la casa que Hinata se hubiera esperado, pero le gustaba.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar -sonreía él extendiendo los brazos-. ¿Qué te parece la casa?

-Debo decir que me ha sorprendido, no esperaba que estuviese tan bien decorada- dio un pequeño paseo por el salón atenta a todo.  
-Sí, los chicos que vivimos solos no tenemos buena fama decorando –reía simpático.  
El móvil de Hinata comenzó a sonar, buscó en su bolso pensando que podría tratarse de su padre, pero no: el nombre de Naruto se iluminaba en la pantalla. Con una mueca de fastidio, cortó la llamada apagando el móvil, no quería ser molestada y menos por quien le había rechazado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada importante... -sonrió ella como respuesta-. ¿Me invitas a algo de beber?

Se sentaron un rato para hablar y romper un poco la tensión del momento.

Hablaron absolutamente de todo, ninguno de los dos pensaba que la conversación sería tan fluida y apetecible, Gaara bebía de manera muy sensual de su copa mientras prestaba atención a la joven que tenía al lado, que se mostraba tremendamente encantadora.

Él gesticulaba como acompañamiento a sus palabras de un modo bastante estético a la vista. Se contaron varias cosas aunque eso no entrara en los planes (qué se le iba a hacer, surgió sin más). De la información aportada por el pelirrojo Hinata pudo comprender que tras un pasado lleno de relaciones bastante desastrosas, ahora sólo quería disfrutar con las personas aunque de vez en cuando con algo de alcohol de por medio, adoptara maneras nada caballerosas. Ella por su parte relató algunas cosas oscuras de su vida sin entrar en detalles para no conferirle ningún tipo de poder.

Parecía que la pasión había quedado a un segundo plano cuando Gaara

por fin terminó su copa y se aproximó ligeramente hacia ella mirando sin parar sus labios mientras terminaba de hablar.

-Tienes unos labios preciosos... dan ganas de morderlos –susurraba sujetando el mentón de la peliazul.

-Pues entonces muérdelos -tentó ella entreabriendo la boca para incitarlo.

Como si se tratara de una orden directa, Gaara capturó su boca en un húmedo beso que llevaba deseando realizar desde que la vio en la calle.

Besaba sus labios con lujuria mientras Hinata le respondía con gran intensidad, aprovechó uno de estos momentos para introducir la lengua en su boca y jugar en un ardiente baile con la lengua de la joven.

Hinata se dejaba llevar en aquel contacto ardiente y pasional que no le desagradaba para nada, Gaara podía ser un capullo en sus formas de tratar a la gente, pero besaba de maravilla.

Notaba que su cuerpo se encendía progresivamente pidiendo más, el

pelirrojo como si hubiera oído estos pensamientos comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven sin ser muy brusco, pero sí directo.

Paseaba sus manos con pasionales caricias por sus hombros, bajando por los brazos, llegando hasta su cintura.

Quería dejar su pecho y las demás zonas íntimas para cuando la tuviera sin ropa y así, disfrutar del contacto máximo que pudiera experimentar.

Hinata tampoco perdía el tiempo, sus manos se dirigieron a la camisa del joven desabrochándola con ganas pegando algún tirón que otro, dando a entender que quería que se la quitara.

Él sonrió complacido por las ansias de la Hyuga, que lo observaba con una mirada lasciva mientras se desnudaba.

-No es justo que sólo yo me quite ropa, tu también debes participar... -hablaba con una voz ronca y altamente seductora. Bajaba los tirantes del vestido con maestría mientras ella, decidida y sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo continuaba su acción.

Se levantó para poder bajarse el vestido cómodamente, la cara del pelirrojo era un poema al observar el tipo de ropa interior que portaba su ahora reciente amante.  
Hinata bajó la mirada hacia la entrepierna del joven que se remarcaba de manera abrupta, dejando clara su excitación.

-Te aseguro que te van a encantar todas las cosas que tengo pensadas hacer contigo... -se puso de pie también volviendo a besar a Hinata con ansia. Agarró su trasero con fuerza, apretándolo, disfrutando de su forma redonda y rígida.

Los suspiros de Gaara eran muestra evidente de todo lo que disfrutaba aquello, Hinata disfrutaba por partida doble: el excitante contacto y la futura venganza dejarían al pelirrojo con el ego herido de por vida.

De momento quería concentrarse en disfrutar, la venganza tardaría algún tiempo en llegar, sería lenta pero eficaz al mismo tiempo.

-Oye... ¿No sería mejor ir a tu habitación? -sugirió la joven acariciando el torso de Gaara.

-Sí, estaremos más cómodos.

De camino a la habitación no se detuvieron ni los besos ni las caricias, la ropa de él se había quedado por el camino, dejando todo su cuerpo a la vista. Ella no podía dejar de observarlo, desde luego parte de su enorme soberbia tenía clara justificación: sus formas físicas y el tamaño de su miembro merecían admiración.

Se sonrojó al observar por primera vez en vivo y en directo a ese "desconocido" del cual su padre le había privado siempre con múltiples esfuerzos. Parte de su sonrojo correspondía a la excitación del momento, la pasión tomaba la delantera en su cuerpo extinguiendo lo poco que quedase de vergüenza o reparo.

Hinata se tendió sobre la cama mientras era despojada del conjunto de ropa interior que portaba, cuando se hallaba completamente desnuda frente a él, Gaara admiraba la belleza de su cuerpo arrepentido por haberla tratado así la noche anterior. ¿Quién imaginaba que esa actitud puritana ocultase semejante cuerpo?

Retomó la tarea de besar cada centímetro de su piel, recorriéndola a la par con las manos, el tacto de la piel de la joven era pura seda y su olor era francamente maravilloso, lo que contribuía a aumentar sus ganas de poseerla en ese mismo instante.

Hinata notaba la ardiente erección de Gaara presionar contra la parte baja de su abdomen, impaciente por adentrarse en ella y montar una fiesta en su cuerpo, trató de incorporarse para callar la frase de ese chico sobre su nula habilidad en el sexo oral, pero éste se lo impidió, adivinando claramente sus intenciones.

-Ya que te debo una disculpa, esta noche seré yo quien te de placer a ti en todos los aspectos -susurraba con voz dominante y profunda.

Depositaba múltiples besos mientras descendía hacia su pecho, donde se lanzó impaciente a succionar sus pezones mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el pecho libre. La joven no se reprimió en guardar silencio, dejaba que su cuerpo reaccionase emitiendo cada sonido que quisiera, que volara libre por cada rincón del cuarto.

Los sonidos de la joven no hacían si no volver más loco aún a Gaara, que descendió su boca por todo el abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad.

Comenzó a lamer despacio, utilizando su lengua con gran habilidad y precisión. Aumentaba progresivamente la velocidad al notar las reacciones de la joven peliazul, que arqueaba la espalda gimiendo a gran volumen encantada del contacto que recibía. Su cuerpo ansiaba por más y el pelirrojo gozaba al corresponder.

Cuando notó que había suficiente humedad trató de introducir un dedo en su entrada, era molesto pero nada terrible. Gaara notó como se tensó ligeramente ante esta pequeña invasión.  
-Si te duele dímelo y lo hago más despacio…  
-No te preocupes –jadeaba ella- es soportable, puedes seguir.  
Con una sonrisa de lo más sexy, siguió en la tarea de dilatar lo máximo posible su entrada, cuando por fin pudo introducir dos dedos se incorporó hasta el oído de Hinata, que notaba cómo un calor intenso recorría cada célula de su cuerpo: sin duda le estaba encantando todo aquello y se sentía impaciente por más. La voz de Gaara era comparable a un canto de sirenas que hipnotizaba y abrumaba transportándola a un mundo totalmente nuevo y placentero.

-Me encanta cómo sabes... podría comerte durante horas.

A cada frase tan atrevida de su voz, un vértigo de placer recorría el estómago de la Hyuga, que cada vez que Gaara movía los dedos profundizando el contacto, apretaba las sábanas, movida por el placer.

-Quiero que me lo hagas ya... no puedo esperar más –suplicó ella impaciente-. Quiero que me folles ya.

Su vocabulario libre de inhibiciones fue lo único que necesitaba el joven para terminar de llegar a un nivel máximo de excitación. Sacó los dedos totalmente húmedos de su vagina con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tras colocarse el preservativo se posicionó entre las suaves y sugerentes piernas de la joven, colocó su miembro en la entrada de Hinata y empujó ligeramente, estremeciéndose al sentir la calidez y estrechez de su interior.

Una punzada de dolor la atravesó, sabía que tenía que pasar por aquello para evolucionar y poder cambiar para siempre, pero eso no quitaba que ese momento no fuera del todo agradable.

A pesar de proponerse no mostrar ninguna queja, un leve sonido de dolor se le escapó. Gaara fue consciente de ello y la miró con gesto de preocupación.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Es más molesto de lo que yo pensaba... -cada vez que él se introducía un poco más en su interior, más presión y dolor sentía.

-Si quieres parar dímelo, no quiero tampoco hacerte demasiado daño.

¿Cómo era posible que en la noche anterior fuese un monstruo despiadado, y ahora un total caballero preocupado más por ella que por su propio placer?

"La vida a veces es demasiado irónica" pensaba ella con sarcasmo, no se puede variar tanto de opinión tan pronto.

-No quiero parar, vamos a terminar lo que hemos empezado.

Respiró profundamente y de forma pausada para relajarse, lo que le funcionó muy bien, incitó a Gaara a seguir hasta que por fin terminó de penetrarla con un gemido bastante grave. Esperó unos momentos para que la joven se acostumbrara a esa invasión, momentos en los cuales, volvía a capturar su boca en besos húmedos, o bien acariciaba de nuevo su cuerpo con las manos de un modo arrullador.

Hinata no sabía muy bien cómo se estaba sintiendo, era una sensación rara, extraña, no comparable a ninguna otra por el momento. No le desagradaba pero todavía no podía disfrutarla del todo.

Aunque dio por hecho que era normal, ya lo habían hablado antes: necesitaría un par de veces más para poder hacerlo con total normalidad.

El pelirrojo inició el acto con suaves embestidas sobre su cuerpo, bombeaba aumentando la fuerza cada vez más según la cavidad de Hinata se notaba un poco menos estrecha.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación a medida que ambos se movían, Hinata levantaba inconscientemente las caderas acompañando el ritmo que Gaara le marcaba, para su sorpresa el placer llegaba poco a poco, intensificándose cada vez más con los movimientos.

Notaba ese miembro salir e introducirse en ella nuevamente de manera muy intensa, a una temperatura que casi quemaba.  
Y por fin, algo en ella estalló de pronto, como si una cadena la liberase de alguna atadura muy grande, en su estómago notaba desplegarse una pasión desconocida que se extendía a cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola volar muy alto, dejándose llevar por el placer sin esperar nada más del mundo.

Gemía aferrando fuertemente a Gaara, clavando los dedos en su espalda que se encontraba perlada por el sudor, todo su vientre desprendía ese mismo sudor cálido y placentero, nunca se había imaginado reaccionar así ante ese tipo de situación.

Gaara se pegó a ella aún más profundizando las embestidas todo lo que el límite físico le permitía, jadeaba descontroladamente notando que su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquel contacto.

Él mismo se sorprendió de tener aquella reacción con una completa desconocida, que le resultó más que deliciosa.

Llevando al límite la velocidad creyó no poder soportarlo.

-Aprietas mucho Hinata... eres demasiado estrecha aún... no creo que aguante mucho más -gemía en su oído sobre el cual dejó pequeños mordiscos.  
-No quiero que pares... -respirada sofocadamente-. No se te ocurra parar.

Se veía a sí misma como subiendo en una escalera hacia el cielo, llegando a ese punto tan intenso que casi podía tocarlo con los dedos.

De pronto y casi sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo se tensó tras un par de embestidas más, liberando todo el placer en su organismo en forma de un orgasmo más intenso de lo que se esperaba. El pelirrojo al notar las contracciones tan fuertes que ejercía Hinata no pudo resistirlo más y terminó vaciando toda su esencia en su interior con unos cuantos espasmos más de placer.

Se dejó caer sobre ella, apoyado en su pecho respirando agitadamente, sonreía casi sin poderlo creer. Ella, por su parte, miraba al techo satisfecha de todo lo que había experimentado, satisfecha de haber sufrido esa transformación por la que casi rezaba.

Quizás había ocurrido todo más rápido de lo que se esperaba, pero daba igual... ese momento único de beatitud en su propia mente no se lo arrebataría nada ni nadie.

-Nunca había hecho algo así, nunca nada semejante -habló Gaara rompiendo el silencio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No pensé que alguien como tú guardase todo eso dentro... ha sido increíble -le depositó un suave beso en los labios, salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado.

-Eso te pasa por juzgar a la gente, eres demasiado prepotente -repuso sin ningún reparo.

-Vale, me merezco la lección que me has querido dar -sonrió- pero sin duda creo... que vas a convertirte en mi favorita. Espero que no te importe repetir alguna otra vez.

Lo había conseguido, Gaara había caído en su red y sólo había hecho falta hacerlo una vez. Si podía conseguir eso... ¿Qué no podría conseguir esmerándose más?

Él se pensaba que la lección ya la había sufrido, pero no podía imaginarse que la propia lección acababa de comenzar y caería sobre él como una espada afilada.

No lo miró, se giró dándole la espalda tapando su cuerpo con la sábana, ahora tocaba seguir el juego que su mente había dictado para todos en ese tablero tan meticulosamente pensado.

-Me lo pensaré… no te prometo nada –Hinata había conocido la clave para ese juego tan perverso: la pasión, y ahora que la había experimentado, no tenía intención de soltarla.  
Exhibió una sonrisa maliciosa. Una sonrisa que nadie había visto... y que nadie sabía todo el mal que podía ocultar.

* * *

¿Quién creéis que ha visto a Hinata y Gaara en la calle? ¿Para qué llamaba Naruto al móvil de Hinata? ¿Cómo creéis que evolucionará Gaara a partir de esto, cuando ni él mismo se lo esperaba?

 **cherrymarce:** entiendo que a lo mejor el cambio de Hinata pueda resultar chocante ^^ pero me parece un cambio interesante ya que en todas las historias Hinata parece incapaz de reaccionar o decir lo que piensa, por eso este cambio lo considero super interesante para esta historia en concreto. Gaara no es un hombre con el que se pueda jugar fácilmente, ¿qué pasará con la venganza? Lo iremos descubriendo :P

 **xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando la historia ^^

 **Kislev:** muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic a pesar de que el resumen no te atrajo demasiado, espero que sigas disfrutando la historia según se desarrolle! ^^

¡Y eso es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! ¡Besotes!


	6. Las palabras del extraño

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo que trae cosas interesantes ò.ó  
Por favor comentadme para saber si os va gustando la historia o no ;/; (a los que comentáis me alegráis la vida, mil gracias T_T)  
 **Como siempre, respondo a las reviews al final del capítulo, buscad vuestro nombre ^^**

¡Que lo disfrutéis!^^

* * *

Se quedó a dormir en casa de Gaara. Había repetido con él durante toda la noche varias veces una fiesta placentera en todo su organismo. No lo hacía por él, lo hacía por ella, cada vez que se dejaba tocar por él sentía sensaciones increíbles y nuevas, quería disfrutar de aquello antes de vengarse de él.

Ninguno de los dos se había levantado para ir a clase, estaban demasiado agotados y les importaba más bien poco haber faltado con las emociones tan satisfactorias que se habían propiciado mutuamente.

Hinata se despertó bien entrada la mañana, era práctica mente medio día cuando su cuerpo volvió a activarse, se descubrió a si misma desnuda en la cama del pelirrojo. Pero él no estaba.

Antes de descubrir su paradero cogió su móvil y con asombro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada irónica: más de diez llamadas de Naruto, mensajes de Sakura e Ino preguntando dónde estaba y porqué no había ido a clase...

Ahora en serio, ¿todo este revuelo por faltar un día cuando había dado igual su presencia miles de veces?

No podía creerlo, se mostraba escéptica con esas reacciones, basta que uno decida romper con su pasado para cambiar su vida, para que el pasado comience a correr detrás de ti.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tintineo de vasos y una puerta abriéndose. Gaara traía una enorme bandeja repleta de delicias para desayunar: zumo de naranja, café, leche, azúcar, algo de fruta, tostadas, mermelada... una buena manera de empezar la mañana, sin duda.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente -saludó con una sonrisa- veo que por fin te has despertado.

Colocó la bandeja frente a ella, sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones. La imagen de su torso desnudo iluminado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por la rendija de la persiana lo hacía bastante atractivo.

-Buenos días -saludó con una sonrisa, ese detalle le había gustado mucho-. Sí, anoche no dormimos nada y bueno... necesitaba descansar un poco. No te preocupes que en nada me voy.

-¿Qué dices? No me refería a eso -la miró ligeramente sorprendido-. Lo que quiero decir es que mientras tú dormías he salido para hacer algunas compras, me daba mucha pena despertarte, después de todo es en parte mi culpa…  
Lo dijo guiñándole el ojo como máxima complicidad, recién despierta y con las defensas algo bajas no tenía tantas ganas de alejarse de él. Le estaba gustando recibir atenciones, esos guiños, esas cosas que nunca nadie le había dado.

-¿Todavía tienes ganas de repetir? -preguntó divertida-. Ayer tuvimos una buena noche.

-Y tan buena, la mejor que habré tenido en mi vida -inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo al recordarlo-. Toma, esto es para ti.

Mientras Hinata se llevaba a la boca una tostada repleta de mermelada de fresa, Gaara le acercó una bolsa bastante grande. Inspeccionó su contenido comprobando que se trataba de un montón de ropa nueva: pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta con una chaqueta que iba por encima a juego, unos botines bastante bonitos (y caros, todo hay que decirlo), calcetines y un conjunto de ropa interior sencillo para vestir a diario. Dentro, había una bolsa más pequeña con utensilios de limpieza: cepillo de dientes, champú, mascarilla para el pelo y un pequeño neceser de maquillaje. Por último, un pequeño frasco de colonia finalizaba aquel pack que pilló por completo desprevenida a la joven.

-¿Y todo esto? -admiraba las cosas sin poderlo creer.

-Verás... he estado pensando que no te gustaría volver a tu casa con el vestido que llevabas ayer, además hoy hace un poco de frío. He pensado en comprarte ropa y cosas para ti... para que puedas dejarlas aquí... si alguna vez quieres repetir, tienes todo lo que necesites para ducharte y arreglarte. Pero si no quieres verme nunca más eres libre de llevártelas.

Considéralo un regalo como disculpa a lo mal que me porté contigo cuando estaba algo bebido.

Esto sí que no lo esperaba, la colmaba de atenciones y encima reconocía hacerlo por lo cerdo que había sido. Este tipo de cosas no entraba en sus planes... ¿Sería acaso posible que Gaara se hubiera encaprichado de un modo más intenso de lo que ella había elucubrado en un inicio?

-Muchas gracias... pero... no hace falta que te molestes tanto... yo... yo... -quería decir abiertamente "yo jamás he recibido regalos así, ni tanta amabilidad por parte de nadie", pero no podía ablandarse sólo por cuatro detalles (buenos detalles, eso sí). Si lo hacía le estaría demostrando que si volvía a tratarla mal, ella se lo perdonaría y volvería a encontrarse como al principio.

-No hace falta que digas nada, si quieres volver dejas el maquillaje y las cosas de limpieza aquí, si quieres irte te llevas todo y ya está.

Mientras hablaba le acariciaba con los dedos la barbilla, Gaara tenía su lado tierno, pero también un lado muy oscuro que podía salir a flote.

La joven peliazul sacudió la cabeza para no pensarlo mucho, volvería sí, pero sólo temporalmente para darle la estocada después.

Al fin y al cabo, una venganza es una venganza.

A la par que cierta Hyuga disfrutaba de atenciones varias, en la universidad el grupo de amigos comentaba el tema, bastante extrañados.

-No entiendo nada, ella nunca falta a clase, nunca.

-A lo mejor se ha puesto enferma.

-¿Enferma? Lo hubiera avisado... aunque ahora está tan distinta que no sé...

Shikamaru los acompañaba en el descanso para comer esa mañana, estaba irritándose por momentos, cada vez más, harto de tener que escuchar semejantes hipótesis de Hinata.

-Ha faltado, ya está -elevó la voz tajante-. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, esa reacción no era propia de él.  
-Lleváis HORAS hablando de Hinata, en serio, horas. ¿No os dais cuenta de que os estáis permitiendo alegremente el derecho de meteros en la vida de los demás?  
Todos callaron unos segundos, en parte Nara tenía razón. Dado que nadie hablaba, él continuó su discurso.

-Tú -comenzó señalando a Naruto-. Cuando te confesó sus sentimientos no le mostraste mucha atención porque estabas muy ocupado de impresionar a Sakura. Ahora está dolida contigo y no quiere ni arrimarse, y sólo entonces cuando ves que algo raro pasa, le acosas a llamadas telefónicas... ¿No ves que así quedas peor? No puedes pretender preocuparte por la gente sólo cuando ha llegado el desastre.

El joven Uzumaki se sintió atacado en potencia, lo miró enfadado frunciendo el ceño en parte dolido, porque razón no le faltaba. Estaba intentando rectificar pero tarde...

-¡Pero...!

-Nada de "peros" -cortó Shikamaru, prosiguiendo con su discurso mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa-. Vosotras dos -alzó la mirada hacia Sakura e Ino- lleváis meses dirigiéndoos a ella con el patético mote de "fantasma", como si tuvieseis dos años. ¿No sabéis que esas cosas hacen daño? Sabéis que en su casa las cosas no van bien y que con su padre tiene muchos problemas y eso le causa dolor... y no hacéis nada por ayudarla. Os hacéis llamar amigas cuando sois justo lo contrario, os reís de ella, la ridiculizáis, la utilizáis como un consultorio sin interesaros por su estado... ¡Con amigos así quién necesita enemigos!

Ambas chicas agacharon la cabeza, avergonzadas, la evidencia que Shikamaru estaba exponiendo sobre la mesa, los estaba engullendo uno a uno sin piedad. Nadie se atrevía a decir absolutamente nada.

-Tú -continuó señalando a Sasuke- tú eres problemático sin más y un borde, con que no le hables mal es suficiente.  
Sasuke lanzó una mirada asesina al joven Nara, aunque también era acertado el comentario sobre su escasa amabilidad.

-Y a Sai no le digo nada porque vive en su mundo de papel y lápiz y lo único que se le puede recriminar es ser un pervertido con lo que dibuja.

-¿Eh? ¿Dices algo? -inquirió levantando la cabeza del cuaderno de dibujo, ajeno a aquella conversación.

-Lo dicho...

Todos digerían las palabras tan crudas que Shikamaru había expresado con absoluta claridad. Reflexionaron su contenido despacio y con cuidado, para sorpresa del joven, todos admitieron sus errores exponiéndolos públicamente asegurando reaccionar en consecuencia.

-Nosotras no hemos sido el mejor ejemplo de amigas, no... Estábamos demasiado ocupadas con... con nuestras cosas -murmuró Sakura mirando fugazmente a Sasuke-. Le hemos hecho sentir muy mal y nos vamos a esforzar por arreglarlo. Por lo pronto se acabó cualquier mote, tanto fantasma, como frentona -esto último lo dijo mirando de forma acusadora a Ino- y nada de llamar cerda a una amiga.

-Sí... vamos a ser amigas de verdad y a cuidarla como es debido.

-Pero ahora mismo es muy tarde, Hinata no quiere ni arrimarse y poco podéis hacer salvo tener paciencia y esperar que se le pase... si es que se le pasa -concluyó Shikamaru.

Naruto quería decir mil cosas, pero no sabía cómo empezar, era un tema espinoso que dolía se cogiera por donde se cogiera. ¿Cómo arreglar la herida que le causó al corazón de Hinata cuando no le correspondió sus sentimientos?  
Él estaña enamorado de Sakura desde hacía muchos años y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, pero ella estaba empeñada en morirse de mal de amores por Sasuke.  
-No volveré a acosarla, pero seguiré intentando hablar con ella -dijo sin más.

-Bien, Naruto, ahora, todos a tener paciencia. Esto es una etapa pasajera que está experimentando y que va a determinar muchas cosas, como lo que quiere y puede aguantar de la gente, por ejemplo. Hinata es una buena persona aunque ahora esté en esta fase de aparente maldad. Sabrá perdonaros tarde o temprano. Y ahora sí que sí, hablemos de otra cosa, por favor.

Nadie se podía imaginar que bajo ese enorme halo de pereza, Shikamaru tuviera esos arranques para imponer orden. Aunque a nadie le sorprendió, era una persona muy inteligente, perezosa al dolor, pero inteligente.

Mientras el acostumbrado murmullo se elevaba sobre la mesa comentando múltiples temas, Sasuke pellizcó con discreción la pierna de Naruto bajo la mesa, el cual pegó un bote en su sitió mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Por qué me pellizcas, maldito teme? -farfulló.

-Shhh, escúchame dobe, y no alces la voz.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

-Sé porqué Hinata no ha venido hoy.

-¿Qué dices, y por qué no lo has dicho delante de todos? -centró sus ojos azules en el moreno, con total atención.

-Porque es comprometedor.

Naruto se enfadaba por momentos por recibir información con cuenta gotas, ¿a qué se refería su amigo?

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Sasuke se aseguró de que nadie los prestaba atención y procedió a las explicaciones.

-Ha pasado toda la noche en casa de Gaara.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!?

Toda la cafetería atendió al grito que pegó el rubio, cuando fue testigo de cómo le miraba todo el mundo extrañado, se sonrojó bastante avergonzado. Sasuke puso cara de circunstancia, definitivamente su amigo no tenía remedio.

El rubio puso una excusa tonta para que la gente no hiciera preguntas sobre su sobresalto, afortunadamente funcionó y pudo retomar la conversación con el moreno.

-Mira que eres imbécil...

-Ha sido la sorpresa, perdona... ¿Cómo que ha pasado la noche con Gaara?

-Ayer cuando fui al centro comercial a por unas cosas para Itachi, me la encontré, que por cierto, casi no la reconocí -se acercó un poco hacia el-. Se ha cortado el pelo y viste diferente, está bastante guapa la verdad.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –inquirió el rubio pasando por alto el impactante detalle de que su amigo había alabado por primera vez a una mujer.

-Quiero decir -Sasuke se aclaró la voz- que estaba totalmente cambiada.

Me habló muy desagradable y luego se marchó. El caso es que cuando volvía a mi casa la vi agarrada del brazo de Gaara y ella iba... bastante provocativa.

Naruto no podía creerlo, de no ser por estar contándoselo Sasuke, pensaría que estaba delirando por completo. No era la misma Hinata, desde luego que no.

-No me lo puedo creer... en serio... si la trató fatal... ¿Para qué iba querer ir con él?  
-Creo que habrá querido demostrarle de qué es capaz, de hacer que se trague sus palabras… y parece que le ha ido bien.

Ambos callaron ante la noticia, pensando seriamente en ella. Podría haber ido bien pero... ¿Y si Hinata estaba en peligro con ese tipo?

-Ya buscaremos cómo hablar con ella...

Y el tema se quedó allí, no era el mejor momento ni el lugar. Ya pensarían qué hacer.

Hinata había decidido dejar las cosas de higiene en casa de Gaara tras ducharse y arreglarse, de camino a su casa con el suave viento acariciando su cara, se sentía totalmente viva.

Definitivamente, su yo anterior se había muerto aquella noche, y entre las sábanas de Gaara había nacido un ser completamente nuevo.

Estaba disfrutando como nunca de todo, saboreando cada momento lenta y suavemente. Adoraba su pelo nuevo, su actitud nueva, su ropa nueva, todo. Sin excepción.

Al llegar a su casa encontró una nota de su padre sobre la que había dejado ella la noche anterior antes de marcharse al encuentro del pelirrojo: se había marchado de viaje con su novia y no volvería en unas dos semanas (en principio, podría alargarse), al lado de la nota había un buen montón de dinero para sustentarse en ese período de ausencia. Dinero más que de sobra.

¡Estupendo! Pensó contenta, no sólo tenía el humor mucho más mejorado, sino que con la casa para ella sola podría disfrutar de un relax aún mayor sin discusiones con su padre y esa horrible novia suya.

Comprobó en la cocina si tenía alimento suficiente o necesitaba comprar algo, su padre había cumplido bien llenando la nevera y la despensa con una buena cantidad de comida.

Ahora todo era maravilloso, era alucinante como podía cambiar la vida de la noche a la mañana. Ya no pensaba en morir, pensaba en cambiar todo lo que no le convenía.

Al volver a recordar el tema de su ex-idea de la muerte, recordó que tenía mucho que escribir y sin demora se sentó frente a su ordenador.

Tenía varios comentarios esperando un post nuevo, varios comentarios en los post anteriores y para su sorpresa... otro email de la persona desconocida.

"Aún no has publicado nada nuevo y no puedo evitar preocuparme.

¿Acaso no has vuelto? ¿Estarás bien y a salvo? No puedo dejar de darle vueltas al tema de tu venganza... ¿Y si ha salido mal? Por favor, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto y que sean buenas... de verdad lo espero.

Un abrazo".

Esta vez la joven no pudo evitarlo, tenía que indagar más sobre ese tema, no pararía hasta obtener una respuesta, tampoco quería que se tratase de una broma y alguien se estuviese riendo de ella, o peor aún buscando controlarla.

El mensaje se había mandado hacía pocos minutos, con suerte podría recibir respuesta inmediata.

Tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador su mensaje y lo envió a toda prisa:

"Estoy bien, te agradezco tanta preocupación pero francamente, la veo innecesaria, teniendo en cuenta que no sé quién eres. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí, nos conocemos de algo?"

Para evitar ponerse nerviosa mientras esperaba, seleccionó la música que más le gustaba para amenizar el momento. Por suerte, esa persona aún seguía conectada y no tardó en recibir una respuesta.

"No es innecesario preocuparse por nadie, no te menosprecies de esa manera. Y no, no nos conocemos de nada".

Breve, claro y conciso. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaba saber quién era esa persona.

"Necesito saber quién eres, últimamente no me fío mucho de la gente... y esto podría ser una broma".

No iba a tener cuidado en hablar, sería sincera tal cual le viniera.

"Veo que te han tratado peor de lo que yo pensaba, desgraciadamente de poco sirve que te diga mi nombre, no vas a saber quién soy. Simplemente puedo decirte que soy un lector tuyo que te lleva siguiendo desde el mismo día que creaste tu blog. ¿Eso te sirve de algo?"

Por lo menos ya sabía algo, se trataba de un hombre, un hombre que parecía tener mucha sensibilidad en sus palabras. Un lector suyo desde siempre, aunque le fastidiara admitirlo, probablemente de leer su blog él la conocía más a ella de lo que le gustaría.

"Entiendo, bueno, el señor lector al menos tendrá un nombre ¿no?. Si no sé quién eres, eso aumenta aún más mi duda sobre porqué un desconocido se preocupa tanto por mi vida".

Una deliciosa inquietud se estaba haciendo sitio en su estómago, era deliciosa porque aquellas palabras le transmitían sólo sensaciones agradables. No tenía la certeza, pero sentía que aquella persona que la escribía lo hacía verdaderamente desde el corazón. Leer cosas así le hacía recuperar un ápice de esperanza en la gente.

"Nunca hemos hablado, pero siento que te conozco. Nunca te he visto, pero siento como si hubieras estado en mi vida desde siempre. Nunca te he escuchado, pero sé que sabría entenderte en todo momento. Nunca te he escuchado reír, pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé cómo suena tu risa.

Nunca te he mirado a los ojos, pero estoy seguro que es igual que mirar al horizonte del mar, algo profundo donde perderse. No sabes quién soy y yo en parte no sé quién eres. Pero me preocupo por ti porque mi corazón lo siente así, sé que no te va a convencer esta respuesta... pero es lo único que puedo decir. Tú misma escribiste hace un tiempo que cuando alguien dice algo, es porque tiene algo que transmitir ¿cierto?. Pues eso mismo acabo de hacer, sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí. Nada más".

Según iba leyendo el mensaje su corazón se aceleraba, sin saber muy bien por qué, tenía ganas de llorar, eran lágrimas de emoción de leer algo tan bello como eso.

Un desconocido le acababa de regalar una de las cosas más hermosas que había recibido nunca: compasión, cariño, sentimiento, sinceridad.

Cosas inapreciables para los demás pero que para ella tenían un valor demasiado grande.

No supo qué responder, tampoco podía reaccionar en ese momento.

Simplemente sonrió con sinceridad, su verdadero yo, el cual guardaba protegiéndolo en su corazón, exhibió la más tierna de las sonrisas. Cerró su correo y habló en alto para sí misma.

-Señor desconocido, no te lo diré porque no quiero que pienses que me tienes en la palma de la mano... pero quizás sin pretenderlo, me has tocado de la manera más tierna del mundo el corazón.

* * *

Las dos personalidades de Gaara son muy contradictorias, ¿cuál creéis que es la auténtica, la de perfecto caballero o la de un ser oscuro?  
¿Creéis que Hinata corre peligro dejándose llevar por las atenciones de Gaara? ¿Se desviará de su venganza?  
Shikamaru ha hecho tomar conciencia al grupo y parece que todos se ven arrepentidos... ¿Ino y Sakura cambiarán de verdad, o todo serán palabras?  
¿Y qué pensáis del desconocido? ¿Será de fiar o no? Cuantas preguntas ò.ó

Reviews!:

 **cherrymarce:** aquí sigues, comentándome y haciéndome feliz T_T mil gracias por leerme siempre jo. Eres genial! . esa es la gran pregunta que ronda en torno a Hinata, ¿caerá en su propio juego complicándose más la vida? Ya lo descubriremos e.e, un abrazo!

 **Naiu:** tu comentario me ha dejado sin palabras, en serio, mil gracias! Las peleas de celos van a comenzar muy pronto, créeme, últimamente actualizo muy rápido porque estoy de exámenes y estos capítulos los tengo ya escritos, así que cada día os dejo uno para que lo podáis leer, en cuanto llegue al punto de la historia que tengo que actualizar (para eso falta un poco xD) entonces puede que tarde más ^^ pero de momento los tendréis casi cada día. Ojalá más personas como tú le diesen una oportunidad a mi fic :( pero a veces eso es complicado por el tipo de temática. Aún así, comentarios como el tuyo me animan a seguir escribiendo, que disfrutes la historia! ^^


	7. Arrepentimiento y perdón

¡Hola a todos! Os dejo el siguiente capítulo (que es un pelín más corto de lo habitual, porque lo tuve que estructurar así, ya que el siguiente capítulo será bastante más largo). Estoy de exámenes y la vida no me da para más... quizás la siguiente actualización esté el siguiente lunes o el martes u.u lo siento.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo y comentando *^* sois geniales genialosos. Os invito a uniros a la página de facebook por si queréis debatir/votar/comentarme algo sobre la historia (link en mi perfil).  
A los que no lo habéis hecho, os animo encarecidamente a comentar, sí, soy pesada ò.ó pero los comentarios son muy útiles para saber qué efectos tiene la historia en el público, y tengo muchas de vuestras opiniones en cuenta a la hora de tomar un rumbo u otro en la historia.

 **Como siempre, respondo las reviews al final del capítulo, ¡buscad vuestro nombre!**

Un saludo a todos y disfrutad del capítulo ^^

* * *

Naruto había salido a dar una vuelta para reflexionar acerca de las palabras de Shimaru, había tardado, pero meses después de la declaración no correspondida de Hinata por fin le había llegado el peso de la culpa. La rechazó sin pensarlo, prácticamente ni la escuchó cuando ella le explicaba sus sentimientos… Pero ¿de qué servía arrepentirse ahora?

De absolutamente nada.

Era una gran chica y una muy buena amiga con él, nunca podría tener queja alguna, y sin embargo descartó la idea demasiado rápido.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, disculparse, recuperar un mínimo la amistad, sentía la honda obligación de pedirle perdón. Shikamaru le advirtió sobre no molestarla, pero el joven Uzumaki era demasiado testarudo e impaciente como para soportar tanta presión sobre su cabeza. Pensó en abordar el hogar de la joven Hyuga, ¿por qué no?  
No podía salir mal.

Caminó con pasos agigantados andando con prisa, se le hizo el camino una eternidad hasta que por fin llegó a la casa de Hinata.

-¡Abre Hinata! Soy Naruto -avisó cuando la joven habló por el portero automático.

Hinata abrió la puerta pero no de buena gana, únicamente le dejó pasar para poder hablar con él en la intimidad, no se esperaba una visita del rubio y mucho menos no era bien recibida, pero tampoco quería que sus vecinos escuchasen nada que no procediera.

-¿Qué haces aquí, a qué has venido? -dijo de un modo cortante.

-Verás… quería hablar contigo de un tema serio…

Naruto la observaba maravillado, el cambio de la joven era impactante…

¡Estaba alucinante! Se la veía tan preciosa, tan natural, tan… un momento, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

-¿De qué quieres hablar? No estoy para perder el tiempo contigo.

\- Escúchame Hinata… sé que no he sido justo contigo, el día que decidiste comunicarme tus sentimientos no fui del todo acertado. No te valoré lo suficiente, está muy mal hecho y lo siento. Pero no soporto que estés así conmigo, con todos nosotros más bien… ojalá pudiera compensártelo y que me dieras otra oportunidad.

La joven peliazul escuchaba muy escéptica enarcando una ceja, presa de una profunda decepción, casi prefería que el Uzumaki no se hubiese disculpado, ¿la razón? Hinata tras declararse había "muerto" temporalmente para él, no le hablaba como siempre, apenas la miraba… y ese tiempo de sufrimiento por su indiferencia no podía compensarse y olvidarse con una disculpa vana e insuficiente, él pretendía recuperar todos los privilegios que poseyó un día como amigo… era ridículo para ella.

-Muy bien, lo sientes ¿y qué? Yo he sentido más ser invisible para ti durante meses, y ahora pretendes venir aquí, acosarme a llamadas e insistir para que no te trate igual que tú a mi todo este tiempo ¿verdad? -habló con crueldad presa del dolor que un día experimentó por él. No quería admitirlo, pero aún esa herida escocía ligeramente.

La cara del Uzumaki era un poema, tuvo que guardar silencio porque la joven tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-No sé muy bien qué decir… siento mucho el daño que te he hecho –respondió triste-. Ojalá pudieras perdonarme.

-Lárgate de aquí.

-Pero…

-¡He dicho que te largues!

El joven agachó la cabeza, apretó los puños enfadado y obedeció, no sabía lo que tardaría, pero recuperaría su corazón tarde o temprano. Se lo prometió a sí mismo.

Volverían a ser amigos como que él se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando Hinata cerró la puerta tuvo que respirar muy hondo para contenerse, no, ya estaba bien de ceder, siempre aceptaba disculpas que luego nunca llegaban a nada, que caían en saco roto y se hundían en la profundidad del olvido.

Quería pruebas, quería implicación, o todo o nada. O la gente estaba a su lado al cien por cien, o mejor que no estuvieran.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, cierto pelirrojo se reunía con su amigo rubio para conversar de todo un poco. Se juntaron en su cafetería favorita a la cual iban desde siempre.

Gaara le agradeció profundamente el haberle insistido en llamar a Hinata, le contó la fogosa noche que habían tenido dándole todo lujo de explícitos detalles. Deidara escuchaba atentamente abarrotado de emoción y envidia.

-Y pensar que fui yo quien te obligó… me debes una buena.

-Y tan buena, en serio, era algo que no me esperaba absolutamente para nada -dio un trago largo a su café con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de relación vais a tener? Es lo que aun no entiendo –se acomodó en el asiento de cuero de modo confortable.

Gaara se tomó unos momentos para responder.

-No lo sé, lo cierto es que no quiero nada serio, pero si me gustaría algo estable en cuanto a exclusividad. No sé si me explico, quiero tener una buena relación sexual pero sin terceras personas -el pelirrojo pensaba en ella de un modo diferente al que tenía previsto, no le hacía mucha gracia pensar que otra persona pudiera ponerle las manos encima y disfrutar de ella.

-Ya entiendo… a mí por lo que me has contado me has dado ganas de probarlo… aunque lamentablemente no pueda -le sacó la lengua a modo de broma.

-Mmm… creo que te debo un favor por esto y ya sabes que no me gusta tener ninguna cuenta pendiente, es hora de saldar mi deuda contigo…

-¿A qué te refieres pelirrojo?

-Estaba pensando en un regalo muy, pero que muy especial… -respondió con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Deidara no necesitó preguntar nada, sabía a lo que se refería. Sonrió a la par con él, Gaara siempre hacía muy buenos "regalos"…

Una vez Hinata se calmó, se sentó a escribir nuevamente, quería dejar aflorar un poco esos tibios sentimientos que a su modo de ver, le hacían volverse más débil de lo que debería.  
Los soltaría todos en su blog para librarse de esa carga y continuar siendo dura y fría como el hierro.

"El perdón… la gente se cree que es un artículo que se puede comprar en cualquier supermercado, como si se tratase de una oferta especial todos los días. Para mí ya no, perdonar implica algo mucho mayor que decir simplemente "lo siento". ¿De qué sirve pedir perdón si luego van a volver a clavarte un puñal por la espalda? De nada.

Quiero hechos, quiero que me demuestren cosas, quiero ver miradas sinceras, sonrisas de corazón, no quiero recibir más disculpas por arrepentimiento, porque como ya he dicho muchas veces lamentarse tarde no sirve de nada. ¿Es tanto pedir recibir amor? Y no hablo de amor en calidad de relación, quiero caricias en el pelo de amistad, reuniones hasta altas horas de la noche con auténticos amigos, quiero abrazos que me reconforten en mis días más fríos y grises, sólo eso.

No es tanto pedir creo yo. Sé que el mundo es grande y podré encontrar a gente que merezca la pena, pero para que alguien llegue hasta a mí va a tener un camino de pruebas para demostrarme que verdaderamente quiere conocerme, demostrarme un interés real. Que llegue hasta el muro con el que he rodeado mi corazón y lo salte para decirme "te acepto tal y cómo eres y lucharé por mantener nuestro cariño" sea amor, amistad o familia.

Pido mucho ahora mismo, cuando más fría y lejana estoy, es cuando pido cercanía y amor de la gente. Es paradójico, pero la vida nunca llega a ser del todo lógica y racional…"

No podía mentirse a sí misma, en cuanto publicó su última reflexión se quedó un rato con la página abierta, deseando recibir rápidamente una respuesta de su misterioso lector. Quería hablar más con él y descubrir cómo era, pero ella no iba a ser quien diera el paso de hablar primero. No podía.  
O la buscaban a ella o ella no buscaría. Se había vuelto egoísta, pero ¿y qué? Sus años anteriores habían sido bondad pura. Era hora de pensar sólo en su bienestar.

Por fin, el sonido de siempre le avisó de su tan ansiado email de su lector desconocido. Desgraciadamente, el sonido era otro, el de su email de siempre, el email de Hinata y no de su blog.

-Menuda decepción… -abrió su otro correo comprobando que el email recibido era nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke-. ¿Tú, escribiéndome? A saber qué querrás…

"Tu profesor me ha buscado en el descanso y me ha dado los apuntes de hoy para que te los de, pero no sé dónde vives y que hayas faltado es problema tuyo. Si quieres que te los de, tendrás que venir a mi casa."

-Cómo no… el rey de la amabilidad -farfulló molesta.

Tecleó su respuesta, pensaba tomarse unos días libres de las clases aprovechando que no estaba su padre, para relajarse dedicándose tiempo a sí misma. Lo necesitaba, pero tener sus apuntes para adelantar temario en casa le vendría bien.

"Hoy no creo que pueda, seguramente iría mañana… aunque tampoco sé dónde vives. Pero sí, prefiero ir yo a tu casa antes que tú vengas a la mía.

Mándame tu dirección e iré mañana a las 5 a por los apuntes de hoy y los de mañana."

Sasuke solía ser desagradable con todo el mundo, pero ella no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Cuanto más desagradable resultara él, ella respondería del mismo modo.  
Pareció que esto hizo efecto, la siguiente respuesta de Sasuke era mucho más relajada.

"Menudo genio… así me dan ganas de no abrirte la puerta. Mejor te recojo en el centro comercial y de ahí vamos a mi casa, estará mi hermano pero no te preocupes que no nos molestará."

Hinata sonrió de un modo pícaro al pensar en Gaara, le gustaba mucho el sexo con él aunque por ahora lo hubiera probado poco.

Tecleó la respuesta asegurando que asistiría a la hora acordada y cerró su correo habitual.

Revisó el otro correo: nada, no había nada de su lector. Seguramente aún no se había conectado a leer, y acababan de mensajearse hacía un par de horas sólo. Debería esperar pacientemente.

Miró el calendario de su pared, faltaba una semana para celebrar su cumpleaños, resopló ligeramente frustrada… tal cual estaban las cosas en ese momento, no tenía a nadie con quien celebrarlo.  
No podía actuar falsamente y reunir a todo el grupo de amigos de siempre, no sería coherente con sus acciones.

Era un poco triste cumplir 23 años y no tener nadie en quien confiar… era patético y triste a partes iguales.

Gaara pareció oír sus pensamientos en la distancia, el teléfono de Hinata sonó de golpe sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Cuando comprobó en la pantalla del móvil de quién se trataba, puso los ojos en blanco pensando en no responder, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, atendió la llamada.

-Hace tan sólo unas horas que nos hemos visto, ¿ya me echas de menos?

-Ligeramente -su voz sexy era francamente atrayente- pero te llamaba por otro motivo.

-¿Otro motivo? -preguntó extrañada.

-Sí, el caso es que estaba mirando el calendario y he visto que la semana que viene es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

Hinata por poco no se echó a reír… ni hecha a propósito esa sincronización.

-Sí, recuerdas bien lo que hablábamos ayer.

-El caso es que me apetece hacerte una celebración por todo lo alto… ¿Qué opinas sobre ello?

Aunque no tuviera un plan con sus amigos, tener una celebración (aunque viniera de él) era mejor que quedarse en casa sola sin hacer nada. Aceptó más que por gusto, por necesidad.

-Me parece bien, aunque espero que no tenga que arrepentirme por tu culpa… otra vez -recalcó.

Gaara rio con ganas ante la frase, le encantaba ese toque rebelde de la peliazul.

-Tranquila preciosa, no es nada malo… tan sólo quiero celebrarlo contigo.

-Anoche tuvimos bastante celebración, ¿no te parece?

-El caso es que contigo nunca se tiene suficiente -halagó con su voz sensual-. Oye, ¿recuerdas a mi amigo Deidara?

Hinata no entendía muy bien por dónde estaba dirigiendo el pelirrojo la conversación, ¿qué tenía que ver él con ella?

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo.

-¿Te gusta?  
Otra pregunta que le sacó totalmente de contexto, ¿de qué narices hablaba Gaara? ¿Qué es lo que estaba intentando averiguar?

No le dio muchos rodeos y optó por responder con sinceridad.

-Sí, es atractivo, me parece guapo físicamente… ¿Por qué? –pensaba que con su respuesta, Gaara podría perder interés en ella.

El joven al otro lado del teléfono exhibió la más complacida de sus sonrisas, contento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder próximamente.

-Entonces… es el momento de que te haga un buen regalo. 

* * *

Vaya, vaya... el intento de reconciliación de Naruto no ha salido del todo bien, pero no os preocupéis, ya sabéis que es un chico muy cabezota que siempre consigue lo que se propone ¿qué se le ocurrirá para ganarse a Hinata de nuevo? ò.ó

Sasuke tiene ahora la responsabilidad (molesta, en su opinión xD) de pasar los apuntes que el profesor le da a Hinata, pero ella no es que piense que él es la persona más amable del mundo... ¿Qué pasará a partir de aquí?  
Y lo más intrigante de todo... ¿Qué pretende Gaara? ¿Qué tiene pensado para el cumpleaños de Hinata? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo.

 **AVISO:** pongo este anuncio porque el siguiente capítulo me ha dado problemas anteriormente, y quiero aclarar y prepararos de su intención.  
El siguiente capítulo será un **lemon muy, muy, fuerte** (igual pensáis que exagero, pero hay personas muy sensibles a ciertas tramas). No lo leáis con la mente cerrada, pensad que va a ser un inciso oscuro e importante en la vida de Hinata que marcará un cambio radical en la historia. No lo enfoquéis por el lado que no es y esperad a ver la evolución antes de odiarme. (No por favor, ¡no me odiéis! T_T)

Y ahora sí que sí, ¡ **respuesta a las reviews**!:

 **astoria grey:** muchas gracias por comentar ^^ eso lo primero, me alegro mucho de que te guste esta Hinara, yo también pienso como tú, es cansado que siempre sea tímida y tartamuda, ya era hora de que sacase su carácter ò.ó. En cuanto a Gaara... es difícil valorar qué personalidad gana más que la otra, porque puede ser un ente oscuro que albergue muchos sentimientos positivos en su interior, aunque los manifieste de la manera equivocada... pronto recibirá una gran lección que le hará darse cuenta de los errores que ha cometido, ya verás e.e. El chico de los mensajes no tardará mucho es desvelarse quién es... espero que te siga gustando la historia y yo pueda seguir disfrutando de tus comentarios ^^ un besote!

 **Kislev:** espero no haberte decepcionado con la primera vez de Hinata :( ella lo pensó así para darle una lección a Gaara que ya descubriremos como evoluciona, espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que te guste, un abrazo!

 **mc7frd:** muchas gracias por comentar! Ahora que estoy de exámenes he sido un poco más lenta, pero intento actualizar lo antes posible ^^ espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando mucho la historia, un beso!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** la personalidad de Gaara confunde bastante verdad? Es complicado saber cuál es la verdadera cara o.o y en cuanto al chico de los mensajes pronto se verá quién es ^^ la actuación de Shikamaru la verdad es que ha sido sublime, venía bien una charla así al grupo. Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo! Un abrazo!

 **Clave:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia y que comentes cuando quieras * ^ * un beso!

Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos los que me comentáis y animáis con esta historia ^^ sois geniales y me llenáis de alegría.

¡Un abrazo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	8. El camino hacia lo oscuro

¡Buenas noches! Me escapo un momentín de estudiar (voy a morir bajo el peso de los apuntes x.x) para subiros el capítulo 8!  
Sé que dije que iba a tardar más, pero tenía muchas ganas de compartirlo con vosotros, y quería responder vuestros comentarios, que ya sabéis que me encantan y los adoro, el poder compartir vuestras opiniones y comentarlas ^^

Reitero mi **ADVERTENCIA** sobre este capítulo, y pido que la gente sensible o fácilmente impresionable no sea muy hater y no me odie, que todo tiene un porqué ò.ó. recordad, **LEMON MUY EXPLÍCITO** (y tampoco lo veo para tanto xD porque he usado mucha metáfora para hacerlo más poético)

 **Reviews al final del capítulo!** Echad un ojillo porque os tengo que comentar una cosa respecto a las reviews... D:

En fin, disfrutad el capítulo, comentadme qué os parecido por favor, que os lo agradeceré de mil amores, y deseadme suerte para mi examen de mañana! Un beso a todos! ^^

* * *

La llamada fue breve pero impactante... ¿Qué quería decir Gaara con un buen regalo? Quizás estuviera metiéndose en pleno fango sólo por una venganza... no quería pensarlo. A lo mejor ella lo había malinterpretado sólo porque el pelirrojo sonaba demasiado misterioso.

Al día siguiente volvió a revisar su correo y no tenía ningún mensaje de su lector, resopló con fastidio, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia.

-No seas estúpida, sólo es un tío que no conoces de nada... si te escribe bien, y si no también... -hablaba autoconvenciéndose.

Al día siguiente ya faltaba poco para la hora acordada para reunirse con Sasuke. No había lamentado en ningún momento faltar a la universidad aquella mañana también, estaba disfrutando como nunca de su soledad, de poder caminar por su propia casa sin trifulcas ni peleas por lo más mínimo. Era más que estupendo. Pero tampoco quería estropear su curso ni su media académica, por lo que desgraciadamente debía dedicar ratos a seguir trabajando en casa si se negaba a asistir a las clases.

Cogió su bolso y puso rumbo a la calle a un paso tranquilo, no le entusiasmaba encontrarse con el moreno, es más, teniéndolo delante sólo pensaba en darle un buen escarmiento. Hacerle ver cómo trataba él a los demás, darle a probar su propia medicina para aportarle una buena dosis de humildad y que se le olvidasen las tonterías de creerse superior, de hablar con ese desdén a sus amigos, de ser el más deseado... le encantaría seducirlo sólo por demostrarle que ella no era una de esas corderitas que lo seguían allí por donde pisaba.

Sí, realmente Sasuke Uchiha despertaba su mal humor en gran medida.

No tardó en llegar al centro comercial y allí estaba él, apoyado en la pared mirando al vacío, ignorando los grititos histéricos y miradas lujuriosas de cada mujer que pasaba por delante. Era una tragedia social que una persona tan atractiva por fuera resultase tan idiota y desagradable por dentro.  
Se acercó a él y saludó secamente.

-Bueno, vamos a por los apuntes.  
-¿Cómo estás? -inquirió para sorpresa de la peliazul-. No te veo enferma como para faltar a clase.

-Já, ¿y a ti que más te da? No te metas en mi vida -respondió tajante colocándose el pelo detrás de la oreja-. Nunca te has dignado a hablarme, ahora no finjas ser mi amigo.

El Uchiha sonrió con suficiencia, reconocía en ella su propia actitud de cuando se apartó de todo el mundo.

-Parece que le estás cogiendo el gusto a hacerte la dura, pero no te pega para nada. En el fondo sigues siendo una cría asustada de la vida –caminó hacia el fondo mientras le hablaba.

-Da igual el tiempo que pase, ser un imbécil dura toda la vida, no te preocupes que vas bien servido -lo siguió deseando darle una patada en el culo nada más responderle.

Golpe bajo al orgullo del moreno, esa reacción no se la esperaba para nada. Prefirió no contestar, bufando para sí mismo un montón de frases poco agradables para su gusto.

Cuando Hinata se puso a su altura el moreno la miró unos segundos con gesto de tregua.

-De acuerdo, me lo merezco. Pero dejemos ya la guerra, no nos trae nada productivo a ninguno de los dos.

-La dejaré siempre y cuando no la retomes tú -concluyó ella relajando su postura.

Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar a casa de Sasuke, era un barrio muy bonito y sencillo donde los jardines estaban bien cuidados, verdes, alegres, con miles de niños jugando en los parques. Le agradó mucho el ambiente de aquel lugar, ¿cómo era posible que él fuese tan rancio viviendo en un sitio tan pacífico y tranquilo?

-Como ya te comenté ayer, está mi hermano en casa. Si te hace alguna broma discúlpale, lo hace de buen modo -avisó mientras abría la puerta.

Hinata se sentía profundamente intrigada por el hermano mayor de Sasuke, ¿sería tan guapo como él, tendría esa odiosa actitud... cómo sería?

Pasaron a la amplia entrada de la casa, Hinata admiraba cada detalle para no perder ni un milímetro de información. Pocas chicas podrían decir que han visitado la famosa casa Uchiha.

Todo lucía limpio y cuidado, el olor del ambientador era sutil pero perceptible, dando un suave aroma a lilas por toda la casa. La tarima de madera era clara y preciosa, la joven estaba deseando caminar descalza por ella y sentir la suavidad del material.

Las paredes de la casa estaban pintadas en tonos pastel muy bonitos a la vista y parejos unos a otros: azules, verdes, algún amarillo muy tenue... sí, esa familia tenía muy buen gusto para decorar.

Sasuke se adentró primero en la casa para avisar al mayor de la llegada de su "amiga", mientras Hinata se sentaba para quitarse y colocar los zapatos en la parte baja de la tarima de la entrada, escuchó la voz de Itachi a su espalda.

-¡Encantado de conocerte! Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de este desagradable - saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tampoco era necesario ese tipo de presentación... -se quejó el menor.

Hinata no podía creerlo... ¿Pero qué clase de genes tenía esa familia? ¡Pero qué injusticia!

Todos increíblemente guapos, con un físico que podría infartar a cualquiera. Itachi era igual de guapo que Sasuke, más mayor y maduro por supuesto y por suerte (¡menos mal!) mostraba ser mucho más cálido y amable. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír un tanto con malicia... le interesaba… sentía ese torrente de sensaciones dentro de ella que no pudo contener en casa del pelirrojo, ese tornado de emociones de querer probar a alguien y saber qué sentiría con esa persona.  
-Un placer, Hinata -le tendió la mano estrechándola con determinación mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojazos negros.

-Estaba deseando conocerte porque eres la primera chica que sube mi hermanito a casa... Estoy impresionado de verdad -le revolvió el pelo a Sasuke que volvió a quejarse y miró a Hinata de manera bastante intensa-. Debo añadir que gusto no le falta, eres muy guapa.

-¡Callate! Eso no viene a cuento -Sasuke cogió a Hinata del brazo para conducirla a su habitación-. Ala, se acabó la charla... ¡Y tú no molestes, Itachi!

El mayor no pudo evitar profanar una tremenda risa encantado de chinchar a su hermano menor; Hinata físicamente le había entrado por los ojos, posiblemente trataría de tener más contacto con ella, pero solo en calidad de amistad, su hermano era lo primero para él.

El cuarto de Sasuke era bastante sencillo, abundaban los libros en su estantería en la cual comenzaba a faltarle espacio para más género. Sasuke cogió de su escritorio un buen taco de apuntes que tendió a la joven Hyuga.

-¿Tanto te interesa mi habitación? -preguntó un tanto divertido por la curiosidad de la chica-. Es un cuarto normal como otro cualquiera.

-Nunca has traído a nadie a tu casa... me esperaba que tuvieses algo extraño, no sé, cadáveres escondidos, pósters de grupos oscuros de heavy metal... cosas que no quieres que nadie vea -bromeó.

El moreno se tomó de buena manera la broma y terminó por relajarse también.

-Lo he escondido todo sabiendo que venías, no quería que sospecharas –le siguió el juego.

-Ahora en serio, ¿por qué no has dejado subir a nadie?

-No me gusta mucho, me siento bastante invadido. Aquí donde me ves necesito mi lugar de tranquilidad... imagínate que el dobe viniese a diario... ¡No lo soportaría!

-Sí, Naruto es muy dado a invadir casas... -comentó recordando la visita forzada del día anterior.

Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama observando a la peliazul con los apuntes en los brazos de pie, sin hacer nada.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Igual debería irme... no quiero molestar.

El Uchiha sonrió con un mínimo de ternura, ese tipo de frases denotaban que la verdadera Hinata seguía existiendo dentro de esa faceta de persona dura y desagradable que ahora le había dado por mostrar al público. Extrañamente para él, se sentía cómodo de su presencia, no esperaba otra cosa que echarla rápidamente de allí, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, Hinata le aportaba un poco de paz.

-No molestas, ya que estás aquí aprovecha, es una visita exclusiva –sonrió de lado-. Pero por favor... no se lo digas a nadie.

Quizás el problema de Sasuke no fuera otro que la paciencia, necesitaba mucho tiempo para abrirse y mucha calma, dejando poco a poco entrever partes de su persona que irían en aumento con el tiempo. El inconveniente estaba en cuánto tiempo necesitaría, y si se sentía presionado por los demás (motivo que probablemente retrasase este proceso, si no lo invertía).

Hablaron de todo un poco mientras merendaban sin meterse mucho en la privacidad de sus vidas, no se llevaban tanto como para mantener una de esas típicas charlas de amigos que se intercambian secretos que deben proteger y ambos todavía se sentían muy raros con esa especie de "cita".

Resultaron tener en común más de lo que pensaban, escuchaban grupos de música parecidos e incluso les gustaban los mismos libros de ciertos géneros. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Hinata teniendo una conversación y además con gustos similares con el mismísimo Sasuke.

La peliazul se aventuró a preguntarle con mucho cuidado acerca de Sakura, quería indagar realmente sobre los sentimientos del joven, el motivo de sus rechazos. Aunque el Uchiha no fuese muy dado a responder este tipo de preguntas de índole personal, pensó que ahora no habría inconveniente, al fin y al cabo, se sentía en un terreno más o menos seguro.

-Sé que no os lleváis y por eso confío para contártelo, pero no te acostumbres a esto...

-Es sólo curiosidad, no puedo creerme que ella te persiga de ese modo sin cansarse.

\- Pff... Es un tema complicado. Realmente llegué a pensar en intentar algo con ella, al fin y al cabo es de las pocas personas que aún me han seguido queriendo después de mi época turbia. Pero no pudo ser, la conozco desde hace demasiados años y siempre la he visto como una amiga. No he sentido un cariño que trascienda más allá, y si no ha surgido nada antes dudo que llegue a surgir nunca.

Para ser tan callado había dado la explicación más completa que Hinata había escuchado en toda su vida, le parecía divertida y surrealista aquella tarde.

-¿Y qué explicación tiene lo de hablarle tan mal?

-He intentado hablar de buenas y seriamente con ella mil veces, créeme, muchísimas -aseguró apoyando los brazos en sus piernas, inclinándose hacia delante para hablar-. Pero ella no lo acepta, sigue pensando que si viene detrás de mí algún día le surgirá la oportunidad. Así que soy desagradable con ella...

-Más de lo habitual, querrás decir -cortó Hinata matizando su frase.

-Está bien sí, más de lo habitual -resopló molesto- para ver si así me odia y se olvida de mí de una vez. Tiene que seguir con su vida y no arrastrarse por mí, haga lo que haga.

Realmente como teoría tenía fundamento, pero tratar a alguien gratuitamente mal no tenía excusa para ella.

-Vale, acepto la explicación, no la comparto pero la entiendo.

Sasuke le volvió a sonreír como agradecimiento a su comprensión sin que le juzgara para nada, le sorprendió no recibir una crítica o un sermón como siempre hacía Naruto.  
Como si por la sinceridad ella le debiese algo, el moreno se aventuró a conseguir información. Le carcomía por dentro la duda.

-Y hablando de cosas que no entendemos... ¿Por qué te fuiste con Gaara la otra noche? No lo entiendo, tampoco me incumbe pero eh, me debes un poco de sinceridad después de todo ¿no?

Se lo veía venir en cuanto ella preguntó por Sakura, no le importó ser sincera.

-Porque quiero demostrar que conmigo no se juega, tú ves a la Hinata de siempre porque aún no me ha dado por darte tu merecido, pero Gaara se lo va a llevar por tratarme como un trapo aquella noche en la discoteca. Pero mientras tanto me entretengo en divertirme, cosa que también me viene bien por cierto.

-Desde luego, divertido tiene que ser para faltar a clase.

Hubo un rato de incómodo silencio en el que se miraron sin decir nada, Hinata miró el reloj y se incorporó con prisa.

-Lo siento, pero debería irme ya, tengo que ponerme a estudiar para no ir retrasada cuando vuelva a clase.

-Lo entiendo, si vuelves a faltar ya sabes dónde estarán tus apuntes, no entiendo porque tu profesor me los da a mí... -se encogió de hombros.

La peliazul sonrió sin que Sasuke lo viera, tenía su punto de encanto con ese tipo de comentarios. Bajó la escalera seguida por él y al pasar por el salón, Itachi volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.  
-¿Ya te vas? Espero que vuelvas pronto, así alegras un poco la casa –sonrió despidiéndose.  
-Gracias por la merienda y por todo, un placer Itachi -se despidió sonriendo cándidamente.

-Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto -dijo Sasuke mientras ella se ponía sus zapatos.

-Por otra merienda así no creo que tardemos mucho en vernos, gracias por todo - sonrió una vez más.

Al salir de casa del moreno no pudo evitar reírse, era obvio que en la comodidad Sasuke se relajaba bajando sus defensas, pero de ahí a tener una charla normal y corriente... ¡Eso sí que era una sorpresa! Quién diría que podrían llegar a tener algo en común. Contra todo pronóstico, se lo había pasado bien y había estado a gusto, desestimó por completo el intentar nada con Itachi, después de todo, Sasuke tenía buen potencial y buen fondo para entablar una amistad con él.

Su tranquilidad no duró demasiado, al doblar la esquina se chocó de frente con Sakura. No era la persona que más le apetecía ver en ese momento.

-... ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás? Hace dos días que no vienes a clase... ¿Estás enferma? -preguntó interesándose por su salud.

La joven Hyuga la miró con los ojos abiertos... le había llamado por su nombre y le había preguntando que qué tal... la enferma sin duda debía ser la pelirrosa.

-B-bien gracias, estoy bien... -respondió aún sorprendida-. Necesitaba unos días de paz y tranquilidad.

Sakura no quería pensar en ello, pero observó la casa de Sasuke al fondo y a la Hyuga demasiado cerca de ella... no solía pasar por esa calle nunca...

¿Acaso sería posible que...?

-Oye... ¿Qué... qué haces por aquí? No te he visto nunca en este barrio –quiso sonar amable pero sus intenciones eran muy obvias.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa un tanto perversa, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de Sakura y de tantas humillaciones que ella le había causado.

-Vengo de casa de Sasuke -anunció llenando el pecho de orgullo-. He estado merendando en su casa y hablando de todo un poco en su habitación, yo sólo iba a por mis apuntes pero me ha pedido que me quedara con él un rato.

La cara de Haruno era un poema que pasó por varias fases, primero abrió los ojos como platos dudando de sus palabras, no podía creerlo, acto seguido comenzó a fruncir el ceño terminando por ponerse ligeramente colorada del cabreo.

-¡Mientes! -elevó la voz perdiendo los nervios-. ¡Sasuke nunca dejaría entrar a nadie en su casa!

-¿Ah, no? ¡Qué especial debo ser entonces! El hermano mayor un encanto oye, me ha dicho que a ver si vuelvo más veces -disfrutaba cada palabra al milímetro y disfrutaba de la mala reacción de Sakura.

-Estarás encantada... pensaba que eras una mosquita muerta pero no eres más que una zorra... -apretaba los puños haciéndose daño.

-¡Já! ¿Una zorra por interesar a Sasuke sin hacer nada? Entonces eso te deja en muy mal lugar, puede que según tú yo sea una zorra, pero tú no dejas de ser una arrastrada y una patética inmadura incapaz de valorarse y dejar que un tío la trate mal. Pero eh, disfruta de la humillación, que Sasuke tiene repertorio de sobra para ti. Pierdes el tiempo demostrando que eres una insulsa. Al menos yo sé escucharle, cosa que tú no sabes hacer, escuchar.

Sakura quería replicar con lo más hiriente que se le ocurriese, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos mezcla del enfado y la pena porque en parte sabía que tenía razón, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar barbaridades y salir corriendo después.  
-¡Eres lo peor que existe... te odio!

-¡Creo que podré vivir con ello! -gritó antes de que la pelirrosa abandonara la calle.

Es cierto que había sido cruel, pero Sakura e Ino con el tema de Naruto le habían dicho cosas mil veces peores, le habían hecho llorar otras mil y se había reído otras tantas de forma muy hostil.

Una dosis de realidad no le haría demasiado daño a Sakura.

De camino a casa pasó por el centro comercial con la mente centrada en su cumpleaños, ya que Gaara tenía pensado para ella un regalo especial, lo menos que podía hacer era vestirse de un modo especial. No quería resultarle indiferente, debía demostrar que ella también podía ejercer más poder aún sobre él.

Se adentró en la sensual tienda de lencería que tantas veces visitaba con sus queridas "amigas" en busca de algo sexy, atrevido, chocante y bonito a la vez para satisfacer su propio gusto. Llegó a un maniquí que le dio la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando, era sin duda la ropa interior más bonita y atrevida que había visto nunca.

La parte de arriba consistía en un sujetador de color azul turquesa de encaje semi-transparente, la parte de abajo era un coulotte de color negro con los bordes de encaje atravesados por una tira lisa de raso del mismo color azul que el sujetador. El maniquí llevaba además unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo negras y poco tupidas con una tira de encaje que combinaba con las anteriores.

Se veía a sí misma llevándolo orgullosa, le quedaría mejor que bien. Su cuerpo era bonito, proporcionado y muy sexy por lo que cualquier cosa le quedaría como un guante.

Pagó con el dinero de su padre y tras comprar algunas cosas más que necesitaba para su casa, volvió y colocó todo antes de sentarse al ordenador otra vez.

Con el corazón latiendo algo rápido, comprobó que satisfactoriamente tenía respuesta de su desconocido.

"Ha sido muy bonito eso que has escrito sobre el perdón y creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo. Respecto a lo de tu corazón... ¿Qué pruebas debe superar alguien para entrar en él?"

Había un algo en aquellas palabras que era imposible de evitar, se sentía manejada por unos hilos imaginarios que controlaban sus manos tecleando la respuesta, movida por la curiosidad y por el deseo de sentir más calidez de aquel extraño.

"Me ha resultado extraño no saber de ti en estos días, cuando tu siempre sueles ser puntual escribiendo... me alegra saber de ti de nuevo.

¿Qué hay que hacer, pues tener paciencia e invertir mucho tiempo, estoy en un modo difícil, lo sé. ¿Por qué preguntas, acaso quieres entrar?"

Era un juego un tanto coqueto, pero totalmente inocente, no lo conocía pero con él no tenía la necesidad de ponerse alerta con todas sus nuevas defensas en alto. Era extraño pero en su interior, sabía que podía fiarse.

"¿Y tú, acaso quieres que entre?"

Esa respuesta tan breve no la esperaba, ¿y ahora qué? No sabía muy bien qué contestar.

"Eres tú el que ha preguntado qué había que hacer para entrar"

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Por supuesto que me gustaría entrar, pero sé que ahora es difícil. Por eso te dejo a ti marcar las distancias"

¿Eso era una declaración en toda regla? Le asustó esa idea y apagó el ordenador sin responder. No quería tener la obligación de tener que pensar en qué escribir respecto a eso.

A partir de ese día, la semana pasó bastante rápido. Hinata siguió sin ir a clase yendo periódicamente a casa de Sasuke a por la tarea, pasando ratos de charlas con él a solas, abriéndose un poco más el uno al otro con cada visita. Era cierto que Sasuke se enfadó un poco porque Sakura discutió con él sobre Hinata, pero en parte él agradeció la sinceridad de la Hyuga: no tenían nada que ocultar a nadie, ni explicaciones que aportar.

Naruto por su parte no volvió a llamar ni mensajear a la joven, había desaparecido por el momento totalmente. Gaara y ella habían tenido más encuentros fogosos a lo largo de los días.

Sin darse casi cuenta, el día de su cumpleaños llegó antes de lo esperado: recibió muchas más felicitaciones de lo que esperaba. Todos deseaban hacer una pequeña fiesta con ella en cuanto "se recuperase de su enfermedad y pudiera salir a celebrarlo". No pudo evitar sentirse alegre por ser su día especial, incluso Sasuke le escribió un email más efusivo de lo que era costumbre deseándole un feliz cumpleaños.

El lector desconocido también le mandó un mensaje, él sabía que ella no había respondido por miedo a lo último que leyó de él, pero no se lo tomó a mal. Simplemente le felicitó (ya que el blog así lo indicaba) y escribió una poesía conocida de un libro de poemas clásicos a modo de regalo:

"Andas por esos mundos como yo; no me digas

que no existes, existes, nos hemos de encontrar;

no nos conoceremos, disfrazados y torpes

por los caminos echaremos a andar.

No nos conoceremos, distantes uno de otro

sentirás mis suspiros y te oiré suspirar.

¿Dónde estará la boca, la boca que suspira?

Diremos, el camino volviendo a desandar.

Quizá nos encontremos frente a frente algún día,

quizá nuestros disfraces nos logremos quitar.

Y ahora me pregunto... cuando ocurra, si ocurre,

¿sabré yo de suspiros, sabrás tú suspirar?

Feliz cumpleaños, alma hermosa, que la luz ilumine con el mejor de los destellos tu gran día".

Sonreía como una loca, haciéndose daño en las mejillas del cariño y sinceridad que le transmitía todo ese mensaje. Su corazón se aceleraba latiendo con fuerza mientras se deleitaba con cada verso del dulce poema que le había mandado, el cual no conocía.

Ese había sido uno de los mejores regalos sin duda.

La noche llegó y con ella la hora de encontrarse con Gaara también, se preparó como siempre concienzudamente para resultar lo más explosiva posible. Dado que hacía frío procuró abrigarse bien. Aunque vistiera de pantalón, seguía mostrándose felina y sensual.

Gaara fue hasta su domicilio en coche, como un buen caballero. Al subirse, él le propinó un beso rápido a modo de saludo.

-Ya te lo dije antes por teléfono, pero lo repito, feliz cumpleaños –sonrió alegre-. Algo me dice que hay un detalle para ti en la parte de atrás del coche.

Hinata se giró y vio una bolsa brillante de tamaño mediano, se incorporó brevemente para cogerla y se alegró de ser tratada con tanta atención.

-No hacía falta Gaara, estás gastando mucho dinero en mí últimamente –dijo mientras inspeccionaba el contenido.

-Para eso está, para gastarlo bien, el dinero ahorrado no hace nada tampoco -se detuvo a observar a la joven.

Hinata sacó de la bolsa una cajita con una pulsera en su interior de plata, muy bonita y adornada con piedras brillantes de color azul. Se la puso inmediatamente presa de la emoción.

El último contenido de la bolsa era una camisa preciosa de cuadros granates con líneas entrecruzadas azul oscuras realmente estupenda.

-Tienes un excelente gusto para vestir, en serio -afirmó extendiéndola.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero aquí no acaba la noche, tienes más regalos aún esperándote -le guiñó el ojo emprendiendo el camino previsto.

¿Más regalos? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Primero fueron a cenar a un restaurante elegante y un poco caro, era evidente que Gaara iba sobrado de dinero para permitirse toda clase de caprichos semanales que se saliesen del presupuesto. La cena fue muy agradable en su compañía, en momentos así, Hinata se olvidaba que estaba representando un papel, el papel de chica encantadora que luego se vengaría de su actitud cruel, pero disfrutar de aquello no le haría ningún mal, o eso pensaba ella.

Tras la cena, mientras recorrían la ciudad con el coche, la peliazul esperaba ir a casa de Gaara para tener sexo apasionado durante toda la noche como ya era costumbre, sin embargo en la calle del domicilio del pelirrojo, éste cambió de sentido hacia otra calle con el coche.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿No vamos a tu casa?  
-No, dije que tienes más regalos esperándote, y a eso vamos a ir –repuso tranquilo.

Esperó pacientemente admirando el paisaje nocturno por la ventana, estaba un poco nerviosa por averiguar qué sorpresas le tenía preparadas Gaara.

Llegaron a una calle que ella jamás había transitado, eran varios apartamentos bastante nuevos, construidos recientemente en el último año. El joven aparcó y caminaron despacio hacia uno de estos apartamentos.

-¿Por qué vamos aquí? Además... ¿Esta casa es tuya? -preguntaba muy extrañada.

-No te preocupes, que no te va a pasar nada malo. Simplemente quería enseñarte otro apartamento que tengo más alejado cuando me apetece desconectar, éste tiene otras instalaciones.

No entendía absolutamente nada, pero no sabría nada hasta que no llegase al lugar en cuestión.

El apartamento por dentro era digno de admiración, debía ser bastante caro: era muy espacioso con muebles muy nuevos y de materiales muy delicados. La televisión era inmensa, era lógico teniendo en cuenta la amplitud del enorme salón. La cocina disponía de un equipamiento muy completo, lo último de lo último. Había dos baños que tenían jacuzzi y una ducha con hidromasaje, la habitación de Hinata de hecho, podría caber en uno de esos baños.  
Había un total de cuatro habitaciones también de enorme tamaño, una de ellas en concreto no tenía cama ni armario, sólo una mesa de madera en el centro y varias sillas alrededor. Hinata no entendía nada de ese cuarto.

-Esta habitación es un poco extraña -musitó mirando al pelirrojo.

-Es extraña sí, pero porque tiene otra función diferente...

-¿Diferente?

Gaara sin más, sacó una venda negra de su bolsillo y tapó los ojos de la joven que se tensó un poco al contacto de la tela.

-No te asustes, esto es para celebrar tu cumpleaños de un modo muy especial, voy a hacerte divertirte esta noche... vas a tener el mejor orgasmo de tu vida...

Nada más oír estas palabras, la peliazul se relajó completamente, era un juego sexual evidentemente, y prometía mucho. La voz de Gaara tenía un efecto increíble en ella, era terriblemente persuasiva y seductora, le encantaban esos matices que usaba cuando él se excitaba y modificaba ligeramente su tono.

Sin decir nada más, el joven despojó a Hinata de su abrigo y su bolso, se colocó tras ella depositando besos ardientes en su cuello, rodeando con sus brazos su curvilínea cintura, apretando con su pelvis el trasero de ella para que notara cómo crecía su erección. Ella se dejaba hacer encantada, de nuevo la pasión se despertaba en su estómago dándole suaves y placenteros vértigos de emoción.

Gaara susurraba de manera ronca cómo le gustaba el olor de la joven, lo volvía loco y contribuía a aumentar aún más sus ganas de poseerla con total lujuria y pasión. A medida que incrementaba las caricias, la desnudaba poco a poco quitando lentamente cada prenda que llevaba.

Cuando la dejó en ropa interior y medias, se paró en seco, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta? -preguntó Hinata divertida.

-Eres un regalo para la visión, es el conjunto más sexy que he visto en mi vida... me has vuelto loco con esto pequeña... -susurró preso de la excitación.

Como para añadir veracidad a sus palabras, cogió la mano de la Hyuga llevándola a su entrepierna para que notase su palpitante erección, deseosa de salir de sus pantalones. Ella sonrió complacida por crear ese efecto en él.

En este punto, el joven apagó la luz del cuarto encendiendo una bastante más tenue, condujo a Hinata hacia la mesa y la sentó encima, colocándose entre sus piernas. Capturó su boca en varios besos ardientes y húmedos, jugueteando con su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos en sus labios. No podía creerse lo deliciosa que le resultaba Hinata... demasiado deliciosa, no podía pensar que hubiera dado con una persona que lo excitase hasta tal punto.

Acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven con ansia mientras intercalaba los besos en varias zonas de su cuerpo.

De pronto, Hinata se sobresaltó de un modo ligeramente desagradable, ya no eran dos manos las que le tocaban, sino cuatro. No era muy difícil distinguirlas ya que las de Gaara, al cual tenía delante, se entretenían ahora en tocar y apretar su trasero mientras que las otras dos manos le palpaban los pechos. Notó el aliento de alguien en su nuca mientras seguía masajeando su busto sin parar, oía sus suspiros de excitación recorrer su nuca.

-¿Pero qué...? -quiso quitarse la venda pero Gaara se lo impidió.

-Shhh... No te pongas nerviosa, estaré aquí vigilando en todo momento que nadie haga nada que no deba hacer. Te prometí una buena celebración y por eso estamos aquí. Eso sí, tú sigues siendo mía… pero digamos que lo de hoy es algo especial.

Un momento... ¿Había dicho nadie? ¿Cuántas personas estaban allí dispuestas a participar?

Sabía que una de esas dos personas sería seguramente Deidara. Se puso ligeramente nerviosa tratando de no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Pero en parte no quería echarse atrás y deseaba continuar con aquello, estaba semi-desnuda en un cuarto con algunos hombres que ansiaban su cuerpo, ella era el centro de atención y de deseó y la idea le gustó. Ese concepto le volvió a aportar esa dosis de poder que tanto le enganchaba, la pasión de su estómago comenzó a adelantarse extendiéndose nuevamente a cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo que su excitación creciera como la espuma en el agua caliente.  
La persona de atrás desabrochó su sujetador haciendo más intenso el contacto con sus pechos, rozaba sus pezones con las palmas de las manos, que no tardaron en endurecerse. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando, disfrutando del toque.

-No imaginaba que tuvieras un cuerpazo así... es increíble.

Por la voz quedaba confirmada la presencia de Deidara. Al pelirrojo no le hacía ninguna gracia compartir a Hinata en ningún aspecto, pero dado que debía un favor al rubio (y que ellos tenían ya pactado pagarse así esta clase de favores), decidió pagárselo con la condición de participar él también. Sólo así podía atenuar la molestia de compartir a su amante.

Gaara continuaba ocupando su boca sin descanso, bajaba con ansia su mano hacia su intimidad acariciándola por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo el contacto más íntimo y ardiente.

Apartó la tela y rozó con sus dedos la anatomía de la Hyuga, que se encontraba terriblemente excitada por la escena física y mental que estaba experimentando.

Como si fuera poco el contacto del momento, hizo aparición una tercera persona que colocó algo frío sobre la espalda de la joven.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué es eso!? -exclamó molesta por la temperatura.

-Sólo quería avisarte de que vas a beber un poco cielo, no te asustes, seré tu camarero personal.  
-Eh, nada de apelativos cariñosos, que para eso estoy yo –controló Gaara tajante.

El que se hizo llamar a sí mismo camarero era una voz que Hinata no había escuchado nunca, por lo que no podía averiguar de quién se trataba. Le acercaba a los labios un vaso que contenía una bebida con alcohol cada vez que Gaara abandonaba su boca para besar en otro lugar.

Nadie hablaba, sólo se escuchaban suspiros excitados, caricias y el sonido de los besos. Gaara desnudó a Hinata del todo y cuando este proceso terminó, ambos jóvenes se apartaron de ella indicándole que podía quitarse la venda.

Nada más recuperar la vista, la joven buscó a esa persona desconocida para comprobar si sus facciones eran feas o no. Sí, sonaba clasista y superficial, pero si era tocada por un desconocido, por lo menos que éste fuera atractivo.

Por fortuna, el tercero era físicamente deseable. Se presentó como Kyo.

-Bien, pequeña, ahora el juego es otro. Te toca a ti darnos un poco de placer, y luego nosotros te complaceremos a ti todo el tiempo –habló con su voz sensual-. ¿Crees que podrás?

Hinata se mordió el labio movida por la vergüenza, quería experimentar, pero tres personas diferentes la misma noche le resultaba demasiado.  
Aunque ya estaba en plena faena y no podía echarse atrás, quería hacerlo por ellos y por ella misma, por descubrir a qué caminos podían conducirle las alas de su potente pasión interior. Echó fuera de sí la vergüenza tratando de buscar una belleza poética en aquel acto, cuatro personas que se juntarían solo una vez puntual para experimentar con sus cuerpos.

Sí, quería quedarse con eso.

El resto de los presentes se denudaron completamente también, dejando en evidencia sus erecciones activas e impacientes. Kyo empujó a Hinata hacia el suelo suavemente, indicando una obviedad demasiado aplastante.

Sabía que tenía que ir uno a uno complaciéndolos tanto carnal como sexualmente... se sentía predispuesta a todo. En ese momento en el que la pasión inundaba su ser, desbordándose por los poros, no cabía ningún otro sentimiento o emoción.

Se introdujo el miembro de Kyo en la boca, procurando hacerlo lo mejor posible, subía y bajaba la cabeza ayudándose de su mano para incrementar su placer. Debía estar haciéndolo bien cuando escuchaba los gemidos roncos y sofocados del joven, que se movía espasmódicamente, disfrutando de la sensación.

Su boca ardía, la temperatura era francamente alta, el sabor de su miembro era algo totalmente nuevo, jamás había pensado que aquello era así. Continuó aumentando el ritmo mientras Kyo le indicaba la velocidad con su mano, empujaba su cabeza pero sin hacerla daño, sin presionar. Gaara había dejado bien claro que debían tratarla del mejor modo posible o habría consecuencias nefastas por su parte.

Poco duró el momento para él, no tardó en tensar su cuerpo gimiendo cada vez con más frecuencia, Hinata sabía lo que venía a continuación y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ello, no quería tragarlo pero dudaba que le dejasen ir al baño a escupirlo y lavarse un poco la boca con agua.

Cuando Kyo terminó en su boca notó el líquido caliente y espeso inundarla por completo. Le dio bastante asco al sentirlo, no era para nada agradable ni al gusto ni al tacto.

Abrió la boca dejando que resbalara por su barbilla, ya se limpiaría al terminar, aún tenía que hacerlo dos veces más. Deidara tras la escena, se mostraba francamente impaciente, la joven sentía la boca ligeramente dolida y cansada de la tensión que tenía ejercer para mantenerla abierta y no rozar con los dientes todo el rato, era un poco cargante y deseaba terminar rápidamente.

Deidara por desgracia duró un poco más que el anterior, por lo que cuando descargó su pócima, Hinata se encontraba cansada para tener que realizarlo aún otra vez.

Gaara en su generosidad, le acercó varios pañuelos para limpiarse, lo agradeció de buena gana para poder quitarse ese fluido espeso de su barbilla. Cuando por fin le llegó el turno a Gaara alzó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando agitadamente, le encantaba el contacto de su lengua por todo su miembro, notaba cómo la estrecha y húmeda boca de la peliazul lo llevaba hasta el paraíso, sintiendo oleadas de placer que sacudían su cuerpo.

-Tengo que disculparme contigo del todo... no me puedo creer que lo hagas tan bien -susurró entre gemidos roncos.

Por este comentario Hinata sabía que tenía ganada su venganza, se lo había ganado del todo. Aunque aquella "fiesta" no se la esperaba, en ese momento precisamente no le estaba gustando demasiado...

Gaara al final llegó al éxtasis siendo el último en terminar en la boca de la

Hyuga, ésta aprovechó los pañuelos para eliminar cualquier resto del espeso líquido blancuzco que tuviera.  
Se dejó caer al suelo, agotada. Le dolía la mandíbula de la tensión ejercida. Brevemente la plenitud del momento se vino abajo, enfriándose de repente, la pasión había volado lejos dejándola en tierra en aquel momento.

Se sentía usada por dos desconocidos y por los malos instintos de Gaara, tres sabores de tres hombres se habían juntado en su paladar, las pasiones de tres personas se habían chocado y fusionado a la vez... era bastante duro de procesar.

Su rostro se entristeció, pero ahora sí que no podía dejar todo a medias, iba a terminar a toda costa. Gaara la levantó del suelo y le susurró.

-Ahora es tu turno de pasarlo bien...

Nuevamente, Kyo en primer lugar llevó a Hinata al centro de la mesa sentándola, le abrió las piernas y la penetró despacio para no hacerla daño. Ella se acercó aún más a él para intensificar el contacto, ya que iba a ser usada de aquel modo, iba a ser única para ellos, para dejarles el sabor dulce en la boca de lo que jamás probarían en otra ocasión. Kyo procuró no besarla en ningún momento, era una de las normas que había impuesto Gaara.

Las embestidas aumentaron cada vez más progresivamente, eran golpes secos que sonaban una y otra vez por toda la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara y Deidara, Hinata estaba siendo tomada por un completo desconocido del cual no sabía nada.

Mientras sentía sus estocadas una y otra vez, se preguntaba por qué una persona se creía con derecho de tocar a otra sin tener un consentimiento previo, no lo entendía. No estaba disfrutando aquello, sólo quería que Gaara la tocara y la hiciera disfrutar sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

Ni una sonrisa, ni un gemido salió de sus labios mientras Kyo disfrutaba de aquel contacto placentero, era horrible, la vergüenza bajaba del cielo hacia ella de nuevo, haciéndole sentir ridícula y usada. Un mal chiste de sí misma, su peor versión.

Kyo se derramó en su interior con fuerza, notaba las contracciones de su miembro con las paredes de su interior, había pactado con Gaara en aquella semana tomar pastillas anticonceptivas para poder acostarse con él sin preservativo de por medio, y ahora dos personas que no pretendía en un principio, iban a gozar de aquel privilegio.  
Deidara para variar la escena, bajó a la joven de la mesa poniéndola de espaldas, haciendo que se apoyara sobre la superficie de madera levantando bien las caderas, se introdujo en su cuerpo con impaciencia gimiendo con fuerza, la calidez del cuerpo de la Hyuga lo embriagaba, quería sentir aquello todo lo posible.

Todo esto sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de Gaara, que no podía evitar esperar a que llegara el momento de hacerla suya definitivamente y acabar de compartirla con los demás, cosa que obviamente no se volvería a repetir nunca. Deidara llevara un ritmo frenético, movía su pelvis incansablemente luchando por resistir el placer aportado.

No podía evitar ir a esa velocidad, estaba extasiado y no pensaba con claridad. Hinata se apoyó totalmente en la mesa, sintiendo la fría superficie en su mejilla, ninguna expresión salía de su rostro, sólo deseaba acabar de una vez y volar lejos, muy lejos de su cuerpo, perderse en su mundo infinito de ideas. Debido a la velocidad, Deidara terminó en su interior rápidamente con un gruñido de placer. La joven podía sentir fuego en su interior, notaba la esencia de esos dos hombres ardiendo en su cuerpo, invadiéndola, calándole el alma manchándola de negro.

Se alegró de sentir el contacto con Gaara, era como haber estado suspendida en un precipicio, y que su contacto fuese una especie de cuerda a la que aferrarse.  
Quería notar sus manos, sus besos, su esencia la cual le era conocida y tenía permiso para tocarla, quería borrar con Gaara la presencia interna de los dos anteriores.  
Sonrió para sus adentros amargamente, Gaara era el que le metió de lleno en aquello, y era la persona que más necesitaba en esos instantes.

Ésta vez, él la trató de un modo diferente a los anteriores, no se trataba de sexo apasionado y salvaje, sino de un sexo más tierno y cariñoso de lo que el mismo Gaara hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir. La acariciaba como si su piel se tratase de porcelana, la besaba con dulzura y pasión, de un modo intenso que ella notó en su propio corazón que latía con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado. Acariciaba su mejilla a cada beso mientras se introducía en ella lenta pero pasionalmente.

Ese Gaara era desconocido, completamente nuevo, era obvio que él sabía que con esto, le había hecho daño, había dañado el alma de Hinata con ese pago tan alto a Deidara. Intentó compensarlo de la mejor manera que pudo, tratándola con suavidad y pasión.

Hinata sintió por fin que el placer volvía a su ser, que el contacto con Gaara la encendía como a una cerilla, las oleadas de calor y de placer se incrementaban, transportándola a ese mundo de experimento que tanto le gustaba. Comenzó a gemir dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos y olvidando la presencia de los otros dos, volaba entre los brazos de Gaara a cada embestida, lejos, muy lejos, al límite del mundo.

Recuperó el ánimo nuevamente movida por el placer, quería más, sentir más del pelirrojo, quería fundirse con él en aquel acto apasionado y loco.

Quince minutos de viaje fue lo que la mente de la joven voló, Gaara terminó en su interior con fuerza, apretando su piel con los dedos, la joven peliazul tuvo un orgasmo muy fuerte, pero no debido al placer acumulado de los otros dos, sino del trato especial que había recibido del pelirrojo aquella noche. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró los de Gaara mirándola fijamente, jadeando de cansancio, juntó su frente a la de ella y eso hizo que Hinata se sonrojara por completo.

Kyo y Deidara no tardaron en marcharse, esa escena había dado muchas evidencias sobre los sentimientos de Gaara.

Con este contacto visual tan intenso, la Hyuga lo sentía, sentía que el pelirrojo comenzaba a enamorarse de ella, y él también lo sabía... pero no le disgustaba.

Se vistieron y tras adecentarse un poco, cogieron el coche nuevamente para devolver a la joven a su casa.

Durante el trayecto todo le parecía diferente y por desgracia para su dolor, comenzó a arrepentirse de aquella celebración. No se arrepentía de ese contacto tan intenso e íntimo con Gaara, pero sí se arrepentía de haberse entregado a dos personas que no tenían el más mínimo interés en ella, salvo en poseerla, en marcarla, en beneficiarse de su inocencia y de su placer.

Sentía una mancha negra en el alma, densa como el alquitrán, no podía evitar percibir en su cuerpo presencias extrañas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el coche, cuando llegaron al destino por fin el joven rompió a hablar.

-Esto se nos ha ido de las manos, lo siento muchísimo, no creía que yo... y que tú...

No hizo falta completar la frase, ella sabía muy bien lo que él quería decir.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto conmigo, no vuelvas a hacer nada semejante -fue lo único que dijo. Lo besó en la mejilla y se bajó del coche apresurada.

Entró en casa sin mirar atrás y cuando cerró la puerta se echó a llorar, no sabía muy bien porqué lloraba, pero la versión de sí misma que había conocido en aquel cuarto le dio auténtico pánico, no era ser cerrada ante una experiencia sexual, no era intimar con dos personas... no era exactamente eso.  
Se sentía manipulada por malos instintos conjuntos, los de su propio interior, los de Gaara, los de Deidara y los de Kyo. Cuatro malos instintos que habían hecho algo desconocido de ella, y eso no le gustaba. No, le daba miedo.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos se sentó en el ordenador dispuesta a escribir para aliviarse, necesitaba descargar todo ese veneno antes de intentar dormir y olvidar durante unas horas, o sufrir con incesantes pesadillas.

"Esa no era yo, aquella que se deja tocar por desconocidos, que se deja invadir por dos esencias diferentes a la suya no se quiere en absoluto ni se tiene el más mínimo respeto. Pensaba que era un juego fácil y placentero de llevar, pero no lo era, no lo ha sido. No conocía a esa extraña que estaba dejándose tocar por dos desconocidos absolutos. No sé nada de ella y ahora mismo no sé nada de mí. Ahora mismo me siento perdida, quiero olvidarme y no arrepentirme, si lo lamento será peor y me dolerá más.

Pensaréis que es fácil olvidar, pero ahora mismo mientras os escribo en el corazón de la negra, fría y solitaria noche... mi interior está marcado por tres personas distintas..." 

* * *

Puf puf... ha sido un final impactante D:

Sí, lo sé, en este punto pensaréis dos cosas, o bien "pobre Hinata" o "se lo merece por tonta"  
En mi opinión, siendo Gaara como es, no le hubiese dejado marchar si ella hubiera querido irse, sobre todo habiendo otros dos hombres con ella en la habitación...  
¿Qué pensáis de los sentimientos de Gaara? ¿Se dará cuenta de lo que ha provocado e intentará cambiarlo?

Sasuke está medianamente amable con ella... ¿será por algo en especial? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Pasará por alto la discusión que ha tenido con Hinata?  
Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Hinata después de lo que ha hecho? ¿Será consciente del camino tan negro al que está llegando?

 **Y ahora... chan chan chaaan REVIEWS!**

Antes que nada os diré (sí, soy torpe con esta página, pero sólo llevo un par de semanas y aún no sé manejarla bien xD), antes todas las reviews se veían directamente, ahora he tenido algunas (creo que han sido 5 en total) que no aparecen en el tablón general de reviews, sino que he tenido que buscarlas en el apartado de moderación para aceptar los comentarios o.o ¿sabéis por qué ocurre esto? ¿me podéis ayudar para que aparezcan visibles todas las reviews? Gracias de antemano!

 **cherrymarce:** tienes razón con que Hinata se está llevando a la perdición ella sola, en la vida creo que todos tenemos una predisposición a actuar de un modo o de otro, si tienes buen corazón, es imposible actuar mal, tarde o temprano te explotará en la cara, y eso Hinata lo va a aprender muy bien. Muchas gracias por seguir comentándome, un besote! w

 **CatherineDarcy:** muchísimas gracias por comentar y por tus ánimos a que siga! Espero que tu situación no sea muy mala y que no estés sufriendo... :( si por lo que sea necesitas algo no dudes en escribirme! ^^ aunque no te conozca y no sepa exactamente tu situación, si crees que te puedo ofrecer consuelo aquí estaré para escucharte :) mucho animo y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

 **Tieve:** tu comentario no consigo que aparezca en la página de reviews, no se porqué :( pero estoy intentando arreglarlo. No sé si debo responderte en español o en inglés (ya que en mi email tu comentario aparece en ingles), asi que de momento te respondo en español, y si lo necesitas, dímelo, y al próximo comentario te escribo en inglés ^^  
En primer lugar, muchas gracias por comentarme! ^^ Has acertado con las intenciones de Gaara para Deidara... ha tratado a Hinata como un vulgar objeto, y Hinata no ha visto venir esa situación (ni se lo esperaba) así que esto ha sido un duro golpe para ella. Naruto ha experimentado lo que él un día le hizo a Hinata, así que esperemos que haya aprendido la lección sobre no jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Tienes razón con Sakura e Ino, no se les puede llamar amigas, porque nunca actuaron como tal, aunque Ino si se está replanteando las cosas, Sakura ahora puede ser un peligro después de todo lo que se ha discutido... Ya veremos lo que ocurre :)  
Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que sigas comentando, un abrazo!

 **Este comentario es en respuesta a la persona que dijo que "esta es naiu":** tu comentario lo he aceptado para que aparezca, pero no sé porqué no consigo que salga T_T a ver si soluciono esa duda que tengo con los reviews.  
Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^ me alegra mucho que te guste mi estilo de escritura, comentarios así me motivan a seguir esforzándome en escribir mejor para dejaros los mejores capítulos que pueda ò.ó espero que este capítulo te guste y me comentes tu opinión! Un beso!

Y por hoy nada más, muchas gracias a todos por comentar, a los que no lo hayáis hecho, os animo a hacerlo que quiero saber que pensáis :) y espero que disfrutéis tanto de esta historia, como yo escribiéndola. (A todo esto, si me he dejado algún comentario sin responder es porque no lo he visto D: avisadmelo si os he dejado a alguno sin respuesta).

¡Un abrazo a todos!


	9. El dolor de pensar

¡Hola! *^* ya estoy de vuelta para dejaros la continuación, qué ganas tenía, ahora que estamos en vacaciones navideñas tendré más tiempo para actualizar y traeros más capítulos seguidos :3  
¡Prestad atención porque este es el capítulo donde se revela la misteriosa identidad del lector de Hinata! D:

Muchas gracias a todos por comentarme 3 me hacéis feliz, feliz.  
 **Reviews al final del capítulo :D**

* * *

Había llorado mucho durante la noche, notaba los ojos hinchados y le escocían, todo eso juntado con un dolor de cabeza pulsátil e incómodo. No había recibido ningún comentario en su última reflexión y no le sorprendió en absoluto, la gente debería pensar que ella era horrible, peor incluso, ninguna palabra alcanzaba a acertar un valor lo suficientemente negativo para lo que se merecía.

No se re conocía, definitivamente, aquella persona de la noche anterior era una extraña, una persona que no se ama en absoluto como para dejarse llevar así.

Se levantó hacia su armario, cogió un viejo suéter de su madre que aún olía ligeramente a ella, se lo puso mirándose al espejo, y de su reflejo pasó al llanto en cuestión de segundos.

Gaara le había mandado varios mensajes disculpándose aparentemente de corazón, casi le dolía más a él que a ella haber entregado a Hinata de ese modo a sus amigos, sobre todo cuando descubrió que albergaba sentimientos bastante serios por ella... había sido todo un error.

No podía apenas mirarse reflejada en ninguna superficie, era incapaz de mirarse a los ojos, tenía miedo de ver un monstruo en ellos. Se acordó entonces de su misterioso lector, necesitaba en ese momento más que nunca cariño de alguien casi tanto como el respirar. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia su ordenador dejando hablar a su verdadero yo: el frágil, el desprotegido, el inseguro.

Tecleó con lágrimas en los ojos, despacio, la vista emborronada no le dejaba escribir con claridad.

"Me gustaría saber tu nombre... me gustaría saber porqué ves un alma bonita en una persona tan horrible, así soy yo, horrible. En eso me estoy convirtiendo, algo me está arrastrando a un pozo oscuro y no tengo ni idea de cómo ha pasado o como puedo salir de él.

Dime tu nombre... dime un porqué".

Lo envió suspirando, esperando encontrar pronto una respuesta... una respuesta a sí misma y de su lector. En su correo habitual había un mensaje de Sasuke que no esperaba para nada.

"Hoy estoy solo en casa y no has venido a clase... empiezas a cogerlo como una mala costumbre, ¿te vienes a por los apuntes y vemos una película juntos? No estará Itachi para molestar"

Esa proposición vino como caída del cielo, necesitaba distraerse y dado que Sasuke no solía preguntar por los sentimientos de los demás, era la persona más indicada para pasar la tarde y no machacarse a pensar. Era frío, distante (aunque últimamente con ella menos) y le ayudaría a mantener la calma. Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

"A las 5 estaré allí, pero estoy cansada de los emails, aquí te mando mi

número de móvil"

La siguiente respuesta llegó en forma de sms, Sasuke estaba conforme con la hora.

Hinata se recostó en su colchón mirando al techo, algo más relajada de saber que tendría compañía. Su móvil sonaba con una llamada de Gaara, pero no quería atenderlo, la había vendido a muy bajo coste a dos desconocidos... y eso merecía la venganza de hacerlo sufrir terriblemente...

Bastante lejos de allí, cierto rubio maquinaba un plan para recuperar la amistad de Hinata, había puesto mucho empeño en él y se aseguraría de que saliera bien.

El Uzumaki esperaba en la parada del autobús a cierta persona en especial... media hora estuvo esperando hasta que Neji hizo acto de presencia.

-Sí que has tardado, te creía más puntual -saludó el rubio contento.

-Lo siento, he estado hasta tarde trabajando –Neji lo saludó sonriente, habían tenido sus rivalidades en el pasado pero luego se volvieron muy buenos amigos, la pena es que no se veían desde la gran discusión con su prima.

Caminaron hasta un bar cercano y se sentaron a hablar frente a frente bastante serios.

-Bien, ¿qué querías comentarme?

Naruto cogió aire un poco triste, no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar  
-Por favor, escúchame hasta el final, necesito que lo hagas dado que el tema es un poco delicado.

-Está bien, te escucho.

El rubio dio todo lujo de detalles a Neji acerca del comportamiento de Hinata, cómo estaba su situación familiar, los problemas con los amigos, la burla de Gaara la noche en la discoteca, su cambio a partir de entonces... su evolución a peor.

El joven cambió de una expresión seria a una totalmente triste, por mucho que no se hablasen él echaba mucho de menos a su prima y oír aquello le dolía en el corazón.

-Creo que recuperaros el uno al otro os hará mucho bien, os necesitáis... y a ella le beneficiará saber que no está tan sola como se piensa... aunque a mí me odie, quiero hacer esto por ella.

-No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo... Hinata... mi querida prima convertida en un témpano de hielo -suspiró reclinándose en su asiento-. Tienes razón Naruto, es la hora de recuperarla. ¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? Si dices que rechaza a todo el mundo.

El rubio pensó unos instantes, no tuvo ninguna idea convincente.

-¿Y si le preparamos algo entre tú y yo a modo de sorpresa?

-¿Sabes qué? Se me está ocurriendo una idea...

Sakura e Ino se probaban varias cosas en los probadores, Ino lo hacía de buena gana entusiasmada, pero su amiga no. Llevaba con mala cara desde la conversación con Hinata, la odiaba, no podía creer que se hubiera acercado al Uchiha tanto de aquella manera, era insólito.

Rebuscaba prendas en las perchas pero ninguna la convencía, resoplaba furiosa una y otra vez apartando todo con desdén y mala gana.

-A ver... ¿Quieres dejarlo ya?

-No puedo... Ino de verdad, ¿por qué ella y no yo?

-Estás dando por hecho muchas cosas, no sabes nada de lo que haya podido pasar -intentó suavizar la rubia.

-Por favor Ino, no seas inocente... ¿Ahora subir a casa a alguien no significa nada? Y además lo que me dijo... fue horrible, ¡me gustaría matarla!

-Es normal que quiera vengarse de nosotras, no la hemos tratado del todo bien... pero piensa que se le pasará, no caigas en ese juego ¿vale?

-Me gustaría verte a ti reaccionar si se arrimase a Sai... -se calmó ligeramente escuchando a su amiga-. Pero esto no puede quedar en el aire.

-¿Quieres un consejo? Deja pasar los días y el tiempo decidirá.

El tiempo... eso que a Sakura la mataba poco a poco cada día, ver a Sasuke acercarse a Hinata era insoportable. Pero Ino tenía razón, debería esperar algún tiempo para decidir qué hacer... o al menos para que se calmaran las cosas.

Después de todo, tras la tormenta llega la calma.

Puntual como un reloj, a las cinco de la tarde cierta joven llamaba a casa del Uchiha, estaba ansiosa por que le abriera la puerta, para esta ocasión volvió a vestir como lo hacía en un principio, sin maquillar, con sus vaqueros normales, un jersey corriente pero bonito y unas zapatillas converses que le daban un toque mucho más natural como solía ser ella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el Uchiha no pudo reprimir su cara de sorpresa, era muy evidente que Hinata había estado llorando largo rato, y su vestimenta daba clara información de que se sentía asustada y deseaba recuperar una parte de su pasado.

Se hizo a un lado sin decir nada y la joven pasó, nada más cerrar la puerta la Hyuga no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Sasuke, se apretó contra él con fuerza enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

Su calor le reconfortaba, su dulce olor también, con esa mínima sensación de protección, su interior se calmaba dando paso a unos segundos de tranquilidad. Él no entendió muy bien a qué venía aquello, pero sí sentía que Hinata estaba depositando toda su confianza en él, le correspondió al abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, susurrándole que se calmara, que todo estaba bien. No es que fuera natural para él este tipo de actos, pero decidió esforzarse en entenderla y en ayudar.

Y de pronto, estalló deshaciéndose en lágrimas que no pudo contener, apretaba los puños arrugando el jersey de Sasuke, comenzó a temblar a causa de los sollozos, expresó toda su rabia en gemidos lastimeros liberando todo el mal que guardaba dentro, el despecho de sentirse usada, traicionada, violada por malos instintos. Se dejó llevar por todo ese torrente de emociones turbias en el pecho de la persona en la que menos confiaba hasta la fecha, pero sí por quien se podía sentir más comprendida.

El joven Uchiha calló y la dejó calmarse, ella estaba atravesando por lo que un día vivió él, sabía perfectamente en qué punto se encontraba, en el de sentirse perdido y desamparado al borde del abismo, sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda y sin ninguna persona que te tienda la mano. Quería que no se sintiera sola y por ello la apretó aún con más fuerza.

Se encontraba curiosamente muy cómodo con ella entre sus brazos, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba... rara vez él dejaba que lo abrazaran, entonces ¿por qué ese instinto de protección con ella?

La sentó junto a él en el sofá y la dejó llorando durante diez minutos más, tras los cuales se calmó separándose de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi notaba que en ese momento ambos se miraban mutuamente al alma, desnudos emocionalmente en ese momento tan íntimo.

-G-gracias Sasuke... lo necesitaba mucho.

-Eso espero, porque mi camiseta ha acabado perdida -sonrió ligeramente a modo de consuelo.

-Lo siento mucho, no sé qué me ha pasado.

-Yo sí lo sé... has ido por un sendero que creías poder controlar y te has estrellado de lleno, yo también pasé por lo mismo la época en la que me distancié de todo el mundo. Es algo más lógico de lo que te piensas.

-No sé en qué punto estoy... no sé por qué he hecho ciertas cosas –lamentaba una y otra vez.

El moreno dirigió sus ojos hacia ella de un modo más profundo todavía.

-Porque a veces... para encontrarse uno tiene que perderse. No nos conoceríamos a fondo si no atravesáramos malos momentos, aunque no lo creas, pasarlo mal es necesario.

Ella agachó la cabeza madurando las palabras del Uchiha, tenía mucha razón y eso le reconfortó en gran medida. Estaban tan cercanos en ese momento... ¿Por qué nunca habían congeniado antes? Simplemente nunca se habían dado una oportunidad.

-¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres ver la película o quieres contarme algo?

-La película, ya te contaré cuando me sienta más fuerte, te lo prometo –aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien -se levantó para poner la televisión- por cierto... me gustas más así... más tú. Más natural.

Encajó el cumplido demasiado tímidamente, ya que Sasuke rara vez halagaba a alguien así, se sonrojó desviando la vista.

Era tan sumamente agradable estar allí a solas con él, se habían construido un rinconcito de calma y confidencias muy apetecible, le estaba cogiendo mucho gusto a esas tardes. Demasiado.

-Mañana no estarás bien del todo, pero pasado vas a ir a clase. Me aseguraré de ello porque iré yo mismo a buscarte -sentenció firme-. Y no admito un no por respuesta.

-Me parece bien... ahora... ¿Yo... podría...? –preguntó abochornada, mirando hacia su torso con claras intenciones.

Sasuke lo entendió a la primera, se recostó sobre el sofá mientras levantaba su brazo derecho.

-Claro, puedes tumbarte encima de mí, yo te cuido esta tarde –dijo en voz baja con algo de fastidio por verse a sí mismo tan blando.

Hinata se estrechó contra él con su corazón latiendo rápidamente... Sasuke Uchiha no era mala persona, sólo era alguien que guardaba muy dentro sus sentimientos.

No se percató que dentro de su bolso su teléfono volvía a sonar incesantemente con llamadas de Gaara... y eso no traería muy buenas consecuencias.

No podía ser... no contestaba, ¿por qué demonios no respondía a sus llamadas? ¿Se habría enfadado demasiado por lo de aquella noche?

Más arrepentido estaba él, se hubiera golpeado a sí mismo pagándole el favor así a Deidara y a Kyo... ¡Maldita sea!

Ahora no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Pero se arrepentía. No podía perder a Hinata, NO la iba a perder. Porque durante esa noche y tras todo ese tiempo juntos, intimando, haciendo planes... haciendo de todo se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Ahora estaba más que enganchado y no podía dejarlo... ella tenía que ser suya. Tenía que declararle sus sentimientos y establecer una relación fija.

Compensaría como pudiera esa horrible noche pero debía formalizar las cosas antes de que fuera tarde.

Pero nada, no podía contactar con ella. Se puso nervioso caminando alrededor de la habitación, golpeaba algunas cosas a su paso maldiciendo todo con los dientes apretados.

Sí... si Hinata no iba hacia él, él iría a por ella.

Y con esta firme conclusión decidió salir un rato para despejarse.

Con todas las emociones juntas y el agradable calor del Uchiha, la joven cayó profundamente dormida, tres horas después de dejarla dormir el moreno la despertó.

-Venga dormilona, te acompaño a casa. Y no te olvides de los apuntes.

Estaba preciosa recién despierta, se frotaba los ojos con los puños cerrados de un modo muy adorable... No, ¿pero en qué se estaba fijando?

-Gracias Sasuke y perdona la molestia.

-No es molestia... –respondió de mal tono por tanta disculpa por su parte.

De vuelta a casa de la joven Hyuga, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos pensando a mil por hora en lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Hinata le gustase ligeramente... pero no entendía muy bien porqué. Necesitaría tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. Hinata pensaba parecido a él, Sasuke le estaba provocando sensaciones muy agradables a la par que imprevistas. Al abrazarlo sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago que le indicaba claramente que no le era indiferente.

Era demasiado arrullador lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata abrió la puerta, se giró hacia él desde dentro un poco nerviosa y se sonrojó cuando tuvo que mantenerle la vista.

-No sabes lo que has hecho por mí hoy... en serio, no lo sabes.

-Puedo hacerme una idea, y no lo olvides, estaré aquí pasado mañana para buscarte... e ir juntos a clase. Necesitas retomar los estudios para no echar a perder el curso.

-Está bien... me costará pero volveré, escoltada por ti además -bromeó.

-Sí...iremos juntos... –se mordió el labio ligeramente al darse cuenta del peso que tenían esas palabras.  
Sus ojos negros brillaban ligeramente, se inclinó para despedirse dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero en el último momento, se aproximó ligeramente a sus labios besando su comisura con suavidad.

Hinata sintió que ese contacto puso su cuerpo al rojo vivo, no lo esperaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar salvo quedándose quieta.

El Uchiha se marchó de pronto sin darle tiempo a decir nada más sumiendo su cabeza en un mar de dudas. Ni él mismo entendía por qué había hecho eso.

-Menuda semana me espera... necesito desconectar de verdad.

Se bañó relajadamente y sin prisa, su móvil continuó sonando con llamadas del pelirrojo impacientes, llamadas que no se iban a cortar nunca. No quería responderle hasta que tomase una decisión razonable, quizás era ya suficiente venganza desaparecer de pronto, no lo sabía.

Se recostó en la bañera sumergiendo casi todo su cuerpo, sentía el calor del agua estremecer su cuerpo con un escalofrío agradable y placentero, miraba el techo tratando de no pensar en nada pero le fue imposible no visualizar la escena de despedida con Sasuke... ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

Vale sí, se sentían muy bien juntos pero de ahí a algo más... no podía ser... ¿o sí podría?

Ella sólo quería amor sincero, amar y ser amada en un equilibrio perfecto sin complicaciones, nada más y nada menos.

Terminó por meterse enteramente en el agua con el murmullo de la misma volviendo los sonidos opacos y lejanos, cuanto menos lo pensara mejor, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con él. Era el último de sus problemas, realmente.

Cuando terminó de relajarse volvió a su habitación y comprobó el correo, tuvo una respuesta de su lector, pero no una cualquiera... ese mensaje decía mucho:

"Cuánto dolor y pesar me llegan a través de tus palabras... me oprime el corazón sentirte tan triste, tan destrozada. Me duele en el fondo del alma, te lo aseguro.

¿Quieres respuestas? Muy bien, yo te las daré. ¿Por qué veo un alma bonita en alguien horrible? Mi pregunta es... ¿te ves horrible porque lo eres o porque te has convencido de ello? No hay nada peor que una idea negra en una mente que atraviesa un momento delicado, las ideas pueden ser como verdaderas enfermedades que se arraigan al cerebro y lo van contaminando, no puedes huir de ellas cuando echan raíces.

Pero tú no eres horrible, quieres creértelo, quieres usar esa oscuridad para fortalecerte y evitar que nadie te haga daño, no te culpo pero ese no es el camino. Nadie puede mentirse a sí mismo. La prueba de no ser una mala persona la tienes en un montón de pequeñas cosas de las que probablemente ahora mismo no te des ni cuenta, piénsalo... hablar bien a un desconocido como yo, preocuparse por un amigo, pensar en perdonar... todas esas pequeñas cosas son las que te hacen ser buena persona.

Eres el alma más bonita que he conocido nunca, confía en mis ojos aunque no nos hayamos visto jamás.

Mi nombre es Toneri... ahora bien... ¿Me podrías obsequiar con el placer de conocer el tuyo?"

Tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de llorar al leer esa cruda realidad en la pantalla, Toneri tenía toda la razón del mundo y se lo había hecho ver rápidamente... ¿Por qué un desconocido la había calado tan bien?

Y lo más curioso de todo, tan hondo...  
Comenzaba a necesitar conocerle, quería verle en persona y asegurarse que ese chico que escribía verdaderas maravillas era real como la vida misma.

Lo tenía decidido, conocería a Toneri esa misma semana aunque le supusiera otro chasco en su actual y desordenada vida.

"Me llamo Hinata... oye... ¿Podríamos conocernos cara a cara"

No escribió nada más porque si no, no se atrevería a enviarlo, lo mandó y apagó el ordenador rápidamente para no ponerse más nerviosa aún esperando. Se tiró sobre la cama y procuró dormir para no ver, no oír y no sentir.

Y sobre todo, no pensar.

La mañana de volver a clase fue la más dura, levantarse, prepararse, encararse a toda esa gente que posaría sus ojos en ella juzgando y criticando sin tener idea de nada. Sólo imaginarlo le hacía sentirse verdaderamente enferma.

Mientras se preparaba, no era consciente que cierto coche de cierto pelirrojo estaba aparcado frente a su casa, Gaara golpeaba con los dedos el volante impaciente deseando verla. No había un momento mejor que la hora previa a la universidad.

Casi no pudo creerlo cuando vio a cierto chico moreno caminar hacia su casa... ¿Quién era él y qué hacía allí?

Cuando Hinata salió tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de la rabia, llevaba tres días ignorándolo, sin darle señales de vida y ahora de pronto un chico aparece para llevarla a clase... no, eso no podía ser. No lo iba a tolerar. Se había matado a pensar y a beber por ella, por pedirle perdón y recuperar esa intensa relación que tenían mientras que ella lo dejaba en la ignorancia, era demasiado injusto.

-Pensé que no ibas a salir -sonrió Sasuke al verla.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo también -le sonrió a su vez.

Gaara los seguía con cautela mientras se dirigían a clase, tenía ganas de averiguar qué pasaba con esos dos.

-Oye Sasuke... quería preguntarte porqué...

-¿Por qué casi te besé?

-S-sí... -Hinata a veces se sentía asfixiada por lo directo que era el moreno.

-Yo tampoco alcanzo a comprenderlo muy bien... perdona si te molestó.

-No es eso... es que... pensaba que tú... bueno, quiero decir, que tú nunca...

Sasuke se detuvo en seco girándose hacia ella, ¿cómo podía quererse tan poco?

-¿... Que yo nunca podría fijarme en ti? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

La joven peliazul asintió nerviosa.

-Nunca nos hemos dado una oportunidad, sólo eso. De todos modos eso no es nada malo...

-No lo es... pero voy a serte sincera... ¡Se me hace muy raro estar así contigo! -reía contenta.

¿Y si Sasuke era esa persona que buscaba? No lo podría saber hasta que no continuase por ese camino para ver qué ocurría.

Desgraciadamente la alegría duró poco, Hinata notó un brusco tirón en el brazo de pronto, ahogó un grito sobresaltada por lo repentino del agarre al tiempo que vio cómo Gaara se situaba delante de ella, encarándose al Uchiha.

-¿¡G-Gaara!?

-Vais a explicarme vosotros dos qué es eso de casi besarse... Inmediatamente.

Hinata no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que una mirada asesina salía de esos claros ojos verdes. No pensó en arreglar las cosas a tiempo y ese fue su gran error.

Ahora, sólo quedaba rezar para que nada malo ocurriese en ese mismo momento… 

* * *

Chaaaan... omg, que perversa soy, corto el capítulo en el momento más interesante...

Como siempre, os acoso a preguntas jajaja e.e  
¿Qué os ha parecido que Toneri sea el misterioso lector? En mi opinión le pega mucho (habrá gente que le odie) pero seguro que pocos lo esperabais.  
Hinata se siente cada vez más cercana a Sasuke, y él por su parte también se siente cercano a ella, aunque no entienda muy bien por qué ò.ó  
¿Y Gaara? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar ahora que sabe que está loco por Hinata? ¿Qué clase de "charla" tendrá con Sasuke? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Sasuke ante esto, creéis que Hinata se sincerará con él y le contará todas las cosas que ha hecho en este último mes?

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, no os olvidéis comentar y decirme qué os parece, si os gusta o si no :) ¡muchas gracias a todos!

 **¡REVIEWS!:**

 **cherrymarce:** es impactante que hubiera un tercero, verdad? La pobre Hinata se debió sentir en ese momento totalmente sorprendida. Me gusta cómo está evolucionando la relación entre esos dos, ahora mismo hay que tener en cuenta de que se comprenden mejor que nunca, porque Sasuke ha atravesado el sendero oscuro en el que está perdida Hinata ahora mismo. En serio, me encanta *^*. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^ un beso!

 **Naiu:** me alegro mucho de que el capítulo te gustara *^* en serio, siento mucho que tuvieras esa mala experiencia, y también espero que nunca más te pase nada parecido u.u son situaciones en las que la presión social hace mucho... Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y que la historia esté evolucionando a tu gusto, un abrazo!

 **Hime-23:** ciertamente Hinata está llegando a un punto de estar muy perdida, y debe ponerle remedio si no quiere acabar peor... Me alegra saber que el capítulo lo haya escrito bien como para que sintieras la angustia y la presión que sentía Hinata, eso quiere decir que te metiste de lleno en la historia :) y sí, Gaara está muuuuy acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de juegos con sus amigos... Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos!^^ un beso!

 **astoria grey:** siento muchísimo no haber respondido tu otra review en el capítulo anterior . tuve el problema con los comentarios hasta que lo pude arreglar, menos mal, lo siento D:! Gaara ahora lo va a tener difícil, porque sabe que ha cometido un error muy grande con ella, ¿conseguirá arreglarlo? ya se verá... Opino lo mismo de Sakura con Sasuke! xD Como pareja no pegan nada, el propio Kishimoto en ciertas entrevistas ha dicho que no pone nada de su relación porque hasta para él resulta extraño (fanservice total xD) Itachi tendrá más apariciones en los siguientes capítulos *^* va a ser importante en la historia. Un abrazo muy grande!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** el acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata es tan bonito... *w* con lo que me gustan a mi como pareja, Sakura está ahora mismo fuera de sí misma, no está sabiendo gestionar muy bien sus sentimientos y eso acarreará problemas muy gordos... ya lo verás. La acción de Gaara en efecto, ha hecho una profunda marca en el alma de Hinata que será muy difícil de sanar. A partir de ahora las cosas se van a volver muy feas, y verás como evoluciona todo esto. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas disfrutando la historia! Un abrazo! ^^

¡Y eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	10. Las consecuencias llegan

¡Hola a todos!

Lo primero de todo, **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!** he estado ocupada con la familia y las comidas y cenas típicas de estas fechas y no he podido actualizar antes, pero ya por fin os lo he podido traer *^*  
¿Qué tal se ha portado Papa Noel? ¿Os han traído regalos? Espero que sí ^^  
Espero que disfrutéis el capítulo que es el inicio de una a guerra a muerte con Gaara... D: se pone la cosa interesante.

Un saludo a todos, y al final del capítulo ya sabéis, reviews! :D 

* * *

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo en todo el escenario, poca gente los prestaba atención y era de agradecer, a nadie le gusta que lo miren en esos momentos...

Sasuke no se inmutó, miró a Gaara arqueando una ceja, escéptico a su reacción y no pudo evitar sonreír de ese modo que solo él sabía hacerlo, una curvatura llena de provocación y superioridad deseosa de machacar a cualquier adversario.

-¿Por qué la tratas así? ¿Acaso es tu objeto? -señaló con sus ojos negros a la pobre Hinata que temblaba nerviosa.

-No es un objeto no, pero es mía, yo estaba antes que tú... pero no respondes a mi pregunta -volvió a fruncir el ceño con odio.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, y ahora déjanos en paz que llegamos tarde a clase -Sasuke cogió a Hinata de la mano conduciéndola de nuevo al camino.

Gaara agarró el brazo de Sasuke sin dejarles tiempo a avanzar.

Hinata comprendió lo crudo de la situación, por querer huir de los problemas, éstos le habían alcanzado de la peor manera posible. Gaara mostraba una expresión totalmente desencajada y fuera de sí, tenía muy clara sus preferencias.

-He dicho que qué cojones es eso de besarse...

-Aquí nadie se ha besado... ¿Acaso te inventas las cosas Gaara? –Sasuke sabía muy bien cómo sacar de quicio al joven, no había persona humana capaz de desquiciarlo a él, por lo que el pelirrojo no iba a ser una excepción.

Gaara comprendió rápidamente por dónde iba encaminado el juego del Uchiha, se relajó momentáneamente y se giró hacia la peliazul.

-Te he llamado sin parar, te he enviado miles de mensajes... ¿Por qué me evitas? No sabes cómo siento lo de la otra noche... me duele hasta pensar, eres la primera persona por la que siento arrepentimiento -la miraba con ojos tristes, realmente sincero.

-No me sentía capaz de responder... ha sido todo muy crudo para mí.

-¿Y salir huyendo es la mejor manera de enfrentarte a mí, eso crees? No, Hinata... esto no va a acabar así, tú y yo tenemos un compromiso muy serio aunque no te des cuenta... me has despertado algo aquí dentro que no puedes abandonar sin miramientos.

Era una declaración en toda regla, la venganza había desembocado en enamorarlo y hacerle sufrir casi sin darse cuenta, tuvo piedad de él, ¿cómo había perdido tantísimo el norte?

El Uchiha tampoco parecía creerlo, se veía que Hinata era más tenaz de lo que ella misma sabía.

Hinata lo miraba nerviosa, quería ser capaz de sincerarse y lanzar todo ese veneno acumulado contra él, pero no podía, en lugar de eso decidió modular su respuesta.

-Gaara... lo que me hiciste me sentó muy mal, continué con aquello no sé ni porqué, de verdad, no lo sé -resoplaba una y otra vez-. Simplemente necesitaba estar lejos de ti.

El pelirrojo relajó su postura, la culpa lo delató. Agitó la cabeza sonriendo con amargo pesar.

-Hablaremos de esto con calma más adelante, creo que aún me ves como un monstruo... y en parte tienes mucha razón -se giró hacia Sasuke con gesto amenazante-. Tú, como te acerques a ella más de lo necesario te cortaré el puto brazo, ¿me has entendido?

Sin más se marchó, dando a entender que la conversación terminaba ahí, al menos por el momento. Pero obviamente, era sólo una pausa puntual.

Una vez solos, Sasuke no pudo reprimir su curiosidad, quería saber si lo que se estaba imaginando era peor que la propia verdad.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre él, Hinata, aquí y ahora.

-¿No querías ir a clase?

-Sí, una cosa no quita la otra... pero me encantaría saber qué mierda hiciste para tener a ese sádico encima de ti constantemente... ¿En qué lio te has metido?

Por un lado deseaba soltarlo, contarle todo con los detalles más oscuros que existían, pero no podía, su moral lo impedía.

Ahora que se llevaba tan bien con el Uchiha no quería perderlo como amigo... ¿Y si la tachaba de lo peor y nunca más le dirigía una mirada?

-No, no puedo... en ninguno Sasuke, de verdad.

-¿Me vas a mentir ahora después de esta es cena? ¿En serio? –inquirió alzando la voz.

-¡No puedo contarte algo tan horrible! -gritó Hinata perdiendo los nervios, con la voz temblorosa que anunciaba que estaba a punto de llorar.

El Uchiha relajó su postura, sí, era algo tan negro como pensaba...  
-Si es por juzgarte puedes estar tranquila, no lo voy a hacer. Yo he hecho cosas peores con Naruto, lo he herido hasta el dolor hace años... no creo que tenga nada que reprocharte.

Estaba tan cansada de guardárselo dentro que estalló, lloraba a borbotones por su doloroso secreto, quería librarse de él y ya no podía aguantar más, la estaba quemando por dentro.

-La noche de mi cumpleaños... Gaara dijo que era el momento de hacerme un buen regalo, yo pensaba que sería una noche de... sexo con él... como estaba siendo costumbre pero... me llevó a un apartamento y... -se tomó unos segundos para coger aire mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, evitando mirarle- ...estaban allí dos amigos suyos... les dejó permiso para tocarme y hacerme de todo. Lo peor es que no me marché... decidí continuar a toda costa como para demostrar que yo era más de lo que decían. Pero Gaara se ve que se ha enamorado de mí y yo sólo quería castigarle después de lo que me hizo aquella noche... todo esto se me ha ido de las manos... soy lo peor... ¡Lo peor!

Sasuke corrió a abrazarla en cuanto Hinata se desplomó, no se imaginaba algo tan oscuro, desde luego. Pero observándola tan vulnerable, tan delicada en su dolor le hizo ver a la verdadera chica que llevaba ocultando todo ese período de tiempo, la misma Hinata de siempre.

Nunca se había ido.

Trató de calmarla, pero no sirvió de mucho. Sólo se insultaba por lo ocurrido.

-¿Y bien... no dices nada de todo esto?

-¿Qué te voy a decir, Hinata? Por supuesto que no, no eres una puta como llevas llamándote todo este rato... la gente es libre de elegir. Tú en ese momento decidiste por las circunstancias, también te digo que dudo que Gaara te hubiera dejado marchar por lo que... casi podría decirte que la única decisión correcta es la que tomaste. Ahora... sólo tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado por haberte hecho tanto daño...

-¡Sasuke, no! Si te metes y Gaara la toma contigo... no podré perdonármelo nunca -la joven peliazul veía en el rostro del joven esa malicia propia de la venganza. Tuvo miedo de esa expresión.

-Vamos a clase... porque si seguimos un minuto más aquí, iré a matarlo...

Tras apretar los puños, cogió la mano de Hinata con fuerza caminando decidido hacia la universidad. Era evidente que debatía consigo mismo las ganas de correr tras el pelirrojo y destrozarlo.

Ella en cambio se sorprendió, el joven no le había juzgado en absoluto, aquello le devolvió una paz interior que hacía mucho que no sentía consigo misma.

Caminando de su mano su corazón se aceleraba... realmente empezaba a admirar al moreno de un modo más íntimo del que se esperaba... Sasuke en su fuero interno comenzaba a pensar similar a ella.

Los problemas no se terminaron en aquella mañana, Sakura había esperado demasiado y ahora estaba harta de ser paciente con Hinata, cuando los observó llegar juntos de la mano estalló en rabia. Apretó los puños y se juró a sí misma cumplir con su venganza antes de terminar el día.

Todos se sorprendieron de la vuelta de la Hyuuga a las clases, Naruto sobre todo, el cual estaba nervioso por elegir un buen momento para ejecutar su plan con Neji.

Para sorpresa del rubio, Hinata le atendió sonriente, es más, decidió hablar con él en privado en el primer descanso de clase.

-Sé que este mes has estado algo distante pero... créeme que lo entiendo, en parte es culpa mía por lo mal que te traté en su momento. Eres una buena amiga y una gran persona, así que quiero que volvamos a ser amigos -se sinceró el rubio con una sonrisa.

La joven se sintió mal por recibir en aquel momento el término de buena persona.

-Yo he sido injusta contigo a destiempo... quizás si hubiera hablado contigo antes, esto no hubiera pasado, pero lo hecho, hecho está, por lo qué... no me vendrá nada mal hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva... -le tendió la mano en señal de amistad-. ¿Amigos?

-Amigos... -sonrió el Uzumaki estrechando su mano con determinación-. Por cierto Hinata... podrías... ¿venir este viernes a mi casa?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó la joven extrañada.

-Es un secreto pero... confía en mí, te va a gustar.

Cuando el Uchiha se encontraba en la cafetería para tomarse un café rápido, analizó cómo se sentía respecto a su amiga. No podía negarlo, en su fuero interno Hinata le gustaba, y aparentemente mucho.

Al pensar cómo le cabreaba la acción de Gaara encontraba la respuesta a esa incógnita, ¿en qué momento había pasado?

No tenía ni idea, pero sólo pensaba en protegerla, en estar con ella, en hacerla sonreír... pero hasta a él mismo le chocaba este hecho.

No podría hacer nada hasta que no se calmasen las cosas y se aclarase él mismo.

-¡Eh, tú!

El moreno giró la vista para encontrarse con la joven pelirrosa furiosa, mirándolo con odio.

-Sólo faltabas tú para alegrar mi día...

-¡Me dijiste que no querías tener una relación con nadie! ¡Que estabas tratando de alejarte de la gente! Pero claro... sólo era una excusa para follarte a esa zorra... ¿Qué haces con Hinata?

El moreno frunció el ceño instantáneamente, su paciencia estaba bajo mínimos y no le quedaban fuerzas para filtrar lo que decía.

-Punto uno, a mi no me grites... punto dos, no le faltes el respeto a Hinata o vamos a tener un muy serio problema, Sakura.

-Con esa respuesta me das la razón... has jugado conmigo todo este tiempo.

-¿Disculpa? -se bajó de la silla para encararse a ella-. ¿Que yo he jugado contigo? ¡He estado meses diciéndote que no quiero ser tu novio! ¡Meses aguantándote acosándome y con lloros! No me provoques porque ahora mismo no estoy de humor, vete a hacer de víctima a otra parte.

-Esta me la vas a pagar... Hinata y tú me las vais a pagar MUY caro... -Sakura se fue tan rápido como vino envuelta en un mar de enfado.

-Como si no tuviera suficiente... ahora la loca esta se indigna.

Sasuke prefirió pasar el día evitando a la gente, Naruto no se extrañó porque eso era algo bastante habitual, además ahora tenía que centrarse en su plan de reconciliar a Hinata con Neji. Ese viernes haría una pequeña encerrona a la joven para que hablase con su primo por fin, y así volver a ser tan íntimos como antes. Contento por esta idea, sintió que todo poco a poco se solucionaba.

Cuando el día terminó, Hinata volvió a casa sola, no había visto a Sasuke por ningún lado por lo que optó por marcharse. Al llegar no pudo evitar pensar en la respuesta de Toneri a su email... ¿Accedería a quedar con ella?

Se sentó en su ordenador nerviosa, temblando de la incertidumbre, efectivamente, tenía respuesta.

"Me ha sorprendido muchísimo esa proposición tuya... ¿Estás segura de que quieres verme con todo lo que has pasado? Me gustaría que te lo pensaras y lo tuvieras claro, no pretendo darte más disgustos".

Le molestó un poco que el chico no fuese tan decidido en aquella idea, tecleó un mensaje rápido y corto para dejar en claro sus ideales.

"Lo pensé mucho al enviarte el mensaje, no te lo diría de no estar completamente segura..."

La respuesta llegó rápido.

"¿Te parece bien el sábado en la fuente del parque? Es un sitio bonito."

Un cosquilleo inocente le recorrió el estómago, por fin se iba a encontrar con Toneri, tenía muchísimas ganas de verle en persona, de saber cómo era, si en persona hablaría igual de bien que escribía...

Le confirmó la cita y se dispuso a estudiar para adelantar tarea, poco a poco volvía a retomar el control de su vida, aunque fuera a pequeños pasos.

En la casa de cierto pelirrojo, algo no muy bueno estaba a punto de suceder...

-Gaara, soy Deidara, y traigo a una chica que quiere hablar contigo –avisó Deidara por el telefonillo.

-¿Una chica? -Gaara abrió rápidamente el portal pensando que podría ser Hinata. Su decepción fue mayúscula al encontrarse con Sakura de frente-. ¿Y ésta quién es?

-Soy alguien que tiene información que te conviene saber... -Sakura pasó sin recibir permiso y se sentó en el sofá-. Soy muy amiga de Hinata y creo que no es justo lo que te está haciendo.

-¿Cómo está ella? Estos días no nos hemos visto por mi culpa y bueno... no sé cómo arreglar las cosas...

-Gaara yo me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer... -se despidió el rubio.

-Sí, tú mejor vete... no tengo ninguna gana de verte.

Una vez pasado el incómodo silencio, el pelirrojo se centró nuevamente en su inesperada invitada.

-¿Decías?

-No sé exactamente qué relación tienes con Hinata, si vuestra relación es abierta o cerrada pero... sé que ha ido muchos días a casa de Sasuke Uchiha y... se ha quedado toda la tarde con él... y ya te digo que este chico jamás sube a una mujer a su casa.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Afirmo lo que veo, esta mañana vinieron a clase cogidos de la mano... con eso te digo todo.

El joven no aceptó muy bien la información, se levantó con rudeza caminando pesada y furiosamente por su salón, tuvo ganas de golpear cada mueble que poseía, pero se contuvo.

-Cuéntame más, todo lo que sepas.

Por la noche, Hinata había adelantado bastante su estudio satisfecha, no había pensado en nada de lo ocurrido en todo el día y eso era mejor que bueno.

Desgraciadamente un mensaje en su móvil puso inicio a una guerra que debería haber sido más corta e inocente de lo pretendido.

"Así que quieres vengarte de mí utilizando a ese tal Sasuke ¿no? Te voy a enseñar que a mí no se me deja así como así y que no puedes jugar con fuego sin quemarte. Te arrepentirás de esto".

-Pero... ¿Qué es esto? -musitó con el corazón en la garganta.

Desgraciadamente la amenaza de Gaara iba mucho más allá de todo lo malo que pudiera imaginar... 

* * *

Uy, uy, uy...

Sakura la ha liado mucho por ponerse tonta y celosa... ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto?  
¿Qué creéis que hará Gaara? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sasuke a todo esto, y más ahora sabiendo la situación de Hinata?

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** Naruto se prometió a sí mismo recuperar la amistad con Hinata y como buen cabezota que es, ya veremos cómo lo consigue ò.ó en cuanto a Sasuke, ahora el pobre tiene un lio mental curioso, porque nunca ha sentido un cariño tan especial con una chica. Pero ahora que anda Gaara de por medio, habrá serios problemas... Ya veremos en que desemboca todo esto ^^ un abrazo muy grande!

 **Hime NASHITA:** muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y por darle una oportunidad a la historia leyéndola, los pensamientos que tiene Hinata realmente son muy comunes, es habitual que los tengan más personas de las que nosotros mismos nos imaginamos. Habrá muchos acercamientos entre Sasuke y ella, pero también irán surgiendo problemas porque a Gaara no le va a hacer mucha gracia... Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia! Un beso!

 **Comentario invitado:** de verdad, siento la desilusión por la primera vez de Hinata D: pero las cosas surgieron así, es cierto que ahora tiene mucho drama (soy una fan del drama y lo siniestro, lo admito ^^U) En cuanto a tu frase de que solo hay seres humanos, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Respecto a Sasuke, yo misma me siento rara escribiendolo así a veces, soy consciente de que está OOC, pero tiene su explicación, él va a mostrar atisbos de esa personalidad fría y brusca que tiene, pero en esta historia ten en cuenta que estamos situados en un hilo temporal en el que él acaba de salir de una época muy turbia y oscura, por lo que ahora está más tranquilo y receptivo a los demás. Necesitaba tenerle en este punto para que él y Hinata fueran exactamente iguales y se entendieran como dos seres que han salido de la oscuridad y han encontrado la luz (sí, muy poético jajaja) Espero que sigas disfrutando leyendo la historia! Un abrazo ^^

 **cherrymarce:** me ha hecho mucha gracia tu frase porque tienes razón, para un loquillo, otro loquillo y medio ^^ Toneri en este caso está equilibrado mentalmente, porque si no la pobre Hinata va a renegar de todos los hombres jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, que tengas una feliz navidad y que sigas comentandome como siempre, que me alegras un montón. Un besote enorme!

Y por hoy ya está todo ò.ó  
Espero que os haya gustado, que os animéis a comentar y que paséis todos unas felices fiestas ^^  
¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!^^


	11. Miedo, sangre y lágrimas

¡Hola, hola! ^^

Uf... os traigo un capítulo bastante duro, me da mucha pena, pero esto es algo que tenía que pasar TT^TT pero lo sufro igualmente, junto a vosotros.  
Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a todos los que estáis apoyando la historia, ya que muchas veces tengo tentativas de dejarla :( porque veo que tiene poca acogida y yo me estoy esforzando un montón en ella . pero pienso, si mientras haya una sola persona que esté dispuesta a seguirla, merece la pena seguir escribiendo ò.ó

Espero que os guste el capítulo y que comentéis, que este viene cargado de drama ;/; un saludo a todos y al final ya sabéis: reviews! ^^

* * *

Continuó con el teléfono en la mano durante cinco minutos más, releyendo constantemente aquellas palabras con el corazón latiendo a toda prisa... ¿Por qué Gaara había mandado aquel mensaje?

Podría estar resentido por su desaparición, cualquiera estaría resentido cuando no obtiene respuesta de otro alguien, pero amenazar de ese modo implicaba una cosa muy sencilla, y esa era que alguien había hecho que su enfado volviera a acrecentarse.

No sabía muy bien si contárselo a Sasuke o no, conociéndole a él y a su orgullo probablemente respondería a la provocación del pelirrojo y eso era lo último que había que hacer. Se mordió el labio pensativa, su venganza al principio había sido divertida, le otorgó un poder que nunca sintió antes... pero estaba desembocando en tragedia al no saber manejar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Quizás si no reparaba mucho en el mensaje del joven la cosa acabase ahí y no pasaría nada, no lo sabía.

La alerta era muy obvia: debía hablar con Gaara para solucionar las cosas.

Se sentó en la cama con gesto serio pensando detenidamente en el último mes, el lado dulce del pelirrojo era cierto que le gustaba, había disfrutado en todos los sentidos de su compañía pero... no era una buena persona.

La noche de su cumpleaños fue de lo más esclarecedora cuando dos hombres con los que ella nunca hubiera hecho nada, la tomaron sin reparo a pesar de la falta de su consentimiento, ese tipo de ausencia en la moral de Gaara echaba para atrás a la peliazul. No, definitivamente ese asunto debía acabar y debía hacerse ahora.

Llamó nerviosa a Gaara para citarse con él y darle esa despedida repentina que había planeado en un inicio, lamentablemente la llamada se cortó.

-Vaya... se ve que ahora quieres ponérmelo difícil –resopló la Hyuuga.

Hizo dos intentos más de llamarle por teléfono y no pudo contactar con él, por lo que desistió enfadada y tiró el móvil contra el colchón.

Ya solucionaría todo más adelante.

En casa del rubio hervía una potente emoción la tarde siguiente, Neji y él habían decorado todo el salón con multitud de globos de colores, manteles a juego, e incluso pintaron una pancarta que clavaron en la pared en la cual ponía "Hinata, te queremos".

Cuando se sintieron satisfechos con la decoración pasaron a hablar del menú.

-Oye... ¿No nos hemos pasado un poco? Todavía quedan dos días para el viernes -se rió Neji.

-¡Es que no podía aguantar las ganas! Fiesta de reconciliación y encima tú vas a volver a tener contacto con nosotros... no, no podía aguantarme –sonrió el rubio.

-Podríamos invitar al resto, ya que Hinata también estaba resentida con los demás.

\- Buena idea, espero que el teme quiera venir -sacó el teléfono móvil-. Me espera un buen rato de llamadas telefónicas, voy a parecer una operadora ofreciendo algo.

-Una operadora sexy -chinchó Neji burlándose de él mientras escribía la lista de la compra para hacer la merienda de la fiesta.

-¡Caaaaaalla! No estropees mi buen humor...

Uno por uno fue llamando a todo el grupo para citarlos, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten... todo el mundo con quien quería pasar ese rato agradable. Con Sakura la conversación fue por otro rumbo.

-¿Quién querría ir a tu mierda de fiesta?

-Un respeto Sakura, es por Hinata, es nuestra amiga y debemos animarla entre todos... además...

-No me interesa -interrumpió la pelirrosa con mal tono-. Por mí como si se muere, ya bastante ha hecho.

Naruto tuvo que contenerse mucho para no darle una contestación cruel, no había dicho a nadie que Neji estaría allí para darles a todos una sorpresa, ya que la mayoría lo echaban de menos. Tras insistir varias veces terminó por desanimarse.

-Haz lo que quieras, si quieres venir ven, si no piérdetelo y lamenta no haber venido -colgó de mala manera.

Neji arqueó una ceja extrañado.

-Sakura nunca te había hablado así...

-Está resentida porque Sasuke y Hinata se han hecho muy amigos estos días, se entienden mejor de lo que nadie hubiera podido imaginarse nunca -explicó calmándose.

-Al parecer Hinata sabe derretir el hielo -bromeó Neji sobre el carácter del Uchiha.

-Bien, volviendo a la fiesta, vamos a comprar todo lo que haga falta y ya sólo queda prepararlo para el viernes, tú escóndete cuando vengan todos y sales de repente, ¿vale? -planeaba emocionado- cuando llegue Hinata será algo épico.

Neji sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amigo, se notaban mucho sus esfuerzos por arreglar las cosas con su prima y ese gesto lo conmovió, sonrió con complicidad y deseó que el viernes llegara rápidamente.

Sakura por su parte estaba más furiosa que en toda su vida, discutió con Ino sobre el tema y la cosa no acabó en buen puerto. Ino le había dicho que malmeter así a Gaara e incluso mentirle sobre la relación de los otros dos había sido del todo inapropiado.

La pelirrosa cortó con todo presa de su orgullo y le dijo que su amistad acababa allí, por lo que ahora estaba prácticamente aislada de todo el mundo, de todos salvo de Gaara.

Al cual vería con más frecuencia en esa semana de cambios. Removió su café mientras lo esperaba pensando en las palabras que había intercambiado con Sasuke, le dolían más que nunca.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que le dolía hasta respirar pensando en él, pero nunca había tenido sus sentimientos en cuenta, despreciándola constantemente... no podía seguir así.

Cierto pelirrojo le distrajo de sus pensamientos sentándose frente a ella.

-Perdón por retrasarme -se sentó con otro café en la mano-. Menuda cara me llevas...

-No está siendo mi mejor día, la verdad.

-Hinata me ha llamado varias veces pero no se lo he cogido, mientras tu querido amigo esté en medio no pienso tener contacto con ella.

-Hablas como si él tuviera la culpa, cuando la mala zorra es ella –farfulló elevando el tono.

-Me da igual lo que haya hecho ella, y te aconsejo que vigiles tu lenguaje cuando hables de Hinata, y sí, es una advertencia -el pelirrojo torció su gesto volviéndolo severo.

-Perdona... en fin... ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Pues... que tengo una idea para quitarme a ese imbécil de en medio y que tú puedas pasar más tiempo con él -dio un trago a su café y sonrió con malicia- pero no te lo puedo decir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque cuanto menos sepas, menos tendrás que preocuparte de mentir... espera mi llamada esta noche -se levantó tirando un billete a la mesa-. Te invito a lo que quieras.

Y sin más se levantó dejando a la joven perpleja... ¿Qué era lo que no podía saber? Esa sonrisa en la cara de Gaara daba más miedo que otra cosa.

Miró el billete sorprendida, la actitud de Gaara a veces era un total misterio...

Sasuke no había parado de darle vueltas al tema de Hinata, tenía un lío de sentimientos e ideas y no llegaba a ninguna conclusión clara: ¿cómo podría aclarar sus ideas? ¿Cómo averiguar si Hinata le gustaba o no?

Incluso había pedido consejo a Itachi, el cual tras reírse de buen modo ante el sonrojo de su hermano terminó por darle un consejo claro y conciso: un beso. La única forma de saber si él se estaba enamorando de ella o no, era tan simple como besarla, en ese momento descubriría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero ¿y si por besarla es tropeaba esa amistad tan especial que estaban atesorando? Era lo único que lo frenaba.

Su móvil sonó de pronto, sonrió de lado al comprobar quién era.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma... -habló para sí mismo leyendo el mensaje.

"Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio, ¿podrías pasarte por mi casa un momento?".

¿De algo serio? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Hinata?

Cogió su chaqueta sin dudarlo y se dirigió a su casa con paso ligero tras responder, no quería preocuparse demasiado pero tras el encontronazo con el pelirrojo no podía evitar estar intranquilo.

Cuando la joven peliazul le abrió la puerta sonriente se relajó de pronto.

¿Era imaginación suya o cada día la veía más guapa?

-He venido en cuanto he leído tu mensaje... ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás... la cosa con Gaara no creo que esté solucionada, así que quería pedirte que tuvieras mucho cuidado... por si acaso -no quería hablar explícitamente de la amenaza del pelirrojo.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Ha pasado algo? -inquirió mirándola fijamente.

-No... no ha pasado nada pero... me preocupo.

Era tan tierna que el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír. Algo grande estaba despertándose dentro de él.

-Podríamos... cenar juntos... sólo si te apetece claro, no quiero decir con esto que me esté auto invitando... -le costaba casi hablar manteniendo la calma, él nunca se ponía nervioso.

La joven peliazul ladeó la cabeza comprendiendo el esfuerzo que le suponía decir ese tipo de cosas, le provocaba una sensación cálida saber que el Uchiha se esforzaba de ese modo sólo por ella.

-Claro que sí -dijo sonriente- cocino yo.

Ambos tenían su debate interno pensando en porqué se sentían tan bien en la compañía del otro, cuando nunca antes habían tenido nada que ver, era extraño sí, pero esa idea ejercía una atracción muy fuerte e hipnótica que causaba como resultado una atracción todavía mayor.

Hinata alternaba esta idea con el asunto pendiente con Gaara, porque ese tipo de cabos sueltos no podían tener un final sin más, debía hablarse y esclarecerse todo ese asunto.

La cena fue más que agradable, hablaban sin descanso riendo por varias anécdotas, además de planificar cosas futuras para hacer juntos.

El tiempo pasó volando sin darse cuenta pero no les importaba, sólo querían continuar con aquella situación, lo que no sabían, es que fuera aparcado en la calle de enfrente, Gaara miraba furioso al edificio desde el interior de su coche. Fumaba ávidamente bastante furioso, cuatro horas llevaba esperando a que Sasuke saliera y parecía que no había manera.

¡Maldito sea! ¿Acaso estaban haciendo algo más que hablar?

-Me aburro Gaara... vámonos ya, podemos hacerlo cualquier día –se quejaba Deidara.

-No, ya he esperado demasiado, va a ser esta noche... -repuso con la voz cortante.

-No soy el más indicado para hacer esto... soy muy amigo de su hermano...

Gaara se giró hacia el rubio con los ojos llenos de odio, no iba a tolerar más pulsos a su carácter. Kyo no decía nada desde el asiento trasero.

-Sí eres el más indicado, y te voy a explicar porqué: tú me debes un favor y en este grupo los favores se pagan. ¿Y por qué se pagan? Lo decidimos desde hace años y siempre ha sido así, yo te he cubierto cuando en su día te estabas liando por todas las esquinas de la ciudad con la novia de Itachi, ese que afirmas que es tan amigo tuyo, te cubrí varias veces y en situaciones muy jodidas... -interrumpió su perorata para dar una profunda calada a su cigarro-. Y te voy a decir más, también he cubierto muchas veces tu negocio de pasar droga a los chavales del local... ¿No te parece suficiente? Porque yo pagué un precio muy alto con Hinata cuando te tenía que devolver a ti un favor. Yo saldé mi deuda contigo y ahora tú vas a saldar varias deudas tuyas conmigo, no hay nada más que decir.

-Es sólo que me parece desmesurado lo que quieres hacer con Sasuke... sólo es un chaval, nada más -respondió temeroso de la reacción del pelirrojo.

-No sigas por ese camino Deidara, no si quieres acabar muy mal conmigo... -amenazó tajante.

-Deidara, tío, no seas pesado. Cumple y déjate de líos –aconsejó Kyo desde el asiento trasero.

El plan era claro y conciso, se llevarían a Sasuke al apartamento donde

"celebraron" el cumpleaños de la Hyuuga y lo que pasara allí, allí se quedaría...

-Mientras tanto toca esperar...

Tras ver un par de películas, hablar lo indecible y reír, la joven pareja pasaba los últimos minutos jugando a las cartas. Sasuke tenía muy claro que la joven le gustaba, pero quería llevar a la práctica el consejo de su hermano.

La peliazul por su parte, cada vez veía en mayor medida al moreno como una posibilidad para salir del pozo negro en el que ella misma se había metido siendo amada por primera vez. Aunque era pronto para decir eso.

-¿Será posible? He vuelto a perder...

-Pero si a Naruto siempre le ganas -reía Hinata contenta.

-El dobe es el dobe, cómo se nota que con él es todo más fácil -dejó las cartas en la mesa y miró su reloj-. Debería irme, mañana hay clase y ya te he robado mucho tiempo.

-Ya sabes que estoy sola en casa... no molestas, siempre eres bienvenido –le dedicó una sonrisa cándida y dulce. No quería que se marchara.

-Pues... otro día continuamos con la revancha de esta partida -se levantó nervioso, definitivamente no había reunido el valor suficiente por el momento.

-Claro, no hay problema... -la joven lo acompañó a la salida pero le cogió por el brazo antes de que se marchara-. ¿Podría... darte un abrazo?

El joven se giró un poco tímido hacia ella... resultaba realmente encantadora, y a pesar de repeler el contacto por norma general, esta vez le gustaba, le resultaba agradable.

-La próxima vez no preguntes, simplemente hazlo... -tiró de su brazo pegándola a él para después estrecharla con determinación. Le encantaba aquella cálida sensación de tenerla junto a su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo... -la joven apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo el momento de manera muy agradable, tras unos segundos se separó y despidió de él.  
-Mañana vendré a buscarte para ir a clase, ¿vale? Así me aseguro de que vayas -sonrió el moreno a modo de despedida.

Una vez se hubo marchado, la peliazul sonrió como una tonta... estaba claro que había algo entre los dos, aunque aún no se le pudiera poner un término concreto.

Sasuke caminaba sonriente de vuelta a su casa, tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de cómo salían Gaara, Deidara y Kyo del coche, caminando hacia él con paso brusco y rápido. Al llegar a un callejón, Deidara y Kyo se abalanzaron sobre el moreno sujetándolo por ambos brazos, presionándolo contra la pared.

-¿¡Pero qué coño!? -gritó el moreno sobresaltado.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke... contigo quería yo hablar...

Gaara se colocó frente a él con una sonrisa muy sádica en su rostro, sólo por esa expresión, Sasuke se temió la peor situación posible para prepararse mentalmente.

-Deidara tú... pero si eres amigo de mi hermano... -el moreno no daba crédito a semejante traición.

-De tu hermano, no tu amigo –se rió con sorna.

-Muy bien, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso... tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, el cual vamos a arreglar esta noche...

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo -siseó con odio.

-Oh, sí. En eso te equivocas... -el pelirrojo se acercó hasta él, le agarró fuertemente del pelo y estiró levantando su cabeza para tenerlo a la altura de los ojos.

El pobre Uchiha gruñó de dolor apretando los dientes con fuerza, obligándose a no exhalar ningún quejido que excitara las malas acciones de Gaara.

-Veo que así prestas más atención, bien... como te decía, tenemos un asunto pendiente y te vas a venir con nosotros a tratarlo debidamente.

Porque como es lógico, los problemas serios se tratan en privado, como buenos caballeros... -Gaara reía mientras retomaba el camino hacia el coche, señalizando así que debían trasladarse al lugar acordado.

Mediante empujones, gritos e insultos que terminaron en serias amenazas, el trío metió a Sasuke por la fuerza en el coche y se lo llevaron sin demora al apartamento de las afueras de la ciudad.

Tras recorrer todo el camino, finalmente llegaron.

-Sacadlo del coche -ordenó el pelirrojo adelantándose para abrir el portal.

Sasuke se dejó llevar por el momento, quizás hubiera una mínima posibilidad de salir bien parado, aunque realmente no había muchas expectativas de ello...

Al llegar arriba, lo llevaron al cuarto donde ocurrió todo con Hinata, atándole en una silla de madera que colocaron en el centro del cuarto. El Uchiha no quería exteriorizarlo, pero su corazón latía frenético de pánico e incertidumbre, no es que el pelirrojo le ocasionase un profundo terror, en cambio, el dolor físico si es algo de lo que podría temer cualquiera.

Gaara sirvió una ronda de alcohol para sus amigos y se dispuso a hablar por fin con el moreno, colocándose frente a él.

-Bienvenido a mi segundo apartamento, en el que puede pasar de todo -advirtió guiñándole el ojo-. Y lógicamente, disponemos de la intimidad suficiente para que pase ese todo...

-¿Por qué no me dices de una puta vez lo que quieres, Gaara? -se le terminó la paciencia para alargar la situación.

-Uy... parece que nuestro invitado quiere terminar rápidamente la velada, muy mal Sasuke... ¿A que en casa de Hinata no tenías tanta prisa? -endureció su expresión apretando los puños.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?  
-Esa no es la pregunta... la pregunta es qué coño hacías con MI Hinata, en su casa, a altas horas de la noche... ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo!?

El pelirrojo salió fuera de sí, perdió el control de su persona por unos celos totalmente exorbitados, alzaba el tono sin reparar en quién pudiera oírlo.

-No ha pasado nada... pero si hubiera pasado debería darte igual, Hinata no es tuya...

Antes de terminar su frase, Gaara había asestado un puñetazo violento y fuerte sobre la cara de Sasuke, el impacto desvió su cabeza al lado contrario con tanta fuerza, que fue perfectamente consciente de cómo cada vértebra de su columna chascaba. Reprimió un quejido de dolor al notar palpitante su mejilla, afortunadamente sólo fue el impacto lo que dolía.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, morenito... -el pelirrojo se agachó a su altura para hablarle directamente-. Hinata sí es mía, de hecho, todo iba bien hasta que decidiste meterte en medio. Sé que está asustada por lo que pasó en este cuarto, concretamente en aquella mesa de ahí –señaló con la mirada-. Pero me va a perdonar y volveré a estar con ella perfectamente... pero para eso debes quitarte del puto medio para no confundirla. Como ves, es una tarea muuuuy sencilla, ¿no te parece?

Sasuke apretó los puños con rabia haciéndose daño al rozarse con las cuerdas de sus muñecas, le daba igual lo que le pasara a él en ese momento mientras Hinata estuviese a salvo de aquel loco psicópata.

Recuperó la postura mirándolo desafiante, cuando el pelirrojo pensó que su primer golpe había sido suficiente, Sasuke le escupió en la cara con toda su rabia. No tendría escapatoria, no podría librarse de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero sí podría salvaguardar su orgullo y su postura, dando toda la guerra posible hasta su último aliento.

-Que te jodan, Gaara -fue lo único que te dijo.

El pelirrojo se incorporó, cogió un pañuelo y limpió su cara en absoluto silencio, paseó brevemente por la habitación y se remangó su camisa con total cuidado, finalmente, volvió a su posición inicial sujetando al Uchiha de la barbilla, hablando muy pegado a él.

-Tremendo error Sasuke... tremendo error...

La paliza fue horriblemente brutal, el pobre Sasuke no había recordado ninguna situación similar en su vida que fuese tan dolorosa, casi no podía respirar de recibir patadas y puñetazos en los costados o en el pecho, sabía que tenía un corte en la mejilla por el escozor, la boca le sabía a sangre caliente y espesa que resbalaba por su barbilla, cuando la abría para respirar.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró aquello, sólo apretaba los ojos deseando que pasara rápidamente. Uno de los golpes fue tan violento que perdió el conocimiento por fin.

Deidara sujetó al pelirrojo al percatarse de este hecho.

-¡Para de una vez! Míralo... parece que está muerto... -musitó el rubio asustado.

-Respira, no hay peligro... pero ahora hay que deshacerse de él, creo que el mensaje le ha quedado claro -Kyo se agachó cargando con él tras desatarlo.

-Deberíamos dejarle en un hospital y marcharnos corriendo... tiene muy mala pinta.

-Cállate ya, Deidara, lo dejaremos en un banco a su suerte, no merece miramientos por todo lo que ha hecho -jadeaba Gaara cansado-. Por hoy ya hemos cumplido...

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? -preguntó Kyo.

-Bueno... ahora que Sasuke no va a molestar... creo que es hora de tener una charla con Hinata... -sonrió con crueldad limpiando la abundante sangre de sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertó feliz, había retomado la escritura de su blog con reflexiones mucho más positivas en las cuales cuestionaba nuevos modos de replantearse la vida.

Toneri le había escrito para decirle que estaba feliz de ver que su vida mejoraba poco a poco, recordando además la cita del sábado.

La joven casi se había olvidado de él en compañía del moreno, pero al recordar nuevamente el compromiso, su humor mejoró todavía más por momentos.

Ya casi estaba al día con las clases, su entusiasmo le ayudaba a trabajar mejor y esa oscura imagen de sí misma parecía mitigarse cada vez más hasta el olvido. Una vez se preparó, esperó en la puerta de su casa al Uchiha de un modo muy contento.

Al pasar los minutos se extrañó... ¿Por qué no aparecía, se habría dormido?

Comprobó su móvil varias veces pero no había ningún indicio de este hecho. Algo no estaba marchando muy bien...

-Sasuke... ¿pero dónde te has metido? -susurró llamándole al móvil.

-¿Hinata?

La voz no era la esperada, pero sí bastante parecida, cuando se percató de que se trataba de Itachi, un vértigo recorrió su estómago de un modo desagradable, poniéndole en estado de alerta.

-Sí... -dijo sin saber muy bien cómo responder.

-Soy Itachi, supongo que llamas preguntando por Sasuke...

El mensaje de Gaara empezó a resplandecer en su mente, reproduciéndose palabra a palabra, se temía lo peor.

-Sí, tenía que buscarme para ir a clase pero... no aparece.

-Verás... Sasuke está ingresado en el hospital... -sentenció el Uchiha mayor con tono triste y serio.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le han dado una paliza horrible... aún no ha recuperado la consciencia pero... está bastante mal...

La peliazul notaba sus rodillas flaquear y ceder ante su propio peso, la boca se le secó de pronto y el nudo en la garganta casi le asfixiaba.

No se había tomado la amenaza de Gaara en serio y aquello conllevó una desgracia total... que pagó la persona que menos lo merecía.

Preguntó a Itachi la dirección de donde se encontraban, tiró su mochila en mitad del salón y cerró la puerta apresuradamente para correr a verle.

Mientras avanzaba al borde del colapso, se increpaba por lo idiota que había sido, era su culpa, si hubiera avisado a Sasuke, si hubieran tenido más cuidado... muchos "y si" que ahora no servían de nada.

Y allí, en la calle a primera hora de la mañana, mientras corría todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, lágrimas de culpa y dolor se difuminaban con el viento por la sangre derramada de Sasuke Uchiha. 

* * *

Mi pobre Sasuke! T_T con lo que le adoro, y cojo y le maltrato D: pobrecito.

Aquí tenéis los resultados de la gracieta de Sakura, que por celosa y no estarse calladita, ha propiciado lo peor...  
¿Cómo reaccionará Hinata al ver a Sasuke en este estado? ¿Cómo arreglará todo el revuelo que ha montado su deseo de vengarse de Gaara?  
En cuanto a Gaara, ya habéis visto todo lo que es capaz de hacer... ¿Qué le dirá a Hinata? ¿Considerará que Sasuke ha tenido suficiente? ¿Y qué pensáis que hará Sakura cuando se entere? Muchas preguntas en el aire! .

Muchas respuestas habrá en el próximo capítulo! ò.ó

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** Hinata lo tiene muy complicado ahora, porque Gaara está más que dispuesto a luchar por ella, no de la mejor manera, eso está claro, pero sí que quiere luchar por su amor. Por lo que a raíz de esto le va a proponer un trato muy, muy peligroso. Hinata deberá medir con cuidado cada paso que dé, porque ahora está muy claro que Gaara está dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperarla... se nos ha vuelto más loco todavía D: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un besote! ^^

 **mc7frd:** ya ves que si le ha ardido, está rabiosa perdida jajaja, pero por su culpa se van a torcer mucho las cosas... Un abrazo muy grande!

 **xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx:** siento hacerte odiar más a Sakura, en esta historia ciertamente es fácil cogerle asco xD soy mala muahaha, el encuentro con Toneri está próximo, seguro que te gusta :) y en cuanto a Gaara, sí, a mi me duele ponerle tan malo, pero tiene una maldad muy atractiva que queda estupenda para usar en cada capítulo, siéndote sincera me encanta cómo habla cuando se enfada (el monólogo con Sasuke momentos antes de torturarlo por ejemplo) pero su lado tierno no ha muerto y saldrá a ratos, que también lo hacen muy atractivo. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia :) un abrazo!

 **cherrymarce:** por eso prefiero que Toneri le ayude a aliviar un poco su estrés, sino la pobre Hinata sería un imán de gente loca jajaja acertaste de lleno con tu frase, esto iba a arder, y en efecto, gracias a la aportación de Sakura, ha ardido mucho :( espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un beso! ^^

 **Hime-23:** el encuentro con Toneri viene ya mismo :) será un momento de relax total para la pobre Hinata. En cuanto a Sakura sí, ha complicado todo de la peor manera posible, ya veremos qué soluciones adopta Hinata... Un abrazo!

Y hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que os haya gustado y que por favor comentéis, sobre todo quiero ver vuestras reacciones con el pobre Sasuke D:

Un abrazo a todos! ^^


	12. De todo un poco

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez he tardado un poco más en actualizar, ¡lo siento! . como ya es casi fin de año hay muchas tareas que hacer en casa y por eso he estado más ausente ^^U  
Madre mía, no me esperaba tener tantos comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me habéis hecho muy feliz *^*  
Si os he preocupado con lo que dije sobre que a veces pienso en no seguir con la historia, lo siento mucho, no voy a dejarla porque a mí me encanta y aunque sólo haya una persona leyendo, merecerá la pena actualizar. Tranquilos que no pienso abandonar esto ò.ó

Y probablemente este sea el último capítulo de este 2016, ya que la próxima vez que actualice será 2017... aprovecho para deciros varias cosas:

-Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo, a todos los que me comentáis y apoyáis, a los que me dejáis sugerencias, a los que me decís que os gusta la historia y os emociona/provoca sensaciones, eso me llena de alegría a un nivel que no imagináis.  
-Espero que sigáis conmigo, tanto hasta el final de esta historia como las futuras que vendrán, que ideas tengo muchísimas y me encantaría seguir emocionándoos con mis historias.  
-Y sobre todo... **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO POR ADELANTADO! *^** * que disfrutéis con la familia o las personas con las que lo celebréis y tengáis mañana día 31 una feliz noche.  
-Y como siempre... **reviews al final del capítulo.**

¡Un abrazo a todos!

* * *

Llegó casi sin aliento, entrando por la puerta del servicio de Urgencias, buscó frenéticamente la recepción y se dirigió allí sin dudarlo, hablando atropelladamente y repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre y apellido.

Cuando obtuvo la información, volvió a correr hacia la habitación mareada y con la vista nublada del sobre esfuerzo. Lo que encontró le he heló por completo el alma: Sasuke lleno de vendas de arriba a abajo, con un pie de suero cerca de él que enterraba los antiinflamatorios bajo su brazo directos al torrente sanguíneo, uno de sus ojos del color más morado que jamás había visto, varias laceraciones en los pómulos y un profundo corte en el labio inferior.

Tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un grito de profundo terror al verlo, lo sentía, sentía que era responsable directa de lo ocurrido... ¿En qué momento una simple decisión puede acarrear herir a otras personas?

Se aproximó a la cama, colocando su mano temblorosa y fría sobre la pálida mano del Uchiha, que yacía dormido debido a los sedantes. Itachi no tardó en entrar con un café en la mano segundos después.

-Vaya... Hinata, no pensé que llegarías tan rápido -saludó con una escasa sonrisa, dejó el vaso de humeante café en una de las mesillas.

-Itachi... yo... no me puedo creer que... -esta vez no luchaba por mantener las apariencias, dejaba fluir el llanto libremente inundando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que el llanto fuese tan insuficiente para expresar semejante y profundo dolor.

El Uchiha mayor se aproximó hasta ella abrazándola para procurar disminuir su pánico.

-Respira hondo ¿de acuerdo?... Ya está... no te preocupes...

-¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Cómo está?

El moreno se tomó su tiempo para coger aire y mantener su semblante sereno.

-Ha sido un milagro que no le hayan roto ninguna costilla... pero tiene una hemorragia interna en el abdomen que no hace falta operar, por suerte el cuerpo puede reabsorberla por sí mismo... pero sí que es cierto que tiene varios músculos bastante dañados y que debe quedarse ingresado mínimo cinco días para ver cómo evoluciona... -miró a su hermano con el corazón destrozado y volvió a centrarse en la Hyuuga-. Pero ya está, no hay nada que lamentar, ahora está sedado para evitar todo el dolor que tiene... pero en una hora me han dicho que van a despertarlo para medir su estado otra vez...

-Pobre Sasuke... no se merece esto... él es buena persona... -Hinata lo miraba como buenamente podía entre tanta lágrima, se separó de Itachi más calmada y volvió a acercarse a la cama.

-Será mejor que te deje sola unos momentos... cuando te sientas lista avísame y entro de nuevo -con una cálida sonrisa y recogiendo su vaso de café, el hermano mayor salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dejarlos intimidad.

Desde esta perspectiva, Sasuke daba una imagen muy diferente, tan pálido y magullado se mostraba tan vulnerable, que daba la sensación de ser otra persona completamente opuesta. Con mucha cautela, se sentó en el borde libre de la cama y lo miró fijamente.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a observar a alguien desde ese punto de vista, le oprimía tanto el corazón verlo así, que inconscientemente y sin pensar en nada más comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

-Ojalá estuvieras despierto para decirte cómo lo siento... aunque no sirve de nada... quise demostrar que podía ser... mejor... y me convertí en algo despreciable... tú sin embargo no sólo no me juzgaste, si no que decidiste cuidar de mi, sin esperar nada a cambio... -respiró agitadamente procurando calmarse- esa paliza de Gaara debí haberla recibido yo... ojalá me perdones...

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se inclinó sobre él lentamente hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios, que resultaban agradablemente tibios, suaves y por desgracia en ese mismo momento, inertes.

Se incorporó sonrojada con el corazón latiendo rápido, quizás debía asumir que Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba más de lo que pudiera imaginarse.

Su teléfono sonó estrepitosamente, lo miró y frunció el ceño con asco.

-Qué quieres... -respondió cortante.

-Vaya saludo... ¿primero quieres hablar y ahora te molesta que te llame? Deberías comenzar a centrarte Hinata, empiezas a cargar mi paciencia... -el tono burlón de Gaara adquiría poder al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Sasuke? Eres un maldito monstruo...

-Oh, no me vengas ahora con las penas y los lloros como si fueses lo más inocente del mundo, cariño -volvió a burlarse con un tono prepotente y socarrón-. Tenemos que hablar, baja a la cafetería del hospital.

-Vete al infierno... no pienso verte.

-Ya has visto lo que soy capaz de hacer ante una negativa... ¿Estás segura de que no quieres verme?

Hinata resopló frustrada ante tal chantaje, se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos para contenerse en decir barbaridades.

-Está bien, ya bajo... -colgó.

Miró por última vez a Sasuke y salió de la habitación mintiendo a Itachi con que "bajaba a la cafetería a desayunar".

Bajó hasta la primera planta con prisa y allí estaba él, cruzado de brazos apoyado sobre la pared, vestido exquisitamente, imponente y orgulloso.

-Siempre es un placer verte Hinata...

-Siento no decir lo mismo -pensó con amargura que su eufemismo era incluso demasiado cortés.

-Bien, vamos a pedir algo y conversamos tranquilamente...

Una vez en la mesa, Gaara no perdía detalle del más mínimo movimiento de la joven, que evitaba mirarlo a toda costa mientras pensaba frenéticamente qué iba a decir, de qué manera, cómo solucionar aquello... pero el silencio la estaba matando.

-Verás Hinata... -arrancó a hablar por fin-. Si hay algo que me considero desde siempre, ha sido ser inteligente. Tengo mucha capacidad de observación, soy muy bueno analizando y procuro ser perspicaz e ir un paso por delante en la medida de lo que puedo... -pausó su discurso llevando la taza de café a sus labios, sorbiendo con calma, disfrutando de torturar con la espera a su acompañante-. Así que no soy estúpido, en el primer momento que Deidara me comunicó que tenías mucho interés en contactar conmigo, ya me olía que estabas más resentida que otra cosa y que precisamente no querías entablar una relación de amistad.

Hinata se sintió utilizada casi sin darse cuenta, abrió más los ojos encajando las piezas de ese desordenado rompecabezas, observaba las manos de Gaara gesticular, sus atractivas y ardientes manos que tantas noches buenas le habían dado. Sufrió de soberbia en su momento y no se le ocurrió pensar que el pelirrojo no era un idiota, que podía estar oliéndose su venganza...

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso? -apremió colocándose un mechón de pelo azulado tras la oreja.

-Quiero decir, que si estamos en esta situación es porque yo lo he permitido, tú has sido capaz de intimar conmigo porque yo te he dejado... claro que no me esperaba que ocurriese algo como esto... -fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los de ella, en un contacto tan intenso que la joven se sintió completamente desnuda y vulnerable frente él- no creí que fuera a enamorarme de ti del modo en que lo he hecho...

El estómago de la Hyuuga se contrajo en un vértigo en parte agradable, en parte molesto. La intimidante presencia del pelirrojo era demasiado fuerte para soportarla. ¿Enamorarse? Estaba caro que no midió sus actos y todo se había desbordado de la peor manera.

-Siento decirte que yo jamás podría estar enamorada de un tipo como tú... -murmulló nerviosa con odio-. Un tipo violento, chantajista y manipulador.

-Vaya, vaya... por fin empezamos a hablar sinceramente... -arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado, casi divertido por la situación-. Piensa en qué lugar estás tú, cariño. Primero quieres el respeto de los demás y para ganarlo, se te ocurre un cambio de imagen en el que enseñas hasta el alma, hablas mal a tus amigas en venganza a cómo te han tratado, te acuestas conmigo deseando darme la puñalada por la espalda pero resulta que, por mucho que no te lo esperases, sí... disfrutas follando conmigo. Te refugias en los brazos de Sasuke y él paga por ti... claro está, no mencionemos lo ocurrido en tu cumpleaños en lo que podrías haberte negado... pero seguiste adelante Hinata, continuaste con aquello por darme una lección... arrepintiéndote después por no haberte tenido respeto. ¿En qué lugar te deja eso a ti?

Un silencio punzante invadió el espacio entre ambos, la peliazul se mordió el labio reprimiendo la rabia y el llanto que buscaba el pelirrojo, no quería darle el gusto de verla perder los nervios. La evidencia la devoraba sin remedio, había dado de lleno en el clavo... por desgracia e irónicamente, Gaara había sido el que había estado controlando todo desde el minuto uno. De todos modos... ¿Cómo tenía tanta información sobre cosas en las que él no tenía nada que ver?

-Lo de ese cuarto sólo deja en evidencia la clase de persona que eres tú, que yo siguiera o no, es una decisión puntual... hablas de enamorarte... ¿Quieres que me ría? Sólo te quieres a ti mismo y dando gracias... -respondió sintiendo que de nuevo entraba en el territorio del joven, aunque luchase por lo contrario.

-Te gusto Hinata... no intentes negarlo, no hay más que verte, sigues siendo el mismo corderito degollado de toda la vida...

-Y tú... ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que ha pasado por mi vida? No recuerdo haberte dado tanto detalle...

Era la pregunta que Gaara rezaba por oír, quería demostrarle cuánto controlaba las cosas para mandarle un mensaje claro y evidente: no escaparía de él tan fácilmente.

-Tuve una... curiosa charla con tu "amiga" Sakura... está realmente enfadada contigo ¿eh? Le prometí quitar a Sasuke de en medio para que tú me dedicaras unos minutos, ya sabes guapa, siempre cumplo lo que prometo -le guiñó el ojo complacido de la situación.

En ese momento Hinata se quiso morir... Por culpa de las habladurías de Sakura, Sasuke estaba así de grave...

Apretó los puños deseando gritar, quería retroceder al mismísimo día en que empezó todo y borrarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Dime de una maldita vez qué quieres... quiero irme de aquí.

-Quiero que te pienses nuestra relación seriamente, si tu aceptas, se acabaron mis "negocios" con Kyo y Deidara, se acabaría la violencia... se acabaría todo. Y yo siempre cumplo... Si no aceptas, me aseguraré de que pagues por haber intentado jugar conmigo.

-Ya hablaremos entonces de lo que decida...

Se levantó corriendo para volver a la habitación con Sasuke, y evitar que el pelirrojo la confundiera más. Le daba vueltas la cabeza por la información que acababa de recibir, no podía quejarse de la actual situación porque todo empezó por culpa de ella, pero... debía ponerle remedio y controlarla ya. No tenía muy claro por dónde empezar, pero lo primero de todo sería aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas con Sakura.

La llamó por teléfono y ésta no se mostró muy amable, Hinata le comentó brevemente que Sasuke estaba ingresado en el hospital por su culpa y ella no tardó en aparecer allí. Soltaba gritos histéricos al ver su estado y miles de lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, que empezaban a mostrar el rostro de la culpabilidad.

Cuando recobró de nuevo la calma se giró hacia Hinata hablándole por fin de buena manera.

-¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

-Vamos fuera, tenemos que hablar...

Salieron al pasillo cerrando la puerta para que Itachi no escuchara nada de la conversación. Hinata se cruzó de brazos mirando a la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido, hablando sinceramente por fin.

-Nunca me has gustado, Sakura, cuando comenzamos a ser amigas pensaba que tu personalidad era así y que debía quererte tal cual eras... pero ya no pienso tragarte más. ¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado? Que fuiste una bocazas y hablaste con la persona menos indicada... ha sido Gaara quien le ha hecho eso...

-¿¡Qué!? ¿C-cómo que Gaara...?

-Sí -interrumpió Hinata con rabia-. Le contaste lo que necesitaba saber para tomar una decisión, y esa fue quitarse a Sasuke de en medio de la peor manera... espero que estés contenta...

-Pero... pero yo sólo quería... yo... -era incapaz de hablar al comprobar que la peliazul tenía razón-. Esto es mi culpa...

-Quiero que te vayas, no se te ocurra acercarte a él mientras esté aquí... y te aseguro que no pienso relajarme contigo... si quieres saber cómo está, ya te lo dirá Naruto... ahora vete...

Sakura se marchó envuelta en lágrimas, no quería empeorar las cosas, pero desde luego iría a hablar con Gaara para aclarar con él lo ocurrido...

Hasta el día siguiente no despertaron a Sasuke de los sedantes, habló largo y tendido con su hermano y con Hinata sobre lo ocurrido, pero la Hyuuga no comentó nada de la charla con Gaara ni de su reciente amenaza. No tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que no se calmaran un poco las cosas y Sasuke estuviera bien, no fuera que actuara impulsivamente y ocurriera algo peor...

En aquel par de días que estuvo ingresado, el Uchiha recibió muchísimas visitas de sus amigos que recibió de buen grado. Las personas que más estuvieron con él fueron Naruto y Hinata, que nunca lo dejaban sólo.

El moreno comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente unido a su amigo y a la joven, mirándola cada vez con ojos más especiales.

Por fin llegó el viernes, Hinata se pasaría a buscar a Sasuke al hospital ya que ese día le daban el alta, para después dirigirse a casa de Naruto como habían acordado. Tanto Neji como él se sentían verdaderamente nerviosos por lo que iba a ocurrir...

De camino, el Uchiha y la Hyuuga conversaban de todo un poco animadamente, pero lo que la joven no sabía, es que Sasuke estaba decidido a besarla en aquella reunión... costara lo que costara.

Cuando llegaron a casa del Uzumaki, la situación adquirió un carácter bastante interesante...

-¡Bienvenida Hinata! -saludó el rubio-. Que ganas tenía de verte -sonrió.

-Hola a ti también, dobe... -farfulló el moreno molesto por ser ignorado.

-Hola teme, me alegro de verte fuera de esa cama -lo abrazó serio debido al dolor que sentía por haber tenido que verle en esas condiciones-. Nunca más vuelvas a asustarme así...

-Eso está mejor... -le correspondió al abrazo con una leve sonrisa, apartándolo casi inmediatamente después-. Tampoco abuses de tocarme, pesado.

-Bueno, Naruto... -reía Hinata- ¿Para qué tenías tantas ganas de que viniera?

-¡Ah, sí! -se soltó del moreno para atenderla-. Yo he estado pensando mucho últimamente... y creo que tu cambio de actitud ha sido debido en mayor parte a que te sentías sola... y quería compensarte que no te hayamos cuidado como deberíamos... así que te he preparado una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? -inquirió nerviosa de emoción-. No tenías porqué...

-Tú calla y déjame a mí... -sacó una venda para ponérsela alrededor de los ojos.

Una vez vendaron a Hinata, la introdujeron en el interior de la vivienda donde la decoración y los invitados aportaban vida a la sala. En silencio, Neji se colocó frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien Hinata... -dijo Naruto- a la de tres... quítate la venda... uno... dos...

Cuando Naruto contó tres, la joven se quitó la venda quedándose paralizada por completo... su querido primo estaba frente a ella, al cual llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver, hablar, abrazar... demasiadas cosas.

Las lágrimas de la emoción inundaron sus ojos al comprobar que estaba siendo recibida con una sonrisa tierna y cálida, su cuerpo reaccionó antes de percatarse y en un segundo se encontraba abrazando a Neji con más fuerza que nunca.

Éste la estrechó con fuerza mientras todos aplaudían contentos de ver reunidos por fin a ambos primos.

-¡Cómo te he echado de menos Neji! -sollozaba ella.

-Y yo a ti... no sabes cuánto...

Y con esas palabras comenzó aquella fiesta de reconciliación.

Hablaron largo y tendido de todo un poco, las risas se sucedían y la reunión no podría haber sido más feliz. Todos (a excepción de Sakura que no había ido) se disculparon con su amiga por haber sido tan descuidados y no haberle dado la importancia merecida.

Incluso se fundió con Naruto en un gran abrazo agradeciéndole de todo corazón su esfuerzo por compensarla y haberla reunido con su primo.

Al menos, una parte de su vida se estaba recuperando a pesar de la sombría presencia de Gaara sobre su mente...

En un punto de la fiesta, la joven peliazul se dirigió al baño a refrescarse la cara, al incorporarse, escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba, Sasuke la miraba con ojos brillantes y decididos.

-Me has asustado... -le sonrió-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Tengo que hablar contigo de un tema...

-... Claro... dime... -la joven se asustó al pensar que sacarían el tema de Gaara.

-Yo... verás... no sé muy bien por dónde empezar... además después de lo ocurrido con Gaara, sé que te sientes muy culpable... como si hubiera sido tu responsabilidad -se acercaba lentamente a ella a la par que hablaba- pero quiero decirte que no...

-¡Sí es mi culpa! Gaara me mandó un mensaje amenazándome con que lo iba a pagar... si yo te hubiera avisado quizás... o si no te hubiera involucrado...

El Uchiha no cambió su expresión, se limitó a escuchar con aspecto calmo.

-Me da igual, tú no eres responsable y no cambiaría nada de lo ocurrido...

-¿Por qué? No he hecho más que complicarte la vida... -lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Porque me he dado cuenta de algo... -terminó de pegarse a ella sujetando su cara con ambas manos-. Y necesito comprobarlo...

-¿Qué pasa...?

Su pregunta fue interrumpida con un tierno beso, el cual la dejó bastante descolocada, terminó por dejarse llevar olvidándose de todo. Incluso de ella misma.

Ahora sí que se le habían complicado las cosas... 

* * *

Vaya, vaya ò.ó

¡Por fin Sasuke se ha lanzado! ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Hinata a esto? Y la pregunta del millón... ¿Cómo creéis que se tomará Sasuke la noticia de que Sakura lo ha traicionado? Porque cuando se entere, que se enterará, el mundo va a explotar a lo grande xD  
Gaara ha puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa... y Hinata debe decidir, ya habéis visto que Gaara no es tonto y que él ha sido quien ha dispuesto este juego todo el tiempo, yendo siempre un paso por delante... ¿Qué decidirá Hinata? ¿Aunque Sasuke le guste, creéis que tiene sentimientos por Gaara? (adoro a Gaara modo malo, es superior a mi e.e)

Siento si este capi ha sido más cortito que de costumbre, tengo la historia estructurada asi . os adelanto que el capítulo siguiente pasará una cosa interesante con Deidara...

Y ahora... **¡REVIEWS!**

 **nashita hime:** tranquila que no pienso dejar la historia ^^ pase lo que pase seguirá adelante, te lo prometo. Y sí, mi pobre Sasuke herido :( me fastidia mucho escribir que le pasen cosas malas. En cuanto a Toneri, ya verás lo que pasa con él en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar y un abrazo muy grande!

 **wtf:** realmente con tu comentario no me ha quedado claro si te gusta la historia o no xD pero bueno, muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Francis:** muchas gracias por comentar, te entiendo, yo también soy amante del drama, también es que me gustan las tramas oscuras porque las veo muy interesantes, últimamente casi todas las historias van de celos, sexo, amor y ya está, sin ninguna variante en la temática, por eso me gusta probar con algo nuevo :) la actitud de Sasuke frente a la paliza es realmente admirable, su orgullo es muy grande cuando quiere. Y sí, tienes razón en tus sospechas en cuanto al acercamiento de Sasuke y Hinata ^^ espero que sigas comentando y que disfrutes la historia!

 **cherrymarce:** va a arder Troya pero a lo bestia xD Gaara se cree muy poderoso, pero no sabe que Sasuke es igual de loco que él, o incluso más (si se lo propone) espero suplir tus necesidades de venganza cuando llegue el momento e.e un abrazo!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** siento mucho la paliza a Sasuke T_T a mi también me duele torturarlo, yo le adoro! Realmente tengo muchas dudas muchos capítulos de con quien hacer que se quede Hinata, ya que Gaara está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella, pero... ¿de verdad abandonaría su lado oscuro por ella? ¿Podría? ¿Y podría Hinata estar con alguien así? Esas son mis mayores dudas. En este capítulo ya ves lo que está dispuesto a hacer Gaara por ella, veamos como actua Hinata a partir de ahora. Sakura no quedará impune, en el siguiente capítulo veremos las consecuencias... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pero no pienso dejar la historia, pase lo que pase, además hay gente como tu que me lleva apoyando desde el primer momento y me motiváis a escribir, y me alegra que disfrutéis la historia, así que no te preocupes. Un abrazo muy grande! ^^

 **Marilu:** muchas gracias por comentar! Me sorprende que te leyeras toda la historia del tirón, sí que te llamó la atención ^^ Espero que te guste la continuación y que sigas comentando en un futuro, un beso!

 **hina230:** no quiero deformar al pobre Sasuke D: es demasiado bello para eso! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^ Toneri aparecerá en breves, ya queda nada nada nada . Y como puedes ver, Sasuke ha salido del hospital perfectamente :) un saludo!

 **abbi:** muchas gracias por comentar! Sasuke está sano y salvo y no tendrá secuelas de la paliza, él es un chico fuerte ò.ó siento la decepción por el chico de los emails, de todos modos, Toneri tendrá una función muy importante en la historia, está todo pensado! Un abrazo! ^^

 **Clau:** muchas gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia! Gaara es muy peligroso sí, tiene una mente muy oscura. Espero que sigas comentando y que te gusten los siguientes capítulos, un abrazo! :)

Y yaaaa está.  
Estoy muy contenta de todas las reviews que habéis dejado, ojalá sigáis participando así en los siguientes capítulos que vendrán, espero que os haya gustado la actualización y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :) 


	13. Pánico, dudas y el encuentro

Primer capítulo del 2017 ^^ allá vamos.

Espero que disfrutarais anoche con la familia :) que un comienzo de año siempre da ilusiones nuevas.  
Aquí tenéis por fin el encuentro con Toneri que algunos estabais esperando con ganas :) que disfrutéis el capítulo!

 **PD: reviews al final**

* * *

El contacto era francamente intenso, sentir a Sasuke así, de esa manera tan íntima y real, era más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Hinata dudó al principio, pero recordó brevemente en su cabeza los miles de momentos vividos con él durante el último mes, y sabía que en su fuero interno ella sentía algo, aunque ese algo fuera pequeño, o extraño, o indeterminado.

Ese algo fue lo que le empujó a corresponder ese beso totalmente inesperado. Rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos siguiendo el beso, que por segundos se volvía más y más intenso, más pasional e íntimo entre ambos.

El corazón de Sasuke latía con fuerza, en su vida se hubiera imaginado algo así, y más viniendo de Hinata, una chica que había estado ahí durante toda su vida y en la que nunca había tenido la fortuna de reparar.

La apretó todo cuanto pudo contra sí mismo, deseando congelar ese momento, que durase eternamente. Se sentía demasiado bien, y eso confirmaba la teoría de Itachi: estaba sorprendentemente enamorado de ella (o comenzando a estarlo).

Ese momento hacía que mereciera la pena todo lo sucedido con Gaara.

La joven peliazul se separó ruborizada, agachó la cabeza inmediatamente, incapaz de decir nada, sentía sus mejillas a punto de estallar debido al momento.

El moreno no pudo evitar reírse, Hinata estaba prácticamente de vuelta otra vez, era ella misma, la dulce y tierna persona de siempre. Ni más, ni menos.

-E-esto, y-yo… v-verás… -tartamudeaba sin atinar a decir nada.

-Cómo me alivia oírte hablar así –admitió el Uchiha pegando su frente a la de ella- me alegro de sentir que eres tú de nuevo…

-No sé muy bien qué decir ahora mismo… -la joven mordió su labio inferior entre avergonzada y divertida, francamente el contacto con Sasuke tenía su merecida fama. Era más de lo que una persona mundana pudiera soportar.

-No digas nada, en realidad no hace falta.

Hinata por fin alzó la cabeza, reuniendo valor suficiente para mantener su profunda mirada.

-Pero yo… estoy muy confundida y… no sé muy bien si estoy preparada para…

-Shhhh… -el joven moreno posó su índice sobre los labios de ella, indicándole así que no era necesario una respuesta ahora-. Han pasado muchas cosas, creo que no es justo etiquetar esta situación ahora mismo.

Sabemos que algo sentimos, simplemente comprobemos a dónde nos lleva ese algo, ¿vale? Nada más. Sin presiones, poco a poco… te lo prometo.

A pesar de afirmar él mismo esa frase, se moría por volver a besarla, el sentimiento que le despertaba la Hyuuga era muy inquieto y pujaba por salir con fuerza. Pero lo retuvo, ahora no era el mejor momento y Hinata estaba sometida a mucha presión. Sin embargo, tener en claro que ambos correspondían esa misma idea no estaba de sobra.

Además… el turbio y oscuro tema de Gaara aún estaba sin resolver.

La peliazul lo miró con gesto más severo. El secreto que guardaba sobre que la culpable de la venganza de Gaara había recaído en gran porcentaje sobre Sakura, era demasiado importante como para guardarlo dentro.

Se sentía en tremenda deuda con él, debía saberlo. Se lo debía.

-Sasuke, hay algo que aún no te he contado…

-¿Por qué te pones tan seria? ¿Qué ocurre?

La joven cogió aire y soltó la noticia del tirón. Si lo posponía más, quizás no fuese capaz de decírselo.

-Sakura se encargó de mentir a Gaara para que él te odiase más y viniera directamente a por ti. Vino a verte al hospital pero… yo la eché. Le dije que no se le ocurriera acercarse a ti mientras Naruto o yo estuviésemos presentes.  
La noticia cayó sobre el moreno como un jarro de agua helada, abrió sus ojos negros, estupefacto, incrédulo ante lo que estaba oyendo.

-… ¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes… he intentado ocultarlo pero creo que no es justo, deberías saberlo. Sobre todo porque esto no ha terminado aquí…

-Gaara ha vuelto a ponerse en contacto contigo, ¿a que sí?

Un crudo silencio invadió la estancia, Hinata dudó entre responder o no, pero el moreno ya la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber si estaba mintiendo o no. Optó por decir la verdad, ya estaba harta de mentiras y de falsas versiones de sí misma, quería ser auténtica, ser ella misma y acarrear con todas las consecuencias.

-Sí. Estaba muy contento de haberte dejado así, fui muy desagradable con él pero lógicamente, no sirvió de mucho. No ha tardado en darse cuenta de que yo pretendía vengarme de él y bueno… me ha dado un ultimátum.

Debo elegir entre tener una relación con él y que todo acabe de buenas… o sufrir las consecuencias de haber intentado traicionarlo. Esas fueron sus palabras.

El joven Uchiha lamentó profundamente que la fiesta de la joven se viera salpicada todavía de fango procedente de ese pozo negro que se había formado en torno a Hinata, una parte de él se veía impotente, no sabía cómo protegerla todo el tiempo, no podía abarcar lo suficiente como para controlar a alguien tan influente como Gaara.

La otra parte de su ser, quería matarlo, por él mismo y por ella, porque lógicamente la cosa se pondría todavía más fea si el maldito pelirrojo se enteraba de que él intentaba conquistar el objeto de su deseo.

Respiró hondo tratando de mantener el buen estar, y procedió a hablar para relajar tensiones.

-Ya veré qué hago con Sakura, ahora no es el momento de pensarlo, es tu fiesta… En cuanto a Gaara, no deberías acercarte a él Hinata, es un tipo muy peligroso sin ningún tipo de moral, y ahora para colmo, está obsesionado contigo. Ya has visto qué me ha hecho a mí… no quiero imaginarme qué podría hacer contigo.

-Lo sé… no pretendo hacer otra cosa que buscar cómo enmendar esto con los menos problemas posibles.

-Está bien –el moreno quería poner fin a ese tema-. Vamos a la fiesta anda, el dobe y tu primo han trabajado mucho en ella.

La fiesta fue a las mil maravillas, desde hacía muchos meses, el grupo no había estado en un ambiente tan bueno ni tan unidos como hasta ahora.

Todos decidieron esforzarse en una mejor convivencia, en respetarse unos a otros y tratar los problemas debidamente.

Neji estaba pletórico de reír junto a su prima, desde hacía mucho no se sentía tan feliz, sin duda alguna, la idea de Naruto había sido muy acertada, el cual contemplaba feliz el éxito de su iniciativa, ¡ojala se le hubiera ocurrido antes!

La reunión llegó hasta altas horas de la noche, momento en el cual la joven peliazul recordó que al día siguiente se había citado con Toneri, por lo que debía descansar.

Agradeció a todos sus esfuerzos por hacerle sentir mejor, se había reconciliado con absolutamente todo el mundo, y eso le llenó de felicidad.

Le hacía sentir que en su corazón, las profundas heridas acumuladas a lo largo del tiempo iban sanando poco a poco, aún muy despacio, pero mejoraban.

No le importaba armarse de paciencia, su madre solía decir que las heridas importantes deben sanar despacio, para curar de dentro hacia fuera, y así garantizar una recuperación completa.

Puesto que tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar, Sasuke dejó intimidad a ambos primos, y cedió a Neji la responsabilidad de llevar a la joven a su casa (no sin antes insistir en que tuvieran mucho cuidado).

Ambos primos disfrutaron de una charla como nunca habían tenido, lógicamente y por motivos obvios, Hinata omitió sus hazañas del último mes, explicando únicamente los detalles que el Uzumaki relató a Neji, como volverse más distante con sus amigos y algo más distraída en los estudios. Pero aseguró que ya se estaba encontrando a sí misma.

Al día siguiente, la joven se preparó tranquilamente con mucha antelación para su cita con su querido lector.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por verlo en persona, unos nervios muy inquietantes paseaban por su cuerpo, provocando en ella un estado entre inquieta y emocionada.

Se imaginó varias imágenes físicas de él, cómo sería su voz, cómo sería su olor, si en persona se expresaría igual de bien que escribiendo…

Por fin iba a salir de dudas.

Se mensajearon por última vez para concretar el lugar exacto, y que no hubiera lugar a dudas, Hinata describió el atuendo que llevaría, así como su pelo y el color de sus ojos, de ese modo, no tendría cabida ninguna duda.

Toneri en cambio, no aportó muchos detalles sobre él, simplemente aseguró que la reconocería y que él se encargaría de sorprenderla.

"¿Sorprenderme?" Pensó Hinata, ¿qué pretendía este chico?

El encuentro con su lector fue secreto absoluto, no es que tuviera algo que ocultar, pero la situación estaba demasiado tensa como para ir diciendo por ahí a dónde iba y con quién.

Únicamente rezó por no encontrarse con Gaara por los alrededores, y que no se produjera otro desastre.

Ya era la hora del encuentro, Hinata vestía con un elegante y sencillo vestido azul pálido con flores de cerezo estampadas (irónico, teniendo en cuenta su actual relación con Sakura).

Mientras esperaba sentada en el lugar en cuestión, pensó acerca del beso con Sasuke la noche anterior. Se tocó suavemente los labios, sonrojándose mientras lo rememoraba.

Estaba hecha un lío, no sabía lo que quería… pero había algo que en su fuero interno, le aterraba…

Gaara había afirmado muy convencido que ella sentía algo por él, "yo te gusto", enunció sin tapujos.

Ella estaba segura de conocerse, y un tipo carente de moral, cruel, despiadado, obsesivo y manipulador como él desde luego no era su tipo ideal.

Pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar aparentemente a todo por ella… ¿Sería acaso verdad?

Ciertamente, había varios aspectos de Gaara que le gustaban mucho, le parecían atractivos y dotaban al pelirrojo de una carisma única que jamás había visto pero… eso le daba verdadero miedo. Era un ser oscuro, un camino por un túnel muy peligroso, nada recomendable.

En cambio, ella era otro ser oscuro ahora, estaba saliendo de ello, y eso le hacía aproximarse aún más a Sasuke, que se trataba de otro ser oscuro que había encontrado la luz. Desde luego se entendían muy bien, y tenían muchas cosas en común pero… ¿Podrían llegar a funcionar como pareja?

¿Podrían quererse como ella esperaba de una relación?

Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como intentando espantar estas ideas de su mente, no, no era el mejor momento para pensar. Debía descansar, reflexionar y recuperarse, y ya decidiría.

Su alma estaba demasiado herida, demasiado rota, y ahora no era capaz de dar amor en las mejores condiciones.

"Paciencia" se recordaba "no abarques demasiado… ve resolviendo las cosas poco a poco…"

Una voz dulce, cálida y muy amable, le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Me parece mentira estar viéndote ahora mismo…

La joven alzó la vista, allí, sonriente frente a ella estaba el chico en cuestión: su cabello era grisáceo, los mechones caían en su rostro en perfecta armonía, su piel era pálida, al igual que la de ella, y el detalle que más le llamó la atención… el azul tan claro y único que presentaban sus ojos.

A pesar de estar acostumbrada al color de Naruto, frente a sus ojos igualmente claros, tenía los ojos del azul más único que había visto en su vida.

Parecía un ángel, realmente la cautivó.

-¿Toneri? –inquirió para cerciorarse, a pesar de no ser necesario.

-Exacto… Un placer conocerte por fin, Hinata –se inclinó y besó su mejilla con respeto y cuidado.

-Perdona… -se incorporó a toda prisa- no esperaba a alguien así…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y a quién esperabas? –preguntó con una sonrisa, enternecido por la reacción de la escritora.

-Yo… no sé, no sé que esperaba –sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Hoy hace muy buen día, ¿quieres dar un paseo? –propuso emocionado.

La idea resultaba tentadora, pero la mínima posibilidad de encontrarse con Gaara hacía que Hinata deseara esconderse todo cuanto pudiera.

-Yo pensaba en ir a tomar algo a una pastelería muy rica que conozco cerca de aquí –trató de sonar natural, ocultando su nerviosismo de estar tan expuesta al público.

-Por supuesto, indícame por dónde tenemos que ir, y sin discutir esto, yo invito.

El camino a la pastelería fue un poco tenso, pero Hinata no tardó en acostumbrarse a la presencia de su lector.

Al cabo de un rato conversaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, riendo por ciertas anécdotas, compartiendo vivencias, conociéndose un poco más… lo esperable de un primer encuentro.

Durante la merienda, la conversación dio un giro muy brusco cuando el joven decidió indagar sobre cierto tema en cuestión.

-Me gustaría preguntarte Hinata… si quieres, claro, qué te ha llevado a escribir todo eso…

La joven enmudeció, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, no se esperaba tener que enfrentarse a las crueles espinas que atravesaban su alma.

-…

-No quisiera incomodarte pero, tengo la sensación de que lo estás pasando muy mal, y yo no he venido hasta aquí sólo para conocer tu parte buena. Todos tenemos malos momentos, días tristes, días alegres… y yo quiero conocerte al completo. Por eso me gustaría que me contaras porqué últimamente lo estás pasando tan sumamente mal.

-Verás Toneri, la tarde va muy bien, y no me gustaría que huyeras espantado por conocer la peor versión de mi misma… No podría soportarlo. No te conozco mucho pero… tengo la sensación de que vas a ser una persona importante en mi vida.

Lo confesó casi sin percatarse, pero era verdad, desde que él hizo aparición, ciertas cosas habían cambiado a mejor, escribir era más divertido, y era conversaciones que no quería perder.

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? No me voy a ir, te lo aseguro, déjame compartir la pesada carga que guardas dentro, déjame ayudarte.

Quiso echarse a llorar en cuanto oyó esas palabras, quitando a Sasuke, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien se preocupaba sinceramente por ella, quería oír todo, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, y ella estaba deseando liberar la sombra negra de su interior, que cada día resultaba más pesada e insoportable.

Se echó a llorar en silencio comenzando a relatar los hechos, el porqué escribía, cuándo empezó, qué motivó a escribir ciertas cosas…

Habló de todo, de Gaara, del cuarto donde hicieron barbaridades con ella, del lugar donde se perdió a si misma por pura venganza, de las consecuencias de este hecho, soltó todo sin dejarse nada, y la expresión de Toneri no cambió lo más mínimo.

La escuchaba mirando sus ojos sin perder detalle, sin interrumpir ni una sola vez, recibiendo la pena de Hinata con toda la paciencia y templanza posibles.

Una vez la joven finalizó, él no dijo nada. Se levantó, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó estrechando su cuerpo fuertemente contra él.

La joven Hyuuga no esperaba este hecho, pero lo agradeció, correspondió al contacto y se dejó consolar por él.

Una vez terminó la charla, sintió que su interior estaba mucho más aliviado que nunca.

-Gracias por haberme escuchado –sonrió profundamente relajada.

-No me des las gracias. Yo tenía razón en decir lo que decía, eres una bellísima persona que simplemente se ha perdido y ahora lucha por volver a encontrarse, pero aquí estás, sin rendirte, sintiendo cada experiencia hasta lo más hondo… Eso te hace muy especial, Hinata. Estoy seguro de que conseguirás encontrarte, y si tú me dejas, yo te ayudaré.

-Vaya… no sé qué decir… me esperaba algo peor –confesó aliviada- imagino que tendrás tu opinión de todo esto…

-Lo único que opino, es que tengas mucho cuidado con ese tal Gaara, y que si lo ves preciso, pidas ayuda. Del tipo que sea, o bien familiar, o bien legal… lo que consideres. Pero no dejes que vuelva a hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tus seres queridos. No es buena persona, eso está claro.

La joven peliazul no podía sorprenderse más con el tipo de persona que tenía delante, ¿cómo era posible que existiese alguien tan bueno como Toneri? ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?

Lo miró fijamente y sonrió de corazón. Sonrió con más fuerza que nunca.

Ahora, francamente, se veía esperanzada…

En la residencia Uchiha, cierto rubio llamaba a la puerta nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurriría, pero no podía cargar más con la culpa que llevaba dentro de él.

Podría llevarse una paliza (que probablemente se llevaría) pero por lo menos, podría dormir en paz al fin.

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha abrió la puerta sorprendido gratamente por la presencia de su amigo.

-¡Deidara! ¿Cómo tu por aquí? No te esperaba –se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso.

-Hola Itachi, he estado liado últimamente… -musitó atravesando el umbral de la puerta.

-Vaya humor… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo que contarte algo… y ese algo no va a gustarte nada… ¿Estamos solos?  
-Claro, Sasuke está en casa de Naruto, esta tarde tenían competición de videojuegos –respondió extrañado-. ¿Me dices qué pasa? Me estás asustando…

-… No tengo perdón, Itachi, no sé cómo voy a contarte todo lo que te tengo que decir…

-Empieza por el principio, vamos, seguro que no es tan grave.

El Uchiha no era capaz de imaginar que el asunto del cual iba a hablarle Deidara, era peor que grave.

-Mi colega Gaara fue quién pegó la paliza a tu hermano, pero… otro amigo participó… -apretó los puños asustado, reuniendo valor para la confesión- y yo también.

La expresión de Itachi se endureció de pronto, tensó la mandíbula, sin creerse del todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Qué coño estás diciendo…

-Yo ayude a que Gaara le metiera aquella paliza a tu hermano, le debía un favor… y… no quería que esto saliese así. De verdad que lo siento…

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, pero antes de lo que el rubio pudiese anticipar, el moreno le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, tirándolo bruscamente al suelo.

-¿¡Cómo has podido Deidara!? ¡Eres mi maldito amigo! –bramaba furioso-

¡Estás muerto para mí! ¿¡Me has oído!? ¡Completamente muerto! ¡Me da igual que le debieras un favor, enviasteis a Sasuke al jodido hospital!

Deidara no se movió, no se quejó, aceptó sin más todo lo que tuviera que ocurrir, al fin y al cabo, se lo merecía.

Itachi agarró a su ex- amigo, sentándolo con rudeza en una de las sillas del salón, se sentó frente a él y habló con total desprecio.

-Y ahora… más te vale darme todos los putos detalles, Deidara, por tu bien.

El rubio tragó saliva con fuerza… estaba claro que algo muy malo se iba a avecinar.

Gaara estaba provocando horribles consecuencias por su obsesión… 

* * *

Itachi ha despertado la ira asesina, cualquiera le intenta parar ahora D:  
¿Qué os ha parecido la relación entre Toneri y Hinata? Es muy buen chico.  
Sasuke quiere ir despacio con Hinata porque la cosa está muy tensa ahora... ¿Logrará tener esa paciencia necesaria?

 **REVIEWS:**

 **cherrymarce:** has estado la primera para ver el beso eh? e.e espero que la reacción de Sasuke no te haya disgustado, aunque aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas entre medias... Un abrazo muy grande!

 **Wtf:** me alegro de que te guste el fic y que te tenga enganchado, aquí tienes el castigo de Deidara, que supongo que te lo veías venir al ser amigo de Itachi, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de lo ocurrido D: Gaara todavía falta un poco para que las cosas se pongan serias del todo y la gente descubra todo lo que está pasando, espero que te haya gustado la actualización y que disfrutes leyendo ^^ un saludo!

 **Abbi:** es normal que los odies, desde luego no están ganándose el amor de nadie con su actitud ò.ó y desde luego que ese momento llegará, Hinata tiene que experimentar entregarse a alguien que te quiere de verdad y no te desea ningun mal *^*, Sasuke seguro que lo está deseando. Un abrazo!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** muchas gracias por tu super mega gigante comentario! Fue genial, en serio *-*, hay muy pocos fics en los que se toque el GaaHina, y me parece una pena porque los veo una pareja interesante, la gente parece que prefiere solo a las parejas canon de toda la vida. Gaara cree que atosigando a Hinata conseguirá retenerla a su lado, pero ese no es el camino, porque quien te quiere de verdad, te deja volar libre, como se suele decir. Hinata tiene cierto feeling con Gaara, pero solo se queda en el terreno sexual, como bien dijiste, claro que ella tiene la cabeza tan hecha un lio que confunde esos sentimientos. Lo que sí tiene claro, es que con Sasuke hay algo que ha surgido entre ambos y que a ella le gusta. La relación de Sasuke y Hinata tiene mucho futuro, en cambio, aunque Hinata eligiera a Gaara siempre quedaria la duda de si Gaara ha cambiado realmente, teniendo en cuenta las cosas malas que ha hecho, no creo que Hinata pudiera olvidarlo, pero sí, ella podría traerle del lado oscuro con esfuerzo. Ayyyy muchas incognitas! jajaja, espero que te haya gustado la actualización, un beso muy grande ;)

 **xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx:** Neji ayudará mucho a Hinata, pero eso será en un futuro, ya que ella no quiere que su primo se entere de las cosas malas que ha hecho, puesto que se avergüenza bastante, lo cual es logico. Entiendo que no quieras odiar a Gaara, yo tampoco quiero odiarlo xD me gusta mucho como personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! ^^ un abrazo!

¡Y hasta aquí por hoy!

Mañana o pasado tendréis la siguiente actualización, hasta el próximo capítulo! :)


	14. Turbias consecuencias

Hola hola ^^

Tengo varias cosillas que aclararos que he leído en ciertos comentarios y os tengo que explicar:

-A las personas que me decís que los capítulos pueden ser cortos, os comento, no estructuro la historia por páginas, la estructuro por sucesos, lo cuadro de ese modo porque así me es más sencillo contar la historia. Es decir, habrá capítulos más largos y otros más cortos en función de lo que toque contar en cada capítulo. Pero a partir del capítulo 17, la cosa se extenderá un poco más ^^  
-Si por lo que sea me retraso en las actualizaciones, tened paciencia y esperad un día más, estoy de exámenes finales, y probablemente actualice hasta el día 6 de enero/7 de enero. Ya que mis fechas de exámenes son el día 9 y el día 11, os ruego paciencia!  
-Por todo lo demás como siempre, **reviews al final del capítulo** , y que disfrutéis la actualización :) 

* * *

Su tarde había sido relajada, bastante divertida gracias a Naruto, aunque se había molestado varias veces con él durante su torneo de videojuegos, agradecía mucho su amistad.  
Claro está que no se lo iba a demostrar abiertamente… así de especial y característica era su relación.  
Durante su tranquila vuelta a casa, paseaba a ritmo calmo, disfrutando del frescor nocturno y de las estrellas que podían divisarse en el cielo. Pensaba en Hinata, no había sabido de ella desde el día anterior y aunque le escociera reconocerlo, la echaba de menos.  
Quería charlar, reírse… tener esos ratos especiales a su lado, como lo hacían durante ese mes.  
Era increíble cómo había cambiado todo tantísimo, pareciera que el cambio que inició la joven en su deseo de vengarse del mundo, hubiese arrastrado a todos, produciendo varios cambios también.  
Le daba igual cómo se hubiera originado, le gustaba el punto en el que estaba, se sentía preparado para abrirse un poco a los demás y por qué no decirlo, a una posible relación.

Una persona conocida le hizo fruncir el ceño… Sakura estaba esperando apoyada en el muro externo de su vivienda.  
Cuando la joven vislumbró al Uchiha, su mirada se iluminó.  
-Sasuke, escúchame… -se acercó hasta él presurosa.  
-No me hables, no me toques… ni siquiera me mires –espetó tajante el moreno, apartándola del camino para meterse en casa.  
-¡No! Por favor, tienes que escucharme, yo no… -insistió con los ojos vidriosos.  
-¿Que tú qué? ¿Eh, Sakura? ¿Qué mierda me quieres decir? –el Uchiha liberó su enfado con ella haciendo acopio en su mente de toda la información aportada por Hinata-. ¿Que tú no querías esto? ¿Que fue un accidente? ¿O que no sabías que el cabrón de Gaara te mentiría por conveniencia?  
Un silencio crudo se adueño de la joven, palabra por palabra, él tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo… no iba a ser una conversación fácil.  
-Yo sólo quería… que tú me hicieses un poco de caso… Pero Hinata no para de acapararte y… -le costaba hablar presa del nerviosismo y la vergüenza que le estaba engullendo-. Él me dijo que era novio de Hinata y que tú te habías metido en medio…  
-¿¡Y lo creíste a él!? –bramó Sasuke sin una sola gota de paciencia-. ¿Preferiste creer a un desconocido antes que a un amigo tuyo de toda la vida? ¡Porque eso es lo que soy para ti, Sakura, antes que nada yo soy tu amigo!

De nuevo silencio, la joven pelirrosa arrancó a llorar, tremendamente arrepentida, profundamente dolida, externamente muy expuesta… Se veía incapaz de defender su postura por cualquier medio, porque en su fuero interno sabía que no tenía nada que defender.  
-Ahora no dices nada, claro. Cómo no. Pues yo sí tengo cosas que decirte Sakura, ya que tienes tantas ganas de tener "mi atención" –enunció con tono sarcástico-. Has hecho esto por celos, por creerte que yo soy tuyo y que no tengo poder de decisión, si no he querido una relación contigo, tú debes aceptarlo y pensar que lo más importante es preservar mi amistad. Pero no, sólo eres una estúpida egoísta, que ha actuado como una cría… ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Muy cara ha salido tu gracia! He acabado en el hospital por una paliza brutal de un hijo de puta que me tiene en su punto de mira… ¡Y en parte gracias a ti! Siéntete orgullosa de ello, porque has hecho lo peor que podías hacer para acercarte a mí.

Palabra por palabra, la joven sentía como si recibiera una puñalada por cada una, una verdad tras otra, que golpeaban en su pecho sin piedad, sin ninguna mira.  
Estaba pagando el precio de su venganza, recibiendo el resultado de la peor manera posible.  
Era incapaz de mirar los ojos tan vacíos y crueles que podía exponer el Uchiha, en esos momentos era imposible hacer nada contra él.  
Ante su silencio, Sasuke bufó, hastiado de la presencia de la joven.  
-Mira Sakura, no tengo ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Si quieres un consejo, puedes considerar a partir de ahora que para ti, yo estoy muerto, y viceversa. No quiero nada de ti, ni siquiera una amistad tan falsa como la tuya… ni siquiera te mereces que sienta asco de ti. Y ahora lárgate, no me molestes más.

La orden fue efectuada con rapidez, la joven caminó despacio hasta alejarse por otra calle, desecha en lágrimas silenciosas, dolida hasta un punto que sólo ella podía experimentar.  
El moreno se planteó seriamente si se habría propasado, pero recordó el tiempo que llevaba tratando mal a Hinata, el tiempo que llevaba acosándolo, y para colmo, su unión con Gaara para que este descargara toda su rabia contra él.  
Sí, definitivamente, había hecho lo mejor.  
Se introdujo en casa dispuesto a hablar con la Hyuuga un rato, pero una turbia escena se lo impidió.  
Su cocina estaba manchada de sangre, había varias salpicaduras por todos lados, Itachi se encontraba allí, solo, con la cara más enfadada que Sasuke pudiera haber visto en su vida.  
Se asustó de lo que vio ¿qué había pasado allí?  
-¿Hermano? –preguntó sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
-Sasuke… -se giró el mayor hacia él con la mirada vacía- ¿por qué no me dijiste que Deidara había participado en la paliza?  
El menor de los Uchiha se había guardado muy mucho de revelar esa información, todo estaba muy reciente y aún no había decidido qué iba a hacer con todos los detalles del violento acontecimiento…  
-No sabía cómo hacerlo, hermano. Sé que es muy amigo tuyo y…  
-¿Y? ¡Me da igual! ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Ese cretino no es nada…  
-… ¿Esta sangre es suya?  
-Sí, lo es –repuso quitándole importancia al asunto-. Y te aseguro que no se va a vengar, ni va a participar en nada que tenga que ver con dañarte a ti…

Sasuke se sentía algo tenso de ver el estado de enfado de Itachi, nunca había visto a su hermano así. Tampoco quería involucrarle en todo lo que estaba viviendo, con Hinata y él como objetivos de Gaara, era ya suficiente.  
Respiró hondo unos segundos pensando cómo tomar el control de la situación, claro estaba que su hermano mayor no iba a dejar correr el asunto sin más…  
-Cuéntame todo, hasta el último detalle. Me lo debes Sasuke, necesito saber cómo te has metido en algo así –rogó preocupado.  
-No, no tengo que contarte nada –el menor hizo ademán de moverse para irse a su habitación, pero el mayor se lo impidió agarrando su brazo.  
-Sí, si tienes. Si estás en peligro debo saberlo, si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela, soy tu hermano y te quiero… ¿Lo entiendes?

Sasuke no sabía qué decidir, quizás fuese mala idea contárselo, no tenía claro qué debía hacer. Miró a los ojos a su hermano, el cual suplicaba con gritos silenciosos por saber toda la historia.  
No sabía si se arrepentiría o no, pero se lo debía.  
-Verás… siéntate, esto va para largo…

La cita con Toneri no podría haber ido mejor, era un joven con una gran vida interior, y un punto de vista sobre el mundo que simplemente la cautivó. Hinata nunca había charlado con alguien como él.  
El tiempo había pasado volando, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Toneri le acompañó hasta su casa, con toda la caballerosidad posible.  
-Bueno, creo que ya no puedo quitarte más tiempo –sonrió tiernamente- ya es bastante tarde.  
-No te preocupes Toneri, mañana no hay clase –argumentó Hinata para hacerle sentir mejor.  
-Cierto, aún así imagino que estarás muy cansada… Está siendo una época difícil.  
-Es posible, aún así, he disfrutado mucho la tarde contigo Toneri, muchas gracias. Eres muy buena persona –halagó sonrojándose ligeramente.  
El joven de pelo claro encajó bien el cumplido, con una media sonrisa. Se acercó un poco más a la temblorosa joven.  
-Si no tienes inconveniente… me gustaría volver a verte –solicitó dudoso.  
-¡Claro que sí! Cuando quieras –afirmó contenta- ha sido genial estar contigo.  
-Muy bien… hablaremos pronto entonces… -Toneri se inclinó sobre Hinata, besando suavemente su frente tras apartar su flequillo con delicadeza- buenas noches, Hinata.  
-Buenas noches, Toneri –sonrió encantada- ten cuidado volviendo a casa.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, totalmente satisfecha por cómo había salido su día. Pensaba escribir una reflexión bonita e inspiradora sobre la esperanza, pero algo no estaba bien… No, había algo raro en su casa.  
Giró la vista hacia la cocina, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Pensó que eso no era posible… ella siempre cerraba esa puerta al salir por mera costumbre. Siempre.  
Se puso ligeramente nerviosa, ese simple detalle no le gustaba nada…  
Caminó con cautela adentrándose en la casa, deseando estar equivocada y que todo fuera mera paranoia suya… pero falló estrepitosamente.  
Allí, sentado con una sonrisa macabra en su sillón, estaba Gaara.  
No se atrevía ni a respirar, se temía lo peor, no podía evitar sentir pánico, su simple presencia era sinónimo de peligro.  
Ya que ella no articulaba palabra, él decidió tomar la iniciativa.  
-¿Te has divertido esta tarde? Llevas todo el día fuera…  
-T-tú… q-qué haces aquí… -inquirió con un hilo de voz.  
-Oh, pues verás, un amigo me ha ayudado a abrir la cerradura de tu casa, no te preocupes, no está forzada ni nada. No tienes que preocuparte por eso –sonrió cruzándose de brazos.  
-… ¿Qué amigo?  
-Tengo muchos amigos, tesoro. Sería difícil hablar de todos –respondió burlón.  
Aquello no podía estar pasando, Gaara estaba adquiriendo poder sobre ella y no sabía ni cómo estaba sucediendo, todo estaba saliéndose de control…  
Procuró no exteriorizar demasiado su miedo, y retomar el cauce de la situación, al menos en apariencia.  
-Vete de aquí, o llamo a la policía… -intentó sonar amenazante.  
-Venga, Hinata, no me hagas reír, los dos sabemos que estás demasiado asustada para hacer nada… En parte no te culpo, a nadie le gusta que rompan la frontera de la seguridad que da estar en tu propia casa, ¿no? Pero ya que estás tan escurridiza conmigo, ya sabes lo que dicen "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma…"  
-No creo que hayas venido a recitarme el refranero popular… Dime qué quieres y márchate, por favor. No hagas que te denuncie…

El pelirrojo se incorporó en el sillón, adoptando una postura más amenazante, apoyando ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas. La miraba directamente a los ojos de manera intimidante, dando la sensación de poseer el total control.  
-Y qué –espetó burlón- ¿te crees que alguien de mi nivel no tiene amigos allí también? Pierdes el tiempo, querida…  
-¡Dime qué quieres de una maldita vez! –chilló la joven notando cómo lágrimas de miedo empañaban sus ojos.  
-De acuerdo, ya que insistes, seré breve –cogió aire como preparándose para un discurso importante- creo que me he pasado contigo últimamente, y eso no es justo. Me gustas demasiado como para tratarte mal, a la gente que uno quiere, se la debe tratar bien, ¿no crees?  
-Sí –respondió secamente para incitarlo a continuar.  
-Creo sinceramente que estás en deuda conmigo, ya sabes: los regalos, las salidas nocturnas, los restaurantes caros… Te he cubierto de riqueza este último mes, sin esperar nada más que tu compromiso a cambio, pero te has decantado por… ese Uchiha.  
Así que considero que lo más justo es que me regales una última noche contigo.

Su petición sonaba horrible, muy horrible. La sola idea de pensar en estar a solas con él, en su total poder, después de haber visto lo que era capaz de hacer… no, no era nada apetecible. Daba miedo.  
-No, no puedo hacer eso, después de la noche de mi cumpleaños creo que precisamente el que tiene una deuda conmigo eres tú. –masculló molesta por la actitud del pelirrojo.  
-Yo creo que no –el joven se levantó caminando hacia ella, sin perder el contacto visual-. Eres muy poco lista, Hinata, sería mucho más fácil tenerme contento, porque… si me enfado… ya sabes qué puedo hacer, por dónde puedo salir, y no creo que te guste… porque claro, parece que lo único que te hace razonar es el malnacido de Sasuke ¿cierto?

Otra vez había usado su nombre como arma arrojadiza, la primera vez ignoró su advertencia y acabó todo muy negro, esta vez debía ser diferente.  
-No te atrevas a hacerle nada otra vez, ni se te ocurra…  
-Ya nos vamos entendiendo pues –rio Gaara irónicamente-. Su integridad depende meramente de ti, cariño. Sólo de ti. Si obedeces con esta última noche, te dejaré en paz, y por supuesto, tu querido Sasuke estará a salvo. Pero ante una negativa, quien sabe, la última vez estaba vivo… a lo mejor a la siguiente me apetece que encuentren su cadáver en un contenedor.

No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando, una oleada de vértigo recorrió su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, distorsionando la realidad, volviéndola densa y espesa, incapaz de entrar en su cerebro.  
Si no obedecía, Sasuke correría un gran peligro, y Gaara tenía el poder suficiente para llevar su amenaza a cabo, daba igual que no fuera ejecutada por él, tenía tanta gente a su cargo, que cualquiera serviría para emplear sus sucias órdenes.  
Era inútil acudir a la policía, decírselo a Sasuke también debía descartarse como opción, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué iba a hacer con Gaara, y probablemente saldría perdiendo.  
Estaba en un callejón sin salida, ese maldito sádico tenía la partida totalmente bajo control, disponiendo los movimientos de todas las piezas en esa negra partida.  
-No me fio de ti, me das miedo Gaara…  
-Oh, por eso no temas. Yo te quiero, y no te voy a tratar mal… es el típico polvo de despedida, ¿entiendes? Una noche a solas y quizás recuerdes porqué te gustaba estar conmigo… si eso no pasa, cada uno por su lado y tan amigos, ¿qué me dices?  
-Qué voy a decir… si tampoco me dejas opción –lamentó la peliazul.  
-¡Correcto! Ahora bien… -el joven de ojos aqua sacó una tarjeta con una dirección escrita en ella y se la tendió-. Tienes tres días para decidirte, lo haríamos en este hotel, sólo tienes que llamarme para que confirme la reserva.

Con la mano temblorosa, Hinata agarró la tarjeta dolida por no tener poder de decisión en ese asunto. No podía hacer otra cosa que obedecer.  
Se rompió por dentro aún más cuando se reprochó interiormente que aquello era su culpa, enteramente su responsabilidad. Si no se hubiese cruzado con Gaara aquella noche, si se hubiese tragado el orgullo, todo ahora estaría bien. Pero no, tuvo que jugar con la persona menos indicada de todas…  
Ahora no podía hacer nada, salvo seguir hacia delante, buscando una salida por todos los medios.  
Eran tres días de plazo antes del desastre, no quería entregar su cuerpo a alguien que le aterrorizaba, que le daba tantísimo miedo.  
Necesitaba un milagro ahora mismo.  
-De acuerdo… te llamaré cuando encuentre el mejor hueco… -musitó apretando la tarjeta entre sus dedos.  
-Muy bien, ¿ves? Todo fácil, cordial y sin problemas. No soy tan malo como te crees, Hinata, sólo debes dejarme demostrarlo.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a salir, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a hablar.  
-Ah, y ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie, porque lo sabré, te lo aseguro. Y por supuesto, si se lo cuentas a cualquier persona, el trato queda anulado e iré directamente a por Sasuke… ¿Te ha quedado claro?  
-Sí, cristalino –aseguró ella, más pálida que de costumbre.  
-Bien, esperaré ansioso tu llamada…  
Y sin más, abandonó el apartamento de Hinata, con una sonrisa triunfal, teniéndola exactamente donde quería y como quería.  
La joven tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no desplomarse allí mismo, era como estar pisando una carretera recién asfaltada, con el alquitrán caliente y pegajoso. Cuanto más caminaba, más difícil tendría el salir de aquello.  
-No puedo creer que me esté ocurriendo todo esto…

Gaara caminaba hasta su coche fumando un cigarro, recibió una llamada telefónica que no le iba a gustar nada…  
-¿Diga?  
-Gaara, soy yo. Creo que la cosa se complica… -advirtió Kyo, intranquilo.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-Verás… algo muy malo le ha ocurrido a Deidara.  
Gaara se enfureció al máximo al oír los detalles de la conversación. Kyo no traía para nada buenas noticias.  
Cuando le contó todos los detalles, el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no estampar el móvil contra la pared.  
Eso no había sido obra de Sasuke, ni de Hinata, ni de nadie con quien hubiera frecuentado últimamente.

Estaba claro que en esa partida, se había unido un nuevo jugador, uno con el que Gaara no contaba, y sin duda podría ser peligroso. 

* * *

Gaara ha puesto en claro lo que quiere, y ha lanzado una amenaza muy severa contra Sasuke... ¿Se quedará aquí la cosa, o tiene intenciones ocultas?  
Hinata se ve peor que en toda su vida junta, de ella depende la integridad de Sasuke, pero claro, si pide ayuda, Gaara cumplirá su amenaza... pero si Hinata accede, ¿Gaara cumplirá con su palabra?¿Qué pensáis?  
Itachi se va a enterar de todo ahora... veremos como actúa, ya que no va a permitir que nadie dañe a su hermano y salga impune ò.ó  
Y aquí tenéis el resultado del castigo de Sakura... en mi modo de ver es el peor que le pudiera ocurrir, va a estar lamentando ese error de por vida...

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Clau:** me alegro que te pongas contenta con las actualizaciones, eso siempre me motiva! En cuanto a Hinata y Sasuke no te preocupes, que Toneri es un buen apoyo para Hinata, pero ella tiene claro sus sentimientos por Sasuke, no lo va a cambiar así como así ò.ó, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y comentes! Un abrazo!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** a mi también me gustaría tener un amigo como Toneri :( sería bien bonito ¿Verdad? Me gusta que Hinata después de esa etapa oscura, se haya encontrado a sí misma y ahora sea una nueva y mejorada versión :) Siento que en este capítulo haya poco acercamiento entre Sasuke y Hinata, pero eso queda pendiente y llegará, lo prometo! . y Gaara...bueno, ya has visto como ha reaccionado... espero que te haya gustado la actu! Un beso grande!

 **nashita hime:** es normal que Toneri te da mala espina, todas las personas tienen fallos y si él los oculta será por algo ¿no? Eso se irá descubriendo ò.ó Espero que tus metas de año nuevo también se cumplan y que sigas disfrutando la historia :) un abrazo!

 **Claudia:** muchas gracias por comentar, muchas de las cosas que escribe Hinata las reflejo en esta historia en base a cosas que veo en el mundo real, así que aunque sea un fanfic, quiero que la gente se sienta identificada para que descubra a lo largo de esta historia que hay solución, y que siempre se puede salir adelante, la clave es no rendirse, pase lo que pase. Me ha sorprendido mucho que lloraras D: pero espero que eso no te haya puesto triste T_T en cuanto a Hinata sí, verá lo mucho que ha acarreado con ciertas decisiones... tendrá que ver como escapa de todo esto. Espero que tu vida esté mejorando y que no tengas a ninguna persona mala a tu alrededor, sobre todo tan mala como Gaara.. cuanto mas lejos mejor! Aunque te de flojera dejar reviews, te animo a comentar algo, aunque sea en capítulos salteados, ya que vuestros comentarios son importantísimos, y personalmente para mí son una alegría como escritora, porque me encanta interactuar con vosotros :) Espero que tu año empiece estupendo y que sigas disfrutando de la historia! Un abrazo ^^

 **Dolunay:** yo tambien tengo esa relación de amor-odio con Gaara, es genialmente malvado, como se suele decir. En cuanto a Sasuke sí, el pobre se ha llevado lo peor :( Sakura a mi no me cae bien en general xD pero bueno, está desesperada por amor. Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que lo sigas haciendo y que disfrutes de la historia! ^^

 **Angeel O:** sé que tardarás en leer la respuesta a mi comentario, pero no te preocupes^^ tu lee cuando puedas! Cualquiera hubiese caído con un chico tan atractivo como Gaara xD no hay mas que verlo. Tranquila que verás cambios entre Hinata y Sasuke, al igual que en la personalidad de Hinata, paciencia ò.ó que todo llega!

 **Y por hoy nada más, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que comentéis.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actu! :)**


	15. Malvada seducción

Cucus! :RE

Este capítulo siento deciros que es bastante cortito en comparación con los otros, pero eso es porque en el capítulo 16 pasan muuuuuuchas cosas D: os pido perdón y espero que lo comprendáis.  
Intentaré actualizar en un par de días a más tardar, así veis el capítulo tan interesante que os tengo preparado e.e

 **Recordad leer las reviews al final del capítulo!**

PD: muchas gracias a todos los que os estáis uniendo a mi página de facebook (link en mi perfil por si os queréis unir) pero si os apetece y queréis mensajearme en privado, os dejo la cuenta de facebook que creé para este uso, para el que quiera agregar y si os apetece hablar por privado ^^ un saludo a todos y que disfrutéis del capítulo! ^^

Cuenta de facebook: Miyabi Blue Otome (la foto de perfil es una chica con el pelo rosa)

* * *

Desde que abandonó su vivienda, la joven no se había movido un milímetro del sitio. Seguía observando la tarjeta entre sus dedos, pálida, mareándose, con la clara certeza de que el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.  
La amenaza de muerte hacia Sasuke pesaba tantísimo, que ella sintió que no tenía nada que pensar.  
Sabía que le quería, que cada día le tenía más cariño, pero tampoco discernía de qué modo tenía sentimientos hacia él: ¿era quizás un cariño de mera amistad que había trascendido a algo más allá? ¿O podría llamarse en este punto amor?  
Porque sacrificarse por alguien a quien se ama, es una forma de amar muy pura.  
Tenía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo sin descanso, buscar a su familia, incluso deseaba que su padre le diese una sonora bofetada por el lío en el que se había metido apenas sin percatarse.  
Muchos sentimientos muy grandes para un espacio y un momento tan pequeños.

Estaba sola, y ahora en este punto, debía ser más lista que nunca. Cuando Gaara dijo que si acudía a cualquier persona lo sabría, Hinata tembló pensando cómo podría enterarse, desconocía el tiempo que había permanecido en su casa, sin nadie. Quién sabía si el pelirrojo había colocado cámaras o algún dispositivo de escucha para saber qué hacía ella o con quién hablaba.  
No, nada de contar nada a nadie.  
Tenía un plazo de tres días para decidirse.  
Setenta y dos insoportables horas de estremecerse pensando en que el hombre que le había vendido aquella noche a sus dos amigos, podría volver a poner sus manos sobre ella.  
Suspiró, olvidándose de Toneri, olvidándose de todo.  
Cuanto antes acabase con aquello, mejor que mejor. Posiblemente Gaara fuese una persona fiel a sus palabras y al verla tan sometida en esta última vez, la dejase en paz.  
O no.  
Podría no querer soltarla ahora que tenía ocasión de experimentar su sabor una vez más.  
No había forma humana de saberlo.

Cogió su abrigo y decidida a pasear para calmarse, abandonó su hogar, sintiéndose más segura en la calle con el viento rozando sus mejillas.  
"Vamos a ver qué puedo hacer…" pensó para sí misma caminando.

Gaara no estaba nada contento tras su charla con Kyo, Deidara seguía encerrado en su piso, sin querer acudir al hospital a tratarse las heridas que el mayor de los Uchiha le había infringido, para él también era un modo de castigarse por cómo había actuado en ese último mes.  
Cuando el pelirrojo llegó, Kyo no tardó en abrir la puerta, y ambos se introdujeron en el apartamento del rubio.  
Estaba tirando en su sofá, con varias gasas y toallas manchadas de sangre, su cara estaba amoratada e hinchada, llena de golpes, al igual que sus brazos y sus manos.  
Era un espectáculo macabro que no resultaba nada agradable de mirar.  
-Menudo aspecto… ¿Se puede saber por qué no quieres ir al hospital? –preguntó Gaara furioso.  
-Porque no, estoy bien. Es peor de lo que parece.  
-¿Estás seguro de que no te ha roto nada? Casi diría que te ha dejado sin extremidades… -musitó Kyo con una mueca.  
-Déjalo ya, Kyo, ni siquiera sé porqué has tenido que llamar a Gaara…  
-Porque eres mi amigo. Por eso me ha llamado –el joven pelirrojo se sentó y suspiró admirando cada palmo herido de su amigo-. ¿Debo deducir que acierto en pensar quien ha sido?  
-Esto ha sido algo personal, no te metas –el rubio desvió la mirada, incómodo por aquello.  
-Ha sido Itachi, ¿verdad?

Se hizo el silencio en el salón, aunque Deidara no confirmase nada, todo encajaba por sí solo, siendo muy evidente.  
-Vaya… ¿Se ha enterado por su hermanito o tú te has ido de la lengua?  
-Eso es lo de menos Gaara… Era uno de mis mejores amigos, lo que le hicimos a Sasuke fue propasarse con él.  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, sintiéndose traicionado de manera vil.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú crees? ¡Esa noche no te veía con remordimientos! Bien que te divertías… ¿Qué pasa, que lo consultas con la almohada y ya no te parece bien? Menuda mierda de amigo estás tú hecho…

Kyo hizo ademán de meterse en medio para detener la conversación, pero desestimó la idea al ver el enfado de Gaara.  
-No tengo que darte explicaciones, estoy harto Gaara –sentenció el rubio.  
-Muy bien, si quieres dejarlo estar, allá tú, pero no es mi caso –se incorporó dirigiéndose a la puerta- quizás me anime a tener una charla con la familia Uchiha, su intromisión ya me está tocando demasiado los cojones –sisieó irritado dando un sonoro portazo.  
Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio a pesar de su marcha… Gaara era una persona demasiado difícil. Demasiado peligrosa.

Pasaron dos días de aquello, Hinata no había cogido el teléfono a nadie, no había hecho gran cosa salvo pensar y pensar, sin llegar a ninguna alternativa viable.  
El lunes al volver a clase, nada más levantarse lo tuvo claro: tenía que acostarse con Gaara por última vez.  
Se entregaría por Sasuke, quería protegerlo, deseaba de todo corazón que estuviese bien, y con todo lo que había sufrido ya era suficiente dolor por entonces.  
Esa noche iría al hotel con Gaara, se dejaría hacer, y se lo quitaría de encima dispuesta a olvidarlo cuanto antes.  
Ya no habría más juegos ni venganzas, sólo normalidad y mera vida cotidiana.  
O al menos eso deseaba.  
De camino a la universidad, iba tan ensimismada en su mente, que no fue consciente de cómo el menor de los Uchiha le llamaba, hasta el punto de agarrarle del brazo.  
-Oye… ¿Vas tan dormida que no me oyes? –sonrió.  
La joven se giró lentamente, encontrándose con la cálida expresión de Sasuke, un vértigo agradable sacudió su estómago.  
-P-perdona… -le devolvió la sonrisa- esta noche he dormido bastante mal.  
-¿Va todo bien? –Inquirió preocupado- espero que no haya pasado nada malo…  
-¡No, que va! Para nada… es sólo que cené demasiado fuerte y…  
-Y mientes muy mal –suavizó el moreno acariciando cariñosamente durante un instante su mejilla-. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

"No, esto no puedo contártelo si quiero que estés a salvo" lamentó la joven para sus adentros.  
Siguieron caminando juntos, Hinata contó la primera mentira que vino a su mente sobre su padre, y el Uchiha aunque no muy convencido, pareció dejarlo estar.  
Hablaron del fin de semana y sobre Sakura, la joven se sorprendió por el hecho de que Sasuke le contase algo tan privado de iniciativa.  
No se alegró por la charla, entendía que el moreno aún seguía muy enfadado (y con razón) por todo lo ocurrido.  
Aunque era un tema necesario de zanjar, y por lo menos en ese aspecto Sasuke estaba tranquilo.  
Pasaron el día juntos, charlando con total normalidad, las clases fueron agradables y en general la jornada estuvo muy bien, pero la peliazul era incapaz de disfrutarlo.  
Estaba fascinada por cómo se llevaba con Sasuke, sorprendida por lo frío que lo había visto siempre desde fuera, y lo cálido que era por dentro.  
Era un tipo de relación que valoraba y atesoraba en su corazón con gran cariño, pero claro… en su fuero interno el asunto pendiente con Gaara le hacía sentir que lo estaba traicionando.

No hacía falta explicar que lo que haría esa noche debía morir en el más estricto secreto, el Uchiha valoraba mucho la fidelidad con sus amigos, y ese tipo de traición condenaría esa amistad, la asesinaría y enterraría en lo más hondo, sin poder recuperarse nunca más.  
La simple idea de que eso pudiera pasar, punzaba el corazón de la joven.  
-Oye Sasuke… -Hinata fue incapaz de contenerse esta conversación.  
-¿Si?  
Ella apoyó sobre su regazo el almuerzo, y procedió a hablar mirando las pistas de atletismo, donde los alumnos practicaban deporte en los recreos.  
-¿Valoras el perdonar algo serio?  
El Uchiha enmudeció… no entendía a qué venía ese asunto, pero tampoco quería pensar mal antes de tiempo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Esto es sólo un ejemplo, para que te hagas una idea… ¿Serías capaz de perdonar a Sakura?  
-No lo sé… Posiblemente, pero tendría que pasar mucho tiempo, y por asomo nunca sería lo mismo que antes.

"Nunca sería lo mismo que antes" fueron palabras que taladraron el alma de la joven.  
-Lo entiendo, es lógico por otra parte. Aunque yo haya perdonado a Naruto y ahora nos llevemos bien otra vez, siento que no es igual que la primera vez… -suspiró.  
-¿Por qué me preguntas esto?  
-Soy dada a estropear las cosas con la gente, y yo… Bueno… -la joven se sonrojó cuando fue consciente de lo que iba a decir.  
-¿Tú…? –instó Sasuke a continuar, observándola fijamente con sus ojos negros.  
-No quiero perderte. Me importas… -tomó aire y confesó las cosas tal cual las pensaba- mucho, más de lo que yo misma entiendo.  
El joven Uchiha sonrió levemente, notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba con esas palabras, la ternura de Hinata era tan sincera que podría curar cualquier herida.  
-No me vas a perder, no seas tonta. No tienes esa maldad para hacer daño a la gente –aseguró rozando su mano.

"Pero si tengo maldad para hacer esto a tus espaldas…" se reprochó internamente la Hyuuga, deseando llorar.  
-Oye, no hemos hablado de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta…  
La peliazul casi se cae de espaldas del muro de piedra donde estaban sentados… ¡Casi se había olvidado del beso!  
Su cara se tornó completamente roja, inspirando las burlas inocentes de Sasuke, que no tardó en señalárselo.  
-Pero dijiste que por ahora… -atinó a decir la joven sofocada, abanicándose con la mano, gesto que hizo reír al Uchiha.  
-Era broma, tonta, sabía que te lo ibas a tomar así. Me alegra que te relajes un poco en todo el dia…

Y sin esperarlo ni planearlo, el joven se inclinó sobre ella, depositando un suave y corto beso en sus labios.  
Hinata se sentía como en una nube, nunca había experimentado nada semejante.  
Ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que hiciera falta por proteger todo aquello, costara lo que costara.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta entonces –sonrió a modo de respuesta pegando su frente a la de él.

Llegó la hora de volver a casa, debido al oscuro compromiso con Gaara, el día estaba avanzando demasiado deprisa, las horas se sucedían sin detenerse lo más mínimo.  
Se despidió de Sasuke poco antes de llegar a su casa (para evitar que Gaara supiera que él había estado cerca) y regresó a su hogar con el pulso tembloroso por la situación.  
Se sentó en el sillón donde dos días antes la estuvo esperando él, y con la garganta completamente seca, lo llamó.  
-Buenas tardes, sí que te haces de rogar –saludó burlón.  
-Te dije que buscaría el mejor momento… Para algo me diste tres días de plazo –recordó Hinata molesta.  
-Eso es cierto, tengo que ser consecuente con lo que hago –se rió- muy bien, estoy ansioso por oír lo que tienes que decirme.  
-Esta noche estoy disponible… Y te recuerdo que dijiste que sería la última vez si yo lo quería así.  
-Sí, y tan amigos –enfatizó Gaara con la misma frase que uso en la primera charla-. No lo he olvidado. También me alegra comprobar que lo has mantenido en la intimidad, bien hecho.  
-Sí bueno, ahora bien, si le haces algo a Sasuke…

El comentario no fue bien encajado por Gaara, apretó el teléfono con rabia en su mano.  
-No le voy a hacer nada si me dejas satisfecho –respondió furioso, movido por los celos-. Aunque quién sabe, después de esta noche, quizás no tengas ganas de volver a pensar en él… ¿No crees?  
Hinata enmudeció ante la frase, no quería darle más juego aún del que ya de por sí le estaba dando sin querer.  
Simplemente esperó a que Gaara terminase de delirar para concluir la charla.  
-Esta noche a las diez estaré allí…  
-No, iré personalmente a buscarte, no sea que te arrepientas por el camino, además… es una hora peligrosa para que estés sola en la calle –esbozó el pelirrojo una sonrisa siniestra-. No te preocupes, guardaremos los dos las formas y saldrá bien ¿vale?  
-Está bien… -accedió no muy convencida la Hyuuga-. A las diez nos vemos.  
-Una cosa más, ven elegante, quiero que estés tan espectacular como la primera vez…

Sin dejarle opción a reprochar su petición, el pelirrojo cortó la llamada, con el pecho hinchado de satisfacción por haber salido ganando.  
Hinata no tenía ni menor idea de sus planes… tenía todo a su disposición, perfectamente calculado para actuar en el preciso momento.  
Por fin tendría esa ansiada noche con ella, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a estropear.

Y lo iba a disfrutar, antes, durante y después… Del acto en sí, y de la guerra que estaba a punto de provocar.  
De eso estaba muy seguro.

* * *

Hinata ha accedido a la oferta de Gaara por salvar a Sasuke, pero claro, él no debe enterarse pase lo que pase, el Uchiha es muy orgulloso en cuanto a traición se refiere... ¿Qué pasará con Gaara? ¿Sasuke creéis que se acabará enterando? Que tensión todo ò.ó

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** yo también adoro a Gaara malo *^* soy una sádica?xD en serio, me encanta. Las sospechas que tengas de él se confirmarán o se desmentirán en el próximo capítulo, ahí se verá absolutamente todo. Itachi será un poderoso aliado, aunque dudo que Sasuke quiera que él intervenga, salvo que sea estrictamente necesario, eso se irá viendo ^^ Espero que tu vuelta a clase en la universidad vaya estupenda y que todo salga genial :D, realmente la universidad quita mucho tiempo, pero intento sacar ratitos para dejaros capítulos nuevos ;/; un beso enorme!

 **Astoria Grey:** Itachi es amor, me parece un buen hermano mayor, como debe ser. Tienes razón, el cambio que inició Hinata cada vez está envolviendo a más personas xD ya son multitud! Pero de todo en esta vida se sale si se toman las decisiones adecuadas ò.ó Un abrazo muy grande!

 **Clave:** me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Entiendo que te moleste que Hinata se culpe, pero realmente cuando uno tiene el ánimo bajo, se vuelve autodestructivo y se culpa absolutamente de todo, realmente no es culpa de Hinata que Gaara esté un poco mal de la cabeza xD cuando ella comprenda y enfoque todo con el ánimo debido, verás como actúa de otra forma :) Muchas gracias por desearme suerte! Un beso!

 **Dolunay:** los tratos que ofrece Gaara son muy tentadores verdad?xD es un seductor, aquí nuestro amigo. Sasuke no ha matado a Sakura para no tener problemas legales escondiendo su cadáver... pero a punto ha estado jajaja Sasuke si, siento decirte que desgraciadamente sufrirá, y no poco :( ya veremos que pasa, un abrazo muy grande

 **hinatacris:** Sakura pensandolo bien, en el fondo da pena, porque realmente ella no quiere que Sasuke sufra...pero claro, ha metido la pata. Falta un poco para que Itachi intervenga, porque aún tienen que pasar ciertas cosas que ya veréis en el siguiente capítulo... Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que disfrutes los que vienen, besos! ^^

Yyyyy ya está!

Estoy muy contenta de poder actualizar pronto para vosotros, en serio, me llenáis de felicidad -momento cursi- espero que sigáis conmigo en esta aventura y que disfrutéis leyendo la historia, tanto como yo escribiéndola.

Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


	16. Tremendo desastre

Hoooolaaaa *

Aquí os traigo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, pero es que aquí pasan muuuchas cosas.  
Creo que voy a poder seguir actualizando sin hacer ningún parón, que voy bien de tiempo para todo^^

 **Reviews al final** , como siempre, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo!

* * *

Retrasó el momento todo lo que pudo, pero la hora empujaba su desgana hacia delante, obligándola a prepararse… para él.  
Se duchó procurando relajarse, se secó y peinó su pelo con despiste, hastiada, deseando lucir lo más fea posible para fastidiarlo.  
No ponía mucho interés en la tarea, no quería lanzar ningún mensaje corporal equivocado, quería transmitir por todos sus poros "mira, estoy aquí, pero obligada. No por gusto".

Se embutió en un vestido negro, ceñido, pero sin demasiado escote, llevaba medias y tacones a juegos junto con una chaqueta para no pasar frío.  
No se maquilló apenas, hizo lo justo para que Gaara no tuviera nada que recriminar.  
Mirándose al espejo tenía la sensación de haber estado dormida varios años, pero no, ahí estaba ella, su verdadero yo, más despierto que nunca, dispuesto a afrontar con el mejor valor posible las consecuencias de sus actos iniciales.  
No había conseguido cenar debido al miedo, pero no le importó, su estómago se negaba a aceptar alimento alguno.  
Sólo deseaba que llegase la hora, hacerlo, marcharse, ducharse y dormir para olvidar.

A las diez, un mensaje resaltó en su teléfono móvil, el pelirrojo ya estaba esperándola abajo en su flamante coche.  
Hinata caminó despacio hacia la salida lamentando mentalmente muchas cosas, hasta que una voz más fuerte de su interior, se alzó para acallar a las demás.  
"Deja de lloriquear, si te ve débil acabará contigo" se repetía "siéntete como aquella vez, como si tú tuvieras el control, al fin y al cabo él es quien no puede dejarte escapar…"

Ahí radicaba la verdadera debilidad de Gaara, en que las cosas no salieran a su gusto, en que todo escapase a su control, en que la persona a la que él quería, no deseaba estar con él.  
Cuando bajó lo vio sonriente esperando fuera del coche, como si fuese una cita normal y corriente de las de antes, parecía un gran paréntesis fuera del cual nunca hubo ningún problema.  
Se aproximó al coche tensa, no se fiaba de él, bien sabía que la apariencia calmada del pelirrojo encerrada un monstruo en su interior.  
-Estás preciosa, mucho más natural que nunca –halagó acercándose a ella.  
-Gracias… -respondió sin decir nada para subir su ego.  
-Antes de nada vamos a cenar, que imagino que no habrás comido –sonrió abriendo la puerta del coche.  
-Tampoco es que tenga mucha hambre –confesó Hinata subiendo con cuidado.  
-Créeme, te gustará.  
Se subió al coche en silencio, no forzó la conversación por el momento, era muy evidente que la joven se sentía inquieta y expectante por lo que pudiera suceder.  
Por el momento, todo lo que se sucedía entraba en los cálculos previstos por Gaara, a pesar de no recibir ningún tipo de charleta durante el trayecto, su cara estaba adornada por una sonrisa triunfal.

No quería restregar su victoria, pero para él aquello ya consistía un triunfo.  
Dirigió el coche hasta un elegante restaurante en una de las zonas más distinguidas de la ciudad, Hinata jamás había pisado por allí.  
Observó los numerosos restaurantes, tiendas, locales, todos ellos muy iluminados, exquisitamente decorados con objetos que tenían pinta de ser muy caros, personal muy uniformado, y parejas con ropa vertiginosa y elegante.  
Suspiró un poco incómoda, ella no deseaba estar allí, odiaba ese ambiente. Lo detestaba porque sabía lo que conllevaba, todo eso por detrás estaba podrido, al igual que todo lo que podía ofrecerle Gaara.  
Era una realidad basada en algo superficial que no traía nada bueno, salvo control y un marcaje sin libertad.  
Sacudió la cabeza bufando ligeramente frustrada… ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pensar que jugando con fuego no se quemaría?  
"Uno no puede luchar contra lo que es" pensó mordiendo su labio inferior "y yo he jugado a un papel que me quedaba grande… quería tener una maldad que no tengo, ser algo que no soy, y ahora me ha salido bien caro…"

Pensó en Toneri, y rápidamente visualizó a Sasuke. Su sonrisa, las películas en su salón… todo.  
Lo hacía por él. Por lo que consideró que esa noche sería un buen castigo, una penitencia más que justa por todo lo ocurrido, por lo mucho que había enrevesado las cosas.  
Cuando el pelirrojo detuvo el vehículo, un hombre que trabajaba en el local donde cenarían rompió su conversación mental abriendo la puerta del coche.  
-¿Me permite señorita?  
-¿Eh? Sí… claro… -la joven bajó del coche con gesto desganado, el hombre cogió las llaves que le entregó Gaara y se llevó el coche al aparcamiento.  
Ahora no tenía escapatoria, eran ella y él solos, en el mismo lugar, peligrosamente cerca.  
-Bueno, espero que te guste, he reservado mesa en la terraza, la temperatura está bastante bien –indicó caminando junto a ella.  
-Me parece bien –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. No quería llevarle la contraria tampoco, aunque sabía que eso tampoco serviría de mucho.  
-Hinata, relájate un poco, has venido, que es lo que me importaba. Puedes opinar, puedes decirme qué te apetece, que te gustaría hacer… ya me entiendes…

"Estampar tu cabeza contra el suelo" fue lo que pensó al escuchar esa frase. Lo miró escasamente un par de segundos y se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo sus sádicos pensamientos.  
-Cualquiera diría nada con esa amenaza de por medio, Gaara –argumentó-. No puedes pretender que esté como si nada…  
El pelirrojo encajó bien la frase, de hecho, soltó una ligera carcajada.  
-Antes no eras tan contestona… me gusta. Siempre viene bien un poco de sinceridad –apoyó su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de la Hyuuga para empujarla suavemente hasta la mesa. Ella tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de andar más deprisa para evitar ese contacto.  
-Siempre y cuando esa sinceridad no se use en contra de alguien… -añadió apretando los dientes.

Una vez sentados en la mesa y habiendo pedido lo que querían, la conversación tomó un rumbo que Hinata no esperaba en absoluto.  
-No voy a hacer nada a Sasuke, perdí los estribos por los celos que me despertó… y que él es una persona un tanto difícil, no puedes negarlo. Le gusta provocar si tiene la ocasión.  
La sangre de Hinata hervía furiosa al escuchar a Gaara hablar así del Uchiha, Sasuke no era así, no quería que él siquiera lo mencionara, no lo conocía en absoluto.  
-Siento decirte que tú tampoco fuiste muy… cortés. De todos modos, no quiero que hables de él, bastante daño le has hecho ya.  
-Odio profundamente que te pongas así por él… cómo me gustaría ser yo quien te importase –suspiró con gesto triste-. Me volví loco pensando que ya no querías saber nada de mí…  
¿Qué estaba intentando el pelirrojo? ¿Dar pena? ¿Embaucarla con esa actuación?  
-Gaara, me has dejado claro este tiempo que tú sabías todo lo que yo pretendía, no sé por qué me dices esto ahora –la joven se reclinó sobre la silla para establecer contacto visual con él, no quería dejarse engañar por una treta tan básica.  
-Te quiero, Hinata. Te quiero como no he querido a nadie, este tiempo contigo ha sido muy especial, de hecho, me has ayudado a ser mejor persona –Hinata abrió los ojos estupefacta al oír esto, precisamente, el joven se había vuelto más siniestro desde que ella lo conocía-. Vale, eso puede que no haya quedado muy convincente –sonrió pasándose una mano entre sus mechones pelirrojos- pero es cierto… he pensado en dejar muchas cosas por ti. Una de ellas, los "negocios" a los que me dedicaba. De verdad te quiero, ojalá no hubiera hecho aquello tan despreciable por tu cumpleaños… el venderte así, como si fueras un objeto. Me dolió más de lo que puedas imaginar.  
-Permíteme que dude –espetó sarcástica rodando los ojos.  
-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, lo único que quería obtener de ti era una oportunidad, una noche bonita conmigo. Que comprobases que no soy tan malo como aparento… sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

Por primera vez en semanas, Gaara parecía puramente sincero, pero ella ya no quería saber de él. Hinata sólo podía pensar en Sasuke, en salir corriendo a su lado, en sentirse protegida bajo uno de sus cálidos abrazos… en muchas cosas.  
No… ya no estaba perdida, sabía muy bien lo que quería ahora.  
Y sin embargo… no podría reaccionar hasta cumplir los requisitos de Gaara.  
-Si de verdad fuera libre y me quisieras, me dirías que me levantase ahora mismo de la mesa y volviera a mi casa –se aventuró a afirmar-. Si de verdad me quisieras tanto como dices, no le harías daño a la gente que quiero… Sólo te quieres a ti mismo, Gaara. A mí me has demostrado que no.

Observó cómo el pelirrojo apretó los puños sobre los cubiertos, tensando la mandíbula, señal muy obvia de estarse conteniendo.  
Esperó una explosión de rabia por su parte, pero no ocurrió, él moduló su postura sin dejarse llevar por malos instintos.  
-Comprensible, he hecho méritos para que te zanjes esa opinión, pero bueno, todo se puede cambiar, y si no, al menos se puede mejorar un poco.

"Sí que debes estar desesperado por estar conmigo para contenerte de este modo" teorizó la peliazul para sus adentros.  
-Muy bien… espero que sea cierto, y mejore en algo la situación –respondió la joven amargamente.

Ajena a todo esto, Hinata no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo varias calles lejos de allí.  
Sasuke y Naruto habían decidido salir a pasar la noche fuera, como en los viejos tiempos para reforzar su amistad.  
Salieron a un bar conocido de la zona, común entre ambas viviendas de los chicos, lo que no sabían, es que un coche los estaba siguiendo allí donde iban.  
El conductor se bajó discretamente y entró al recinto tras ellos, escogió una mesa alejada y sacó su ordenador portátil, esperando ciertas indicaciones.  
La pareja de chicos conversaba animadamente, reía, bebía con total calma… una noche normal.  
Aunque para Sasuke, la noche no iba a terminar muy bien.  
-Sí… estoy en posición –dijo el hombre que los siguió- en cuanto me lo envíes se lo entrego…

Cuando Hinata volvió del servicio, encontró a Gaara con dos postres en la mesa: dos porciones de tarta de arándanos.  
La cena había sido ligeramente tensa, la conversación no fluía y la compañía estaba lejos de ser la mejor.  
-Me han recomendado esta tarta y pensé en que la probásemos juntos –señaló el pelirrojo con la cabeza a las porciones-. Si no te gusta te pido otra cosa.  
-No, así está bien –comentó la joven volviendo a su sitio-. Tiene muy buena pinta…  
Lo decía en serio, casi parecía sacada de una fotografía de un libro de recetas.  
Empezó a comer su porción dejándose llevar por el sabor dulce y suave de la tarta, cuando llevaba la mitad, algo que desconocía cambió.  
Se sentía muchísimo más relajada, menos tensa, más abierta a su entorno.  
Sacudió la cabeza como si fuese sensación suya, pero no… algo estaba diferente.

Alzó la vista para mirar con detenimiento a Gaara, pensó en cómo había podido olvidar lo guapo que era, su carisma, su elegancia… esa sensualidad tan peligrosa pero tan atrayente.  
"No, espera, ¿qué estás pensando? No puedes olvidar lo que le hizo a Sasuke" se alarmó para sus adentros.  
No, no era comprensible… ¿Por qué ese cambio de opinión?  
"Lo que hizo a Sasuke es imperdonable… pero lo hizo por ti, porque te quiere…" Una voz en su mente empezaba a tomar el control, una voz que no sabía de dónde podía surgir.

Hinata se ruborizó pensando, admiraba a Gaara y por fuerzas ajenas a ella, una atracción invadió su cuerpo, focalizando su deseo en el pelirrojo, que no perdía detalle alguno de los movimientos de la peliazul.  
Se removía inquieta en su silla, apartaba la miraba continuamente y suspiraba con frecuencia. Era exquisito ver a un ángel como Hinata reaccionar de cualquier manera.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó divertido terminando su porción de tarta.  
-S-sí… no sé porqué hace tanto calor de repente…  
-Quizás la noche vaya a mejorar el ambiente –sonrió pícaro-. Cuando nos vayamos te sentirás mejor.  
-Eso espero –se abanicó a ella nerviosa.  
Empezaba a comprender de la peor manera posible que su cuerpo deseaba a Gaara. ¿Por qué, cómo podía estar ocurriendo algo así?  
No podía ser imaginación suya, tenía reacciones fuera de lo común, no concordaban con la lógica.  
Y menos con el tipo de persona que era él.  
Pagaron la cuenta y caminaron lentamente hasta el coche, el pelirrojo aprovechaba este pequeño paseo para rozar su mano con la de ella, aproximarse peligrosamente y apartarse luego unos milímetros.  
Estaba tentando sus ganas.  
Hinata a cada roce deseaba más. Cada vez que Gaara se arrimaba a ella aspiraba su aroma sintiéndose embriagada por él, era sensual, envolvente… casi una droga.  
Él lo sabía, por supuesto que sí, estaba manejando la situación punto por punto sin dejar fuera ningún detalle.

La joven luchaba por contenerse, se centraba en recordar porqué lo odiaba, qué era lo que le convertía en un monstruo, y sin embargo cuánto más lo intentaba, menos podía.  
Cada minuto que transcurría su odio se volvía más débil y su deseo más fuerte.  
Sin darse apenas cuenta ya estaba subida en el coche, de camino hacia el hotel, impaciente y ansiosa por sentir de nuevo su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el suyo.  
Era demasiado surrealista, no podía ser que en cuestión de segundos su enfado se hubiese esfumado dejando paso a algo tan impensado, a unas ganas locas de estar con él.  
¿Lo habría juzgado demasiado extremista? ¿Acaso él podría ser de otra forma?  
-Bueno Hinata, ya estamos aquí… -dijo Gaara aparcando el coche frente al hotel.  
Se hizo el silencio unos instantes, él quería jugar un poco más con su impaciencia.  
-Ya lo veo, ahora hay que subir ¿no? –habló atropelladamente, casi enfadada por tener que esperar.  
-No, quiero dejarte decidir aquí y ahora… Ya te lo dije antes, te quiero y deseo verte feliz –se giró hacia ella para hablar próxima a su cara-. Si quieres marcharte, hazlo, no te lo impediré ni tomaré represalias contra ti, te lo prometo. Si quieres quedarte, ya sabes lo que quiero que ocurra…

Un brillo lujurioso resaltaba sus ojos color aqua, con el resplandor de la luna, Gaara se veía más sensual e irresistible que nunca.  
En ese momento la impaciencia de Hinata se desbordó: se moría por besarlo.  
-Quiero quedarme, me lo he pensado mejor –sentenció convencida, como si nada importase más que ese momento con él.  
-¿Estás segura? –sonrió el pelirrojo provocativo, inclinándose sobre ella para besarla con ansia.  
Sujetó su nuca para profundizar el beso y Hinata lo correspondió casi desesperada, se entregó a él como si le fuera la vida en ello, notando cómo su piel ardía deseando ser acariciada por sus manos.  
El joven se separó unos milímetros de ella para dejar bien claros sus deseos.  
-Quiero oírtelo decir… vamos, quiero que me digas las ganas que tienes de que te lleve a la habitación para hacerte mía…  
La Hyuuga se mordió el labio inferior entre disgustada y divertida por los designios de su acompañante, le gustaba dominar, era muy evidente.  
No tardó en sucumbir a sus deseos, algo en su cuerpo la empujaba a entregarse a él con celeridad.  
-Quiero que me hagas tuya Gaara… ahora, por favor, lo necesito.  
Su petición resultó como caída del cielo, él sonrió totalmente excitado y salió del coche con prisas.  
-Muy bien, va a ser una noche inolvidable.

Llegaron a la habitación devorándose por el camino, besándose hasta dejarse sin respiración, en este punto, Hinata no tenía apenas conciencia de sí misma.  
No le importaba quién era Gaara, qué hubiera hecho, ni le importaba todo lo demás.  
Tan sólo quería concentrarse en sentir.  
Tiraba de su ropa para quitársela con prisas, mientras que el pelirrojo se ocupaba de desnudarla a ella.  
Cayeron por fin sobre la cama envueltos en un frenesí difícil de detener.  
Gaara tardó poco en situarse sobre ella para disfrutarla como deseaba desde hacía días, quería recorrer su piel de arriba abajo sin dejarse nada por saborear.  
Dejaba suaves besos seguidos de algún que otro mordisco, acariciaba su suave piel con decisión, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado de tenerla así de nuevo, toda entera dispuesta a él.  
Hinata se dejaba hacer cerrando los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que le regalaba su organismo, tenía un fuego interno difícil de sofocar, cada vez quería más, más rápido y más inmediato.  
Gaara bajó hasta su intimidad y empezó a lamer extasiado, incluso pensando que casi se volvería loco. Los gemidos que le regalaba la Hyuuga no hacían más que empeorar su estado.  
Cuando notó una humedad considerable, introdujo dos de sus dedos para acostumbrarla a él y que luego en el momento clave ella no sintiese ningún tipo de dolor o molestia, los movía lentamente sin dejar de estimular la intimidad de Hinata, la cual creía no poder soportar tanto placer junto.  
Un sudor tibio inundaba su cuerpo, su mente iba totalmente aparte, sus instintos dominaban la situación, haciendo con ella lo que quisieran.  
-Gaara, me vas a volver loca… -jadeaba impaciente.  
-Tú a mí también, no sabes las ganas que tenía de tenerte así…

Se incorporó para capturar su boca en un húmedo beso, jugó con su lengua disfrutando del sabor de la Hyuuga de todas las maneras posibles.  
Había perdido la cabeza por ella, lo reconocía, pero era lo más maravilloso del mundo en esos instantes, nada tenía más valor que su cuerpo tendido en la cama.  
No había una imagen mejor posible.  
Hinata movida por su ansia, bajó la mano hasta el duro miembro de Gaara, lo acarició decidida notando cómo éste ardía en su mano, ese calor movía aún más su deseo.  
Se moría por sentir al pelirrojo en su cuerpo de nuevo.  
Gaara gemía de una manera ronca y sexy sobre ella, el verlo disfrutar era un aliciente muy atractivo en él, el placer que de él emanaba mezclado con el suyo propio, chocando, dándose la mano y fundiéndose en el sexo más intenso posible.  
La joven se aferró a él, acercando los labios a su oído para rogarle y susurrarle lo que más deseaba en ese momento:  
-Házmelo ya, por favor…

Como una orden directa, el pelirrojo sujetó la cintura de Hinata e introdujo su miembro de una firme estocada, gimiendo extasiado por el ardiente calor del cuerpo de la peliazul. No tardó en comenzar las embestidas, siendo correspondido enteramente por Hinata, la cual se movía junto a él, rodeando su cuerpo con sus piernas.  
Ella sabía que nunca antes en su vida había estado así de excitada.  
Los movimientos aumentaron en velocidad y profundidad, los gemidos se sucedían cada vez más intensos y frecuentes, hasta el punto de casi gritar.  
En cierto momento cuando Hinata pensaba que no aguantaría más, Gaara se detuvo para cambiar de postura.  
-Quiero verte disfrutar sobre mí, regálame un buen espectáculo –jadeó en su oído tumbándose sobre la cama.  
La joven no se hizo de rogar, dejó que el pelirrojo se incorporara y una vez se volvió a posicionar, se subió a horcajadas sobre él, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre su erección.  
Se movía con rapidez sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dejando que él acariciase sus pechos con total libertad, cada caricia suya incrementaba el placer aún más de lo que ya era.  
Hinata no se reconocía, arqueaba la espalda movida por el placer, gritaba, gemía, rogaba por más mientras seguía con las penetraciones sin detenerse ni un solo segundo.  
Estaba llegando al límite del placer, al límite de todo.  
Gaara se incorporó para abrazarla y ayudarla a moverse junto a él con más intensidad, la besaba con tantas ansias mientras se movían que ambos se sintieron asfixiados por no darse tiempo a respirar lo suficiente.  
La humedad de Hinata resbalaba por sus muslos, haciendo el contacto fluido y exquisito.  
Cuando el pelirrojo se tensó y apretó los dedos sobre sus caderas, ella sintió que también estaba a punto de terminar, dejó totalmente que Gaara llevase el ritmo de ambos orgasmos, alcanzando el cielo del placer.

Unas cuantas embestidas después, la joven se tensó sintiendo varios espasmos, experimentando un torrente eléctrico por todo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, exhaló un grito cuando su orgasmo la atravesaba, al tiempo que notaba cómo Gaara se vaciaba en su interior, impregnándolo todo de fuego y una gran presión.  
Luchaba por coger aire suficiente para sus pulmones, los cuales se quejaban de agotamiento y saturación, se dejó caer sobre Gaara, y éste la abrazó apoyando a la peliazul en su pecho.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
No hacía falta.  
Lo que había pasado en ese cuarto superaba lo que muchas palabras pudieran expresar…

Un par de horas después, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron que se les había hecho tarde y debían volver a casa.  
-Te lo juro teme, esta vez estoy estudiando al día –alardeaba Naruto orgulloso-. Verás qué notazas saco en estos exámenes.  
-Difícil creérselo viniendo de un dobe como tú –provocó inocentemente el moreno-. Dentro de poco me vendrás llorando con que no tienes tiempo.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? ¡Te apuesto lo que quieras!  
-Naruto, no, siempre pierdes –suspiró el Uchiha ignorando sus intentos-. No tiene sentido apostar si se sabe de tan seguro que voy a vencer.  
-Eres un creído, teme, verás, tengo una teoría, y esa es que…

Mientras Naruto hablaba, Sasuke dejó de escuchar cuando vio a un hombre que no conocía hablar por teléfono mientras lo observaba atentamente. El moreno desconfió en seguida, no tuvo muy buena sensación.  
Cuando el hombre colgó, se aproximó a él con gesto decidido.  
Naruto al percatarse de esto, enmudeció.  
-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Sasuke sin rodeos.  
-Mi nombre no importa, soy un simple mensajero. Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?  
-Sí… -respondió expectante a lo que pudiera venir.  
-¿Quién es este tío, teme? ¿Y por qué te conoce? –interrumpió Naruto.  
-Traigo un mensaje de parte de Gaara, quiere que te diga que siente mucho todo el daño que te haya podido causar, y que queda zanjado cualquier asunto entre vosotros. Sin rencores –añadió tecleando en el ordenador portátil.

¿Gaara pidiendo perdón? ¿Cómo podía ser?  
-¿Gaara? –Naruto miraba a ambos interrogante-. Teme, no entiendo nada, ¿me puede explicar…?  
-Cállate, Naruto, ahora no –cortó tajante el moreno-. No me creo nada de lo que diga ese… ¿A qué viene esto?  
-Sólo soy un mensajero, sigo órdenes por dinero, nada más –enfatizó el hombre girando el ordenador hacia Sasuke-. Me ha mandado un archivo para ti, y con esto termina mi trabajo.

Cuando el hombre abrió el archivo en concreto, los ojos de Sasuke no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando.  
Hinata, en una cama, con Gaara. Acostándose con él.

Y ahora sí que no había nada que le ayudase a creer lo contrario…

* * *

Bueno... se nos avecina un drama enorme D:

Habéis sido muy listos y muchos habéis averiguado las intenciones de Gaara, que tampoco era muy difícil xD pero que algo tramaba era seguro.  
Pobre Sasuke ;/; ¿cómo reaccionará? ¿Y qué le ha pasado a Hinata para cambiar de actitud? Y ahora que Naruto lo ha visto... ¿Qué ocurrirá?

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **MARILU:** tienes razón con lo de piensa mal y acertarás, suele cumplirse... D: Gaara no se hubiera arriesgado a llevar a Sasuke a la habitación de hotel, porque si Sasuke ve eso en directo lo asesina xD no podía correr tantos riesgos. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización, saludos!

 **Dolunay:** es una súplica interesante... quieres venganza contra Sakura e.e La prepotencia de Gaara hace que den ganas de estamparlo, sí, estoy de acuerdo xD Ya veremos como se toma Sasuke todo esto... espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un beso!

 **Hime NASHITA:** también piensa que Hinata lo hace por protegerlo, es sorprendente lo que puede llegar a hacer una persona por alguien que le importa. Espero que te siga quedando intriga para el siguiente episodio ^^ un abrazo!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** has acertado con las intenciones de Gaara ò.ó muy lista, Gaara no va a dejar sin más a Hinata... no, para nada :( ella debería saberlo. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización *^* un abrazo muy grande!

 **Clave:** muy cierto, Gaara no es un hombre que deje ir las cosas sin más, por el tipo de personalidad que tiene, precisamente no soporta perder, así que ya veremos que maquina para quedarse con Hinata... Cuando Sasuke da esas pequeñas muestras de ternura me muero de amor... es tan bonito! *-* espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un beso!

 **hinatacris:** Hinata realmente no confía en Gaara, pero de momento no puede hacer otra cosa... sobre todo con las influencias de Gaara, quién sabe si cumple su amenaza o no, poder puede hacerlo, por eso Hinata accede, está asustada. Ya irá ganando astucia según avance la historia :) un saludo!

Bueno! No me queda más por hoy ^^ espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis, que este capítulo tiene mucha miga... un saludo a todos!

ACTUALIZACIÓN DE ÚLTIMA HORA:

Este mensaje está dedicada a cierto usuario que ya me ha tocado las narices bastante, y yo tolero la diferencia de opiniones pero no las faltas de respeto:  
Señor personaje, porque no se te puede llamar de otra manera. Te voy a explicar de manera breve y facil ciertas cosas:  
1) Es MI historia, si no te gusta, vete a mirar la cantidad de historias que tienes en fanfiction, yo no pierdo tiempo en leer cosas que no me gustan, haz tu lo mismo.  
2) Si no te gusta, lo respeto, ahora bien, respetame tu a mi, porque estoy cansada de esas insolencias y ese aire de grandeza que es totalmente innecesario.  
3) Antes de criticar a nadie, aprende a respetar y vigila tu ortografia, porque lo que si es asqueroso de verdad no es el giro argumental de mi historia, si no tu manera de dirigirte a la gente, a la par que tu falta de sentido común a al hora de hablar, dedicate a aprender a escribir, y luego ya haces criticas constructivas, que las destructivas en este mundo no valen nada ;)  
4) Comentarios machistas me parecen deplorables, y si piensas que la puta es Hinata, tienes un problema de misoginia (si no sabes lo que es, usa un diccionario, creeme son muy utiles) porque mucho hablar de que Hinata es la puta, pero de Gaara, que es la verdadera persona sadica en esta historia, no se dice nada, ademas, por lo que lleva pasando en todos los capítulos, Hinata se ha acostado solo con Gaara, ¿de donde te has sacado que se acuesta con todo el mundo? Porque es mentira.  
5) No te molestes en volver a comentar, repito, cualquier comentario con una falta de respeto será directamente eliminado.

Para el resto de personas que lean esto, siento este despliegue de ira, pero no tolero las faltas de respeto. Entiendo que mi historia no le guste a todo el mundo, pero no voy a consentir insultos ni faltas de respeto. 


	17. Ruptura

Hola a todos.

Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito de la historia, a partir de ahora las actualizaciones tardarán un poco más, puesto que los capítulos venideros tengo que escribirlos aún, os pido paciencia.

Sin más que añadir, os dejo las **reviews al final** , espero que os guste!

* * *

Naruto apartó súbitamente la mirada de la pantalla de ese maldito ordenador, tras apreciar quién salía en él, y la mirada de su mejor amigo, no necesitó mucho más para entender que había algo entre ellos.  
Algo muy fuerte que estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos debido a ese video aportado por un completo desconocido. El nombre de Gaara andaba de por medio… ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?  
Se guardó de decir nada, quería comprobar primero qué reacción experimentaba el moreno, aunque se esperaba una muy brusca y desmedida.  
Sasuke apretó tanto los puños, que sintió que terminaría por romperse ambas manos… Hinata… la chica con la que había compartido tantos momentos, la chica por la cual había recibido una brutal paliza, la misma con la que se había abierto, sincerado, dejado que ambos se introdujeran uno en la vida del otro… sí, la misma, estaba traicionándolo en esos instantes.  
Al principio su cerebro no emitía ni una sola orden, su mente se encontraba completamente en blanco, sin capacidad de reacción para nada.  
Esa indecisión para actuar mutó en pocos segundos a una ira muy profunda y visceral que lo sacó fuera de sí.  
Gritó con rabia empujando el ordenador de la mesa con toda la violencia que pudo, el cual aterrizó con fuerza sobre el suelo, partiéndose en varios fragmentos, quedando destrozado en toda su estructura. No contento con esto, tiró de paso la mesa donde el aparato estuvo situado segundos antes de su arranque violento, gritó varias veces, maldiciéndolo todo, notando un dolor inexplicable en su corazón.  
Un dolor que no hacía más que evidenciar que sus sentimientos por Hinata eran mayores de lo que él mismo creía.  
Naruto lo dejó desahogarse, el mensajero no dijo ni una sola palabra, cuando el moreno se detuvo para coger aire, recogió el ordenador y sus piezas, marchándose tan sigilosamente como había llegado.  
El Uzumaki aprovechó esta pausa para hablar con él.  
-Teme… -se agachó a su altura, frotándole los hombros- cuéntame qué ha pasado.  
-¡¿Cómo ha podido hacerme algo así?! ¡A mí! ¡Creía que yo le importaba!  
Su voz sonaba rota de dolor, el corazón del rubio se encogió dolorido, ver sufrir a su querido amigo era bastante difícil de sobrellevar.  
-¿Por qué ha venido ese hombre a enseñarte esto? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Gaara con Hinata? ¿Qué pasó a raíz de aquella noche en la discoteca?  
-Dobe, no, no se te ocurra meterte… Esto es un asunto muy serio –afirmó golpeando con el puño al suelo, tratando de desfogar su impotencia interior.  
-¡Sí me voy a meter! ¿No ves como estás? Es más que evidente que es un asunto muy serio…  
Ante la insistencia de Naruto, Sasuke retomó su posición violenta, le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, incorporándose junto a él. El Uzumaki podía sentir la rabia de su amigo a través de sus ojos negros.  
-He dicho que no. Ese cabrón me las pagará… no pienso dejarle que haga más daño a nadie.  
-Como que… espera. Teme… dime que la paliza que te dieron no tiene que ver con él…

Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a soltarlo y a caminar hacia la salida con paso ligero. El primer instinto de Naruto fue seguirlo, pero se detuvo en el intento, en ese momento el Uchiha estaba desbocado y sería imposible hablar con él, puesto que no escucharía absolutamente a nadie.  
Aunque su impaciencia quemase, no quedaba otro remedio que esperar para poder hablar con él, y aclarar de una vez por todas el misterio que giraba en torno a Hinata.

El Uchiha volvió a casa, sabía que si salía en busca de Gaara la situación no acabaría nada bien, y él no quería volver a ser el monstruo que un día fue en su pasado. No, ahora ya no, Hinata le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que él también era buena persona, que su interior no estaba plagado sólo de cosas malas.  
Se tiró de mala gana sobre la cama en su habitación, se tapó malamente con las sábanas y apretó los dientes, movido por el dolor, recordando inconscientemente una y otra vez las horribles escenas que había presenciado.  
No, no quería dejarse llevar por ese crudo nudo que presionaba su garganta, estrechándola hasta casi asfixiarse, de ninguna manera.  
Quiso evitarlo a toda costa, pero ese maldito y odioso nudo subió hasta sus ojos, haciéndolos arder, inundándolos de un amargo llanto que nunca antes había sentido.  
Se maldijo mil veces por ese momento, no quería admitirlo, pero al parecer se había enamorado de Hinata, y no era consciente de cuándo había ocurrido este hecho.  
Y justo cuando era testigo de sus propios sentimientos, una bofetada del destino rompía sus ilusiones de la peor manera existente.  
Rechinó los dientes enterrándose bajo la sábana, liberando su llanto resentido, dejando que las emociones hablaran por él, aunque fuese únicamente esa triste noche, quedando todo en un oculto secreto.  
Un secreto, que procuraría que nadie supiera. Nadie. Ni siquiera Hinata.

Los rayos del sol eran fuertes e insistentes, casi molestos, la claridad era muy obvia para lanzar un mensaje simple y claro: era el momento de despertar.  
Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, en cuanto fue más consciente de la luz, ésta le propinó un puñetazo interior a su cerebro, elevando instantáneamente un gran dolor.  
Apretando su frente con la mano, consiguió incorporarse poco a poco, volviendo a activar su organismo, que parecía preso de una resaca atroz.  
Estaba confusa, no tenía muy claro lo que había pasado. Observó su alrededor, la habitación de hotel, la cama completamente desecha, ella, desgraciadamente desnuda… y a escasos centímetros aún dormido, Gaara… también desnudo.  
Llevó una mano a sus labios, reprimiendo un gemido de puro terror… ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¿Se había acostado con Gaara tan alegremente, odiándole tanto?  
Con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético, echó mano a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, recordaba perfectamente casi todo el día, la tarde, la noche, la cena… ¿Y después? Estaba todo borroso, difícilmente unible por partes.  
Se levantó de la cama con todo el cuidado del mundo, sólo quería vestirse y salir huyendo de allí. Recordaba horrorizada cómo había mentido y ocultado este hecho, entregándose así para salvar a Sasuke, ahora que había cumplido, todo debía volver a la normalidad, Gaara no debía molestarla nunca más.  
Terminó de vestirse y reunir sus cosas, se metió un momento en el baño para comprobar qué aspecto tenía.  
Cuando estudió su reflejo se murió de tristeza: el pelo, completamente despeinado, el escaso maquillaje que traía estaba corrido, baboseado, prácticamente mezclado a trazos inexactos por toda su cara, dándole un aspecto lamentable, sus labios rojizos e hinchados, muestra de haberles dado demasiado uso por aquella noche.  
Se sintió violada por sí misma, no se había respetado en ningún momento, y todo eso le había llevado a un triste y oscuro pozo negro, a un callejón sin salida.  
Abrió escasamente el grifo, dejando salir el agua helada, encharcó sus manos para frotarse el rostro múltiples veces, y procurar eliminar cualquier rastro de la horrible noche que tuvo que vivir con el pelirrojo.  
Pero algo no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Su ropa interior aún estaba ligeramente húmeda, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.  
Quisiera reconocerlo o no, se había excitado con Gaara, había disfrutado de un placer prohibido y oscuro. La simple conclusión le horrorizó a sobre manera.  
No entendía, por más que intentase razonarlo, aquello no tenía lógica. Se encontraba en una especie de estado de resaca, con lagunas mentales y malestar general.  
¿Qué detalle se escapaba de aquella noche?  
Tras empapar con esmero su cara, se secó con cuidado, agradeciendo que la frialdad del agua le devolviera un poco la cordura y la lucidez, arregló su melena azul para que no estuviera tan descuidada y cuando consideró que su imagen era algo más decente, procuró salir sin hacer ni un solo ruido.  
Nada más salir del baño, desgraciadamente, dos ojos aqua la estaban mirando fijamente…  
-Eso de irte sin avisar es un detalle muy feo –sonreía sensualmente- casi parece que ha sido una noche horrible.  
-Gaara, tengo que irme –enunció evitando que se notara el temblor de su labio inferior- además no me encuentro muy bien…  
-¿Quieres que te acerque?  
-No, iré en autobús o en taxi, no pasa nada…  
-No seas testaruda, en coche no tardo nada.

La insistencia del pelirrojo fue suficiente para que la joven estallara, presa de su propio nerviosismo, rompió su intento de calma, liberando lo que realmente pensaba.  
-¡He dicho que no! –elevó el tono- ¡No quiero nada de ti, tu y yo ya hemos zanjado todo lo que quedaba pendiente!  
Su interlocutor se cruzó tranquilamente de brazos, adoptando una posición clara de debate.  
-Que ingenua eres… ¿En serio piensas que esto ha terminado? ¿De verdad me consideras tan impasible?  
El estómago de Hinata sufrió un vértigo de alerta, confirmando las peores sospechas de la joven.  
-Vamos a ver, Gaara… esto era un trato, y tú eres un hombre de negocios, ¿cierto? Yo he cumplido, me he callado, y he accedido a pasar esta noche contigo. Ahora por favor, cumple tú tu palabra y déjame tranquila… -rogó con un tembleque en su voz. El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia ante este detalle. Ahí estaba la Hinata que él ansiaba ver.  
-Razonemos durante unos segundos, Hinata –dijo paseando levemente por la habitación-. Ya nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo… yo sé cómo eres… tú sabes cómo soy… y aún así, te niegas a ver lo evidente. ¿De verdad creías que me iba a conformar con algo tan simple? ¿Por qué dejarte escapar tras probarte otra vez, pudiéndote tener siempre? –inquirió casi riéndose-. Esto no ha sido nada más que un preámbulo.

Otra vez Gaara la tenía contra la espada y la pared, ese hombre era muy difícil de manejar. Las piernas de la Hyuuga temblaban, amenazando con desplomarse ante la presión del discurso. Tragó con esfuerzo y luchó por recuperar su valía.  
-Sasuke no lo sabe, y yo he dejado más que claro que no me interesas…  
-Oh… curioso detalle. Ahora que lo mencionas… -Gaara se giró a mirarla, clavando sus ojos en ella- ¿Estás totalmente convencida de que Sasuke no lo sabe?  
-… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Es una simple pregunta, cariño, algo para poner la trama más interesante.  
-¡Déjate de juegos y respóndeme! ¿¡Por qué has dicho eso!?  
Se temía lo peor… ¿Y si había caído en otra trampa del pelirrojo? ¿Y si su relación con el Uchiha peligraba?  
Cada vez que Hinata reaccionaba tan bruscamente con el nombre de Sasuke de por medio, Gaara se ponía realmente enfermo, enfermo de celos y envidia… cómo deseaba ser el foco de atención de la peliazul con la misma intensidad…  
-Si tu única preocupación era Sasuke, eliminándolo del juego ya no tendrás impedimento para estar conmigo… aunque pensándolo bien, quizás la decisión no dependa de ti, sino de él. Mmm… no sé, no sé… ¿Cuál será la respuesta correcta?  
Cada vez que Gaara jugaba con esa facilidad con ella, la joven sentía rabia y deseos de huir a partes iguales, para él era muy sencillo, y para ella, imposible salir de ese torrente escabroso que el pelirrojo formaba tan fácilmente a su antojo, manipulando la realidad con tan solo un chasquido de dedos.  
Una persona terriblemente influyente era Gaara, mucho poder encerrado en tanta maldad…

-Por favor… para ya. Déjalo, quiero irme a casa… -sollozó asustada, necesitaba salir de ese horrible cuarto.  
El pelirrojo cesó su juego, en parte enternecido por su reacción. Se aproximó a ella y besó su frente, gesto que la Hyuuga no encajó de buen grado.  
-Pronto descubrirás lo que quiero decir, pequeña. Ten cuidado volviendo a casa. Nos veremos antes de lo que crees…  
En cuanto él se separó, Hinata salió prácticamente corriendo del cuarto, frotándose la frente con fuerza hasta dejarla enrojecida, como si ese gesto borrase prácticamente todo lo anterior.  
Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a casa, ducharse, borrar cualquier rastro de él en su cuerpo, cualquier mínimo rastro de esa noche.  
Pero ante todo, tenía que ver a Sasuke, comprobar que las cosas estaban tal cual ella las dejó antes de sumergirse en esa espantosa cita.  
Gaara era como un diablo, una fuente de pecado que reunía unas cualidades de las que era difícil escapar. Ahora, huyendo de allí, con el corazón encogido por el miedo y la angustia, Hinata se cuestionaba cómo había sido capaz de sentir atracción por algo así.  
Cómo pudo un día llegar a disfrutar de la compañía de un ángel oscuro y negro como él.

Poco tiempo después, del que no había sido consciente, la joven llegaba a su casa con el cuerpo tembloroso.  
Un muy mal presentimiento estaba ocupando su cerebro, un presentimiento que no le auguraba nada bueno.  
Ignoró comprobar su móvil o su correo en busca de mensajes nuevos, ahora no quería saber nada de nadie.  
Se metió en la ducha con el agua prácticamente hirviendo, dejando su piel rojiza a los pocos segundos.  
Frotó mil veces cada parte de su cuerpo, deseando escapar de la realidad, o escapar de sí misma, más bien. Cada parte de cuerpo que tocaba le hacía rememorar el paso de Gaara por ahí, sus besos, su ardiente respiración, sus posesivas manos, tocándola, adueñándose de su cuerpo.  
Recordó las cosas que había dicho, y cómo las había dicho. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Por qué una actitud que no era para nada suya, había aflorado? ¿Acaso era un monstruo y estaba mintiéndose a sí misma?  
Se dejó caer sobre el suelo de la bañera, abrazando sus piernas, en busca de hallar en su interior la calma, aunque fuese solo durante un minuto.  
Terminó de ducharse, se envolvió en una toalla y cogió el teléfono móvil para correr en busca de Sasuke.  
Lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado. Aquello no le gustaba para nada…  
Con las manos temblorosas de nuevo, tecleó rápidamente un mensaje y se lo envió.  
Cinco, diez, quince, veinte minutos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
"Oh, no…" pensó para sus adentros "Gaara… qué has hecho esta vez…"

Su móvil estaba sonando, insistentemente además. Estaba convencido de qué dos personas intentaban localizarlo, una era Naruto, por descontado. La otra seguro que era Hinata.  
Llevaba horas despierto, no es que hubiese dormido mucho tampoco, pero no quería levantarse. Sólo se había dedicado a pensar todo ese tiempo, incapaz de borrar de su mente las mismas imágenes consecutivas.  
Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía hallar una explicación que justificase a Hinata, y lo había intentado múltiples veces. Se sentía tan traicionado, que su orgullo y su rabia impedían cualquier fuente de razonamiento.  
Y más después de conocer a fondo la historia de la Hyuuga con Gaara… ¿Cómo se había dejado engatusar así por él? ¿Era todo una mentira? ¿A qué jugaba Hinata?

Gruñó hastiado, su terrible dolor de cabeza, producto del llanto y el enfado no hacía más que empeorar su mal humor.  
Quería estar solo, dejando al mundo pudrirse, sin que a él lo atañese lo más mínimo.  
Tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo con ella, debía poner fin a esa historia. Él no era el tipo de persona que perdona y olvida una traición, y menos de esa índole.  
No sabía en ese punto si alegrarse por lo que había sentido por ella, o arrepentirse… ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo? ¿Si todo había terminado así?  
Miró el móvil con desprecio, al diablo con todo… incluso con él mismo.

Eran las ocho de la tarde, se había desgastado cualquier gota de paciencia esperando… pero ese silencio, confirmaba lo que dijo Gaara.  
Sasuke lo sabía, de cualquier modo se había enterado, y ese modo, probablemente tenía que ver con el pelirrojo.  
No, no se iba a quedar allí sentada esperando de brazos cruzados, debía averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.  
Cogió su chaqueta y se lanzó a la calle, con el recorrido automático en su cabeza directamente a casa del Uchiha.  
Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba frente a su puerta, con una terrible indecisión a llamar, pero su necesidad de verle, superó sus temores.  
Llamó insistentemente, perdiendo la esperanza de ser atendida… pero finalmente, un chasquido de la cerradura le hizo ver que había tenido suerte.  
Sasuke salió con un aspecto bastante serio, un halo de pena sobre sus ojos y una ira bastante visible rodeando su cuerpo…  
Hinata se quedó paralizada. Era muy obvio que lo sabía.  
-Sasuke…  
-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó seco.  
-Tenemos que hablar…  
-¿De qué, de lo mentirosa y rastrera que eres? –afirmó de forma cruel, Hinata se sintió morir en ese instante.  
-P-por favor… tienes que escucharme… -la joven intentó agarrar su brazo, pero fue rechazado con un gesto brusco por parte del moreno.  
-Me he cansado de escuchar tus lloros, has estado con él todo este tiempo… ¿Verdad? Y yo he caído como un imbécil…  
-¡No digas eso! –exclamó mientras sus ojos claros se llenaban de lágrimas-. Ha jugado conmigo desde el principio… yo sólo quería protegerte.  
-¿Protegerme?... ¿¡Lo estás diciendo en serio!? ¿Protegerme cómo, follándotelo a mis espaldas? –el moreno la acorraló contra el muró de su apartamento- ¡¿Protegerme mientras yo siento cosas por ti?!  
La joven estalló en lágrimas, lloraba por la confesión de Sasuke, lloraba por haber hecho las cosas tan mal, lloraba porque ella también lo quería, y con su mala decisión había perdido esa bonita relación entre ellos…  
-No lo he hecho por lo que crees… Escúchame por favor…  
-No quiero escucharte, Hinata. Ni siquiera puedo… -se apartó de ella-. Vete, por favor. Deja las cosas estar… es mejor así…

Esas palabras enfriaron a Hinata tanto el alma, que casi se le cortó la respiración.  
-Sasuke…  
-Vete a casa… por favor. No quiero verte ahora mismo…  
Con esa última frase, el Uchiha se introdujo de nuevo en casa, con una indiferencia que rompió el corazón de la Hyuuga.  
Sin que tuviera que forzar nada, su llanto se desbordó, empapándolo todo de un dolor que quemaba y destrozaba todo, cada rincón de su alma.  
Y allí se quedó, de pie, en absoluto silencio frente a una puerta cerrada.  
Una puerta tras la que estaba la persona de la cual se había enamorado.

Pero ahora estaba sola.  
Completamente sola, al igual que al principio de esta historia.

* * *

Sí, lo sé, toca drama, más drama.  
Siento hacer sufrir al pobre Sasuke :( pero no todo es tan malo como parece, ya veréis.  
Es el tipo de persona que cuando se enfada se ciega, y hace falta que amaine la tormenta antes de entrar en razón. Hinata tiene que empezar a espabilar y plantarle cara a Gaara de una vez, y librarse de él para siempre.  
¿Qué creéis que pasará a partir de aquí?

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **AniiLugo** : muchas gracias por comentar! La personalidad de Gaara puede ser tétrica, pero le añade un punto muy interesante a la historia, verdad?:) me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, espero que lo sigas disfrutando! Un saludo.

 **Clau:** tranquila que Sasuke acabará entendiendo ciertas cosas y la pareja volverá con más fuerza que nunca! Ten un poco de paciencia, por favor ^^ que a Gaara se le va a acabar la ventaja pronto... Hinata pedirá ayuda para todo esto y conseguirá salir de una vez por todas. Un abrazo!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** bueno, en este momento Sasuke no quiere oir nada de nadie :( Hinata será muy consciente de la posición en la que se encuentra, ella tiene que pedir ayuda cuanto antes y encontrarse a sí misma pronto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, se agradece ^^ Un beso muy grande!

 **MARILU:** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo :) desde luego, Hinata está pagando con creces el haberse cruzado en el camino de una persona tan peligrosa como Gaara...espero que te guste este capítulo! Un abrazo!

 **Claudia:** tienes razón, siempre hay una trampa de por medio cuando alguien muestra tanto interés, pero Hinata está desesperada por salvar a Sasuke y no ha visto más allá. Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto a comentar! ^^ Me alegro mucho de que a día de hoy te vaya bien y todo esté en su sitio, un abrazo ^^

 **Dolunay:** no pensaba abandonar el fic, tengo muy claro que yo tengo mi derecho de escribir lo que me plazca, el mundo es libre y no me van a callar por mucho que moleste. Yo ya lo dije, al que no le guste, que no mire, solución simple para todos jajaja. Sí, Gaara jugó muy sucio, el maldito! Desde luego que ha explotado la bomba (y el portátil de Gaara también xD) Yo también amo y odio a Gaara a la vez, es terriblemente genial, toda una paradoja. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación *w* besos.

 **xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx:** siento que hayas sufrido leyendo el capítulo D: es mucho drama junto la verdad, soy mala T_T. No te preocupes por no comentar ^^ mientras sigas ahí leyendo, me sentiré bien por tenerte de lectora!Espero que hayas disfrutado la continuación, un abrazo!

 **nashita hime:** muchas gracias por tu apoyo! :) no te preocupes, no haré caso. En cuanto a Sasuke sí, el pobre sigue sufriendo, todo esto es nuevo para él, y Gaara lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, veremos cuál es el siguiente paso de Hinata, que debe salir de esta situación de una vez por todas :( espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Saludos!

Y por hoy se acabó.  
La verdad, espero poder actualizar pronto, pero el cansancio entre exámenes y trabajo va a acabar conmigo x.x pero tranquilos todos, seguiré publicando por el poder del fic (?) jajaja, un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Perdición

Muy buenas a todos!

Madre mía, lo que he corrido para teneros preparada esta actualización, acabo de llegar a casa después de 3 horas de examen y estoy que me muero xD pero en fin, aquí lo tenéis.

Ya las cosas empiezan a cambiar mucho... a ver qué os parecen, que se avecina la guerra.  
 **Como siempre, reviews al final del capítulo ^^**

PD: si por lo que sea veis alguna falta de ortografía disculpadme :( no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo, lo corregiré si veo alguna, gracias!

* * *

Una vez cerró la puerta, permaneció con la espalda apoyada en ella varios minutos, tiempo que sabía que Hinata seguiría ahí fuera, deshaciéndose en lágrimas que podía claramente escuchar.  
Pero ella había elegido a Gaara, no tenía razón de ser, pero así había ocurrido. Apretó los dientes tensando demasiado la mandíbula, escuchando un chasquido en su interior. Sasuke procuraba barajar motivos pero no podía… el ver a Hinata disfrutando había sido la clave, no estaba asustada, no estaba temblando de miedo, al contrario, rogaba por más mientras gritaba entre sus brazos.  
No quería saber nada de la gente, ese golpe había resultado demasiado fuerte, un mazazo emocional de esa índole acababa con las ganas de relacionarse de cualquiera.  
Puede que Hinata lo hubiera traicionado y con ella ya no quisiera nada, pero no habían acabado las cosas con Gaara ni mucho menos. No… ahora era él quien quería venganza, por todos sus esfuerzos por joderle la existencia.  
Y sabía bien dónde encontrarlo, o más bien… a quien recurrir.

Hinata pasó media hora más pegada al muro de la vivienda del Uchiha, rezando en su interior porque se hubiera arrepentido y saliera a hablar con ella.  
Pero no ocurrió.  
Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, no podía más, estaba tan agotada de llorar que le parecía inverosímil no poder expresar más dolor en forma de llanto.  
¿Quién era ella en realidad? ¿Era buena persona? ¿Tenía acaso salvación?  
El discurso de Gaara cobró sentido en toda su inmediatez, cuando se refería a la decisión de Sasuke, era evidente que el único modo de separarlos era haciendo que él le diese la patada a ella, en el sentido metafórico de la palabra.  
Con estos pensamientos, reanudó su vuelta a casa a pasos lentos, cortos, reflexionando cuidadosamente este hecho.  
Sasuke no era una persona que se guiase por rumores o palabrería barata, no, era una persona de firmes comprobaciones, alguien pragmático en toda regla. Por mucho que Gaara le hubiese dicho que ellos tendrían ese encuentro, él no lo hubiera creído, por lo que había un detalle más…  
Hinata se estremeció cayendo en la conclusión de que probablemente, el moreno lo había visto todo, por eso Gaara estaba tan empeñado en que ella admitiera de viva voz que quería acostarse con él, por eso quería que ella estuviera bien visible durante el acto, en todas las posiciones posibles, durante varias veces consecutivas.  
Había sido grabada durante todo aquello en el hotel, quién sabía si durante más tiempo.  
Esa sensación de haber sido grabada le provocaba náuseas… ¿Y si Gaara utilizaba esas grabaciones para chantajearla y tenerla en su poder? ¿Y si alguien más había visto esa grabación?  
Aunque todo fueran meras suposiciones, de momento todo cobraba sentido, no había otra explicación posible.  
A medio camino de vuelta a casa, un terrible flash pasado acudió a su mente, reproduciendo un detalle que le hizo estremecerse de pavor… algo que desearía haber podido evitar…  
Cruzó sus manos a la altura de su vientre, bajando la vista hasta él… no se acordaba de muchos detalles, pero de una cosa sí que estaba segura: dejó solo a Gaara antes del postre, momento a raíz del cual ella cambió completamente de personalidad, y eso seguramente también había sido obra suya, por no mencionar el cambio repentino de su cuerpo, sus pensamientos… todo.  
-Dios mío… -musitó llevándose una mano a los labios, temblorosa.

Tragó con dificultad haciéndose daño… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sólo le quedaba una conclusión a la que llegar, algo que no quería pensar porque francamente era aterrador.  
Era muy posible que hubiese sido drogada, y eso, sin duda, era lo más peligroso que podría pasarle hasta la fecha…

Horas después, Gaara se encontraba en su domicilio pletórico, lleno de emoción y con el orgullo inflado.  
Todo había salido a pedir de boca, Sasuke no volvería a molestar, Hinata estaba confundida, y había dos caminos estupendos para tenerla bien sujeta: la grabación de ellos en el hotel, y cualquier amenaza que tuviese que ver con la integridad de su círculo amistoso.  
Por supuesto él no quería ser así, al menos en una pequeña parte, pero sí era el único con dinero suficiente para pagar una intervención de cualquier persona para dar un buen susto a alguien, si llegaba el caso. Quería que Hinata lo necesitase de cualquier modo, aunque siempre actuase en contra de su voluntad.  
Y ahora desolada, y con el Uchiha odiándola, quién sabía si ella no accedía a ir hacia él voluntariamente, puesto que la tristeza es un amplio campo de posibilidades para cualquier idea.  
Se centró más en esta última idea… Sasuke, él no era el ser de luz que pretendía aparentar, no era alguien carente de fallos, es más, en su interior había pensamientos oscuros repletos de dolor, rencor y venganza.  
Gaara sonrió para sí, en el fondo no eran tan distintos, quién sabía lo que podría lograr el Uchiha explotando todo su potencial junto a él, en ese lado oscuro. Pero no era viable, Hinata estaba en medio y él se aferraría a cualquier mínima luz por ella.  
Volvió a reírse en sus adentros recordando la descripción que le dio el mensajero que contrató sobre la reacción del moreno: un estallido violento de injurias, repleto de aspavientos y odio incontrolable.  
Sí, era el mejor plan ejecutado hasta la fecha.  
La verborrea interior del pelirrojo se vio interrumpida por unos cuantos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Se extrañó, no esperaba a nadie, quizás fuese una visita de última hora.  
O cabría esperar algo mucho peor…  
Se aproximó a la puerta bastante escéptico, pero la voz exterior confirmó cualquier duda.  
-Abre, hijo de puta, sé que estás ahí.

La voz de Sasuke sonaba firme e imponente, probablemente buscaría explicaciones u otro tipo de enfrentamiento menos amistoso en el que se llevara a cabo la agresión física, no lo sabía, pero no iba a demostrar vacilación o miedo por esa visita repentina a su hogar.  
Gaara abrió la puerta con una sonrisa socarrona.  
-Sasuke, qué sorpresa, cómo tú por aquí…  
-Ahórrate el sarcasmo, no me interesa –entró sin invitación chocándole con rudeza el hombro.  
-Tranquilo, pasa, no te quedes en el rellano –enunció el pelirrojo molesto por la intromisión-. Cómo se nota que sabes lo que son los modales…  
-Me importa una mierda molestarte, me importan una jodida mierda los modales. Lo que sí me importa más, es lo lejos que has llegado en este asunto.

Gaara observó la actitud de su interlocutor, no, ya no era la misma actitud desafiante que aquel día previo a la paliza, no, ahora era otra cosa. Eran palabras frías, unos ojos devastadores y carentes de cualquier buen sentimiento.  
Era indudablemente el lado oscuro de Sasuke a flote.  
-¿Lo lejos que he llegado? ¿Es que acaso ha ocurrido algo que no esperabas? –provocó con una cruel sonrisa.  
-Podría decirse que sí, algo que sin duda es obra tuya. Cómo no, tú en medio –el moreno apretó los puños deseando que Gaara lo provocase lo suficiente como para tirarse sobre él, y llenarlo de puñetazos. Pero esa muestra de rabia dejaría en evidencia su dolor por la traición de Hinata, y no quería darle ese gusto. Quería dejarlo todo totalmente aparte.  
-Cielos… parece que te he hecho enfadar, chico –respondió con aires de mofa.  
-Ese ha sido tu gran error, cabronazo, buscarme hasta que me has encontrado –frunció aún más el ceño-. Ya que te has tomado tantísimas molestias en tocarme los cojones, debe ser que quieres que te responda de igual grado, ¿verdad? Pues muy bien… no pienso parar hasta hundirte la vida, y lo voy a hacer de tal manera que desearás no haber nacido…  
-Cálmate un poco, moreno. Recuerda que me debes un ordenador portátil, destrozaste el mío –se rió el pelirrojo con aires de superioridad-. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No te gustó el regalito que te mandé?  
Antes de que pudiera reír ante su propia gracia, Sasuke lo empujó contra la pared, colocando su brazo en posición horizontal, apoyándolo con fuerza en su cuello, presionando para reducir el oxígeno que le llegaba. Se acercó a su cara, con los ojos llenos de odio, mirándolo con intenciones de perdonarle momentáneamente la vida.  
Esto no se lo esperaba, el pelirrojo se quedó ligeramente paralizado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.  
-Escúchame atentamente… Has cometido el error de tenerme como enemigo, y te juro que te vas a arrepentir de todos tus sucios negocios, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tienes ni idea de con quién estás jugando en esta partida. Yo no soy como los demás, me puede ser indiferente todo hasta límites que te sorprendería, no me dan miedo las consecuencias, no me para absolutamente nada. Así que yo que tú, no jodería aún más las cosas, porque no te espera una guerra fácil –siseó presionando aún más-. Y ahora te voy a decir algo… si se te ocurre volver a hacerme algo a mí, o a cualquiera de mis amigos, el que acabará en el hospital vas a ser tú. Y probablemente con los dos brazos rotos para que se te quiten las ganas de hacer gilipolleces…

Gaara no respondió. No le salían las palabras. Él, una persona inteligente llena de ambición y control acababa de quedar subyugado por la amenaza de Sasuke, su ira interna creció momentáneamente, pero no supo exteriorizarla.  
Le escocía reconocerlo… pero en ese duelo verbal, la victoria había sido del Uchiha, el cual aflojó su brazo de golpe, dejando desplomarse al pelirrojo hasta el suelo.  
Este se frotó el cuello con la mano, tosiendo un par de veces por la falta de aire.  
-Lárgate de mi casa –ordenó con todo el desprecio que pudo.  
-Tranquilo, no tengo interés en estar en esta mierda de sitio con un jodido demente –y sin añadir más, se marchó dando un sonoro portazo, que dejó retumbando la superficie de madera unos segundos.

En su soledad, Gaara golpeó el suelo con los puños, envuelto en rabia. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso pasase? ¿Por qué no reaccionó?  
¿Era posible que el Uchiha albergara incluso un carácter más sádico y despiadado que él? Imposible…  
Sea como fuere, Sasuke había encontrado su casa, y eso probablemente tendría origen en Deidara.  
Podía darse por traicionado, y eso suponía una ventaja aún mayor… Itachi estaba a punto de intervenir. No le gustó absolutamente nada esa idea.

La pregunta clave era… ¿Cuándo ocurriría?

Hinata no podía más, llevaba machacándose internamente desde que concluyó con la idea de haber sido drogada.  
Estaba completamente asustada, ¿qué tipo de droga hacía algo así?  
Cogió su móvil temblorosa y marcó los números a toda prisa… sólo había una persona con la que podía contar ahora que todo se había hundido hasta el fondo.  
Pensó inicialmente en Neji, pero no quería que su primo supiese todas las oscuras cosas que ella había hecho, y menos tras recuperar la relación de manera tan reciente…  
Eso sólo le dejaba una persona: Toneri.  
No le iba a juzgar a pesar de las circunstancias, y seguro que su personalidad tranquila le proporcionaba la calma interior que ella tanto anhelaba en esos momentos.  
Con la voz temblorosa y rota, le rogó que por favor se reuniera con ella en el lugar donde tuvieron su primer encuentro.  
Media hora después, Toneri hacía su aparición con expresión preocupada, algo realmente grave debía haber sucedido.  
En cuanto lo vio, Hinata corrió hacia él, se lanzó a sus brazos buscando cobijo del mundo entero, y de ella misma. Cuando el joven le correspondió el abrazo y le preguntó qué había ocurrido, la joven se deshizo en lágrimas, derrumbándose a un extremo difícil de imaginar.  
No podía admitirlo, no quería admitirlo, pero el primer paso para ser valiente, curar esa herida y salir del túnel oscuro por fin, era ser realista con lo que le había ocurrido.  
-Toneri… me… me han violado…

Poco bastó para convencer a la Hyuga de ir al hospital. En cuanto escuchó lo sucedido, el joven sabía que tenían un escaso tiempo muy valioso que no podían perder.  
Debían hacerle pruebas de toxicología a Hinata cuanto antes, la sustancia que hubiera ingerido, con suerte, aún podría estar en su organismo.  
Esa prueba sería aplastante contra Gaara, no tendría escapatoria a nivel legal.  
La examinaron con cuidado, en esos momentos se veía a sí misma muy expuesta, no quería confesar cómo ocurrió todo, de qué manera, con quién ocurrió… era algo que le aterraba, el ser juzgada por sus actos. Por lo que Toneri inventó que saliendo la noche anterior, la joven notó algo muy extraño y tuvo sospechas de que habían intentado agredirla, pero que afortunadamente se marcharon de allí.  
Le hicieron un análisis de sangre,le tomaron muestras de sudor y orina, incluso bucales.  
Tras un reconocimiento completo le dijeron que se pasase en un par de días para recoger las pruebas, y en función de su parte médico tramitara la denuncia pertinente.  
Al salir del hospital, Hinata se sentía algo más tranquila, por estar actuando, por intentar retomar el control de su vida.  
Toneri la miraba con los ojos rotos de pena.  
-¿Y bien, no dices nada?  
-¿Qué puedo decir, Hinata? No pensé que ese chico llegase hasta estos extremos…  
-He vuelto a hacerlo todo mal… por mi culpa se ha estropeado todo…  
-No digas eso… -acarició su hombro para reconfortarla- la culpa solo la tiene Gaara, no tú, ni se te ocurra pensar lo contrario.  
-Ya pero por su culpa… yo… yo… -quería gritar a pleno pulmón "he perdido a Sasuke", pero no quería liberar ese torbellino doloroso, todavía no.  
-Has sufrido mucho hasta ahora… pero debes tomar conciencia de una vez, Hinata –la miró con ojos firmes-. Tienes que cortar con esto definitivamente, Gaara te ha hecho creer falsamente que debes tenerle miedo, que es él quién tiene el control, pero es mentira. Sólo las personas así de débiles actúan de ese modo, manipulando a los demás.

Esta nueva idea se hizo camino en su mente, la joven se giró para prestarle toda atención posible.  
-¿Débil? ¿Tú crees que lo es?  
-No lo creo, lo sé. Alguien débil actúa como él, una persona incapaz de mantener nada a su lado, que necesita amenazar y manipular para retener las cosas… es más que débil. Sólo te dominará en tanto y cuando tú lo permitas.  
-No se me había ocurrido pensarlo…  
El silencio hizo aparición durante unos instantes. Toneri retomó este punto.  
-Si tus análisis salen positivos, debes denunciarle. Tienes que hacerle frente y recuperar tu libertad –afirmó convencido-. ¿No crees que ya te ha quitado bastante?  
Toneri tenía toda la razón del mundo, Gaara por su afán en tenerla, en poseerla y disfrutarla sólo él, estaba marchitando y contaminando todo su entorno, cualquier cosa bella que tuviera alrededor.  
Qué tonta había sido, qué fácil tenía ver el camino y cómo desperdició el tiempo dando tumbos alrededor de él… pudiendo únicamente abrir los ojos y admirar correctamente su situación.  
-¿Qué me recomiendas para ello?  
-Al menos seguiste mi consejo de pedir ayuda –sonrió- y me alegra mucho saber que pensaste en mi en esa situación… eso me da valor. ¿Qué te recomiendo? Pues primero evaluar bien su entorno…  
-Tiene un amigo íntimo con el que planea todo, tiene mucho dinero, contactos en la policía y con personas peligrosas… capaces de hacer todo por dinero –enumeró recordando su desagradable charla con él.  
-En ese caso, necesitas gente igual de fuerte que él. Piénsalo con calma, debes conocer una persona, aunque sea sólo una, capaz de ayudarte y darte un apoyo poderoso.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, Hinata vislumbró en su mente el nombre de Itachi. En una de sus charlas con Sasuke, éste mencionó que su hermano mayor se dedicaba a la compra-venta de acciones empresariales, participando finalmente como uno de los principales accionistas en según qué negocios, quién sabía si por algún casual tenía relación con la empresa de la cual Gaara recibía su dinero…  
-Puede que tenga una ligera idea de alguien…  
-Perfecto, y ya si puedes encontrar un conocido que te de información sobre Gaara y esté dispuesto a testificar en tu favor, mejor aún. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "hay que tener amigos hasta en el infierno"

Un segundo nombre cobró sentido: Deidara. Y puesto que estaba en una profunda deuda con Sasuke y con Itachi, no debería resultar muy difícil convencerlo para que testificara a favor de ella, al fin y al cabo, sería un buen modo de redimirse.  
Un cosquilleo inquieto sacudió el estómago de la Hyuga, sí, tenía algo parecido a un plan y necesitaba medios para llevarlo a cabo. Desgraciadamente tendría que esperar primeramente por los análisis hospitalarios, pero si con suerte daban positivo, podría iniciar un plan de ataque contra Gaara lo suficientemente devastador como para salir de su vida para siempre.  
Y así, de una vez por todas, recuperar su libertad.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sasuke había regresado a su encierro, negándose a saber nada del mundo exterior. Naruto, que ya había pensado en esto, consideró que ya le había dejado suficiente tiempo en soledad, iba a evitar que el moreno volviera a alejarse de la gente a toda costa, ya había pasado una vez por ello, y no iba a permitir una segunda.  
Además… tenía que finalizar de recaudar todos los datos en esa historia, le chocaba mucho, pero si Sasuke sentía algo (aparentemente, un algo muy fuerte por ella), por algo sería. Ese motivo era la única razón que el rubio necesitaba para ayudarlo y apoyarlo.  
Aunque no hubiesen intercambiado palabra alguna, Naruto sabía a la perfección lo que pasaba por la mente de Sasuke en aquellos instantes. Habría lanzado mentalmente (incluso en persona si había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo) mil maldiciones sobre Hinata y Gaara.  
Era hora de hacerle entender que algo fallaba, puede que el rubio no fuese la mente más brillante del mundo, pero había un detalle carente de lógica, un algo que no terminaba de encajar en lo sucedido…  
-Teme, ábreme, llevo aquí quince minutos –volvió a insistir el Uzumaki, cada vez más impaciente.  
-¿Qué puta parte de "lárgate y déjame en paz" no entiendes, dobe? –respondió de forma hiriente.  
-¿Y tú que no entiendes de que no me voy a ir hasta hablar contigo?  
-Que te diviertas esperando.

"Maldito orgulloso…" pensó enfadado Naruto para sus adentros. Pero no se iba a rendir, ya estaba harto de las malas actitudes de su mejor amigo.  
Ya que nadie lo invitaba a entrar, se invitaría él mismo. Rodeó la casa en busca de alguna ventana abierta, lo suficiente como para colarse por ella, estaba mal, cierto, pero esto era una emergencia.  
La fortuna sonrió al rubio, encontró la ventana que daba a la cocina abierta unos milímetros, tiró de ella y se encaramó a la estructura para invadir la casa Uchiha.  
No tardó en presentarte en el cuarto del enfurruñado Sasuke.  
-¡Bueno! Ahora sí, podemos hablar.  
-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? –gritó enfurecido-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en mi casa?  
-No seas así –el rubio no pudo evitar reírse ante lo cómico de la situación-. En el fondo te encanta que te acose así.  
-Maldito dobe… eres la lapa de mi vida –farfulló dándole la espalda, girándose tumbado en la cama hacia la pared.  
-Y te perseguiré hasta que la muerte nos separe –sonrió él-. Bien… ¿Cómo estás?  
-Vas a insistir hasta que te cuente lo que ha pasado… ¿cierto?  
-¡Bingo! Ahora, empieza a hablar.

A pesar de no querer hacerlo, Sasuke se incorporó para sentarse en la cama y fijar su atención en su amigo. Detestaba tener que abrirse, pero Naruto era francamente una excepción, sus intenciones eran muy nobles, aunque fuera un pesado…  
-Está bien… pero en cuanto acabe, se terminó la charla.  
-¡Ese es mi teme! –alabó con sonrisa de zorro-. Venga, soy todo oídos.  
-Gaara aquella noche en la discoteca se burló de Hinata porque ella era virgen… Ella quiso vengarse de él, y de todo el mundo en general. Estalló, se salió de su camino y procuró pisar por otro más oscuro que no supo manejar bien… -se le formó un nudo en la garganta recordando todas las cosas que ella le había contado, como producto de la bonita intimidad entre ambos-. Gaara se enamoró de ella sin pretenderlo, la traicionó… vendiendo el cuerpo de Hinata a dos amigos suyos. Fue entonces cuando ella se percató de lo mal que estaba haciendo las cosas. Quiso dejarlo pero era tarde, Gaara estaba enamorado de ella y no pretende dejarla escapar. Mi paliza fue obra suya, por celos. Entre nosotros bueno… empezó por dejarle los apuntes, pero… comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos, a conocernos más… y…

El moreno apretaba los puños, arrugando las sábanas, producto de su fuerte dolor interior, este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Naruto, sabía que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo, estaba atravesándose de dolor para contarle toda la verdad.  
En la mente de Naruto se unieron varias cosas, completando aquel macabro puzle.  
-Entiendo… -atajó para que Sasuke pudiera omitir ciertos detalles-. Y lo que vimos anoche… ¿Por qué?  
-Gaara quería quitarme de en medio, y se ve que Hinata no fue del todo sincera conmigo…

En ese momento Naruto alzó una ceja, ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión…  
-Espera un momento, teme –interrumpió-. Cuando estabas en el hospital, Hinata no se movió ni un milímetro de tu cama, estuvo cada día conmigo, cuidándote. Después de lo que le hizo Gaara… ¿De verdad piensas que ella lo elegiría a él antes que a ti?  
-Naruto, tú mismo viste esas imágenes, ella estaba… -se mordió el labio haciéndose daño- … disfrutándolo.  
-Sí, lo vi. Sé lo que vi. Pero no me refiero a eso. Gaara no está bien de la cabeza y es un manipulador… ¿No crees que te falta algún dato de por medio? ¿Por qué iba Hinata a dejarse grabar por él en un hotel? ¿Por qué Hinata, tan asustadiza como es ella y como tú la viste, accedería a hacer algo así con Gaara? Sobre todo siendo tan peligroso como es él… Algo no encaja. Mucho me temo que te la ha jugado bien.

En la mente de Sasuke, la versión de su amigo comenzaba a brillar con sentido.  
-Me cuesta creerlo, dobe, es muy complicado que…  
-¿Hablaste con ella? –volvió a interrumpir.  
-¿Eh?  
-Con Hinata, ¿le preguntaste lo ocurrido?  
-No le di ocasión, vino a mi casa pero…  
-Déjame adivinar, pero fuiste un desagradable con ella, la gritaste y la echaste, seguro.  
-Cállate… -impuso dolido por los aciertos de su amigo.  
-No creo que quisiera darte explicaciones si hubiese actuado de mala fe. Precisamente, quién más pelea por la verdad es un inocente.  
-¿Desde cuándo el imbécil de Naruto se ha vuelto tan perspicaz? –bromeó Sasuke, un ápice más animado.  
-Pues no lo sé, me he levantado inspirado –continuó la broma-. Habla con ella, teme. Investiga sobre lo ocurrido… y por favor, no te metas en más líos. Tenemos que ayudar a Hinata a salir de todo esto. Nadie más puede hacerlo, ese tío es peligroso.  
-Puede que tengas razón… debería hablar con ella…  
-Eso es… Y ahora, sírveme algo de comer, ¡tengo hambre!

A pesar de no querer hacerlo, Sasuke terminó por ahogar una pequeña risa. Naruto era un idiota, un imprudente y un cabezota, pero tenía un corazón de oro, y por motivos así lo apreciaba (aunque nunca se lo admitiría, el sentimiento estaba ahí).  
Una pequeña parte de alivio mitigó el gran dolor que le había producido ese video. Sí, había sido muy imprudente echando a Hinata, pero hablaba el rencor, no su verdadero yo.  
La buscaría para aclarar las cosas.

Y mientras Naruto seguía bromeando y haciendo ruido de fondo, Sasuke echó un ligero vistazo por la ventana, hablando para sus adentros.

"Hinata… espero que tengas una buena explicación…" 

* * *

Ayyy ayyy ayyyy...

La amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke, qué bonita es, cómo se quieren e.e  
Bueno, Hinata ha recibido un gran consejo, tiene que espabilar de una vez o acabará tan metida en el fango que no va a poder salir. Ella está pensando en ciertas personas para ayudarse y librarse de Gaara por fin... ¿Lo conseguirá?

¿Y Sasuke? ¿podrá dejar su rencor a un lado para escuchar y creer la versión de Hinata? Qué pasará...

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Tiva:** wow!En primer lugar, mil gracias por todos tus comentarios, por la molestia que te has tomado en comentar, muchas gracias! ^^ Tu deseo de ver a Hinata independiente y luchadora está a punto de llegar, debe reunir valor para encararse a Gaara y decirle bien claro que ya no va a tener ningún tipo de poder sobre ella. Toneri le ayudará para este propósito, Naruto... y se irán sumando más personas para la lucha, que Hinata lo necesita. Los siguientes capítulos van a tener muchas cosas interesantes, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando la historia y que vuelvas a comentar :) un abrazo!

 **MARILU:** muchas gracias por comentar! Aquí tienes el capítulo y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, que lo disfrutes! ^^

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** pobre Sasuke sí :( con lo que le cuesta abrirse, y va y le ocurre esto, Hinata da pena también, porque no sabe enfrentarse a un demonio como Gaara, pero debe aprender, en la vida hay muy malas personas que buscan derribarnos y debemos aprender a esquivarlas. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con la actualización ^^ un besazo!

Y por hoy nada más!

Espero ver más comentarios en la siguiente actu :( cada vez sois menos T_T no me abandonéis!

Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! 


	19. Valentía

¡Hola a todos!^^

Sííí lo sé D: he tardado siglos! Espero que me perdonéis, y lo más importante, que no os hayáis marchado abandonando la historia T_T (noooo)  
Creedme, he estado tan ocupada que no podía mas -.- he intentado escribir a poquitos hasta que he terminado el capítulo esta noche por fin. Gomen! .  
Este seguro que os gusta, que empiezan las cosas positivas *^* ya veréis qué bien.  
A los nuevos lectores os doy la bienvenida ^^ y a los antiguos os doy mil gracias por seguir aquí conmigo.

PD: si veis alguna falta ortográfica perdonadmela, no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo .

 **REVIEWS RESPONDIDAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO!**

Que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

Hinata volvió a su casa tras la tarde con Toneri, no es que se sintiera mejor, pero al menos sí que se notaba más tranquila.  
La idea de tener algo que hacer, algo con lo que continuar era lo que le mantenía a flote ahora. Evitaba pensar en Sasuke para no hacerse daño, no quería recordar las crueles palabras que le dedicó (con razón que pensara así, pero dolía igual).  
Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, mirando al techo, el mundo le transmitía una sensación extraña en esos instantes, como si todo fuese completamente diferente.  
A pesar de hacerlo con miedo, miró su teléfono móvil, afortunadamente no había nada, ningún mensaje o llamada de Gaara, tampoco de Sasuke, pero la ausencia de noticias también era un modo de buenas noticias.  
No quería recuperar el contacto con la gente hasta no disponer de los resultados hospitalarios, era necesario tener un aval de esa índole para reforzar su testimonio, y ya pedir a la gente su apoyo para tramitar la denuncia.  
Desgraciadamente, tenía que aceptar la posibilidad de tener que hacerlo sola, ya que su padre no sabía cuándo volvería, y dudaba mucho de poder contar con su ayuda dada la actual situación familiar. Quién sabe, lo mismo la humillaba más aún…  
Mientras pensaba en todo esto, el timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó.  
Se tensó inmediatamente, casi temblando de miedo… ¿Quién sería el autor de pulsarlo?  
Con suma cautela, se levantó y caminó despacio, sin hacer ruido con sus pisadas aproximándose a la puerta.  
La voz del exterior le hizo suspirar de alivio.  
-¡Abre Hinata!¡Soy Naruto!

Aunque no quisiera ver a nadie, sin duda alguna ver a Naruto era un auténtico regalo, dada las posibilidades…  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? –inquirió abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.  
-Tenía que hablar contigo –sonrió-. Espero no molestar.  
-No… tranquilo, no estaba haciendo nada.  
Con sólo ver su expresión, el rubio sabía que Hinata estaba totalmente destrozada, y no a niveles de una persona culpable, sino a niveles de una persona que estaba sufriendo una situación injusta.  
-Oye… ¿Podemos hablar? Quiero decir… ¿Es seguro hacerlo aquí?  
-Lo cierto es que no lo sé…  
Claro que no lo sabía, aquella vez que Gaara se había introducido en su casa, quién sabía lo que habría hecho, o también cabía la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo hubiese entrado otras veces en las que la joven no estaba…  
-Entonces vamos a mi casa, te invito allí a tomar algo –sonrió.  
No es que fuera lo que más le apeteciera, pero decidió ir porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien le tendía una mano amiga, no sería correcto rechazarla.  
Paseando por la calle, Hinata se sentía intranquila, en su mente, siempre aparecía una imagen del vehículo del pelirrojo esperándola, frente a su casa, o siguiéndola allí donde quería ir.  
Se tensaba con sólo imaginarlo, casi le costaba caminar, esto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.  
-Tranquila, no vendrá… Estoy seguro de eso. El teme le ha puesto en su sitio hoy, tardará un tiempo en atreverse a intentar algo.  
-Sasuke… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?  
-Nada serio, cálmate. Sólo ha ido a decirle que no se va a dejar manipular más por sus chantajes, no ha habido violencia.  
Un suspiro de alivio abandonó a la Hyuga, menos mal.  
-Y tú… ¿Cuánto sabes de todo esto?  
-Siento decirte que sé absolutamente todo, Hinata. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a juzgarte, ni a reñirte, ni ninguna de esas cosas que haría un mal amigo –aseguró asintiendo- sólo voy a ayudarte y a conocer tu parte de la versión.

Tras esas declaraciones, no hacía falta ser un genio como para saber que Sasuke le habría informado de todos los detalles de esa turbia historia…  
-Entiendo… me da mucha vergüenza…  
-Que no te la de, todos hacemos alguna tontería que se nos va de las manos, ¡yo mismo las hago continuamente! –Hinata reía levemente ante los intentos del rubio por animarla.  
-Me odia, ¿verdad?  
-No… no te odia. Le he hecho ver que algo no encaja en esa historia. Desgraciadamente, yo estuve delante cuando… él nos envió ese video vuestro.  
Ya estaba, confirmado. El malnacido de Gaara había jugado más sucio que nunca grabándola en contra de su consentimiento, esas imágenes ya habían llegado a dos personas… ¿A cuántos más podrían llegar si Gaara se lo proponía? No quería ni pensarlo.  
-Vaya… no sé cómo voy a mirarte a la cara después de esto…  
-Hinata, no sientas vergüenza de que un loco te haya hecho eso, no eras tú misma, ni siquiera pareces tú en ese video. No es algo que quisieras, así que sinceramente… el que vea lo contrario tiene un problema –Naruto se puso muy serio, pero no estaba mintiendo por ella, esa era su verdadera opinión.  
-Supongo… -musitó con unas terribles ganas de echarse a llorar.  
-¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Yo no lo sé… a partir de un punto de la cena comencé a sentirme extraña. Como si algo manejase mi mente… No era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en Gaara… y no sabes cómo me duele decirte esto, cuando yo fui a esa estúpida cita solo por proteger a Sasuke –reprimió un sollozo, sintiendo que la vergüenza y la ira a partes iguales le quemaban por dentro, al dar su versión de los hechos.  
-Un momento… ¿Protegerle? ¿De qué?  
-La primera vez que Gaara me amenazó no le hice caso, ni siquiera avisé a Sasuke porque pensé que era lo mejor… Y mira cómo acabo, inconsciente en un hospital durante una semana –suspiró- se coló en mi casa, me dijo que por mis intenciones de vengarme de él, se merecía una compensación, y que si no accedía, lo pagaría muy caro, sobre todo Sasuke. Llegó incluso a decirme que lo mataría, Naruto…

El rubio se lanzó a abrazar a la joven, al tiempo que notaba cómo se derrumbaba entre lágrimas en sus brazos, Hinata no había querido ver el oscuro doble filo de ese chantaje al que se sometió, pero sus intenciones no eran ni mucho menos malas, sólo quería proteger a su mejor amigo.  
Un acto noble que desencadenó en algo malo, pero noble, al fin y al cabo.  
-Shhh… calma Hinata, no te preocupes –susurraba- todo esto pasará. Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente y dio resultado, al menos de momento. Sasuke está bien.  
-Por ahora…  
-Por ahora y para siempre si tú decides actuar.

En ese momento Hinata recordó su charla con Toneri, actuar, la palabra clave que estaba intentando poner en práctica. Ahora que Naruto estaba metido en el tema, quizás fuera otro aliado a tener en cuenta…  
-Escúchame, tengo la sospecha de que Gaara me drogó, he ido al hospital a hacerme unas pruebas de toxicología para que me lo confirmen, si es que se puede confirmar… Cuando salgan, si dan positivo, no dudaré en denunciar y atacarle con todo lo que tenga. Itachi y Deidara son dos buenos comodines para que me ayuden contra Gaara. Aunque necesito hablar con ellos primero, y teniendo en cuenta el enfado de Sasuke… lo veo difícil con Itachi.  
-Por eso puedes estar tranquila, el teme quiere hablar contigo, pero debes ser igual de sincera que has sido conmigo, explícale todo y se dará cuenta de las intenciones de Gaara. Él solo quería quitarle de en medio.  
-Sí, y de momento lo ha conseguido…  
-Te gusta mucho… ¿Verdad?  
Hinata enrojeció, no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso con el Uzumaki, asintió levemente con la cabeza como dando a entender que con esa respuesta, ese tema quedaba ya zanjado. Naruto sonrió y siguió caminando con la peliazul.  
-Muy bien, Hinata, entonces ya sabes qué es lo que debes hacer.  
-Lo sé… pero no sé cuándo hacerlo… cuál será el mejor momento.  
-Podemos ir ahora, es cuando más receptivo estará –sonrió el rubio-. Tranquila, sólo te acompaño y me voy, necesitáis intimidad.

El ansia por ver a Sasuke pudo más que cualquier miedo o vergüenza, sí que era cierto que le costaría horrores mirarlo a la cara, pero era necesario para solucionar aquello.  
Con ese gesto, Hinata daba por pagada cualquier deuda que Naruto tuviese con ella, respecto al daño que le causó en un pasado. Lo acababa de compensar con creces con su cariño y apoyo, y se merecía su plena amistad.  
Un rato después y con Naruto desaparecido de escena, Hinata dudaba enormemente el llamar o no a la puerta, en su mente se reproducían una y otra vez las crueles frases que Sasuke le dijo en aquella ocasión, tan frías, tan hirientes, tan cortantes y destructivas.  
Justo cuando reunió la determinación suficiente para llamar, la puerta se abrió súbitamente causándole un ligero sobresalto, el mayor de los Uchiha salía en ese momento a la calle.  
-¿Mm? ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? –sonrió.  
-Y-yo… me preguntaba si estaba él en casa…  
-¿Sasuke? Sí claro, ¿por qué no entras? –se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso a la vivienda.  
-Gracias… con permiso… -agachó levemente la cabeza introduciéndose en la casa Uchiha.  
-En un rato si sigues aquí nos veremos, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas –dijo a modo de despedida mientras cerraba la puerta.

Así se quedó la joven en completo silencio en el rellano del lugar, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que temía que fuera a romperle las costillas de un momento a otro.  
No quería asustar al moreno, así que optó por avisar de su presencia allí.  
-¿Sasuke? Soy yo… ¿Puedo pasar?  
Segundos después, Hinata escuchó los pasos aproximándose al rellano a modo de respuesta.  
La figura sombría del menos de los Uchiha hacía su aparición, a pesar de la distancia entre ambos, Hinata podía palpar con total precisión el resentimiento y el dolor, alzándose claramente como un muro separador. Pero la joven tuvo fe ciega en las palabras de Naruto, ya había hecho lo más difícil que era haber ido allí, ahora tenía que dar el último paso en la lucha por su inocencia.  
-Hola… -fue lo único que enunció él por su parte.  
-Verás… yo… tenemos que hablar. Tienes que escucharme, lo que pasó la otra noche fue… horrible, una injusticia, una trampa…  
-Estoy dispuesto a escucharte, necesito respuestas… quiero oír todo lo que tengas que decirme, aunque duela.  
-Entonces prefiero que nos sentemos para hablar con calma de todo esto…  
El moreno no se hizo de rogar, siguió las indicaciones de su invitada y procedieron a sentarse en el sofá. Analizó su aspecto, se la veía muy triste, destrozada, pálida, con marcadas ojeras, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con él, se recriminó momentáneamente el haber sido tan impulsivo debido a su ira y no haberla intentado escuchar, ¿y si ella estaba atravesando un infierno? ¿Y si sólo necesitaba su apoyo y él la había machacado sin motivo?  
Maldita sea…  
Ella, por el contrario, no quería poner sus ojos en Sasuke, principalmente por dos motivos: se echaría a llorar por el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza, y se sentiría una traidora por haber manchado su confianza con él, resquebrajando ese rincón de hermosa intimidad que se había forjado entre ambos en ese tiempo.  
Intentó adquirir una solución intermedia, hablando a sus rodillas.  
-Verás… cuando Gaara de pegó aquella paliza me mandó un mensaje amenazante al móvil, y pensé que decírtelo sería lo peor que podría hacer, porque tú…  
-Hubiera ido a por él, directamente –atajó sin rodeos.  
-Exacto, y no quería meterte en eso… Pero Gaara… se metió en mi casa, no sé cómo… me hizo una oferta bastante clara, dado que yo había querido jugar con él, debía pagarle esa afrenta con mi cuerpo por última vez –cogió aire dolorosamente para proseguir su relato-. Si me negaba, me digo que posiblemente podrías acabar muerto en un contenedor…

Su voz se quebró con esas palabras, la simple idea de imaginarse al Uchiha así, el encogía dolorosamente el corazón, era incapaz de soportarlo. Esa era muestra suficiente de que quería a ese gruñón de verdad, a un nivel muy profundo.  
-¿Por qué no me intentaste pedir ayuda?  
-Gaara pensó en eso. Me aseguró que sabría si yo se lo decía a alguien… el tiempo que estuvo en mi casa no sé que hizo, si colocó dispositivos de escucha o… o algo.  
El moreno suavizó un tanto su postura, realmente su historia era aterradora, saber que se había sacrificado así por él, lo hizo sentirse francamente idiota por haberse apresurado a juzgar así.  
Pero su maldito orgullo rencoroso salió a relucir nuevamente. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más celoso que en toda su vida junta…  
-Continúa…  
-Bien… -la joven peliazul se armó de paciencia, era obvio que a Sasuke le importaba el hecho crucial-. Salimos a cenar y bueno… empecé a sentirme rara, no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Era como estar manejada por algo…  
"Manejada por algo"… ¿cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?  
-¿Hinata? ¿Me estás diciendo que él…?  
-Es muy probable que me drogara para hacerlo… -asintió levemente con la cabeza machacándose internamente por estúpida e ingenua. La reacción del Uchiha cambió de pronto.  
-Ese… miserable… hijo de puta… -apretaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes tanto, que Hinata tuvo miedo de que se los rompiera- debí haberle matado cuando tuve la ocasión…  
-Sasuke…  
-No quería asustarte… termina, anda.  
-El resto ya lo sabes… me grabó… y cualquiera podría… tener ese video… -rompió a llorar sin poder contenerse-. ¡Yo no quería meterme en todo esto! ¡Solo quiero que se acabe pero no me deja en paz! ¡No quiere dejarme ir!

Como si su cuerpo actuase por instinto, el joven corrió a abrazar a la vulnerable Hyuuga, que no paraba de llorar amargamente por todo lo vivido. Se sintió tremendamente impotente de solo abrazarla, sin poder darle una garantía de que todo saldría bien, sin poder tener la opción de chasquear los dedos y que ese mal pelirrojo desapareciera para siempre…  
-Siento mucho todo esto, Hinata… el haber sido así contigo…  
-Es mi culpa, no tienes que pedirme perdón por esto…  
-Dime que no existe el riesgo de que tú pudieras estar… -intentó indagar preocupado.  
-No, desde mi cumpleaños tomo la píldora anticonceptiva… quería estar protegida por lo que pudiera pasar.  
Sasuke suspiró, visiblemente aliviado.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? Tienes que denunciar a ese cabrón… porque si no, si cae en mis manos, cometeré una barbaridad –aseguró con voz grave.  
-Mi amigo Toneri me llevó al hospital a hacerme análisis de sangre. En un par de días me darán los resultados, si salen positivos podré denunciarle con calma. Aunque… no me vendría mal ayuda extra…  
-¿A qué te refieres?

Hinata explicó con calma a Sasuke lo que había pensado sobre el trabajo de Itachi, sumado a todos los datos que pudiera saber Deidara, el menor de los Uchiha no le pareció mala idea, al fin y al cabo, su hermano ya estaba entrado en materia, y sabía más o menos la historia y los problemas que había acarreado el maldito Gaara.  
Pero antes de hablar nada con estas dos personas, era necesario tener los análisis de sangre.  
El resto de la tarde, aunque no estuvieron normales del todo, ambos intentaron hablar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, un intento de recuperar la normalidad que tenían antes.  
A pesar de que Sasuke aún no se había recuperado emocionalmente, sí que dejó de mirarla con el odio con que la observó en la charla anterior.  
Hinata relató quién era Toneri, cómo lo conoció, y aunque al moreno no le hizo gracia, aceptó de buen grado que alguien estuviera ahí para apoyar a la peliazul y cuidarla cuando él no estaba en sus cabales.  
También mencionaron a Naruto y sus puntuales momentos de lucidez, el rubio haciendo uso de su nobleza había vuelto a encauzar las cosas.

Después de aquella tarde pasaron tres días en los que Hinata y Sasuke no habían vuelto a hablar mucho, pero sí que se veían en la universidad, Naruto por su parte, intentaba estar con ambos a la vez y animarlos en lo que fuera. Por suerte, y extrañamente, Gaara no dio señales de vida por el momento, gesto que alivió a la joven, pero que sabía que seguramente sería pasajero, Gaara siempre volvía. Siempre.  
Y por fin, la llamada que tanto ansiaba Hinata, llegó. La tercera tarde que sumaba tras hacerse la analítica, el hospital le envió un mensaje a su teléfono móvil, informándole de que ya estaban los resultados.  
Cuando Sasuke se enteró, no lo dudó ni un segundo: quería ir con ella al hospital.  
Una vez allí, la espera se hizo francamente eterna, no había mucha gente, pero sí la suficiente como para que las citas se demorasen entre sí.  
El sonido de megafonía avisando a un paciente o al personal, la gente vestida de uniforme, el olor a antiséptico, a látex, a lejía… fueron detalles que pusieron francamente nerviosa a Hinata.  
Deseaba huir, salir corriendo bien lejos, no sabía si estaba preparada para el resultado o sí quería saberlo, una parte de su interior deseaba negar todo aquello, porque sabía lo que implicaba.  
Iniciar una batalla legal con Gaara quizás era lo más aterrador que podría encontrarse en su vida… pero la voz que quería olvidarle, que le odiaba, que quería sobreponerse a él, habló más fuerte que su miedo haciéndole recuperar un mínimo de cordura "¡no seas idiota!" se increpaba mentalmente, "¡no te merece y debe salir de tu vida antes de que acabe contigo!".

No pudo pensar mucho más tiempo, porque su nombre se escuchó con precisión…  
-¿Señorita Hyuuga? –llamó una enfermera.  
-S-sí… -se levantó temblorosa.  
-Puede pasar –sonrió la amable mujer.

Sasuke observó a Hinata y realmente sintió pena por ella, estaba sufriendo mucho con todo ese asunto…  
Cogió su mano firme y decidido, estaría con ella hasta el final, aunque nunca recuperasen lo que habían tenido, daba igual lo que pasara. No iba a dejarla sola.  
-Vamos, tenemos que averiguarlo…  
-Tienes razón… -y con esas palabras, ambos se introdujeron en la consulta.  
El doctor que había allí dentro sonreía amablemente, tenía un montón de papeles amontonados frente a él, debían ser todas las pruebas analíticas de Hinata…  
-Bien señorita Hyuuga… -comenzó tras saludar a ambos-. He de decirle que ha tenido mucha suerte…  
-¿A qué se refiere?  
-Los resultados de su analítica muestra trazas de escopolamina –enunció serio.  
-¿En nuestro idioma? –bufó Sasuke molesto, la impaciencia hablaba por él.  
-Conocida comúnmente como burundanga, la droga de los violadores.  
El mundo se detuvo para Hinata en aquel mismo instante…  
-Cielo santo…  
-Ya que me comentó que sospechaba de algo por cómo se sentía, hizo bien en irse del lugar, alguien no tenía buenas intenciones –prosiguió el doctor usando la historia que Toneri inventó para que Hinata no se sintiera juzgada-. Pero más suerte es aún el haberlo podido encontrar en la analítica.  
-¿Desaparece de la sangre?  
-A las pocas horas, no deja ni rastro. Por fortuna un pequeño porcentaje se excreta a través del sudor y la orina, han sido esas pruebas donde ha aparecido el resultado positivo. En la sangre ya no quedaba nada –relató el doctor.  
La joven enmudeció de inmediato, ahí tenía la prueba, ahí mismo, al alcance de su mano estaba la posibilidad de salir de aquello legalmente, consiguiendo que Gaara no se acercara a ella nunca más…  
-Muchas gracias doctor… ¿Alguna recomendación? –intervino Sasuke ante el silencio de la joven.  
-No, si se encuentra mal, volveremos a hacerle pruebas, pero a estas alturas su cuerpo ya lo ha eliminado todo. De todos modos, señorita, si me permite el atrevimiento y sabe de quién ha podido tratarse, le sugeriría que denuncie este caso a la policía.  
-Puede estar seguro de ello… muchas gracias –finalizó Sasuke.

A la salida de la consulta, ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, pero el Uchiha se moría de ganas de escuchar reaccionar a la joven.  
Sabía que estaba muerta de miedo, pero con el miedo no iban a arreglar nada, ni llegar a ninguna parte.  
-Hinata…  
-Sabes que a partir de ahora… lo que va a pasar va a ser terrible, ¿no?  
-Sí, va a ser una batalla en toda regla.  
-Y sabes que las cosas se van a complicar aún más, todo lo que pueda complicarlo Gaara.  
-Es obvio.  
-Bien, quiero que me escuches atentamente, Sasuke, porque sólo te voy a pedir esto una vez –la joven se giró hacia él, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-. No dejes que me rinda, no permitas que me eche atrás, si no doy el paso ahora, jamás podré salir de este infierno, y lo necesito. Por muy oscuras que se pongan las cosas, por muy fuerte que Gaara ataque… NO me dejes rendirme… ¿Vale?  
El Uchiha se sorprendió ante la determinación de la joven, era evidente que quería pelear con todo lo que pudiera, quería arrancar ese mal de su vida y dejarlo pudrirse para siempre, bien lejos de su nuevo yo.  
El Uchiha sonrió, esa Hinata le gustaba… Le gustaba mucho.  
-Te lo prometo…  
-Bien, ahora acompáñame al juzgado… quiero solicitar una orden de alejamiento… 

* * *

Bueeeno, no es que Sasuke esté al 100%, no es que la haya perdonado aún, pero ese rencor (que es mucho, malditos Uchihas!) que tiene, va bajando poco a poco.  
Muchos acertasteis con lo que Gaara usó con Hinata, y aquí tenéis la respuesta.  
Es sospechoso que Gaara esté desaparecido... ¿Qué ha sido de él?  
Hinata le pondrá una orden de alejamiento para empezar, pero luego tramitará la denuncia... ay ay... a saber como se toma esto el pelirrojo... ¿Qué pasará?

 **REVIEWS:  
**  
 **MARILU:** tienes razón! Como se suele decir, después de la tormenta llega la calma. Ya ves que Sasuke ha intentado tragarse su orgullo y dirigirle la palabra, aunque aun esta un poco resentido... ya se le ira pasando :) un saludo!

 **Tiva:** tienes mucha razon! El poder de Gaara se basa en sus amigos y en su dinero, pero sin eso... ¿Es tan poderoso de verdad? Naruto no es el mas listo del mundo, pero en los momentos de crisis el suele tener mucha cabeza, siempre encuentra alguna idea que nadie se espera, y así consigue ayudar a los demás, es muy noble :) Ahora que Hinata tiene sus análisis positivos, puede dar un duro golpe que Gaara no se espera, porque el piensa que Hinata no hara nada por miedo... pero ella esta reuniendo fuerzas y lo mas importante, el apoyo de los demas para recuperar su vida por fin. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Un beso!

 **Hime NASHITA:** tranquila que como ves no he dejado la historia ^^ esta es la parte donde Sasuke se va a ver "malo" por culpa de Gaara, pero ira de pleno contra el, ya que Sasuke no va a dejarse vencer asi, y mas por alguien tan demente como Gaara ò.ó, y como ves, Hinata ya saca su vena luchadora... va a por todas! Un abrazo!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** Naruto y Toneri son grandes amigos, es muy bonito poder contar con gente asi :) como ves el test ha dado positivo y Sasuke tiene que confiar en ella otra vez, si se le ve distante, es porque esta dolido por sus celos (el quiere a Hinata solo para el) pero ya se le pasara, tiene que tragarse su orgullo xD Gaara ya veremos como sobrelleva todo esto... Siento mucho haber tardado en publicar T_T me ha sido imposible antes, espero no haberte perdido como lectora u.u un abrazo muy grande!

 **Sol-chan:** me gusta que te guste la historia y mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias! ^^ es dificil que una historia asi guste, porque por norma general la gente prefiere lo canon, a mi me gusta dar nuevas perspectivas con cada uno de los personajes para hacer asi algo nuevo y sorprender a la gente. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización! ^^

 **xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx:** xD tienes toda la razon, que se joda Gaara que se lo merece, y más que le va a caer encima con el lio que se ha buscado el solo, pensando que no le iba a pasar nunca nada... Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un saludo!

 **ceciliaHP:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando la historia ^^ un saludo!

 **69 Suishoka:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado la actualizacion! ^^

 **hinatacris:** si, ya en este capítulo Hinata se antepone a su miedo y deja de ser tan tontorrona, para decidir actuar. Disfruta el capítulo!^^

 **Dolunay:** Sasuke ya ha recapacitado un poco, ya sabes que cuando esta enfadado le da igual todo y arrasa con todo lo que tenga por delante xD pero nosotras le amamos así :3 tranquila que aun se tienen que relajar un poco las cosas, quedan muchas cosas por pasar aun! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un abrazo!

 **cherrymarce:** desde luego que va a correr la sangre xD aqui se va a armar una guerra enorme, mas que nada porque Gaara no se imagina que Hinata ha decidido sacar valor y tirar para adelante, y acabar con su dominio de una vez, quiere recuperar su vida y nada ni nadie se lo va a impedir ò.ó, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un abrazo ^^

 **Clave:** siento muchísimo la tardanza, espero no haberte perdido como lectora :( es que estoy a tope de tiempo entre la universidad y el trabajo, y he tenido muy pocos ratos para escribir, (me he tenido que quitar horas de sueño xD) pero yo no os dejo sin actu, tarde mas o tarde menos ^^ espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un abrazo!

 **Shikina:** gracias por comentar! Espero que no llores mucho que no quisiera hacerte llorar para mal T_T aunque emocionarse con una historia siempre está bien! Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que comentes! Un abrazo!

 **hinasweet:** muchas gracias por comentar y bienvenida a mi historia! He tardado en actualizar pero parece que justo has llegado cuando ya tenia preparado el siguiente capitulo jajaja que punteria. Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic y que lo disfrutes, ciertamente son temas muy serios y por eso creo que mi historia no triunfa xD es una tematica dificil, aunque a mi me parece interesante. Siento muchisimo todo lo que te ha pasado, y todo lo malo que has vivido, de verdad, ojala no hubieras tenido que pasar por algo asi. Pero al igual que en el fic, siempre hay esperanza por muy mal que esten las cosas, y siempre puedes intentar buscar el apoyo y la ayuda de alguien, aunque sea solo por sentirte escuchada (si necesitas hablar alguna vez, puedes contactarme por privado).  
Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que te guste cada capítulo :) un abrazo muy muy grande!

Y ya esta por hoy!  
La verdad espero tardar mucho menos en actualizar esta vez, aunque os ruego por paciencia, que apenas tengo tiempo de dormir T_T  
Espero que comentéis mucho (me he alegrado de ver tantisimos comentarios) y que sigais leyendome, que os quiero un monton a todos ò.ó

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


	20. La sombra del Diablo

Hola a todos! ^^  
Sí... otra vez me ausenté muchísimo D: pero no he podido escribir ni un sólo día, hasta hoy.  
Os traigo la actualización, que espero que os guste, porque van a ocurrir unos cuanto cambios bastante curiosos ò.ó  
Como siempre, **reviews al final del capítulo** , que lo disfrutés! ^^

* * *

El trayecto no fue fácil, Sasuke tuvo que tirar de ella numerosas veces para convencerla de seguir hacia adelante. La paralizaba el miedo, un pánico atroz sobre lo que podría pasar a continuación.  
Muchas incógnitas estaban en el aire, ¿cuántos "amigos" poseía Gaara, de cuánta influencia, cuánto poder o dinero tenía a su disposición para hacer lo que le diera la gana?  
El hecho de no saber si estaba protegida o no denunciando, era lo que más le carcomía la cabeza, pero por supuesto, era mucho mejor intentarlo a quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada.  
Pensó en Itachi, el cual seguramente colaboraría, pero necesitaba el testimonio de Deidara para saber más a fondo sobre sus negocios. De momento empezaría por ella misma, luego vería cómo organizar el resto.  
Al llegar al juzgado, solicitó hablar con quien fuera pertinente para disponer la denuncia.  
Fue llevada a una sala, apartada de Sasuke, como mero trámite, para presentar la documentación al titulado correspondiente para verificarla, una vez terminó el peritaje, la trasladaron ante otro responsable, el cual tenía que tomar nota, punto por punto, de todas las palabras textuales que conformaban la confesión de Hinata.  
No fue sencillo, porque (siguiendo el consejo del Uchiha) tener rememorar todos los datos que condujeron a esa situación, era cuanto menos bochornoso.  
Habló de todo, de cómo se conocieron, de porqué ella decidió buscarlo al inicio, de la invasión a su hogar, la paliza a Sasuke, la droga… todo.  
Tuvo que aportar varios nombres que sin duda, se verían inmiscuidos en esa severa situación.  
A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar, no fue juzgada en absoluto, además, quién sabía qué tipo de historias tenía que escuchar esa gente constantemente.  
Muchas debían ser peores que la suya, eso seguro.  
Cuando terminó, le hicieron firmar la orden de alejamiento para que quedase constancia de que ella debía tener quinientos metros de distancia mínima de Gaara como salvación ante sus posibles ofensas.  
Claro que, un papel era un papel, no tenía un poder divino sobre el pelirrojo, nadie se acercaría para asegurarse de si este cumplía o no dicho dictamen.  
Cuando la peliazul salió, Sasuke fue a su encuentro.  
-¿Qué tal ha ido?  
-Bien… ha ido bien… aunque estoy muy nerviosa. En cuanto se lo notifiquen querrá vengarse de mí, tenlo por seguro.  
-Eso no importa, ahora tiene la ley puesta sobre él, no creo que sea tan inconsciente para…  
-¿El señor Uchiha? –preguntó uno de los trabajadores de allí.  
-¿Sí?  
-Necesitamos su testimonio, ya que forma parte implicada en la historia de la señorita Hyuuga.  
-Sí… en seguida voy.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa, pareciera que el destino quisiera que toda esa historia la llevasen juntos, hasta el final.  
-Ahora voy a entrar ahí… pero no se te ocurra irte ¿vale? Espera a que salga.

Y sin más, apartó el flequillo de Hinata suavemente con los dedos, depositando un tierno beso en su frente.  
La joven quiso morirse de vergüenza cuando un agradable cosquilleo sacudió su estómago, ante la imagen protectora del Uchiha.  
Asintió dándole a entender que así sería, y se sentó en unos bancos a esperarle.  
Parecía que, aunque no tuviera un perdón absoluto, por lo menos el joven había iniciado su camino hacia el perdón, tardase en llegar más o menos, era mejor que no tenerlo.  
Mientras la Hyuuga esperaba, un hombre de elegante traje caminaba por el lugar, se detuvo unos segundos cuando reconoció a aquella chica, sí… la misma… sin duda.  
Caminó hacia su despacho con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro: la tétrica partida estaba a punto de tener su final.  
El trámite de Sasuke fue más lento, ya que tuvo que volver a su casa a por el informe de lesiones del hospital para aportarlo como prueba fiable del testimonio, una vez acabaron con todos los papeles necesarios, la joven pareja pudo abandonar el edificio con la orden de alejamiento en mano.  
Una vez el aire fresco rozó sus mejillas, Hinata se relajó, este aviso podría ser suficiente para que Gaara la dejase en paz sin complicar las cosas, él era un tipo listo, no querría meterse en problemas más severos.  
O eso pensaba ella.  
La realidad era muy diferente, la joven Hyuuga obvió que una persona cuando quiere a alguien, o está a punto de perder un bien preciado, puede llegar a enloquecer, y todo lo racional que puede ser esa persona, puede evolucionar en locura y un fuerte pánico a la vez.  
No hablaron mucho del tema, poco más se podía decir… sólo quedaba esperar para sus adentros que ese papel fuera suficiente para detenerlo todo…

Pasaron un par de días, Gaara no había salido de casa en ese tiempo, ni para trabajar, ni para la universidad… absolutamente para nada.  
Quería dejar que Hinata se confiase, mientras tramaba nuevamente otra idea para pillarla desprevenida.  
El destino quiso, sin embargo, que ésta vez él resultase ser el sorprendido, llamaron a su puerta y corrió a abrir, fantaseando con que el objeto de su deseo podría haber ido a verle.  
Su chasco fue mayúsculo cuando se encontró cara a cara con un cartero.  
-Hola, buenos días –saludó amablemente el hombre- traigo una carta certificada para el señor Gaara… ¿Es usted?  
-El mismo –respondió casi en un gruñido hastiado. Se extrañó por el hecho de que fuera algo certificado… Nadie le escribía nunca. Quizás fuese algo del trabajo.  
-De acuerdo… si es tan amable de firmarme aquí –el cartero tendió el informe pertinente, el cual fue firmado por el pelirrojo con un garabato desinteresado.  
-Aquí tiene.  
-¡Gracias! Muy amab…

Antes de que el hombre terminara su frase, el pelirrojo le había cerrado la puerta de mala manera en sus propias narices.  
Admiró el sobre bastante extrañado, y aunque no tenía muy buenas percepciones sobre él, terminó por abrirlo bastante nervioso.  
Según indagaba sobre el contenido, numerosas olas de pánico sacudieron su estómago… Apenas escuchaba su discurso mental, puesto que las palabras "Hinata Hyuuga" seguidas de "solicita una orden de alejamiento" fueron una debacle.  
¿¡Una orden de alejamiento!?  
Como si alguien manejase el cuerpo de Gaara, éste reaccionó con gran violencia, agarró el primer mueble que tenía más cerca, volcándolo, derribando y golpeando con sumo enfado todo lo que estaba a su alcance.  
Gruñía rabioso, Hinata había dado el paso de emplear la ley contra él… Contra él…  
No podía creerlo, no podía literalmente, esa realidad se negaba en rotundo a entrar en su cerebro.  
No supo bien cómo lo hizo, cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número que conocía muy bien…

-Estaba esperando tu llamada…  
-Cierra la puta boca, Hidan… ¿¡Qué puta broma es esta!?

Hidan era uno de los contactos más útiles que poseía Gaara, ocupaba un alto cargo en el terreno legal como fiscal jefe del distrito. Era muy dado a participar en los negocios de Gaara, facilitando ciertos trámites o incluso quitando de en medio legalmente a gente que estorbaba, a cambio, claro está, de una atractiva recompensa económica.  
En cuanto la vio sentada allí, el joven fiscal sabía quién era Hinata y probablemente lo que querría en el juzgado, puesto que iba acompañada del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha.  
-He revisado la declaración, tienen análisis positivos en droga.  
-Pero eso no puede ser… ¿Cómo coño se le ha ocurrido a esa imbécil?  
-A ella no lo sé… Quizás fue idea de su querido Sasuke –se burló Hidan al otro lado del teléfono.  
-No me toques los cojones, dime que opciones tengo… Me da igual lo que diga esta mierda de papel… No pienso renunciar a ella –aseguró con los ojos ardiendo en cólera, casi fuera de sí.  
-Por ahora no es muy grave, pero te llamarán a declarar. Tal cual está el trámite, no tienen pruebas de que tú pusieras la droga… Pero es la palabra de una mujer contra la tuya, es muy probable que salgas perdiendo. Te espera una multa importante.  
-Como si el dinero fuese un problema.  
-Lo que sí es un inconveniente, es que Sasuke ha presentado el informe hospitalario de la paliza que le diste. Si Deidara o Kyo apoyan su testimonio, lo vas a tener muy negro. Lo dejaste incapacitado unos cuantos días, y eso la fiscalía lo pone como algo muy grave. Podrían llegar a pedir pena de cárcel, pero como gracias a mí –expresó en tono triunfal- no tienes antecedentes penales, no entrarías en prisión…  
-Espera, Hidan… mucha información de golpe… ¿A la puta cárcel?  
-¿Qué esperabas? Estas cosas terminan saliendo antes o después…

La realidad que había construido el pelirrojo en su mente, estaba desmoronándose poco a poco, para estas alturas, él daba por sentado que la mente de Hinata sería frágil y vulnerable, maleable por mero cansancio y miedo.  
Pero no, algo le había hecho reaccionar, y contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke no estaba fuera de la partida… aún seguía en ella.  
Apretó los puños, prensando la orden de alejamiento al máximo, le quemaba tanto la ira que pensó que en cualquier momento, su cuerpo iba a colapsar.  
Se permitió unos segundos para respirar hondo y tratar de serenarse, cualquier paso en falso podría ser un viaje directo hacia prisión.  
-Dime qué opciones tengo… -volvió a hablar al fin.  
-Para empezar, afirma la cena con Hinata, di que fuiste con ella, pero niega en rotundo el tema de la droga. Di que tienes varios enemigos, que abandonaste tu sitio un momento para atender una llamada, y que en ese momento pudo pasar cualquier cosa. No hay pruebas que demuestren que fueras tú, y Hinata no ha sido agredida físicamente durante el acto sexual, por lo que… quizás tengamos una posibilidad ahí.  
-¿Y qué me dices de Sasuke? Eso no hay por donde cogerlo.  
-Necesito pensarlo con calma. Por lo pronto, debes asegurarte de que ni Kyo ni Deidara apoyen el testimonio de la chica. Los llamarán en los próximos días, con que sólo uno le dé la razón, lo tienes muy negro.  
-De eso me encargo yo… sé bien como comprar el silencio de la gente.  
-De momento no puedo hacer más, avísame cuando te llamen para venir a declarar y nos veremos. Si me entero de algo nuevo te informo –cortó la llamada.

En ese momento de silencio, Gaara no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír por el giro tan repentino que había producido que todos los acontecimientos volcaran y chocasen unos con otros, enmarañándolo todo.  
¿Qué había que hacer para separar a esos dos? ¿Qué era necesario para apartar a Sasuke de una vez por todas?  
Encendió un cigarro, dando profundas caladas, pretendiendo que el humo lo inundara, llevándose su frustración.  
Ya pensaría en Sasuke más adelante, ahora… debía preocuparse de lo más prioritario.  
Y eso era evitar que Kyo y Deidara hablasen en su contra. Costara lo que costara.

Sasuke acompañó a Hinata a su casa, y tras despedirse, volvió a la suya para descansar. Habían sido muchas emociones muy fuertes recientemente y necesitaba dormir un poco.  
Aprovechó para poner al día a Itachi de lo ocurrido en el juzgado, y éste asintió satisfecho por los inicios de ese trámite, el mayor, por su parte, se estaba dedicando a investigar en los ratos libres que le permitía el trabajo, las acciones de la empresa de Gaara, sabiendo que encontraría algo anómalo e ilegal. Era mucho más seguro derrocarlo por el mayor número de ámbitos posible, puesto que así, no quedaría ninguna duda ante un jurado de que ese hombre merecía estar entre rejas.

De vuelta a la casa de la Hyuuga, ésta actualizaba su blog nuevamente, hablando de enfrentarse a personas tóxicas, admitiendo que ella misma estaba atravesando un momento complicado.  
Un par de horas después de publicar, su móvil sonó. Toneri había leído el artículo.  
-¡Hola! –saludó contenta.  
-Hola, Hinata, me alegra oírte más contenta. Acabo de leer tu blog y quería preguntarte qué tal había ido el tema de la orden de alejamiento.  
-Ah… bueno, bien. Ha sido incómodo, he tenido que contar muchas cosas personales –se sinceró- pienso que han debido juzgarme bastante.  
-Eso es lo de menos. Por lo menos tú no has matado a nadie –bromeó entre risas.  
-Ojalá lo hubiese enfocado así –rio Hinata su broma, complacida.  
-Quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado, no voy a dejarte sola en estos momentos tan duros.  
-Muchas gracias Toneri… eres un encanto…

Hinata dejó que la suave sensación de la amabilidad de su lector, le acariciase el alma.  
Francamente, los sentimientos por Sasuke eran intensos, pero Toneri le despertaba una curiosidad muy sana, una sensación muy pacífica y tierna que hacía que siempre quisiera más de él.  
¿Qué estaba pensando? No, a él no lo veía como más que un amigo. Ni hablar.  
-Había pensado en que nos viéramos un día de esta semana, ¿te apetece?  
-Eh… ¡Sí, claro! –la joven peliazul cogió su agenda, abriéndola por la semana correspondiente-. ¿Te parece bien el viernes?  
-Genial –asintió contento-. Me apetece ir al cine, podríamos ir a ver la nueva película que han sacado este mes.  
-Justo te iba a proponer ver la misma –reía Hinata.  
-Muy bien, he acertado entonces. Perdona Hinata, debo colgar. Tengo que terminar un trabajo de la universidad con mi grupo.

Tras cortar la llamada, Hinata se sintió algo culpable. Toneri era su amigo, e ir al cine con un amigo no estaba mal, pero se preguntó si no estaría haciendo mal en tener esas excursiones cuando la cosa con Sasuke aún estaba tensa.  
Y por nada del mundo querría perderlo otra vez.  
Se preguntó interiormente si lo más adecuado no sería formar un grupo de amigos para ir todos… Pero quizás Toneri no estuviera cómodo, le preguntarían demasiadas cosas gente desconocida… ¿Y cómo responderían ante el hecho de cómo se conocieron?  
Hinata no quería por nada del mundo que sus amigos supieran que ella tenía un espacio en internet donde relataba cosas tan íntimas y comprometidas.  
Lo más vergonzoso para ella, eran las reflexiones donde argumentaba con todo lujo de detalles sus deseos de morir… cómo y de qué forma. No, ni hablar.  
Mantendría a Toneri en secreto hasta que se calmaran las cosas, de una en una.  
Ese día la joven se sintió charlatana y decidió hacer una ronda de llamadas telefónicas para terminar de recuperar el contacto con ciertas personas.  
Llamó a Neji, con quien quedó para cenar en dos semanas, hablaron largo y tendido divirtiéndose con su conversación como hacía años que no lo experimentaban.  
Llamó a Naruto para volver a agradecerle su entrega y dedicación con la causa, además de ultimarle los detalles sobre la orden de alejamiento y las declaraciones.  
También aprovechó para hablar brevemente con su padre e informarle de que todo estaba en orden, aunque fuese mentira, pero se sintió reconfortada de intercambiar buenas palabras con él.  
Y por último, llamó a Sasuke, con quien la conversación dio un giro inesperado…

-¿Estás más tranquila? –se había preocupado el moreno por su estado.  
-Un poco más, sí. Sin ti… esto no hubiera sido posible –a pesar de no estar en su presencia, con sólo decirlo, Hinata se ruborizó.  
-Lo has hecho tú sola, yo te acompañé para darte el empujón que faltaba…  
-Fue un empujón muy grande –aseguró ella, dando paso a un silencio incómodo.  
Tras unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, la joven peliazul pensó que el Uchiha no querría continuar hablando.  
-¿Quieres colgar?  
-Hinata… -susurró él con un tinte en su voz diferente al anterior-… te preguntarás quizás porqué reaccioné tan brusco cuando vi tu vídeo.  
Aquello no se lo esperaba, pero ahora que él había sacado el tema, no debía echarse atrás.  
-Imagino que fue porque entre tú y yo hay algo… aunque no le hayamos puesto nombre aún…  
Otra pausa silenciosa, ésta aún más incómoda que la anterior.  
-¿Sasuke?  
Hinata escuchó un suspiro frustrado al otro lado.  
-Llevo días pensando cómo…  
-¿Cómo…?  
-Cómo sería tocarte… pienso en Gaara poniéndote las manos encima y te aseguro que me pongo enfermo…  
Ante tan declaración, la peliazul notó cómo súbitamente, la sangre se concentró en sus mejillas, haciendo que le ardiese la cara.  
-Y-yo… yo…  
-¿Alguna vez lo has pensado, Hinata? –inquirió con voz ronca.  
-¿El…el qué?  
-En hacer el amor conmigo…

Esas cinco palabras casi provocan que la joven se cayera de la silla. Se le atragantó la respuesta, esa pregunta le había pillado totalmente desprevenida.  
Le costaba ser sincera, pero era verdad. Claro que lo había pensado… varias veces. Desde que empezaron con sus reuniones en privado, siempre tenía curiosidad por descubrir el cuerpo del Uchiha, por saber qué se sentiría al ser acariciada por su manos, escuchar su ronca voz acariciando sus oídos con palabras potentes, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.  
Se preguntaba tantas cosas, que lo veía como una mera fantasía inalcanzable, y justo ahora, Sasuke lanzaba con un tono de voz seductor e irresistible, una tentativa demasiado grande como para negarse a ella.  
Optó por ser más sincera que nunca, aunque la vergüenza se la tragara.  
-Muchas veces… -musitó casi imperceptible.  
-Je… es una gran respuesta… -incitaba con su tono grave.  
-¿Y ahora… qué hacemos? –preguntó nerviosa.  
Sasuke no sabía muy bien cómo enunciar la frase, para él también era difícil abrirse de esta manera.  
-Hacerlo… que surja… disfrutar juntos…  
-Ay, Dios…  
El Uchiha se mofó un poco del bochorno de la pobre Hyuuga, la cual no sabía dónde meterse en esa conversación.  
-¿Y cuándo? –volvió a hablar ella.  
-C-cuando tú me digas… -volvió a musitar.  
-No quiero poner fecha a esto… lo haremos cuando surja. No quiero que sea como pedir cita en una consulta… -bufó algo molesto.

Ahí estaba el mismo Sasuke de siempre, gruñón, frío, pero tremendamente intenso.  
Hinata pensó que eso realmente conformaba su propio encanto, el ser una persona que tenía cambios de humor, pero que aportaba sensaciones muy intensas.  
Cambiaron de tema para que lo que quedase de charla no resultase muy violento, y alargaron la conversación prácticamente una hora más.  
Cuando colgaron, Hinata decidió adecentar su hogar, limpiar un poco, preparar comida y cena, y disfrutar relajadamente de ver la televisión.  
Se preguntaba de tanto en tanto mentalmente si Gaara había recibido la orden, si se habría enfadado, si todo acabaría en ese punto, o si tendría más sufridas complicaciones.  
Pero cada vez que afloraba una pregunta, la joven la desechaba centrándose en la televisión.  
Tenía que liberarse de las pesadas cadenas que Gaara le había impuesto a su ser a través del miedo, si dejaba que él la amedrentara, seguiría teniendo control sobre ella, por lo que no habría avanzado nada, ni nunca acabaría ese tema.  
Encontró una película de su interés y centró su atención en ella, cuando otra llamada inesperada rompió el silencio de la noche.

La joven miró la pantalla con desconfianza, se trataba de un número que no tenía guardado en su teléfono. Dudó en si cogerlo o no, pero podría ser cualquiera de los empleados del juzgado, su padre, su hermana… o cualquiera.  
Descolgó el teléfono dispuesta a contestar, pero una voz fría como el hielo, desesperada, se lo impidió.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Hinata? ¿¡Te crees que haces bien en iniciar una guerra que no puedes ganar!?

La joven soltó el teléfono, muerta de miedo ante la brusquedad de su interlocutor.  
Ese acto era el más evidente de todos.  
Gaara había recibido la orden de alejamiento.  
Y desde luego, no estaba contento… 

* * *

Pum, sí, soy mala y lo corto aquí, muahahaha (ok no)  
Gaara se ha cabreado un poco por la orden... pero la que les espera a Deidara y Kyo tampoco es buena...  
¿Qué creéis que le dirá Gaara a Hinata? ¿Y qué hará el pelirrojo con sus "amigos?  
¿Y Sasuke... se estará enamorando más de lo que piensa?

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** Naruto es el rey de las causas injustas, es un defensor nato, el no va a permitir que nadie sufra por algo asi ^^ Sasuke tarde o temprano tenia que conocer la verdad de los hechos. Y aqui vemos que Gaara no sabe estarse calladito, el pesado... Espero que te haya gustado el episodio! Un abrazo!

 **cherrymarce:** Gaara ha vuelto...y no trae muy buenas intenciones, desde luego, está mas desesperado que nunca. Siento haberte preocupado, estoy en una carrera muy dificil y que requiere mucho tiempo, pero te aseguro que no me olvido de escribir ni de vosotros, que sois mi motivacion principal *^* espero que te guste el capitulo y que estes bien, un abrazo! 3

 **nashita hime:** consegui tardar menos de un año en actualizar xD algo es algo! esta claro que a gaara le da igual la ley, aun tiene en mente que es muy poderoso y no se ve fallos a si mismo, por lo que rara vez pensara que algo puede salirle mal. Procurare actualizar antes, que ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones pero estoy en pleno examenes D: un abrazo!

 **MARILU:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, ha sido precioso, en serio. Espero no perder nunca la inspiracion y seguir creando historias que gusten, y por supuesto, seguir teniendote de lectora! Un abrazo muy grande ^^

 **hinasweet:** espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que te guste! Un beso! ^^

 **esther82:** gracias por tu comentario! No eres mala diciendo eso, pero esto demuestra que uno no puede ser infiel a si mismo, nuestra verdadera personalidad acaba aflorando antes o despues, espero que te guste este capitulo! ^^

 **Uchiha Nia-chan:** muchas gracias por comentar! He tardado dos meses, pero aseguro que es por una buena causa D: espero que lo comprendais y que no me odieis T_T Disfruta del capitulo y un abrazo muy grande! (y si, maldito Gaara ò.ó)

 **Gab:** muchisimas gracias por comentar, y mas aun por darle una segunda oportunidad a mi fic! ^^ es muy dificil conseguir lectores con este tipo de tematica, pero como digo yo, siempre hay que ver si algo nos sorprende o no. Espero que disfrutes la continuacion y que sigas comentando, un abrazo!

 **Jude-8:** muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te gustara la historia, espero que siga asi y que comentes mas veces ^^ un abrazo!

Y hasta aqui por hoy!

Se que han sido dos meses de espera, pero tened paciencia que dentro de nada podre escribir de continuo esta historia, que se ira volviendo mas emocionante.  
A todos los que me comentais, a los que me leeis y apoyais, a los que os habéis apuntado a mi página de facebook... en serio GRACIAS.

No tenéis una ligera idea de como me alegráis, y lo que me motiváis a escribir.  
Un abrazo a todos vosotros y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


	21. Intentos, pánico y planes

Hola a todos ^^

Como os prometí, este fin de semana tenéis la actualización del capítulo, que me ha quedado más corta de lo que esperaba porque he quitado información para estructurarlo de otro modo ^^  
Deciros que estoy super contenta, tanto por los ánimos, las reviews y que vamos creciendo en la página de Facebook poco a poco :3 sois lo mejoooor 3

Como siempre, **reviews al final del capítulo** , buscad vuestro nombre para ver mi respuesta a vuestros comentarios. Un saludo y que disfrutéis el capítulo!

* * *

Su primer instinto había sido lanzar el teléfono, cuanto más lejos de ella mejor. Gaara había sido listo, si hubiera realizado la llamada con su teléfono habitual, ella no hubiese respondido.  
Se quedó allí sentada, sin saber muy bien qué decir, su corazón latía fuerte y casi podía sentirlo en su garganta.  
Ante tal silencio, el pelirrojo no se hizo de rogar, volvió a insistir.  
-¿Ahora no eres tan valiente, Hinata? ¿No tienes nada que decir?  
-Voy a colgar –logró decir del tirón sin tartamudear.  
-¡Ah! ¿Tú crees? No, yo diría que no. Porque si cuelgas, te juro que soy capaz de presentarme en tu puta casa.

Era tal el tono de amenaza, que Hinata no se veía capaz de otra cosa que no fuese ceder ante él…  
-No puedes acercarte a mí, tienes…  
-¡Una jodida orden de alejamiento, gracias a ti! Te demuestro mis sentimientos ¿¡y es así como me lo pagas!? –bramaba nervioso.  
-¡Me drogaste! ¡Llevas amenazándome a mí y a mi entorno todo este tiempo! ¿Cómo pretendías que reaccionara?

No supo cómo, pero algo en su interior estaba hablando por ella, quizás fuese un poco de la sensatez que su querido Sasuke le lograba inculcar.  
-Escúchame bien. Esto no cambia nada… ¡Nada! Tú y yo debemos estar juntos y lo vamos a estar, por las buenas o por las malas.  
-¡No quiero estar contigo! –terminó sollozando de puro miedo, aunque eso supusiera demostrar cierta debilidad ante él. Pero en ese momento no le importó.  
-No tienes ni idea de lo que puedo llegar a hacer, ni del poder que tengo, ¿acaso pensabas que en el juzgado no tengo amigos? ¿Crees que toda la policía está en mi contra? Y así puedo seguir… Retira la orden, Hinata. Por tu bien.  
Lamentó profundamente estar sola en esos momentos, más que nada. Si Sasuke hubiera estado a su lado, seguramente estaría mucho más protegida.  
Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar por la ventana, ¿desde dónde llamaba? ¿Acaso la podría estar vigilando? ¿Estaría en su coche ahí fuera?  
La pobre peliazul temblaba, su estómago se quejaba ante el nerviosismo y la presión… lamentó estar atrapada en una pesadilla de la que aparentemente no podía salir.

-No voy a retirar nada, Gaara… Tienes que alejarte de mí… -balbuceó entre lágrimas.

Ante esta sentencia, se escucharon golpes y ruidos bruscos de fondo, señal de que el pelirrojo estaba atentando contra todo lo que quedase a su alcance. En esos momentos, en tal estado, podría haber cedido, pero eso implicaba caer en su juego y en cosas mucho peores.  
Si tan mal estaba reaccionando él, era señal de que se sentía atacado, por lo que Hinata estaba actuando correctamente.  
Debía mantenerse firme, su vida era suya, no de él.  
-Si no la retiras te aseguro que vas a meterte en algo que pagarías por olvidar. Si accedieses a estar a mi lado, todo sería mucho más sencillo… pero no… Has tenido que joderme… a mí. ¡Nadie me jode, Hinata! ¡Y por mucho que te quiera tú no vas a ser la primera!  
-¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Tú no eres quien para darme órdenes! –intentaba defenderse a duras penas.  
-¿Quieres seguir con esto adelante? Perfecto… sigamos el burdo jueguecito que has iniciado… Vas a desear no haber nacido, ni haberte separado de mí… No escaparás de mí, Hinata. Estoy en todas partes.

Antes de darle tiempo a más, la llamada se cortó, y la joven tuvo que aguantarse las palabras en la boca.  
Sus piernas aún estaban temblando, casi ni tenía conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Pero desgraciadamente, librarse de Gaara iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía, y lo peor de todo es que ahora estaba muchísimo más vulnerable encontrándose sola.  
Tal era su miedo, que optó por llamar a Sasuke para contarle lo ocurrido.  
El moreno no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en su casa, para llevársela a la de él, lo más importante y urgente era no dejar a Hinata sola. Y menos por las noches.  
En la casa Uchiha, la peliazul fue recibida con los brazos abiertos, Itachi se levantó de la cama para atender a su inesperada invitada, y hablar con ella de cosas más serias…  
-¿Está rico el té?  
-Riquísimo, muchas gracias –sonrió verdaderamente agradecida.  
-Nada… -Sasuke apareció en el umbral del salón, frustrado-. He intentado llamar al número que utilizó Gaara, la operadora dice que no existe. No sé si podríamos usarlo de prueba para denunciarlo otra vez…  
-¿Eh?... ¿Otra… vez?  
-Hinata, sé que tienes miedo, pero en este punto es importante que no vuelvas a callarte nada. Gaara es peligroso y debemos alejarlo de ti, por lo que si es necesario, denúnciale todas las veces pertinentes –aconsejó Itachi acariciando suavemente su mano.  
-Estoy asustada… Si hubieseis oído su voz… el cómo me ha amenazado.  
-Si lo tuviera delante, le partía la cara… Desgraciado…  
-Sasuke, cálmate –intervino Itachi-. Tampoco caigas tú en sus provocaciones, es muy importante que ninguno dé un paso en falso ahora…

El argumento de Itachi era de lo más sensato, y tenía toda la razón del mundo. No era momento de añadir más leña al sucio y oscuro juego de Gaara.  
-¿Encontraste lo que andabas buscando? –inquirió Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, apoyado en el canto de la mesa.  
-Sí… más o menos… -suspiró el mayor mirando a la joven-. Estoy investigando económicamente a Gaara a través de la ayuda de un socio de mi empresa.  
-Vaya… no lo sabía –comentó la Hyuuga sorprendida.  
-Desde que Sasuke me comentó esta historia, supe que tenía que hacer algo. Claro que investigar estas cosas debe pasar totalmente inadvertido, un paso en falso y Gaara encubriría todo.  
-Es listo y carente de moral… no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente –asintió Hinata.  
-Pero no es invencible, y todas las acciones económicas que hace, dejan una huella. A veces puede ser muy leve… pero si sabes dónde buscar…

Parecía que Itachi se estaba guardando los detalles para él solo, pero las miradas inquisitivas de los menores le instaron a continuar.  
-No os quiero contar mucho, porque cuanto menos sepáis mejor, pero os diré que Gaara lleva a muchos negocios a la quiebra para comprarlos a bajo coste, y luego venderlos por partes, los acosa, realiza transacciones bancarias falsas… soborna a los directivos… ¿Me seguís?  
-Sí, es un cabrón de cuidado.  
-Sasuke… por favor, hay damas delante.  
Hinata rio ante el comentario del mayor de los Uchiha, después de estos meses, ella había visto demasiado como para escandalizarse de oír a Sasuke hablar mal.  
-Sólo me falta conseguir unas cuantas pruebas más, y arreglado –sentenció Itachi.  
-Oye… ¿Me ayudarás en el juicio? Porque al paso que vamos se va a celebrar… -indagó Hinata.  
-Por supuesto, y si para el momento de declarar tengo las pruebas que necesito, te aseguro que lo hundiremos completamente.  
-Lástima que en la cárcel no esté a mi alcance para matarlo de una paliza… -masculló Sasuke molesto. Nada le iba a consolar, salvo una violenta y brutal venganza física.  
-Pero esa no es la manera, así que, hermanito… -le dio un golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos- calma esa ira asesina…  
-Tsk… está bien. Qué remedio.

Hinata deseaba preguntar esto, temía sacar un tema espinoso para el mayor de los hermanos, pero era un testigo a tener en cuenta…  
-Per… Perdona Itachi… Pero… ¿se animaría a testificar Deidara?  
Hubo una pausa momentánea para meditar la respuesta, Sasuke dejó muy clara su opinión asegurando que no, después de la paliza recibida probablemente no querría saber nada más del asunto.  
-Podría ser… pero tengo que averiguar hasta qué punto él está implicado en los sucios negocios que se trae Gaara, porque si una confesión lo perjudica a él legalmente, como es lógico, no va a colaborar. Aquí todos buscan salvar su propio trasero.  
-Lo entiendo… ya me dirás entonces.

La peliazul quería sacarse el tema de la cabeza, pensar tan constantemente en el pelirrojo era agotador, darle demasiado protagonismo estaba acabando con su vida propia, por lo que era momento de aparcar el tema.  
Itachi volvió a la cama, puesto que madrugaría mucho al día siguiente para trabajar, y Hinata y Sasuke permanecieron en el salón mirando un poco la televisión para distraerse.  
Por unos minutos, los dos se sintieron como hacía semanas atrás, disfrutando de la nada, de estar juntos con la cosa más simple.  
La fortuna quiso que emitiesen una película romántica, no es que fuera muy del estilo del Uchiha, pero él aseguró dejarla puesta para disfrute de la peliazul, la cual observaba la pantalla sentada en el sofá, abrazándose sus piernas sin perder detalle.  
La historia era preciosa, pero cuando llegó una escena sexual entre los protagonistas, Hinata escondió la cara tras sus rodillas muerta de la vergüenza.  
Gesto que, por supuesto, no dejó indiferente al moreno.  
-¿Ocurre algo Hinata? –inquirió en un tono casi burlón.  
-N-no… no es nada.  
-¿Entonces por qué te tapas? ¿Te da miedo la escena? –se burló inocentemente.  
-Es que… contigo… aquí…  
-Permíteme el comentario pero… después de lo ocurrido con Gaara, ¿te da vergüenza ver a dos personas que fingen acostarse?

A primera vista, la pregunta parecía pecar de improcedente, pero en cierto sentido, tenía razón. Al no esperársela la única respuesta de la Hyuuga fue echarse a reír como una loca… ¡Qué inocente podría resultar a veces!  
-Tienes razón, perdona, a veces se me olvida que he sido una especie de "estrella del porno".  
-No es un mundo para ti, así que me alegro que se te olvide… -acarició su mejilla suavemente, contacto que la joven experimentó como si una corriente erizase su piel.  
-Siempre me resulta incómodo ver escenas sexuales con alguien delante… es como cuando eres niños y…  
-… Y tus padres están al lado y piensas "por favor, ¡que pase ya!" –continuó Sasuke la frase, sonriendo sensualmente.  
A medida que la conversación relajaba el ambiente, Hinata comenzaba a sentirse tensa por otro punto… el erotismo que emanaba el Uchiha era incontenible… con la película de fondo, los pensamientos de la joven volaron, transformándose en otros más indecentes, fantaseando con que el moreno la tomase allí mismo entre sus brazos y la amase de verdad, como había soñado tanto tiempo que la amasen.  
Los ojos de la joven debieron emitir un tipo de brillo distinto, un resplandor de lujuria que hicieron que Sasuke los observara más detenidamente, se volvió serio, intentando analizar la situación.  
Posó la mirada en sus labios, rosados, suaves, entreabiertos respirando más agitadamente. No lo estaba imaginando, Hinata le enviaba señales claramente físicas.  
Debido a los acontecimientos recientes no quería forzar la situación de ninguna manera… pero teniendo en cuenta lo que habían hablado hacía un par de horas…  
-Sasuke…  
-Dime –respondió con voz ronca.  
-Bésame…

Como si de la orden más estricta del mundo se tratara, Sasuke se incorporó de forma inmediata, capturando la tierna boca de Hinata en un beso ardiente que dejaría a ambos sin respiración.  
Llevaba tiempo intentando contener sus ganas, pero viéndola allí, tan cercana a él, tan disponible, tan atrayente… no quiso retener más las ganas.  
Sujetó la nuca femenina, pegándola hacia él, haciendo el contacto más profundo e intenso si acaso se podía. Hinata rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke buscando sentir más de él, buscando experimentar a través de su cuerpo sensaciones que no tenían nada que ver con la malicia de Gaara.  
En una de las veces que la joven se retiró unos milímetros para coger bocanadas de aire, el moreno lo vio como una irresistible e innegable invitación para introducir su lengua en la boca.  
Hinata correspondió su gesto jugando con la suya propia, en ese contacto tan candente que era imposible resistirlo. Su cuerpo se movía ansioso por pegarse a él, por tener más de él, su corazón latía con fuerza, golpeándole en el pecho con golpes violentos.  
Cada vez que Sasuke acariciaba su piel, creía desmayarse de los escalofríos que la recorrían.  
No era un mito, la intensidad del contacto con el Uchiha era fuerte, arrolladora, tremendamente sensual y muy excitante.  
Pensaba que no podría corresponderlo al mismo nivel que ella experimentaba de él, con ese mismo y fuerte torrente eléctrico corporal.  
El moreno recostó a la joven suavemente sobre el sofá, tumbándose él encima, acoplándose con cuidado entre sus piernas, frotando sin ningún tipo de reparo la abultada erección contra la intimidad de la joven.  
Al sentirlo, Hinata sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, y quería que pasara. Las manos de Sasuke no paraban quietas ni un solo segundo, acariciaban cada palmo de piel que podían. Comenzó a introducir las manos bajo su camiseta para sentir más de la cálida piel de la Hyuuga, y llegar hasta la calidez de sus pechos para aumentar todavía más el placer de ambos.

Pero en ese momento, la mente de Hinata empezó a recibir pensamiento que no deberían.  
Le vino a la mente el cuarto de la otra casa, la mesa de madera, Deidara, Kyo, le vino a la mente Sasuke en el hospital, las amenazas telefónicas de Gaara, los gritos, la droga, el hotel, los comentarios de Sakura, el miedo, el vídeo que vio Sasuke en su momento, su enfado derivado del mismo… todo.  
Poco a poco y cada vez a peor, sus sentimientos evolucionaron a algo totalmente opuesto que no estaba pensado que ocurriese.  
Mientras Sasuke besaba su cuello desnudándola, Hinata sintió verdadero pánico, le daba miedo que Gaara estuviera observando y pudiese tomar represalias contra ella, le daba miedo lo que pudiera pensar Sasuke, ¿y si se decepcionaba de su encuentro sexual? ¿Y si él esperaba unas cosas que ella no podía darle?  
Su nerviosismo se acrecentó cada vez más, hasta que finalmente explotó.  
La peliazul empezó a empujar a Sasuke, suplicándole que pasare.  
-Para… por favor… para… ¡Sasuke, para!  
El moreno se retiró preocupado de su reacción, ¿qué le ocurría? Si hasta hacía solo un momento la cosa iba estupendamente…  
-¿Hinata? ¿He hecho algo que no debería?  
-Por favor… apártate… ¡Por favor!  
Sasuke se apartó de ella bastante nervioso, temía haber sido demasiado brusco y que ella hubiese reaccionado mal por ello.  
No dijo nada, la observó completamente serio y estático, esperando a que la joven pronunciase alguna palabra.  
Pasaron diez minutos en los que Hinata volvió a la postura en la que veía la película, pero esta vez, entre temblores y algunas lágrimas silenciosas. Por fin, arrancó a hablar.

-Me gustaba lo que estabas haciendo, de verdad… -intentaba mirarlo a intervalos cortos, rota de culpa.  
-¿Entonces qué ha ocurrido, quieres contármelo?  
-Me vino a la mente… todo lo que he hecho… todo lo mal que me trató Gaara y sus amigos… el video… lo que pudieras pensar tú de mí… muchos miedos…  
-Tranquila, Hinata… sabes que no te guardo rencor y ni por asomo pienso así de ti…  
-Pero de pronto… esos miedo se convirtieron en ti… -lo miró con los ojos llorosos- como si fueras tú el malo… ¿Cómo puedo ser así?  
El moreno se aproximó a ella, y con mucha cautela, la abrazó, pegándola contra su pecho.  
-Escúchame, has vivido cosas horribles, gente horrible que te ha tratado mal. Lógicamente tenías que tener miedo de todo esto… antes o después iba a salir, y teniendo en cuenta lo que te dije…  
-Oh, por favor… no hagas eso, no te eches la culpa.  
-La tengo, por no creerte. Por herirte con lo que dije…  
-Pero esto, mi reacción, no es por ti…  
-Ya sé que es por ese hijo de puta, que te atormenta… crees que está en todas partes. Pero te prometo que no es así… -besó su frente, intentando infundirle un poco de confianza.  
-Yo… quería hacer… eso, contigo…  
-Pero aún no es el momento, tendremos que esperar… De momento, vámonos a dormir.

Sasuke finalizó la conversación sin más, aunque Hinata no estaba conforme, no entendía el porqué de esa reacción en ella, sentirse así con él era lo último que quería y esperaba en la vida, en esos momentos.  
Él era de las personas de más confianza que tenía, quien más podría protegerla, aquello no tenía sentido.  
Pero aún era evidente que tenía que lidiar con ciertos fantasmas interiores…

A la mañana siguiente, Itachi se marchó a trabajar y la joven pareja amaneció a tiempo para ir a la universidad, en el desayuno, Hinata rompió el silencio recordando algo.  
-Vaya… me dejé mi mochila en casa, con todos los libros y todos los apuntes.  
-Nos da tiempo a ir –tranquilizó el moreno- cogemos el coche y te llevo en un momento.  
-¿Pretendes que la gente me odie por ir a clase contigo? –se atrevió a bromear.  
-Je… -Sasuke se acercó a su oído y susurró- que se mueran de la envidia…

La joven notó un escalofrío recorriendo una columna, era reconfortante, lo de la noche anterior parecía que no había enturbiado su buena relación, la cual aún estaban retomando.  
Tras el desayuno, acorde a lo dicho, el Uchiha condujo a Hinata hasta su casa para que se cambiase de ropa y cogiera todo lo necesario para ir a clase.  
Desgraciadamente, las cosas en casa de Hinata no estaban bien.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, ésta presentaba una enorme raja desde un extremo al otro, la cerradura estaba claramente forzada, inservible.  
El horror creció en los rostros de ambos, pero al introducirse en la vivienda, la imagen era todavía peor.  
El salón de Hinata estaba totalmente destrozado, cuadros rotos, los sillones volcados y rajados, pintadas en el interior de la casa, botellas de alcohol vacías desparramadas por todas partes… y un sinfín de detalles similares.  
La peliazul corrió hacia su habitación angustiada, con el llanto en todo lo alto, ahogó un grito cuando observó este nuevo panorama.  
Toda su habitación estaba revuelta, a simple vista, era imposible determinar si le faltaba algo.  
Echó la vista corriendo al cofrecito de lo alto de la estantería, donde guardaba las joyas importantes que había heredado de su familia, no tardó en inspeccionarlo y suspiró de alivio: las joyas de valor estaban en el mismo lugar, sin ninguna ausencia.  
Su ordenador portátil seguía sobre su escritorio, en el mismo lugar de siempre, salvo con una excepción: había un post-it pegado en la pantalla, con algo escrito.  
Sasuke entró en el cuarto, observando el desastre con una ira asesina en sus ojos negros, apretaba los puños tembloroso de rabia, hasta casi hacerse daño.  
Mientras él leía la nota del ordenador, Hinata seguía inspeccionando el desastre, con la garganta seca, sin poder expulsar ningún tipo de sonido.  
El detalle más llamativo de todos, se encontraba en su armario. Estaba abierto y en perfecto orden, pero toda su ropa había desaparecido… toda, salvo una serie de vestidos y prendas que no le pertenecían, muy diferentes a lo que ella vestía últimamente.  
Empezó a inspeccionar cada prenda, extrajo vestidos negros de talle ceñido, escotes vertiginosos, colores negros y rojos abundantes, medias de media pierna con tiras de encaje auto adherentes, lencería muy provocativa, digna de la tienda que frecuentaba con Ino y Sakura… un montón de cosas que no entendía.  
Se giró con un vestido en las manos, mirando a Sasuke con cara de estar al borde del colapso, el Uchiha tenía en su mano el post-it del ordenador, Hinata extendió la mano para cogerlo, ante la mirada de dolor de su acompañante:

"No puedes huir, una puta no puede esconderse"

Ese mensaje era demasiado obvio, aunque no es que hiciera falta para determinar lo que esa casa clamaba a gritos: el causante de todo esto, había sido Gaara.  
Era muy evidente que su siguiente estrategia en esa partida, consistía en acosar cualquier punto de Hinata y destruirlo, para obligarla a creer que denunciándole estaba haciendo mal, que la única salida era ceder ante él y dejarle ganar, tal y como quería desde un principio.

La joven se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, estaba cansada, cada vez más. Cansada de seguir peleando, de ser insultada, maltratada, juzgada… y aprisionada sin salida.  
Un error… todo por el maldito error de querer vengarse de él…

-Hinata… no caigas en pensar lo que él quiere que pienses…

La voz de Sasuke era como un faro luminoso que aportaba un pequeño rayo de luz en ese mar de desesperación.  
Ella lo miró intentando infundirse algo de calma y sosiego, aunque con todo ese desastre a su alrededor, era complicado.  
-Y qué pienso Sasuke… me ha destrozado la casa… no parará hasta acabar conmigo…  
-Y no lo vamos a consentir –se arrodilló frente a ella-. Está actuando como un animal herido de muerte… ataca con violencia porque está arrinconado, ahora es cuando menos debes ceder. Tienes que recuperar tu vida, tienes que ser fuerte… por mí, por los dos…  
Ella asintió levemente, ida en sus pensamientos, sin opción a ninguna salida que mentalmente la satisficiera.  
Se limitó a quedarse en el lugar donde estaba, sin más, rezando por dejar de sentir aunque solo fuera por cinco minutos.

Sasuke ya no iba a estar de forma tan pasiva a su lado, ahora él sería la voz y la fortaleza de Hinata, y si el pelirrojo quería guerra, la encontraría, de la peor manera además.  
Porque a él le daba completamente igual destrozarlo, le era indiferente hundirle en la miseria, no sentiría ninguna emoción como compasión o piedad por él.  
Quería verlo destrozado, tanto o más que Hinata en aquellos momentos.

-Voy a llamar a la policía, tú no te muevas de aquí, ¿vale?  
-Sí…

El Uchiha se dirigió hacia el salón y agarró el teléfono, preso de una impotencia tóxica para su ser, estaba furioso como nunca y sólo deseaba salir, buscarlo, y matarlo a golpes hasta romperse las manos.  
-Maldito hijo de puta… Me las vas a pagar, Gaara… 

* * *

El señor Gaara está un poco loco y está cavando su propia fosa... lamento haber interrumpido el encuentro amoroso de Sasuke y Hinata, pero ella aún no está lo suficientemente tranquila para intentar nada, pero todo se andará ò.ó como se suele decir.

Deciros que probablemente la próxima actualización sea en junio, ya que estoy de pleno en los exámenes finales y tendré poquísimo tiempo para escribir, pero había pensado que en el siguiente capítulo podría publicar algo especial como compensación a haceros esperar tanto, ¡se aceptan sugerencias! (si queréis que pase algo en el siguiente capítulo, si queréis a x personaje, si queréis un one shot de algo... lo que sea).

 **REVIEWS:**

 **shikina:** Gaara es muy controlador, pero te aseguro que Sasuke ahora que tiene claros sus sentimientos, no va a dejar que Hinata vuelva a caer en algo asi ^^

 **Jude-8:** aquí tienes la reacción de Gaara, y como puedes ver, es muy amable y todo eso xD (ok no). Se ha tomado muy mal que Hinata reaccione así contra él, quiere tener el control de su vida, y al ver que ella no está dispuesta a seguir bajo su mandato, se siente fuera de control. Es un tipo muy peligroso y la clara muestra de que la gente puede enloquecer de amor. Itachi va a mover sus hilos con Deidara para sonsacar información... ¡A ver que descubre!

 **Patohf:** sé que necesitáis la escena SasuHina (yo también xD) pero la estoy reservando para hacerla muy especial y que la pobre Hinata se recupere un poco, lo necesita! Seguramente para el próximo capítulo haya algo... e.e

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** la llamada de Sasuke y Hinata fue muy emocionante e.e fue ideal, Deidara ahora mismo esta en una situación un poco neutral, ahora mismo Gaara como que se ha olvidado de él, pero si por lo que sea decide ayudar a Hinata... Gaara arremeterá contra él también, Kyo por supuesto apoyará a Gaara por conveniencia. Vamos a formar el Team Itachi para que ayude todo lo que puede a la pobre Hinata y ponga un poco de orden. Como ves, esta ocasión actualicé mucho antes :) un abrazo muy grande!

 **effy7:** el carácter de Sasuke es tierno y fuerte a la vez, me encanta cuando tiene momentos dulces, pero en el fondo siempre vence su carácter serio y difícil xD Estoy dudando de la reacción de Sasuke si se entera de la existencia de Toneri... ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Siendo el tan celoso... gracias por seguir comentándome linda 3

 **Soledad Uchiha14:** quizás te haya dado esa sensación por la temática "tétrica" que presenta la historia xD pero te aseguro que un trio es lo último que metería jajaja

 **Tiempo Yami:** me hizo gracia tu primer comentario, por según dijiste "espero que no se entregue al primer hombre que aparezca" pum! Elije sin duda al peor xD  
Muchísimas gracias por unirte como lectora, por comentarme tanto y por tus ánimos como escritora. He de decirte que he leído uno de tus fics (en el que Hinata es una criada y Sasuke habla francés) y me encantó! Tengo que terminar de leer todos los capítulos porque quería hacerte un comentario actual (además me gustaría seguir investigando historias tuyas, escribes genial ^^). Sin duda acertaste con Gaara de lleno xD tienes mucha intuición! Las suposiciones de Hinata entiendo que a veces desesperen, es un poco inocente ahora que ha calmado su lado de mujer malvada jajaja. Me gusta Hidan porque tiene un carácter muy sádico y cómico fácilmente aplicable a este tipo de historias :3 Desde luego tienes razón con lo que dijiste, en cuanto haces algo que sorprende la gente se te echa encima.  
Muchas gracias otra vez por leerme, por comentar, y te pido que me esperes para leer tus fics y poder comentarte como es debido, porque ahora estoy de tiempo escasa, y tendre imposible actualizar hasta junio D: (espero lograrlo antes). Un abrazo muy grande!

 **Nameless:** no te preocupes que queda relativamente poco! El final del terrible Gaara se acerca ^^

 **Yona:** muchas gracias por comentar! Agradezco todo el tiempo que le has dedicado a leerte el fic entero en un solo dia, wow o.o el miedo como bien dices te bloquea, le pasa a todo el mundo, es una de las peores sensaciones con las que se pueda vivir. El momento en el que Hinata se sincere con Sasuke y le confiese su amistad con Toneri tiene que llegar, lógicamente, sino, Sasuke podría no volver a confiar en ella y eso ya terminaría en desastre. Gaara a pesar de ser malo como personaje en este fic, es un gran personaje, su mente, su inteligencia, el como busca controlar la situación le dan mucho interés (como dicen los actores, hay que saber ser un gran héroe, pero también un gran malvado) tienes razón, su amor ha evolucionado totalmente al capricho y a la obsesión. Los lemons realmente son una opción, el leerlos o no, como bien dices ^^ en cuanto a las moralejas...esta historia tiene muchas, y varias personas me han dicho que se han sentido identificadas con Hinata, por lo que quizás no sea tan descabellado y esta historia tenga mucha verdad en lo que sucede en nuestro mundo.  
Gracias por unirte como lectora y espero que te haya gustado la actualización ^^

 **iGogoTomago67:** aquí tienes la continuación! Espero que la disfrutes!

Y hasta aquí por hoy!  
Espero que os guste mucho y me digáis que os parece, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^


	22. Complicaciones

Hooooolaaaa a todos! ^^

¡Sí! Lo sé, mucho tiempo fuera para el disgusto de algunos, pero estaba de exámenes, es una época de supervivencia ò.ó  
Muchísimas gracias a todos por todo lo que habéis comentado, los nuevos lectores, y todas las cosas bonitas que me decís, os super loveo *O* en serio, me dais una alegría que no podéis imaginar.

Ya ha acabado la peor época, así que puedo retomar el fic tranquilamente y sin pausas tan largas (para que no me odiéis xD) el capítulo de hoy trae más acercamiento sasuhina...e.e cof cof, ya sabeis, ejem...

Espero que os guste, que lo disfrutéis, que comentéis, y ya sabéis: **respondo a TODAS vuestras reviews al final del capítulo, buscad vuestro nombre!**

Un besazo! ^o^

* * *

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Hinata, durante el tiempo que ellos se desplazaban hacia su hogar, ella no había efectuado ningún movimiento en su habitación, ni se había levantado, ni pronunció palabra alguna. Nada.  
Seguía allí desplomaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, pensando y pensando en cómo salir de aquello.  
A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sasuke por recomponerla un poco, la Hyuuga no respondía a nada.  
Una vez llegaron los agentes, tomaron fotografías de toda la casa, pidieron las grabaciones de la cámara de vigilancia del edificio y trasladaron a los jóvenes a comisaría para poner la denuncia pertinente.  
Hinata tuvo miedo de que el pelirrojo hubiera sabido guardarse las espaldas muy bien, no era estúpido, era dudable que él hubiera sido el que, de primera mano, hubiese destrozado su casa y escrito aquella nota. Probablemente habría enviado a alguien para ello, pero era sospechoso el hecho de que, tras poner la orden de alejamiento, se hubieran desarrollado esos acontecimientos, por lo que aunque no se le viera a él en las cámaras de vigilancia, era evidente que algo de relación guardaba.  
La visita a comisaría fue larga, estuvieron unas tres horas declarando y explicando que ya había una denuncia puesta a la misma persona.  
Añadieron la llamada telefónica donde Gaara la había amenazado desde un número de teléfono desconocido que ahora no estaba operativo, y actualizaron todos los detalles que pudieron.  
Una vez se marcharon, la policía aseguró que llamarían a declarar a Gaara al día siguiente y recomendaron a los jóvenes que Hinata no se quedara sola a partir de ahora, viendo lo que podía avecinarse.

Al salir de allí, Sasuke se detuvo en seco, mirando a Hinata muy seriamente.  
-¿Ocurre algo? –se extrañó la Hyuuga.  
-He estado pensando en los que nos han recomendado los policías…  
-¿Y bien?  
-… Igual no estás cómoda o no es lo que prefieres pero… podrías quedarte en mi casa estos días…  
Hinata enmudeció, muerta de la vergüenza, observó cómo el moreno desviaba su vista, entre molesto y ruborizado por tener que ser él quien propusiera algo semejante.  
-Pero a Itachi y a ti os…  
-Si vas a decir que podrías molestarnos, ahórratelo. No quiero escuchar esa tontería –caminó aproximándose a ella-. Prefiero que estés conmigo… así puedo vigilarte mejor. Hay un cuarto de invitados…  
Hinata no quería saber nada del cuarto de invitados, por supuesto, para ella la opción de tener a Sasuke tan al alcance, desterraba cualquier tentativa de dormir sola.  
Fingió pensárselo para ver cómo proponía ella al moreno el dormir juntos, dado que aún no sabía en qué nivel del camino se encontraba con él, lo mismo esa proposición podía resultar improcedente.  
Quién sabía.  
Continuaron el camino de vuelta a casa del Uchiha, en absoluto silencio. El mismo fue roto por Sasuke, cuando por fin intentó sonsacar a su joven acompañante sus atormentados pensamientos.  
-Estás muy callada, demasiado incluso para ser tú.  
-Intento mantenerme distraída, pero la imagen de mi casa destrozada vuelve continuamente… además…  
-¿Además… ?  
-Ahora mismo, es su palabra contra la mía. Pueden sospechar de él, pero si no encuentran una sola prueba… quedará como un hecho aislado, como si hubiera sido una burda coincidencia –alzó sus ojos de color claro, clavándolos con franqueza sobre los oscuros de su acompañante-. Y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo –sentenció.

Sasuke no quería darle la razón, pero la tenía. Era muy difícil demostrar que Gaara había enviado a gente en su lugar a destrozar la casa de Hinata, casi seguro, por no decir del todo seguro, él no aparecería en las grabaciones, ni Deidara, ni Kyo… todos serían personas diferentes que no podrían relacionar con él.  
El móvil a través del cual amenazó a Hinata ahora no existía, y de tener datos registrados sobre su procedencia, probablemente sería un teléfono de pre- pago en el que el titular fuese un nombre aleatorio difícil de determinar.  
Eso sumado a las grandes influencias de Gaara en la policía o en el juzgado, que sin duda retrasarían todo lo posible este caso.  
Sí… el pelirrojo era un cabrón difícil de pillar. Necesitaban que diera un paso en falso para poder abalanzarse sobre él. Pero aunque fuese impetuoso por furia, eso no significaba que fuera imprudente… sabía muy bien cómo moverse sin dejar huella.

-Esto no es fácil Hinata… -arrancó Sasuke por fin a hablar- Será un proceso muy largo y sumamente lento… por lo que debes armarte de paciencia. Eso, o pedir ayuda a tu padre…  
-¡Ni hablar! ¡Me mandaría a un internado de cabeza! No creo que se tome muy bien que su hija está así por jugar con quién no debe… -agachó la cabeza, comida una vez más por la vergüenza de sus actos.  
El moreno se aproximó a ella, le agarró suavemente del mentón y alzó su cabeza para que lo mirase a él. Se quedaron en esa posición unos segundos, los cuales parecían eternos, interminables en ese contacto tan íntimo e intenso.  
-Has tenido mala suerte, nada más. Yo no recuerdo que pasase otra cosa –sonrió sensualmente. Hinata agradeció de buen grado esos esfuerzos por quitarle de encima la tediosa losa de la culpa, ya comenzaba a pesar demasiado. Cuando Sasuke depositó suavemente sobre su frente un cálido beso, la joven creyó desmayarse allí mismo.

Sasuke cada vez provocaba sensaciones mayores, más fuertes, más intensas, más deseables.

-Está bien… volvamos ya… es tarde…  
-Mañana no tenemos que ir a clase si no quieres, ha sido una mañana terrible…y ya hemos perdido prácticamente el día.  
-La verdad es que prefiero ir… no quiero que Gaara interfiera en mi rutina. Mi vida debe seguir a pesar de lo que quiere hacer él.  
-Buena chica –el Uchiha guiñó el ojo, complacido por la respuesta.

Una vez de vuelta en casa del joven, este llamó a su hermano para ultimarle los detalles, presionando también a Itachi para que intentase averiguar quiénes eran los contactos de Gaara.  
Itachi aseguró hacer todo lo posible, y prometió intentar reunir a Deidara más tarde en la casa.  
Poco después, Hinata contactó con la aseguradora de su hogar, haciendo un informe sobre todos los desperfectos, para que así la reparación corriera a cuenta de la empresa contratada. Algo que por fortuna fue rápido y se zanjó en seguida.  
Los preparativos no se detuvieron ahí, otras de las medidas que decidió adoptar Sasuke, fue cambiar a Hinata de número de teléfono, quizás Gaara lograba localizarla igualmente, pero eso le llevaría más tiempo que poder contactar con ella instantáneamente.  
Solo dieron a unos pocos el nuevo móvil de Hinata: a Naruto, a Neji, Sasuke por supuesto, a su hermana y nadie más.  
La Hyuuga lo lamentó por Toneri, en quien confiaba muchísimo pero la situación no estaba como para andar tomando riesgos, siempre podrían contactar por vía email.

Ese día fue de lo más ajetreado, una vez arreglado el tema de las reparaciones de su vivienda y el número de teléfono, Sasuke se encargó de acompañar a Hinata a por ropa nueva, puesto que la gente de Gaara se había llevado absolutamente todo.  
A la joven la ropa le daba igual, que no se hubieran llevado nada de su casa, ni hubiesen destrozado nada de valor era todo un alivio. Las pérdidas dentro de lo que cabían no eran tan terribles como parecían en un principio.  
Cuando la pareja se adentró en los centros comerciales para comprar, Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que aquello era como una especie de "cita" entre ambos. Cualquiera podría verlos y sacar esa conclusión, aunque por miedo al pelirrojo no lo disfrutaba del todo, tener esa salida con Sasuke era de lo más agradable.

Caminaban a ratos tímidamente cogidos de la mano, se soltaban, volvían a agarrarse, se miraban y reían por este hecho… así hasta que cogieron la soltura suficiente para caminar agarrados de continuo por fin. Teniendo en cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el sofá de Sasuke la noche anterior, era curioso que cogerse de la mano resultase tan vergonzoso, aunque cierto era que todavía era una situación extraña para ambos, no terminaban de verse juntos debido a los recientes acontecimientos.  
Sin embargo, cuando Hinata pensaba que el moreno había perdido interés en ella por cortar lo de la noche anterior, Sasuke tuvo una ocurrencia un tanto perturbadora…

-Espera –la detuvo colocando un brazo frente a ella para detener la marcha.  
-¿Pasa algo? –inquirió ella temiéndose cosas malas.  
-No… pero… -la miró serio- se llevó también toda tu ropa interior… ¿Verdad?  
-….Ah… eh… b-bueno… s-sí… -tartamudeó ella sin saber porqué. Era absurdo tener vergüenza en esos temas cuando ella había sido una _femme fatale_ de la seducción hasta hacía poco. Pero con Sasuke era diferente, era sumamente fácil sentirse intimidada, pequeña a su lado.  
-Pues entremos…  
-¡¿Qué?! –gritó ella atrayendo un par de miradas extrañadas.  
-Vamos, Hinata…

Sin darle pie a cambiar de opinión, Sasuke se adentró en la tienda de lencería ante el bochorno de Hinata, el cual le resultaba bastante divertido.  
La joven no sabía dónde meterse, tenía la sensación de estar haciendo algo indecente cuando él ya la había visto desnuda en un video haciendo de todo con Gaara… quizás quería mostrarle su lado puro más que nunca, para que él no tuviese una mala opinión de ella, que realmente no existía, pero que sí contribuía a tenerle miedo. A él, y a ese tipo de avances como la pareja que estaban conformando.  
Esta tentativa le dio pie al Uchiha a ver esa escena como algo divertido, por lo que adoptó esa actitud tan suya, tan propia de él en esas situaciones.  
Se apoyó contra una pared, cruzándose de brazos tras haber dejado las bolsas apoyadas en el suelo, con actitud arrogante y triunfadora. Sonreía de medio lado ignorando las miles de miradas que le lanzaban las mujeres que allí compraban.  
Hinata sabía que eso constituía un mensaje muy claro, su miraba decía a gritos "vamos, dame un buen espectáculo".

-Por favor… que horror… -musitó la joven atusándose el pelo mientras se dirigía a los diferentes estantes con multitud de modelos.

Las intenciones de Sasuke no eran tan pervertidas como podría parecer a simple vista, pero lo vio como la oportunidad perfecta para intentar hacer ver a Hinata aquello como algo normal. Eso eran, una pareja empezando (en circunstancias un poco más complicadas) pero solo eso, una pareja, ni más ni menos.  
Quería procurar un nuevo acercamiento, y por qué no decirlo… pasar un buen rato.  
Hinata seleccionó unos cuantos modelos de su gusto, alguno básico para llevar cualquier prenda de ropa, calcetines, camisetas interiores… hasta que llegó la parte que más apuro le daba: las prendas de vestir necesarias para faldas, vestidos y ropa ceñida.  
La vergüenza casi le hizo olvidar el número de admiradoras que crecían alrededor del moreno, el cual no les lanzaba siquiera ni una mirada de desinterés, tan sólo miraba cómo Hinata valoraba sus posibles nuevas prendas de vestir.  
Cuando la peliazul cogió un conjunto de encaje bastante sensual, se olvidó de todo buscando en las etiquetas un modelo de su talla, que debido al tamaño de su busto, a veces le resultaba difícil de encontrar. Afortunadamente lo halló, y justo cuando había calmado sus nervios, una voz ronca, sexy y atrevida habló tras ella, acariciando su nuca con palabras muy tentadoras.  
-Me encantaría vértelo puesto ahora mismo…

Un escalofrío recorrió agradablemente su columna. Sonrió con picardía movida por la sensualidad arrolladora de Sasuke. Era un maldito pecado andante al que nadie podría resistirse.  
-¿Aquí? ¿Con toda la gente mirando? Si a ti te parece bien… -rió Hinata, un tanto nerviosa.  
-No, el espectáculo sería solo para mí, por supuesto –alzó la mano apartando la corta cabellera de la nuca de la joven, depositando besos en ella mientras hablaba-. Claro que… lo que más me gustaría sería quitarlo… y verlo en el suelo de mi habitación…

Sin poderlo evitar, la joven exhaló un suspiro impaciente… aún era pronto para ello, pero ¿cómo resistir algo así?  
Quizás dejarse ver por Sasuke con esa ropa… sólo por esta vez, le hacía recuperar confianza en sí misma… quizás él había pensado exactamente igual.  
-No tienes remedio… nos podrían echar de la tienda…  
-Sólo si nos descubren, querrás decir…  
-Sí… y están prohibidos los mirones como tú en los probadores –añadió ella incitándolo.  
-Me gusta lo prohibido…  
Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, giró a la joven de cara a él y capturó su boca en un beso ansioso, pero lleno de cariño a la par.  
Aunque no se lo esperase y no tuviera casi tiempo de reaccionar, la joven no podía hacer otra cosa que ceder a ese dulce canto de sirenas que la empujaban constantemente hacia el Uchiha.  
No le importó quién pudiese estar mirando, o si entorpecían el paso a alguien, ese momento era tan único, que el mundo se podía acabar allí mismo, si así lo deseaba.

Se separó de él cuando notaba que se quedaba sin aire, y el moreno no dio tregua a sus labios, volvió a salvar la distancia entre ambos con otro beso, aún más ardiente y pasional que el primero, sus manos se fijaron en la cintura de Hinata, acariciándola con deseo y necesidad.  
No iba a presionar nada, pero avanzar poco a poco era lo ideal.  
-Oye… que nos van a llamar la atención –consiguió separarse ella al fin.  
-Está bien… -gruñó él, un poco molesto-. Pero quiero ver ese espectáculo.  
-¿Y no puedes esperar a que volvamos a tú casa?  
-¿Acaso quieres que esperemos a llegar a casa, Hinata? –preguntó en un tono sexy, alzando una ceja.

Cierto era, ella no quería esperarse a llegar, quería ser decente, pero el moreno se lo ponía complicado, demasiado.  
-No… pero haz el favor de no perder la cabeza…  
-Desgraciadamente… hace tiempo que pasó eso, cuando estaba contigo…  
-¡Cállate, ya! ¡Así no hay quien se centre!

Y entre risas, ambos se dirigieron discretamente al probador, donde la joven estaba dispuesta a librarse de una de las pesadas cadenas que la pesadilla de Gaara le había arrojado.

Mientras tanto, Hidan recibía en su despacho cierta llamada de un conocido de la comisaría.  
Frunció el ceño cuando le comunicaron que Gaara sería llamado para declarar al día siguiente. Colgó el teléfono y lamentó la posición de su contacto, salvo pasarle información, poco más podía hacer.  
Suspiró pesadamente, no le apetecía nada informar a Gaara, sabiendo cómo se iba a poner de desagradable, esperando un milagro a su estúpida venganza. A ese paso, la policía caería sobre él como una red irrompible.  
Marcó el número de teléfono y se recostó sobre su butaca.  
-Cuéntame, Hidan –fue su saludo.  
-La policía va a llamarte para testificar mañana. Espero que supieras que esto iba a ocurrir… fuiste muy imprudente.  
-¿Acaso hay pruebas? Yo diría que no… -afirmó triunfal ante su idea.  
-Puede que no directamente… pero sí te han denunciado por unas cuantas cosas, te recuerdo… Joder, Gaara, ni que tuvieras cinco años, ya sabes que cuando uno juega con la pistola de un policía, puede acabar con un agujero en la cara.  
-No me vengas con esos aires Hidan, ni que tú fueras la viva imagen del bien y la justicia, no te jode… además, no hay forma de relacionarme a mí con ello.  
-Dejaste un mensaje, creo que eso relaciona claramente este asunto contigo…  
-No es concluyente.  
-Lo hiciste justo cuando recibiste la orden de alejamiento, eso para la fiscalía es…  
-Sigue sin ser concluyente –interrumpió el de ojos verdes, con suma soberbia, creyéndose intocable.  
-Qué imbécil te pones cuando quieres… -lamentó el mayor, hastiado-. Me estás poniendo difícil salvarte el culo esta vez, ¿no te das cuenta?

El pelirrojo endureció el tono, quizás debería ponerse más serio. O eso pensó en aquel momento.  
-Está bien, te escucho…  
-Bien, no puedo retrasar este trámite, me es imposible, pero cuando pase al juzgado de guardia lo retendré. Espero que en ese tiempo sepas comportarte y ordenar tus asuntos sin acabar con una tercera denuncia… ¿Me explico?  
-Perfectamente.  
-Con esto quiero decir que dejes a Hinata en paz…

La petición no fue muy bien recibida…

-¿Qué coño acabas de decir?  
-Si quieres recuperarla a tú manera, debes actuar con la mía, porque vas de cabeza a que te detenga la policía, Gaara. Déjala en paz un mes y cuando crea que todo ha acabado, vuelves a la faena.  
-No pienso estar sin ella un puto mes…  
-¿Prefieres estar sin ella toda una vida en la cárcel?

Gaara apretó los puños contrariado, estaba harto de que las cosas se torcieran hasta ese punto.  
-Si acabo en la cárcel, Hidan, tienes un problema muy grande… Tú estás ahí gracias a mí, ¿recuerdas? Tú ganas lo que ganas porque YO te pago porque me ayudes… ¿Recuerdas? ¿Y sabes que hago con la gente que me traiciona o me falla?  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de tus imprudencias –moduló con suavidad Hidan, molesto por la amenaza.  
-Vaya, otras imprudencias no era tan problemáticas para ti… Haz lo que sea necesario… pero como máximo te concedo una semana de tranquilidad. Máximo. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo dejando a Hinata campar a sus anchas.

Una semana, ese era el plazo que tenía Hidan para limpiar el nombre de Gaara, antes de pasar a acciones peores y más peligrosas.  
-Está bien… tú mandas… pero hazme el favor de respetar ese tiempo… ¿Vale?  
-Como si no hubiera roto un plato en mi vida, Hidan –sonrió con tono de burla-. Espero tus indicaciones para ir a declarar mañana…  
-Toma nota…

Y mientras Hidan preparaba a Gaara para vender una imagen falsamente angelical de él, Hinata terminaba de cambiarse en el probador.  
-Es bastante cómodo –se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo, admirando su cuerpo con el conjunto.  
-Ahora no hay ninguna empleada por aquí… -avisó Sasuke en tono impaciente.  
-De acuerdo… entra… -habló en voz baja poniéndose colorada.  
En un rápido movimiento, el moreno se metió en el probador, devorando a la Hyuuga con los ojos. Era la imagen más provocativa que pudiera tener hasta la fecha de ella.  
La ropa interior de ese modelo le quedaba como hecha a medida, se ceñía a sus formas femeninas con total precisión.  
-¿Y bien… ? ¿Te… te gusta? –preguntó la joven nerviosa.  
-Demasiado… -admitió Sasuke movido por un instinto horrible de poseerla allí mismo-. Estás más que preciosa…  
-Menos mal… menudo alivio…  
-Hinata…  
-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa?

Y nuevamente, antes de responder nada más, Sasuke se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con ansias y una lujuria desbordantes.  
Esta vez Hinata correspondía con más soltura y más pasión, deseando profundizar el contacto con él.  
Pero no debían olvidar dónde estaban… aún así, esa tentación de lo prohibido era sumamente excitante, incitaba a continuar y a pecar del todo con ese ángel presuntuoso que resultaba ser el Uchiha.  
Irresistible, salvaje y voraz.  
Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hinata, como si se tratase de una invitación obligada. Palpó con suavidad las zonas al aire, intensificando poco a poco el contacto, subió las manos a sus pechos, acariciándolos con deseo y cuidado.  
Ante todo, quería transmitir a Hinata que él la deseaba de forma sana, que quería darle amor y cariño de una forma pasional, pero respetuosa, que ambas cosas podían ir de la mano, respetarla y amarla a partes iguales.  
La joven no se quedó quieta, llevó sus manos al torso masculino, acariciándolo, embriagándose de su calor.  
Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cintura del moreno y empezó a levantar la camiseta, este le cogió de la muñeca, apartándola con suavidad.  
-Para… para… es mejor que paremos…  
-¿Por qué? –susurró ella con la respiración agitada.  
-Porque… si seguimos así no podré parar…y no quiero responsabilizarme de la multa que nos pondrían –sonrió sensualmente dándole un suave beso en los labios.  
-Qué lástima… me apetecía seguir… -admitió Hinata ruborizada y decepcionada ligeramente.  
-Y a mí… -el moreno condujo la mano de la peliazul hacia su miembro, haciendo que ella palpase la dureza del mismo para comprobar su estado-. Pero prometimos hacer las cosas bien…y así debe ser, ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo… -repuso más por inercia que por razonar lo que estaba diciendo, ante tal acto tan descarado.  
-Y ahora, te espero fuera… calmándome –bufó abandonando el probador.  
-Cualquier día haces que pierda la cabeza, Sasuke… -susurró Hinata mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Y con ese íntimo momento, finalizó la tarde de compras de ambos…

Durante el regreso a casa, Hinata no podía sentirse más pletórica, agarraba con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, feliz de estar así con él, de no haber nadie más en medio (salvo el evidente), de no tener más que preocuparse de vivir nuevamente.  
Sasuke por su parte, estaba experimento una faceta de la vida desconocida hasta ahora para él. El enamorarse seriamente, atreverse, experimentar, y todo por lo mismo, por querer a otra persona…  
Ambos rebosaban sentimientos de plenitud y alegría que nadie, por muy oscuro que fuera, podría eclipsar.  
La sorpresa vino cuando llegaron a casa…  
-Y dime… ¿voy a tener sitio en tu armario para todo esto?  
-Probablemente no, pero nos apañaremos, es sólo temporal.  
-Sí, solo temporal… -la Hyuuga pensaba que por desgracia, era solo una época pasajera de "vivir juntos".  
-Ya estáis aquí –se asomó Itachi al recibidor.  
-Sí… ha sido un día largo, teníamos mucho que hacer –confirmó el menor.  
-Pues pasad a la cocina… tenemos que hablar…  
-¿Hablar? ¿Algo malo? –se preocupó la joven.  
-Para nada, son buenas noticias… no te preocupes –aseguró Itachi sonriente.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, allí estaba sentado aparentemente nervioso Deidara. Itachi había cumplido con gran velocidad la petición de aquel día.  
-Aquí lo tenéis, el resto ya depende de ti –indicó el mayor de los Uchiha mirando a Hinata.  
-Vaya… no me espera que… que tú… -apenas se atrevía a mirarlo, demasiado vergüenza le daba recordar esa noche con él, en la que pasaron ciertas cosas.  
-Tranquila Hinata, no voy a… dar detalles de lo que pasó aquella noche… al menos aquí no –aseguró el rubio.  
-Por tu integridad física –se adelantó a advertir Sasuke.  
-¡Sasuke!  
-¿Qué? Es la verdad… mucho nos debe como para andar encima teniendo detalles con él…  
-Sí, pero esas no son formas de…  
-Calma, Itachi, está en su pleno derecho. Tiene toda la razón del mundo… -musitó, asumiendo su parte de culpa.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Hinata, para asegurarse.

Hubo una breve pausa silenciosa, que terminó pronto.

-Por supuesto… -se giró a mirarla muy serio, en señal de profunda paz-. Vengo a ayudaros a encerrar a Gaara… 

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno, a Gaara se le complica la vida xD yo que el me estaría quetecita, que al final acaba mal por idiota y rencoroso.

¿Os fiais de la aportación de Deiada? Quién sabe... igual nunca han dejado de ser amigos y es una trampa... que será, será...  
los acercamientos entre Sasuke e Hinata van lentos, pero intensos, los pobres deben ir con cuidado porque están en una situación delicada...

Y ahora... **REVIEWS** :

 **Momo99:** siento mucho haber parado hasta junio T_T de verdad, pero no me quedaba más remedio, así que preferí avisaros a dejaros colgados sin saber cuándo volvería. Siento que te haya pasado esto con mi fic u.u me alegra que te guste la pareja que hacen Sasuke y Hinata . son muy tiernos! Y ya verás que pasa con Gaara... uno no puede ser malo eternamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado la actualización!

 **dsantirdz:** como ves, Deidara no esta muerto! Jajaja y aparentemente (porque nunca se sabe que puede pasar) viene dispuesto a colaborar. Itachi mostrará su verdadero poder, que es mucho, pero tiene que guardarse el as en la manga para sorprender a Gaara cuando la cosa empeore más aún. Muchas gracias por estar siguiendo la historia, y espero que sigas comentando! Y que te haya gustado el capítulo, por supuesto ^^ un saludo

 **hinatacris:** ya ves, Gaara es demasiado infeliz xD pero claro que pagará...está acumulando demasiadas consecuencias en su contra...

 **Yona:** desde luego, es más oportuno que Hinata y Sasuke se dediquen tiempo cuando la cosa esté más tranquila, aunque parece que les cuesta un poco por la atracción que sienten. Como ves Deidara ha hecho acto de presencia, veremos cuanto ayuda en la situacion. Muchas gracias por desearme suerte en los examenes y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Un saludo ^^

 **Hime-23:** a veces me planteé hacer un ToneHina, pero vi que el SasuHina era más acorde a la situación, pero no descarto hacer un fic tonehina algun dia! Gaara necesita mucha ayuda profesional para averiguar porque actua así...es una buena idea la verdad. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación ^^

En este punto hay varios comentarios anónimos, asi que haré mención a ellos para que sepáis a quién me dirijo:

 **Guest1:** cuyo comentario es "muy bien por ti amiguita :)" muchas gracias y espero que sigas disfrutando la historia!

 **Guest2:** cuyo comentario es "te extrañé :D gracias por actualizar" yo también os extraño a vosotros cuando no puedo escribir :( gracias por seguir ahi leyendome!

 **Jude-8:** mas vale tarde que nunca! Aqui tienes el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes ^^

 **XD hyuga:** muchas gracias por tu comentario! Ha sido muy emotivo para mi! Pero me has dejado con la duda o.o Quien me recomienda y donde? Porque de eso no tenía ni idea, por si me lo puedes informar, tengo curiosidad ^^ Gracias por unirte como lectora, y por que te guste mi escritura, espero no decepcionarte y seguir subiendo contenido que te guste. Por cierto, interrumpí el momento entre Sasuke y Hinata, porque ella aún tiene mucho que perdonarse a sí misma, pero como ves, poco a poco hacen avances! Espero que sigas comentando!

 **Guest3:** cuyo comentario es "Hola ... Primero felicitarte por esta historia esta de lo mas genial me encanta el drama y supenso que le pusiste y lo tienes muy bien elaborado ... Me gustaria que lo continuases pronto ... Esperare ansiosa al proximo capitulo. Sabes me gusto la parte que pusiste a Sasuke como alguien malo muy malo mas le da asi ... Me despido un saludo a la distancia" muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, te doy las gracias por seguir mi historia! :D Sasuke de malo es bastante atrayente, ese contraste oscuro que tiene es lo que da tanto juego. Espero que sigas comentando y disfrutando la historia ^^ un saludo!

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** muchas gracias por comentar y bienvenida! ^^ Me alegro un montón de que te haya gustado la historia, me das una alegria porque muchas veces pienso que no tiene mucha acogida como con otro tipo de fic. Tienes razón, el hecho de que Hinata se equivocase con Gaara, le dio pie a tener a Sasuke en su vida, esto nos debe servir de enseñanza a la hora de ver que por muy malo que sea un camino, siempre nos lleva a otra cosa que puede resultar ser una nueva oportunidad. Hacer un Gaara obsesionado, me encanta, me parece un personaje que da mucho juego, y aunque ahora aparezca poco por necesidad de la trama, hará cosas que probablemente no os esperéis. Espero que te guste la actualización y que sigas comentando, un abrazo muy fuerte! ^^

Y hasta aquí por hoy!

Os animo a seguir comentando y a seguir transmitiendome vuestras dudas, opiniones sobre la historia... en fin, ya sabeis, todo lo que queráis.  
Disfrutad el capítulo y nos vemos a la próxima! o


	23. De vuelta a los problemas

¡Bieeen, por fin!

Después de mil millones de años en los que me he hecho vieja (ok no xD) os traigo el capítulo.  
Perdón nuevamente por la tardanza, pero como ya os comenté por facebook (lo explico para los que no sigáis la página) mi tercera novela requería mi tiempo, por lo que me ha sido imposible actualizar los fics, pero ya me he estabilizado .

En este capítulo os aseguro que doy el inicio a cosas chungas, que se va a poner curioso e interesante e.e y para los amantes del drama, viene mucho xD asi que espero que os guste!

 **Como siempre, reviews abajo, buscad vuestro nombre! :3**

Espero que os guste el capi y que comenteis ^^

* * *

La afirmación de Deidara había resultado impactante, era presuntuosa, pero necesaria.  
No le había dado muchos rodeos y no había dado pie a interpretar lo que no era, tal cual lo dijo, tal cual lo pensaba. Quería encerrar al que había sido su amigo durante tantos años, del cual se había beneficiado sin dudarlo.  
Quién sabía por qué Deidara había cambiado de opinión, y ahora se exponía a una terrible venganza del pelirrojo si éste descubría todo lo que Deidara estaba a punto de revelar a la familia Uchiha y a la principal víctima de todo ese embrollo: Hinata.  
Le daba miedo, pavor, más bien. Pero no podía permitir que la cosa siguiera extendiéndose hasta ese punto de atormentar a la gente y arramblar con todo lo que le estorbaba.  
Todos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, mirándose en silencio entre sí, esperando a que el rubio rompiera a hablar con datos importantes, necesarios.  
Pero no era fácil, le costaba hablar, una parte de él seguía reticente. Sasuke no se anduvo con más rodeos, ya estaba harto de culpabilidad a destiempo, y desde luego no iba a continuar acumulando paciencia para cada cosa que Gaara decidiera destrozar.  
-Bueno qué… ¿Vas a hablar algún año de estos? –incitó de malos modos.  
-Sasuke, por favor… -trató de suavizar Itachi-. No es una conversación fácil.  
-Tampoco lo eran otras cosas y bien que las hizo… -añadió con propósito de hacer daño, en un bufido molesto.  
-Por favor, Deidara… Ayúdanos –solicitó Hinata mirando sus ojos.

Deidara suspiró con pesar, profundamente.

-Bien… No sé ni por dónde puedo empezar… -alzó la vista, con dificultad-. Gaara gana dinero de muchas formas diferentes, la mayoría ilegales. Aparte del dinero de sus padres, los negocios con las empresas, se dedica a otras actividades.  
-¿Como cuáles? –preguntó Itachi.  
-Venta de droga, organiza peleas ilegales entre personas, donde se apuesta dinero… Matones a sueldo contratados por terceros, que recurren a él para conseguir información a cambio de dinero… Y hasta antes de Hinata… vendía fotografías y videos pornográficos de las chicas con las que tenía relaciones… -relató con un nudo en la garganta.  
-Santo cielo… -musitó Hinata horrorizada.  
-Pero ese tío está loco… ¡Puto tarado! –golpeó Sasuke la mesa.  
-Por lo que su posición económica le permite hacer lo que quiera, os aseguro que tiene mucho dinero, además, tiene un contacto en el juzgado que le ayuda con casos de este tipo… ya sabéis, para protegerlo de la cárcel.

Hinata agachó la cabeza desanimada, con esa revelación, veía a Gaara invencible… ¿Qué pasaría con las dos denuncias que ella puso previamente?  
-Eh… no te preocupes –Sasuke acarició la mano de la joven, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Todos los trapos sucios acaban saliendo a la luz… tranquila…  
-No me calma mucho saber todo esto, la verdad…  
-No me extraña –continuó Deidara- Kyo y yo… bueno, aprendimos a vivir con este tipo de cosas, hasta las vimos normales. De hecho… alguna vez llegamos a participar ayudándole a vender droga, o conseguir engatusar chicas jóvenes para él…

Su voz se cortó, era vergonzoso tener que admitir que él había hecho algo semejante.  
-No te preocupes Deidara, ahora nadie te está juzgando –animó Itachi.  
-¿Kyo no nos ayudaría?  
-Imposible, está muy bien como está ahora mismo. Además dudo que se enfrentase a Gaara de ningún modo.  
-Y… ¿Ninguna chica ha conseguido denunciar esto? –pensó Hinata en las pobres víctimas que habría antes que ella.  
-Algunas… Gaara ha amenazado a la mayoría, a ellas y a sus familias, o les ha comprado con grandes sumas de dinero, o convirtió su vida en un auténtico infierno hasta que pararon… Aunque ninguna le importaba, sólo tú –aseguró el rubio.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a decirnos algo útil o sólo vienes para contarnos que es imposible acabar con él? –preguntó ella de malas maneras, movida por el nerviosismo.  
Todos se sorprendieron, pero era comprensible, Hinata estaba harta de estar atrapada en esto.  
-Voy a intentar convencer a las chicas que conozco de que se unan a ti para denunciar, varias denuncias ya no son casuales, tienen peso, aunque tenga su contacto en el juzgado.  
-Eso para empezar estaría muy bien –admitió Itachi-. ¿Sabemos quién es el que le ayuda?  
-No, ni idea, pero me encargaré de averiguarlo como me sea posible. De momento os puedo dar el nombre de dos empresas que nos pueden ser muy útiles, ya que Gaara lleva detrás de ellas mucho tiempo. Son poderosas, aún no ha conseguido tirarlas, pero no deja de lanzar ataques contra ellas para ver si las empuja a la quiebra…

Deidara anotó ambos nombres en un papel, la presidenta de una de ellas, una tal Kayoko, sería la primera persona con la que empezar a hablar, puesto que era la empresa con mayores problemas con Gaara, la otra, dirigida por una tal Kurenai, sería la segunda, en función de las prioridades.  
Llamaba la atención la soberbia del pelirrojo en lo que se refería a los negocios, curiosamente, ambas eran empresas gobernadas por mujeres, ¿hasta tal punto llegaba su imagen de superioridad, que pensaba que todas las mujeres eran débiles y fácilmente vencibles?  
-Bien, una vez aclarado esto, Deidara se encargará de convencer al resto de víctimas, yo, hablaré con ambas empresas –indicó Itachi-. Tú, Sasuke, cuida a Hinata y procurad manteneos alejados de esto, ya habéis sufrido bastante. Pero si vuelve a pasar lo que sea, lo mínimo, id a denunciar otra vez, o poneos en contacto con la policía. Lo que sea.  
-Descuida hermano, estaré atento.  
-Me gustaría ayudar de alguna manera… -solicitó Hinata.  
-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero la mejor manera de ayudar es que te mantengas apartada de esto. Hay demasiados problemas para que vuelvas a acercarte a ese loco. Además… cada vez está más enfadado y responde con mayor violencia a estas situaciones.  
-Pero Itachi… -intentó objetar la Hyuuga.  
-Nada de "peros", Hinata, es lo más sensato –sentenció Sasuke finalmente.

Así pues, no quedó alternativa ninguna, Hinata era la mayor involucrada, pero la que menos podía hacer en estos momentos.  
Deidara siguió la conversación comentando la lista innumerable de delitos que acumulaba Gaara, pero francamente, a esas alturas ya nada sorprendía. Todo era esperable de él.  
Una vez el rubio se marcho, Itachi preparó la cena y procuró dar conversación totalmente diferente a la que había tenido lugar horas antes en la cocina.  
Ya habían pensado demasiado.

Siguiendo el consejo del mayor, Hinata y Sasuke se centraron en lo que debían, ser estudiantes universitarios con una vida normal que nadie molestase ni perturbase con nada extraño.  
Parecía simple, pero conseguirlo en esos momentos parecía un auténtico milagro.

No ocurrió nada más por aquel día, aunque todos los acontecimientos desbordaban las emociones de la joven Hyuuga hasta el punto de sentir que vivía demasiado en un solo día.

A la mañana siguiente y tal como se lo avisó Hidan, Gaara fue llamado a declarar. Vistió de lo más elegante, con una actitud tranquila y educada, nada podía manchar su imagen de cara a declarar.  
Debía solventar ese pequeño problema antes de acabar metido en más líos y alejarse todavía más de su amada.  
No saber nada de ella, lo estaba exasperando, tener que hacer las cosas de un modo que no era el suyo, sino planeado por los demás, le ponía enfermo. Él debía controlar todo, él movía las piezas de la partida en ese complicado tablero, él disponía las situaciones y las reacciones de los demás, todo.  
No estaba acostumbrado ni a perder ni a ceder el control, y estar lejos de Hinata por este hecho, estaba acabando con su estabilidad.  
Pero no era el momento de quejarse ni lamentarse, era el momento de actuar.

-¿El señor Gaara? –se escuchó una voz femenina en el pasillo de pronto.  
-El mismo –aseguró él con una media sonrisa.  
-Acompáñeme por favor.

Gaara caminó detrás de la joven secretaria, molesto por el ruido que hacían sus zapatos de tacón en el suelo del edificio. Seguido por su abogado, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la sala donde le esperaba el juez, el cual le tomaría la declaración.  
No estaba nervioso, al contrario, le divertía mucho el reto que le había presentado Hinata plantándole cara así, de aquella manera. Sabiendo (y todavía sin saber del todo) de lo que era capaz.  
Tomó asiento una vez se le indicó, y la secretaria se sentó en un ordenador para transcribir la declaración, sin perder ni un detalle o expresión del pelirrojo.  
El juez lo miró con gesto neutral, cogió el informe de la declaración de la Hyuuga y comenzó a leerlo.

-Bien, veamos… -musitó repasándolo para saber qué preguntas hacerle.

Unos segundos después, que parecieron interminables, el juez rompió el silencio.

-Señor Gaara, se le acusa de acoso, amenazas, agresión sexual bajo el uso de drogas, agresión de carácter grave, allanamiento de morada con propósito de daños y perjuicios… Casi tardaría menos en preguntarle de qué es inocente –alzó una ceja, casi sorprendido por tales cargos.  
-Señoría, me gustaría aclarar que mi cliente se declara inocente ante tales cargos, pudiendo demostrar coartada para todos y cada uno de los momentos de los que se le acusa –intervino el abogado.

El clack, clack, clack, incesante del teclado del ordenador de la secretaria, sumado a su molestia por estar allí, y ser sometido a ese tedioso interrogatorio era ya agobiante. Desearía haber sacado su chequera y escribir una atractiva cantidad de dinero que hubiera silenciado a cualquiera… pero esta vez estaba ante un juez, no ante un cualquiera.  
El dinero tenía difícil cabida en su bolsillo en esta situación.

-Bien, empecemos entonces con el interrogatorio…

Fue hora y media lo que duró la tortura, el pelirrojo alegó que había tenido una mala experiencia con Hinata, y que debido a ello, ella se había inventado todo aquello para hundirle en la miseria y sacarle todo el dinero que pudiera.  
Demostró sus falsas coartadas, y dado que no se le podía negar nada, puesto que había implicados varios falsos testigos dispuestos a ayudarle, la palabra de Hinata quedó en entredicho.  
Lo único que fue capaz de admitir fue cierta participación en la agresión hacia Sasuke, su abogado le había recomendado culparse de algo para dar más veracidad a su versión.  
Había hecho una buena interpretación y había quedado de persona sincera y decente.  
Dado que era una palabra contra la otra, el juez se vio obligado a cancelar la orden de alejamiento, y paralizar el proceso, para volver a solicitar la presencia de Hinata semanas después y volver a tomarle declaración.  
Ahora por lo legal, el asunto había quedado todavía más confuso que antes, entre eso, y la sutil intervención de Hidan, Gaara tenía lo que quería, tiempo, el valioso tiempo suficiente para volver a arrastrar a Hinata a su lado de ese macabro juego.

Una vez abandonó el edificio se giró sonriente a su abogado.  
-Bien, hora de ir a celebrar nuestra victoria –enunció con ojos siniestros. Se acabó el tiempo de tranquilidad de la Hyuuga…

El resto de la semana, pasó tranquilamente, Hinata y Sasuke disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos en la normalidad, asistían a clase, preparaban trabajos juntos, redacciones, exposiciones, estudiaban entre risas y poco a poco, sintieron cómo se acercaban como pareja, rompiendo esas barreras invisibles que los rodeaban.  
La joven peliazul había dejado muy descuidado su blog, se acordó un viernes por la tarde cuando se percató que llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar, sin responder a sus lectores, y lo peor: sin saber nada de Toneri.  
Mientras Sasuke se daba una ducha, Hinata saltó del sofá hacia la habitación de invitados, donde tenía su ordenador portátil.  
Al meterse en su correo, apreció con horror bastantes mensajes de Toneri. Estaba muy preocupado de no saber nada de ella, ni de poder localizarla al móvil, casi pensó que lo había echado de su vida sin ningún tipo de explicación.

-Al cuerno con esto –susurró Hinata-. Toneri no me va a hacer ningún mal…

Marcó con su nuevo número de móvil, y tres tonos después, obtuvo respuesta.  
-¿Diga?  
-¡Hola, Toneri! Soy Hinata.  
-¿Hinata? ¡Cielos! Menos mal… pensé que no querrías volver a hablar conmigo…  
-Uff, verás… he estado desaparecida porque he vuelto a tener problemas con Gaara… tuve que cambiar de número de teléfono e irme de mi casa. Ya imaginarás que la cosa se ha puesto bastante fea.  
-Por lo que me cuentas, desde luego… Me alegro mucho de que me hayas llamado, estaba bastante angustiado pensando en lo que habría podido pasarte.  
-Siento mucho haberte preocupado, de verdad –se disculpó apenada, ese chico siempre se había portado bien con ella.  
-Tranquila, tenías tus motivos –aunque no pudiera verlo, Hinata sabía que él estaba sonriente al otro lado del teléfono-. Oye, tú y yo teníamos un plan pendiente, ¿sigue en pie?

La joven casi se había olvidado, ambos querían ir al cine juntos, pero para variar, el pelirrojo había supuesto un cambio de planes. Uno de tantos.  
-Por supuesto que sigue en pie –confirmó ella entusiasmada.  
-Sé que es repentino pero… ¿Podría ser esta tarde? Tengo ganas de que nos veamos.

Su sinceridad sonaba aduladora, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación… ¿Era buena idea salir?  
Aunque ya lo había dicho la propia Hinata antes… no podía permitir que Gaara cambiase su vida a su antojo, ella tenía derecho a divertirse, a relajarse, a llevar una vida normal a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar nadie.  
Tras meditarlo unos segundos, aceptó de buen grado.  
-Sí, puedo sin problemas, ¿nos vemos en dos horas en la entrada del centro comercial?  
-Estupendo, allí estaré –concluyó Toneri-. ¡Nos vemos un rato!

Tras cerrar el encuentro, Hinata se notó de mejor humor, ¿qué plan había mejor que pasar una tarde de viernes con un gran amigo como él?  
Ahora quedaba lo que menos gracia le hacía: comunicárselo a Sasuke.  
Se aproximó al baño y ya no se apreciaba el sonido del agua correr, por lo que debía haber terminado su ducha. Llamó decidida un par de veces a la puerta.  
-Pasa –dijo desde dentro el moreno.

Hinata abrió la puerta con discreción y se introdujo en el baño, el Uchiha se secaba el pelo frotándolo vigorosamente con una toalla, a su vez, llevaba otra toalla rodeando su cintura, tapando lo evidente.  
Esa imagen hizo enrojecer a la joven.  
-Qué visita más inesperada… -sonrió él divertido, buscando avergonzarla inocentemente.  
-Un poco… -le devolvió la sonrisa, admirándolo-. Iba a decirte que tengo planes para esta tarde.  
-¿Planes? ¿No íbamos a salir a cenar fuera?  
La joven golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano… ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de la cena con Sasuke?  
Ahora cancelarlo supondría molestarlo… y los enfados del moreno no eran como los del resto de los seres humanos. Él acumulaba mucho más orgullo y rencor que cualquiera.  
-…Esto… sí… es que… me ha surgido algo… -balbuceó tratando de justificarse.  
-¿Algo?  
-Sí, ir al cine…  
-¿Con quién? –indagó sin vacilar.

La peliazul se permitió unos instantes para meditar. Si Sasuke se enteraba de que ella cancelaba su cena por irse con otro chico al cine, el Uchiha se enfurecería a extremos poco deseables.  
Por otra parte… le daba verdadero miedo enfadarlo, desde lo ocurrido con Gaara le costaba horrores ser sincera, temía demasiado las consecuencias y no se veía con ánimos de enfrentarlas.  
Sí, era terrible tomar la decisión de mentir pero… no quería que nada enturbiase las cosas entre ambos, ahora que iban tan bien.  
Además, no tenía por qué pasar nada, sólo era una salida al cine, tomar algo y volver, quizás le diese tiempo de cenar con él, incluso.  
-Con… una amiga… que hace mucho tiempo que no veo. Me ha mandado un email y me ha dicho de vernos hoy… Pero puedo volver pronto para cenar contigo.

Sasuke la observó mientras lo explicaba, no le vio inconveniente, se incorporó y beso la frente de la joven.  
-Está bien… pero por favor, ten cuidado, no me gusta que vayas sola a la calle sabiendo lo que tenemos pendiente aún… Si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame, avísame cuando salgas del cine para que reserve mesa e irnos a cenar.

Esa confianza ciega del Uchiha le propinó una punzada de culpabilidad a la joven… ¿Y si debió decirle la verdad? Aunque ahora era tarde para ello.  
De todos modos, no había sido tan terrible, sólo había sustituido la palabra "Toneri" por "amiga", no había gran diferencia.  
Iría al cine, charlaría un rato, y volvería a tiempo para su cena. Eso era todo lo que había que pensar.  
Tras un tierno beso, se despidió de él y partió hacia su plan de última hora.

A la hora establecida, ambos amigos se encontraron por fin, con toda naturalidad, Hinata se fundió en un gran abrazo con Toneri, sintiendo nuevamente las acostumbradas sensaciones que él aportaba, como que el mundo podía ser un lugar mejor, y con él tenía un sitio íntimo, a salvo de todo.  
-Vaya, pero si has crecido y todo, estás más alta –se burló Toneri entre risas.  
-¡Calla hombre! Ni que hubieras dejado de verme durante años –replicó golpeándole suavemente el brazo.  
-Bien, espero que tengas hambre porque pienso comprar palomitas, refrescos y chocolate para la película, hay que celebrar que volvemos a vernos.  
-Vas a conseguir que engorde… pero me parece bien –secundó ella.

De camino al cine, hablaron de todo, se pusieron al día de todas y cada una de las novedades, y comenzaron a perder la noción del tiempo debido a lo confortables que se sentían uno con la presencia del otro.  
Atravesaron la plaza y subieron un par de calles, hacia donde se situaba el cine.  
Pero no todo era felicidad… ni estar a salvo.  
Tanto tiempo separados, llegó a su fin.  
Gaara avistó a la pareja desde el centro comercial, aunque este encuentro fue meramente casual, ya que él fue allí a por un regalo para el cumpleaños de un familiar, sin embargo, nada más verlos, ese instinto visceral que él poseía se encendió…  
¿Quién era ese? ¿Qué hacía con SU Hinata?  
Pero en vez de estallar de pronto, se limitó a seguirlos, las recientes denuncias le obligaban a tener cuidado y actuar con cautela, aún seguía en el punto de mira de la policía, y a juzgar por la tranquilidad de la Hyuuga, ella aún no sabía que legalmente, Gaara había conseguido darle la vuelta a la situación.  
Así pues y con todo el cuidado del mundo, Gaara pensó que era más divertido aprovechar esta situación en su beneficio, porque Sasuke aún seguía en medio, y estorbaba, ya lo que creía que lo hacía.

Se pegó a su recorrido de forma sutil, sin levantar sospechas, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de este turbio hecho…

Hinata y Toneri entraron al edificio llenos de alegría y emoción, aquella era la primera de muchas tardes que pasarían a compartir juntos.  
Una amistad como nunca antes había tenido, y eso le encantaba, aunque debía incorporar a Toneri a su vida habitual si quería mantener la normalidad con él, lo cual implicaba explicarle a Sasuke ese tipo de salidas que haría sin él.  
Agitó suavemente la cabeza, no pasaba absolutamente nada, él la esperaba en casa para ir a cenar juntos después de la película y ella… Era una mentirosa, sí, mentirosa, se lo llevaba repitiendo desde que salió de casa, pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora no podía cambiar las cosas.  
Se increpó por no hacerlo debidamente, pero rápidamente buscó calmarse de nuevo "calma, tranquila, no pasa nada, no estás haciendo nada malo".  
Tal y como lo había avisado, Toneri compró todo lo mencionado anteriormente, dispuesto a darse un enorme festín durante la película.  
La cantidad de comida le hizo cuestionarse a la peliazul si acaso tendría espacio en el estómago para la cena con su novio.  
Gaara por su parte, no podría sentirse más enfermo.  
Ella reía divertida sin él, disfrutaba de la compañía de otra persona, otro hombre con el que tenía contacto de manera inocente y coqueta, ni siquiera pensaba en él.  
¿Cómo era posible olvidarlo hasta tal extremo?  
Esa falta de consideración hizo enfurecer a Gaara.  
-Bien, ya que te estás divirtiendo tanto… veamos si a Sasuke le gusta lo que haces, princesa… -masculló el pelirrojo cegado de celos, mientras cogía su teléfono móvil para sacar fotos a la pareja.

Así lo hizo durante una buena parte del recorrido hasta la sala de la película en cuestión. A cada paso que daba, más ganas tenía de matar a ese joven, con cada sonrisa, cada broma, cada choque de hombros, más le costaba contenerse, y menos quería hacerlo, pero se impuso el autocontrol por conveniencia.  
Hacía pocos minutos que había enviado las fotografías al móvil de Sasuke, sólo era cuestión de una hora volver a retomar el control de las circunstancias y, con suerte, hacer que el Uchiha se enfadase con ella y saliera del juego.  
En todas las fotografías que había tomado, Gaara fue muy meticuloso para que fueran fácilmente malinterpretadas, con ángulos engañosos en los que parecía que ambos estaban más cerca de lo que en realidad estaban, que pareciera que sus manos casi caminaban agarradas, cuando todo era una situación de lo más normal.  
Pero una mente tan fiera como la de Sasuke, sumado a que Gaara enviase esas fotos, era la chispa suficiente para prender la llama de su enfado.  
Se necesitaban pocos ingredientes para avivar el fuego de una pelea, y el pelirrojo disponía de todos los materiales necesarios para que, sabiendo Sasuke de aquel encuentro o no, discutiera con Hinata a toda costa.

Dado que los había seguido hasta la sala, no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse a esperar las consecuencias de lo que había sembrado, y lo más importante, Gaara no podría salir acusado de nada, pues… ¿Quién podría decirle nada si había coincidido "casualmente" con la Hyuuga en el cine?

Durante toda la película, Hinata y Toneri no habían parado de comentar nada, se chinchaban mutuamente, buscando bromear entre ellos, se tiraban palomitas, se hacían cosquillas, todo ello constituyendo un juego infantil que a ambos les hizo sentirse muy a gusto.  
De hecho, Hinata se sentía demasiado bien con él, y sentía que a Toneri le pasaba eso mismo.  
Ignorando totalmente la presencia de Gaara a tan pocos metros de ella, sin tener la más remota idea de estar en peligro, abandonó la sala del cine por la salida trasera, como estaba indicado, una vez finalizó la película.  
-¡Ha estado genial! Te lo juro, no podía parar de reír –aseguró ella.  
-Desde luego, aunque creo que influye el hecho de tirarme palomitas a la cabeza –Toneri le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente con dos dedos, estaba siendo una tarde única.  
-Bueeeno, puede que sí, algo pudo influir –reía ella encantada de todo, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Su acompañante miró la hora, intentando arañar algo más de tiempo con ella.  
-Son las nueve… ¿Crees que nos da tiempo a tomar algo o ya tienes que irte?  
-Eh… bueno… yo creo que podría… quedarme un ratito. ¡Pero sólo un rato! –fue incapaz de decir que no, Toneri tenía una expresión demasiado feliz como para arruinársela.  
-Gracias… no imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte. Te he echado de menos estos días… Mucho…

Los ojos claros de Toneri se volvieron serios, admirando los de la Hyuuga, sin perder un ápice el contacto visual.  
Se puso ligeramente nerviosa… ¿A qué se debía esa mirada?  
-Yo también a ti, debí haberte avisado de lo ocurrido… -trató de justificarse ella.  
-Pero ahora… lo importante es… -Toneri se aproximó a ella, hasta el punto de casi pegar sus cuerpos del todo.  
Se inclinó ligeramente, entre cerrando los ojos, buscando sin duda alguna la boca de Hinata para unirla a la suya.  
-… Que estamos juntos… -terminó su frase.  
Y casi sin pretenderlo, Hinata se vio envuelta en un tierno beso con Toneri.

No fue capaz de reaccionar, tan sólo se dejó llevar por el momento sin pensar en lo que hacía, puesto que ahora se encontraba tan nerviosa, que no fluían debidamente los pensamientos.

De pronto, un fuerte tirón de hombro la separó súbitamente de Toneri, totalmente asustada, perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentada al suelo, con el corazón latiendo desbocado por la impulsividad de todo.  
Se recompuso lo más pronto que fue capaz, observando que una persona se encontraba delante de ella, bloqueado el paso a Toneri.  
Pero no era una persona cualquiera.  
Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando comprobó totalmente horrorizada que Gaara estaba frente a ella, con los ojos cargados de odio y locura que tanto le caracterizaban.  
Y esos ojos asesinos ahora se dirigían a Toneri.

Hinata coleccionaba problemas… y el que tenía ahora entre manos, era demasiado grande como para ser capaz de huir de él.

* * *

Vaya, vaya... a ver qué pasa con Hinata después de esto.  
Imagino (lo supongo más que nada) que muchos odiaréis a Hinata por esto que ha hecho, pero psicologicamente, ella tiene barreras que debe saber derribar, y entre ellas está el ser sincera (aunque os aseguro que esto le servirá para aprender).

¿Y Sasuke? Bueno... Sasuke cuando se entere destruirá el mundo con su ira asesina xD, temamos todos.

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** sí que es cierto que Gaara no puede controlar a la gente, pero se le da muy bien malmeter (en este capítulo desgraciadamente queda muy obvio) pero tienes razón, no tiene amigos, tiene aliados que le siguen por el interés, tarde o temprano le traerá problemas. En cuanto a los avances con Sasuke y Hinata, llegarán, no te preocupes que nuestra pervertida mente disfrutará ò.ó solo que cada cosa a su tiempo. El ánimo de Hinata le causa problemas para avanzar en el terreno sexual. Para el futuro tengo pensados más fics de Hinata con más personas, asi que un ToneHina lo haré seguro ^^ me gustan mucho como pareja.  
Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que sigas comentando, un beso!

 **Pandora Hibiki:** bienvenida al fic! Espero que te guste mucho la historia y que disfrutes con la evolucion de los personajes ^^ un abrazo!

 **NatyGaitan:** me alegro muuuuuuchiiiiisiiiimoooo que te haya gustado la historia, de verdad . eso me hace feliz. A las dos nos gustan los mismos puntos jajaja asi que te entiendo perfectamente. Yo tambien quiero un Toneri en mi vida, pero creo que tengo mas Gaaras que otra cosa xD (no son tan listos ni tienen tanto dinero pero bueno jajaja). Si, Neji tendra su intervencion, pero aún no es el momento, no te preocupes que yo nunca me olvido de los personajes ò.ó espero que te haya gustado la actualización, que sigas comentando y que disfrutes, un abrazo!

 **Lizeth de Uchiha:** respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, habra mas encuentros calientes e.e vivir con Sasuke es vivir con el pecado, así que nadie puede resistirse a sus encantos de Uchiha e.e Hidan tiene su parte lógica, la cosa es hasta cuando va a consentir a Gaara mandarle a sus caprichos, esperemos que rectifique pronto.  
Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, un beso!

 **wendyl0327:** entre esas 4 paredes pasaran muchas cosas, solo que cada cosa lleva su tiempo e.e pero se avecina muy muy pronto un ardiente encuentro entre Hinata y Sasuke... estaremos todos (si, yo incluida xD) impacientes e.e un abrazo!

 **Guest:** muchas gracias por animarte a comentar! Para mi es muy importante . espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que te animes a comentar mas veces, un abrazo!

 **Jude-8:** desde luego que lo que Deidara está haciendo supone un riesgo muy grande... esperemos que Gaara nunca se entere, por su bien...

 **:** hola! no te preocupes que seguire actualizando en ambos sitios ^^ espero que te siga gustando la historia y que la disfrutes, un abrazo!

 **XukiUchiha:** muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia! Lo que Sasuke hace por Hinata es muy bonito, aunque en el fondo le cuesta, el es muy potente ò.ó Gaara puede tomar varios caminos para evitar el mal que él mismo esta creando, pero esta cegado por el amor/obsesion que siente por Hinata, esperemos que reaccione a tiempo. Espero que te animes a seguir comentando y que te guste la historia, un abrazo!

Y por hoy ya esta!

Bueno chicos/as, espero que sigais leyendo, comentando y apoyando esta historia, que ya hace mucho que empezó y aún tiene cosas que contar.  
Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo ^^


End file.
